Muddled Tears
by Xx Kiamii xX
Summary: Diff Version of EC/Post-Crocodile Tears. Alex finds himself sunk in a poison that reverts him physically to the age of 5. With Ben Daniels as his guardian, Alex is about to learn what it's like to be a utterly helpless and a child. Features K-Unit too.
1. Poisoned Need

**Muddled Tears**

**by Kiamii**

**Note: Takes place AFTER Crocodile Tears, Is almost eerily similar to Everlasting Changes only somewhat more angst or 'darker', features Ben Daniels more than the others, and K-Unit are not Alex's Guardians (Ben is though). No Slash, and I'll be including Foul language that is seen from soldiers as you know. Only I'll be censoring... certain unneeded words. EC characters are in here, just changed around to accomodate this story better. I hope you enjoy reading this one. Also since I have read the US Version of the books, I found that Alex's birthday is February 13 (ironically the day before my own birthday) and I will not use the year 1986 in which he was born simply because the last book talked about US President OBAMA. That's just a whole obvious thing that makes me change his birthday to 1995. **

**Chapter One "Poisoned Need"**

_This was it. He was going to die. He just knew it. All he could see was cruel pitch black that he had seen for quite awhile. He couldn't breathe and he couldn't move. He felt numb, as if he was freezing and was about to die. Where was he? Where was Sabina and her dad! He was terrified of wherever he was and he just wanted out, to reach the surface. Anything! He just needed. To. Break. Out! He screamed out but he couldn't make a sound or even a form from his chattering lips. He felt glued together and his eyes were open, he knew, yet he felt like they were shut tight. They burned like they were touched by icey -_

"Cub, wake up... Alex!"

Alex Rider blearily opened his weary eyes to see his current and new, permanent guardian, 28-year-old Ben Daniels. The man stood around 72 inches (Six feet) with an athlete built tanned body, short black hair that reached a little past his ears, and dark brown eyes which were currently staring at Alex in concern. Ben had become Alex's guardian and adopted father (for legal reasons of course) when Alex had been involved in an incident with the Bio Dome which led to not only the first time he directly murdered a man, but he had also been touched by one of the plants... a plant of which had seeped into his skin as he had run from the dome. Had Alex known at the time what it would do, he would have gone ballistic and tried almost anything to get rid of it before it killed him. Oddly enough to Alex, nothing happened.

Until a week after his 15th birthday. Alex had been back at school at last, almost caught up, and getting back his friendships and reputation when it happened. It had not harmed him as one would think, but Alex felt the pain of something after the mission ended. He had collapsed in his French Class that day, in front of his best friend Tom who most likely freaked out, but Alex would never know. An Ambulance had come, but from Alex's hospital. He was taken to St. Dominic's and had been scanned to find the cause. Nothing had happened during their examinations... until Alex began to scream and clutching his hip where he had been touched by the plant. They discovered the poison in his blood stream too late as Alex began to regress in age right in front of the Doctors' eyes. They could do nothing to stop as his limbs grew shorter and his hair softened, his face turning younger than ever before. Alex had gone from fifteen to five with in an hour or so and MI6 was alerted as well as Jack Starbright, who had been frantic with worry about her charge.

Alex remembered waking up to see Mrs. Jones in his hospital room, who explained to him that Jack had gone back to America, stricken with shock at what had taken place. She explained that Jack gave up her Visa so that Alex wouldn't have to spy anymore and they were placing him with an agent for safe keeping now, since Alex was in the physical sense, a little boy who was alone in the world. Alex, numb and completely stunned, had not said anything or even showed he heard, which probably worried the woman and doctors. He had been in the hospital for around six days by then when he found himself sitting on the bed in the hospital waiting for the unknown agent. He was casually dressed in a a white Tee with black slacks, having convinced a nurse to allow him to. When Ben Daniels walked into the room, he was taken aback but relieved. They talked for awhile and Ben promised to stop by everyday until he could get out. It wasn't until the sixth day that Alex was able to leave and he had been in Ben's home for only two days so far. The date read February 28th on the calendar.

"Alex, talk to me." Ben's voice floated through Alex's thoughts and the sleep deprived boy looked at his guardian with exhausted eyes. Ben couldn't look away from those haunted brown eyes of his. They displayed anguish and pain that constantly surrounded the teenage spy.

"Sorry for waking you," Alex apologized as he sat up, only to be pushed back down to lay down while Ben pulled the covers over him tighter. Alex had discovered with in the past two days that he had been here, that Ben was very overprotective of him already. It didn't help that his boyish looks and child body added to the protectiveness. Ben lived in a two story house that was often taken care of by his brothers and girlfriend when he was on a mission. His family and girlfriend knew about his work, but not the details. They had yet to know that Ben had been given another assignment of which involved being a father to a small boy (in appearances).

"You didn't wake me. Just try to go back to sleep okay?" Ben assured. Alex nodded reluctantly and settled back under the covers as Ben sat on the edge of his bed. Alex sleepily felt a hand on his stomach, rubbing it in circles very gently.

"Had a nightmare?" Ben inquired. Alex peaked open an eye.

"Uh-huh..." Alex yawned drowsily.

"Want to tell me about it or was it a mission experience?" Ben asked. Alex was silent for a few moments and Ben could understand why. He had received Alex's file last night and let Alex see what he knew. Ben was very kind and knew how to settle Alex for some reason. He didn't treat Alex fully like a child and the former teenage spy was happy for that. Alex had read the file to find out that it reported his average looks and had been updated to report his physical 5-year-old appearances. There were pictures of each previous guardian and family member in the file, which surprised Alex. His skills were located in it and only the bullet wound had been placed in the medical history besides the recent poisoning. It told of 11 total missions with in 8 Major Missions. As in, he had completed 2 individually (Alex remembered Damien Cray and finding Scorpia clearly), two with the CIA, one with Scorpia which was bounced back (trying to kill Jones), and five with MI6. Ben had been taken aback by the report but had told Alex that he was willing to listen and he'd help the boy through it instead of sending him to a therapists, as those tended to never work out. Alex had not said anything yet, but he found Ben to be an understanding man.

"Before a mission." Alex mumbled. He turned a little and Ben moved his hand to rub his back. Alex felt himself drifting back to sleep so he closed his eyes sleepily. As soon as his breath evened out, Ben knew he was back asleep and this time not thrown in another nightmare. Ben smiled and left the room, cracking the door before he headed downstairs to finish some paperwork he had to work on for his side job that he was able to have when off duty. He absently considered what his old unit were doing but dismissed that, considering he figured he see them when he could. They never changed, he mused as he relaxed on his black rounded sofa. He was proud of this house and, though he wouldn't tell the boy, he was somewhat thrilled to be able to take care of a kid, even if that kid was a previous teenager who worked with him in a government job. He had spent days on the room that was now Alex's bedroom. The walls were painted a relaxing toned blue with a light carpet. He had found a set of dark oak furniture that included a double bed, a dresser, a nightstand, a desk, and a bookcase. Never having babysat before and considering he was the youngest child in his family, Ben had taken awhile to find the right things for the image of a 5-year-old, thankfully buying a few things that Alex would be happy with as a 15-year-old.

The bedspread was a darker blue than the walls with sports objects patterning it. He had found the same blue color for pillow cases and had added a few things here and there to the room until he was satisfied. When Alex had arrived with one of the MI6 drivers carrying two bags of Alex's personal belongings, he had let Alex unpack alone, knowing the boy wanted privacy. Ben smiled sadly to himself, scribbling a note on the required space as he flipped the paper that was in front of him. Alex was still in a state of numb shock considering he had found out in one day a week ago that he was a child again, would be living with an MI6 agent, his previous guardian was permanently gone, he was no longer a spy, and he wouldn't be able to be himself. For legal and safety reasons, Alex's last name had been changed and thus Ben had legally adopted Alex to be Alexander John Daniels. Cub hadn't minded that much to Ben's action, just taken aback by Ben's willingness to show that he wanted to take care of Alex. The first day had been only mildly awkward, but Alex trusted Ben like Smithers, considering Ben helped him out in Snakehead.

Ben sighed and put away the notebook of papers that he had been working on. Checking his watch to see that it read around an hour past midnight, he decided to head to bed. Climbing the stairs, he went to his bedroom and changed into a pair of pajama bottoms before brushing his teeth and laying in bed. He closed his eyes and with in moments he was asleep...

"You've... child... seriously?"

"I... asked... he's... shy... and besides... take in... awhile now."

Alex awoke later that morning to voices coming from downstairs. Remembering automatically everything from the past two weeks, Alex opened his eyes and sat up. He looked over absently and stared at the pictures on his nightstand that he had brought. One was Jack grinning at him in a team jersey sign in front of a TV displaying American Football when she first came, Alex seeing her immediately as a big sister. Another picture was Ian and him when Alex was a baby, having first come to live with him. Ian was holding him to his chest and smiling, almost shyly, at the camera with Alex giving a sleepy blink at it. The last picture was Alex's christening, where Ash and his parents were around him. Alex figured it was safer to put these pictures up in display than the pictures of him past five, as that would be rather weird. On the dresser were other pictures of Alex with his uncle or by himself until he hit five. Alex smiled a little before frowning as he heard more voices, laughter, and he heard his name muffled. Alex crawled out of bed, slipping off clumsily (being in a child's body could do that to him after all), and padding barefoot in his pajamas that Ben had gotten him that was red with Rugby designs on them. Alex appreciated the non-babyish patterns and that Ben had decorated with sports, something Alex had always loved as a kid.

Creeping down the hall and to the stairs, Alex peeked through the rails to see Ben talking to someone defensively. The person was a man taller than Ben and he looked a lot like him judging by from what Alex could see. Ben had told him he had two older brothers who took care of his house with his girlfriend when Ben had to leave on missions and there was a possibility that they would be the ones in charge of caring for Alex when Ben had to go on another mission, or if Alex allowed it he could go with Ben as undercover, and stay in the hotel. Alex crept down the stairs and hid behind the table by the stairs, looking at the two. Ben was looking a bit chastised and irritated.

"Tony, I'm not a little kid anymore, despite what you think. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of him and no I do not need you two moving in with me." Ben huffed, scowling indiginantly at the man.

"I'm not convinced at all little bro, but we won't move in as long as nothing happens to the kid... What's his name anyway and where is he?" The brother, Tony, asked.

"Upstairs in his room, sleeping, and his name is Alex." Ben said with a sheepish smile.

"I like that name," Tony commented, "and you should go get him soon. You said he went to bed around ten, right? He should be up about now then."

"I'll go check on him. Go see how Zach is doing in the kitchen. He's going to burn my house down if we leave him there too long." Ben said and Tony grinned before heading towards the kitchen where yelping could be heard. Ben turned to see Alex sheepishly standing there.

"Morning Alex," Ben greeted, kneeling down to be at Alex's height. Alex smiled at him and Ben ruffled his blond hair and stood up.

"That was my brother Anthony. He's a worry wort about me taking care of a little boy, though if only he knew who you were really, he'd have a heart attack and fuss over you nonstop." Ben sighed.

"Kind of like you," Alex said cheekily. Ben glared before chuckling. He took Alex's hand into his own and the two walked into the kitchen. Alex had gotten to talk to Ben everyday at the Hospital, Ben would talk to him about random things and Alex would as well. They had talked enough to the point that when Ben told him he'd have to treat Alex like a little boy his age sometimes, Alex was alright with it. So holding hands with Ben like a father would hold their son's hand wasn't that horrible to Alex, though he did find the scenario weird. As Ben and him walked into the kitchen, Alex saw the other man who looked more like Ben than Anthony and he had reddish hair with a cheeky youthful face. He was sitting lazily on a bar stool at the island counter with Anthony flipping something on the stove.

"Well hello there!" Zach said with a grin as he spotted the little boy who chose to hide behind Ben's legs (hey! He was a little kid right now, he was allowed to do that) while holding onto Ben's hand still. Anthony turned around with a piece of toast stuck in his mouth and he looked at the boy curiously. From their conversations in the past, Ben had told him that Anthony was a married man of thirty-eight and had no children, though he did own a dog. His wife was unable to have children and Anthony had raised Ben for awhile, considering their parents worked a lot back then. Zach was thirty-six and a high-school drop out with a total knack for flirting. He currently held the single status in the family while Ben was dating a girl who had been his girlfriend for two years now. Anthony finished up the toast in his mouth and looked at Ben who caught the look and knelt down, taking on the role of father pretty easily.

"Alex, I want you to meet my brothers Zach and Tony. They're your Uncles." Ben introduced easily, wrapping an arm around Alex's shoulders. Alex flinched which did not go unnoticed by the three brothers. Alex had found that he blanched at intimate contact such as hugs now. He blamed his last mention which was the reason for his most recent nightmares. Ben bit his cheek before watching as Anthony slowly came over and knelt down as well.

"Well hello to you Alex, I'm Tony and these two brats' big brother," Tony said with good nature that made Ben and Zach scowl which faded as Alex smiled at that. Tony extended his hand and Alex hesitated before taking it. When Tony stood back up, Ben took this moment to whisper what he was about to do to the boy and he lifted Alex up onto his hip, in which the boy wrapped his arm around the man instinctively. He sat Alex on the bar stool (considering the dining room was in another room and open only for gatherings) before he prepped up a breakfast for the boy.

"So Alex, what school are you going to now?" Zach asked with humor.

"I haven't signed him up for any school yet," Ben replied. Alex didn't say anything, remembering that Brooklyn was right next door to the Elementary Division. He wondered if Ben really did want him to go to school, but decided to think about that later. Alex's phone was upstairs and he had not been able to tell Tom just yet on what was happening. He should really do that soon... Alex fidgeted as Ben put a plate of eggs and toast down in front of him before sitting down with his own plate as well. He nibbled on the toast, not having much of an appetite lately. Ben watched him for a moment before starting in on his food while Zach sipped his coffee and Tony ate another piece of toast. It was quiet for a few moments before Zach spoke up.

"So any plans for today little bro?" Zach asked.

"No, I have work in two hours and I think Kaitlyn wants to come over to -" Ben was interrupted.

"And where is Alex going to be while this all happens?" Tony couldn't help but ask. Ben looked dumbstruck and the expression nearly turned to horror as he realized he couldn't legally leave Alex home alone. He was FIVE to them and his brothers would so kill him. Thinking of something fast he looked at Alex who shrugged a little, finishing up his eggs. He should have asked Jones about things like this and he really did need to register Alex in school... An idea formed in Ben's mind.

"I'm taking Alex to work with me," Ben came up with this really quickly, "and my bosses were okay with that. It's only a few days as I plan to register Alex soon." The last part was the only truth in there. Tony looked at him with an odd face before nodding while Zach grinned and ruffled the boy's hair, doing his best to ignore the small flinch. Alex was too full to finish the large portion of his breakfast and Ben sighed. At least Tony and Zach bought his story for once.

"Well, we will be back either tomorrow morning, tonight, or... just about whenever. We'll call and maybe go out somewhere." Tony began and the two brothers said goodbye to Ben and Alex before leaving. Ben sunk in his seat.

"Really... Taking me to MI6 with you?" Alex said, disbelievingly. Ben shrugged, grinning at Alex's look and taking note of the fact that he was wearing the pajamas that he had purchased. They really did look kind of cute on the kid. Ben slowly placed a hand on Alex's head, making sure the kid could see him doing so. Alex blinked and eyed Ben calculatingly.

"Best I could come up with. Besides, Blunt and Jones don't care if I bring you. They told me before that I was allowed to bring you in whenever. Though I suppose I... er... You need to pack a few toys and things for you to do. Work is a long time." Ben said lamely. Alex snickered and allowed Ben to pick him up off the stool and stand him up on the floor. He gave a pat to Alex's shoulder and ordered him playfully upstairs, teasing him that if he didn't he'd take Alex to MI6 in his pajamas, which sent Alex running to change, ignoring Ben's chuckles. Ben hoped he would be able to take care of Alex. He really hoped so.

**Author's Note; First off, The two muffled sentences are (You've taken in a child of five because you were asked... Seriously? and I was asked by my employment and he's a great kid plus a shy boy and besides, I was wanting to take in a kid for awhile now.) I hope you understood that. Anyways, hope you guys get to love this story as much as I loved the idea of it. I wanted to switch up Everlasting Changes but decided this was funner. Plus I seem to have gotten organized after writing Ring Child (LOTRxHP crossover) which was longer than I ever expected. So I read Crocodile Tears and I was seriously wanting to write a story after that. The first part of the story is not an exert from it. Those are my own words, but they were about the incident in the car when it drove into the lake. Spoilers Galore! I hope you guys like this story.**

**Edited: May 13, 2010. **


	2. Caring and Sharing

**Muddled Tears**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Two "Caring and Sharing"**

Alex was irked as Ben drove them towards the MI6 building, the radio playing 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga which wasn't as bad though that woman was creepy. No, what was annoying was the damn car seat that he had to sit in. Ben had gotten one that wasn't as horrible as most child seats, but he still did not like it one bit. Why couldn't they have ones that looked more like an actual seat than this. It was a beige color with blue sport-patterned padding like his bed. There were straps coming from just above his shoulder and connecting to a block at the front of his chest along with a strap from in between his legs which made Alex feel humiliated for the most part.

Ben grinned apologetically at Alex from the mirror view and Alex sighed, leaning against the back of it and trying to get comfortable. He had his phone and he ended up texting Sabina, Tom, and a few of his friends about random things, though they were all getting ready for school and when they asked him about it, he texted that he was being homeschooled from now on considering he was getting sick so much. A lie. His friends all replied that they would miss him and that perhaps they could hang out when he was better. Alex frowned. Would he ever get better? With what he managed to get out of his doctor, he was permanently forced to grow up again, or possibly remain this size permanently. They wouldn't know until after a year.

"Here we are!" Ben chirped, always one to be light in most situations. Alex smiled a little and waited as Ben parked, got out of the car, undid the child lock on the door, and unlocked Alex from the car seat. Alex climbed out and he followed Ben to the entrance of MI6. As he reached the door, Alex paused and a flashback came back to him. This was where he had been shot. Alex felt slightly numb from knowing this and looked around the area, looking at the two guards outside the entrance who looked at him in confusion. Alex bit his cheek as Ben came over to him and knelt down.

"Everything okay?" Ben asked.

"This was just the place I... I was... You know... shot." Alex said hoarsely, feeling the pain of the shot return to his mind. While being regressed, all of his injuries had faded because he was in the exact body that he had been at five. Alex winced and subconsciously grabbed his chest. Ben nodded in understanding and snaked his arm around Alex's waist slowly so the boy didn't panic, lifting him up into his arms and sitting him on his hip. Alex smiled weakly in thanks and hid his face in Ben's shoulder, his arms around his neck again. He felt Ben rub circles into his back and the action was calming and beginning to grow familiar. Ben nodded to the puzzled guards that everything was fine and he walked into The Royal and General Bank. The real customers to the actual bank here were told that the guards were there because of an attempted robbery. Ben knew they were added because of the Scorpia incident with Alex. He kept rubbing his charge's back securely as he walked to the elevator. Digging in his pocket, he found his id card and slid it into the employee scanner. He entered the elevator with Alex still hiding his face.

Ben looked at the digits with B, G, 1 - 17, and R on them. He hesitated for a moment before pressing 13 instead of his usual 5. Pausing as they ascended, he smiled reassuringly at Alex before they exited the elevator. Alex looked up and found himself staring at a familiar area. Slowly a small smile wormed its way on his face. He squirmed until Ben chuckled and set him on his feet, taking his hand instead. They had to keep up appearance after all, Alex reasoned silently. But, he couldn't help but blush and feel safe when Ben smiled at him reassuringly. As Ben knocked on a door, Alex smiled widely to see good old Smithers again.

"Alex, old boy! And what a surprise, Daniels! Come in, Come in." Smithers greeted warmly. Ben chuckled again and led Alex in who found himself gazing at some of the random objects in curiosity. Smithers grinned widely and went off to fetch something. He came back with a Pokemon backpack and another one only bigger and in pure black. Alex looked at them in confusion while Ben broke out into a grin of his own, eagerly going over. Alex followed and said nothing, though wincing, when Ben lifted him up onto the table where Smithers put the stuff. Smithers looked at the two with a sly smile.

"I couldn't help but make all these when I found out about your new age. You may not be spying, but they're useful one day and with how many enemies you've made, I have a feeling you'll need them in the future," Smithers said with a wink that made Alex grateful. He opened the Pokemon backpack first and pulled out a Rubix Cube of light colors, a teal crayon, a toy truck, a light brown stuffed teddy bear with a green bow tie, a bubble blower with the bottle, a package of Legos, a water pistol, a package of marbles, and finally...

"Leap Frog?" Alex couldn't help but ask incredulously. Ben snickered at Alex's face while Smithers nodded in glee.

"Hadn't played with ones of these before but I managed to accumulate toys for this occasion," Alex doubted this was the first time he had 'played' with toys, "But I will start with the Cube. Much lighter than the normal kind! Twist the top and bottom halfway so that it shows the small holes from the bases. See?" Smithers showed Alex, "Then Simply Squeeze it and toss. A powerful Truth Serum will have come out and shoot. That's only one feature. Now this time put it back together in completion then press the center Red and Green at the same time which opens the holes in the cupe squares and you can hear anything from the next room." Smithers put this back in the bag while Ben whistles in appreciation at the child toy becoming so helpful.

"This crayon is not for coloring my dear boy. Simply slide the wrapper off and it reveals a few buttons that lead to the tip turning into a knife, a lock pick, or a screwdriver. Quite handy if I do say so myself," Smithers said as he put that away as well. He picked up the toy truck, "The tiny driver in the front seat of the truck should be removed and placed anywhere with the target. If you squeeze the four wheels, a monitor will display on the back of the truck and follow the little figurine on the radar. Now this little guy," He handed Alex the teddy bear, "is not only a cute and fluffy companion for you now, but he also works as a distress signal and camera. For the signal, squeeze the nose four times. For the camera to turn on, twist the tail. Same thing to turn off. To watch the video, pull both ears and the stomach turns transparent with a monitor. To delete previous video, press the right paw which has the little heart on the tip. I call him Mr. Button or just Button and I thought you'd might like him,"

Smithers chuckled as Alex blushed but held the teddy bear in his arms. He felt foolish and stupid for hugging a bear like a little boy, but it gave Alex reassurance. Of what? He didn't know. Possibly that he was safe right now, something he hadn't felt in so long. Smithers went through the other inventions. The Bubble Blower blew through metal when popped against. The Legos were like bricks with sleeping gas and could be turned into a bullet of sleeping gas, easily able to be slipped into the water pistol which was ordinary except when the legos were inserted in the base. It shot like a regular gun only with a powerful sleeping gas. The Marbles were explosives if it hit any wood, which was why they were in a bag that kept that from accidentally happening. The Leap Frog was ordinary except when the start button was hit five times with a certain program in.

_Writing - Hacked a Basic Program_

_Reading - Turned into something similar to a Black Light_

_Science - Identified any type of liquid spilt on it_

_Math - Animal Database_

Alex shook his head in amusement as Ben took the bag of gadgets for him and ruffles Alex's blond hair. Smithers then displayed that the backpack itself had a tracking chip which belonged to a monitor in Ben's personalized iPhone from Smithers. Ben had also gotten a few more gadgets and of course, an updated handheld gun. Ben thanked Smithers and let Alex off the tables and took his hand after putting the backpack on the boy. Saying goodbye, Alex followed Ben to the elavator where they headed for the 5th floor, Ben's office. Alex suddenly felt curious about the place.

"Hey Ben?" Alex asked.

"Yeah Alex?" Ben stated, looking down at the boy.

"Just exactly what is MI6?" He asked. Ben launched into a detailed explanation since Alex did have clearance, though the boy did not know this. He was one of MI6's highest ranked Agents and therefore had clearance above even Ben. Alex came to find out that it had a total of 20 floors. The first was the Basement with the Interrogation room, Military tanks, Gym, and Sound Proof Shooting Range. The Ground floor was the Royal and General Bank along with a hidden Garage of modified SIS cars like the black ones that pick Alex up to come here. The first four floors after that were vaults for the Royal and General Bank along with Bank Offices and could be accessed via the customer elavator. The one they had taken was hidden behind the staff desks. The next four floors were Agent Offices such as Ben's current, John Rider's former, Ian Rider's former, and Crawley's office. After that was the 10th and 11th floor which was the Research and Development Test Center. The 12th floor was all to Alan Blunt and Tulip Jones. The 13th floor was left solely to Smither's Lab and his assistants in inventions. The 14th to the 16th floor were Agent Housings for Agents who chose not to buy a house that they had no time to live in. Ben joked that they were the Agents with no lives. The 17th floor was the Computer Database area and highly guarded. Finally, the roof which held a hidden helicopter.

Ben finished his explanation with a deep breath before he opened the door to the office and ushered Alex in, before he heard his name and he groaned, walking in himself just as a man about three inches taller than Ben walked in after him, making a joke or something. Alex looked around the beige-painted room with interest. Ben put the two bags plus the one he brought on the sofa in his office as it was rather bag and he lifted Alex up onto the couch before sitting at his desk, the man chattering to him about something or another. Alex peeked into the bag and took out the sketchpad and box of crayons, finding that there were no rugby balls or footballs with the exception of the patterns on some of the toys. He doodled mindlessly on the paper, hearing the two men's conversation.

"So whose the kid?"

"Honestly Jake, He's my son Alex. I told you this at the club we went to like three days ago." Ben said exasperatedly. Jake shrugged, his light blond hair whipping around as he shook it out. Alex noticed that it reached the back of his neck and he had blue eyes. Jake suddenly looked at Ben again, swinging himself up onto the desk. Ben pushed him off and Jake glared before asking his question, leaning against the door. Alex could see that Jake Meares was a man who often got drunk and shagged if the way he bore himself was anything to go by. His clothes were slightly wrinkled and he had his long sleeves pulled to his elbows, his tie undone and his long sleeved button up open to reveal his red short sleeved. His blond hair was everywhere and he grinned like a cat at Ben. The two were complete opposites, Alex mused.

"I must have been drunk again. Anyways, is he your biological or adopted?"

"Adopted."

"Why?" Jake couldn't help but ask. Ben gave him a look before sighing.

"Classified Jake. Not even I'm allowed to say why."

"So I'm going to guess that Alex is an agent's son and something happened," Jake suggested. Ben nodded, knowing this was the truth considering Alex was after all John Rider's son and a whole bunch of somethings happened. Alex snorted to himself.

"Anyways, Tamera wants to go out clubbing this weekend with the whole gang -"

"Tamera Young from 7th floor?"

"No, Tamera as in Tamera your mother," Jake said sarcastically and Ben hit his arm for the mock insult. Jake grinned.

"Continuing. You want to go?"

"Can't. I'm needed down at the SAS this week and I'm also a father now. I can't go clubbing anymore Jake," Ben apologized. Jake looked at him incredulously before dramatically pretending to faint. He looked up and eyed the kid when Alex didn't react, still simply drawing. Peeking over, the man's draw nearly dropped had it not been for the fact that he was an MI6 worker. The kid was some sort of Prodigy. The 5-year-old little boy was drawing not scribbles like a child his age, but something Jake could definitely see was a football. He was even shading! Jake shook his head before turning back to Ben with puppy dog eyes.

"Ben," Jake whined, "you used all the excuses in the world. You can't use fatherhood as one of those! You can get your brothers or girlfriend to babysit and they said you weren't due down at SAS right away. You have time!" Jake sniffed.

"Jake. This is the first week that Alex has been living with me," Ben said in exasperation, "and I want to see my old unit anyways. I'm going to take Alex with me and I don't feel comfortable leaving him alone just yet."

"Fine. I will get my revenge," Jake said with a glint before stomping off and slamming the door. Ben scowled at his friend's drama and thought of ways to hang Jake up by his fingers somewhere...

"Is this all you do all day at work?" Alex's adorable voice (though Ben knew Alex would murder him if he told him his thought) cut into Ben's irritated thoughts. He turned to see Alex blinking at him in total concentration.

"Not really. I just don't have much paperwork today so I'm allowed to do these kind of things," Ben said with a shrug. He grinned and sat next to Alex on the couch, pulling Alex on his lap before he dug in his brought bag to find a book that he had bought while shopping. Alex blinked at it. The title read Who Needs a Bear and he felt rather foolish suddenly.

"Ben, I'm fifteen. I don't need to be read to like a baby," Alex protested as Ben opened the book, already guessing what his guardian was about to do. Ben managed to trap him in his lap and grinned at Alex, wrapping his arms around the boy with the book in his hands. Alex struggled against him, unwilling to be embarrassed like this.

"I know, but sometimes its nice to be read to and besides, I think you might like to read a kids book every now and then. Stop blushing Alex, it's not so bad. You're a kid in all appearances right now, so you can get away with it." Alex glared at Ben before sighing and giving in, leaning against Ben as the man began to read to him out loud.

"Who Needs a Bear? By Barbara Dillion." Ben began, "'Up... and down... and twist... around...' grunted Malcolm, touching his paws to his toes..."

Alex found himself reading along with Ben, looking at the pictures and he lost himself in the midst of the words of the doll and monkey depending on the bear... leaving the bear alone eventually. He felt that the bear was braver than he, to let his friends go. Alex recalled the words with fascination and he traced some of the pictures with his finger, pointing out things and commenting during the story. Ben smiled, seeing that Alex liked the book, and he was patient and let Alex do what he pleased as they read together. While they did, he felt content and felt protective of the child in his lap. Both the teenager and the child in Alex. He was seeing the child right now, and Ben secretly hoped for him to see that more often. Alex did not realize how into the book he was with until they reached the very end.

"...Good friends were best." Ben finished reading and he looked down at Alex who was staring at the picture, nearly eager about the story and downtrodden that it ended, "The End. So what did you think Cub?" Alex blinked, coming back to reality.

"I liked it," Alex admitted sheepishly, "The bear reminds me of some people." He watched as Ben dug in the Pokemon backpack and pulled the bear from Smithers back out. Staring at it, almost transfixed, Alex held out a hand for the bear and Ben put it in Alex's arms. He couldn't help but hug it to his chest, leaning against Ben subconsciously. Alex felt a wave of calm come over him at that instance, feeling much like the child he was.

"It's okay to act like a child you know. You've already had to grow up already, so why not act your age now that you're a kid again?" Ben said softly.

"I don't know how though," Alex said, fiddling with the fur of the bear.

"Then I'll teach you..." Ben whispered. Alex smiled, a small one, but it showed that he appreciated what Ben was doing for him. The two stayed like that for awhile, simply talking and passing jokes, before Ben set Alex on his feet and put the Pokemon backpack around Alex's shoulders as the boy held his bear with his arms once the pack was on. Taking Alex's hand in one of his own, the two left the office in which Ben left the bag he brought so that in case Alex came to work with him again. Jake poked his head through the door and jumped out of his office upon noticing they were leaving.

"Alex, this is the crazy man that was in my office earlier," Ben pointed out with a smirk. Jake glared and bent over to peer at Alex. The five-year-old slid next to Ben's leg, holding the man's hand still.

"Hullo there, I'm Jake a friend of your father." Jake said proudly.

"I'm Alex." The boy said quietly. Jake beamed at him and said a cheerful goodbye before heading towards the end of the hall to bug a girl who was down there. Ben shook his head in amusement and the two stepped on the elavator. They said goodbye to the guards as they left the building and they reached Ben's car in no time. Ben put the backpacks in the seat and waited for Alex to climb in before buckling him up in the car seat, to Alex's everlasting annoyance. Ben got in the car and buckled up before he put the gear in reverse and then drive, driving the two of them home.

"So my girlfriend is coming over tonight... and she has no clue about you," Ben said finally. Alex looked at Ben through the mirror with a quirked eyebrow, switching Button into his other arm to be comfortable.

"Do you think she will react badly?" Alex asked.

"I'm not sure. We never really got around to the conversation of kids," Ben said truthfully. Alex shook his head, watching the scenary fly by as Ben drove the two of them to the house. Alex allowed Ben to park and unbuckle him from the car seat, but he refused to let Ben carry him inside. Alex had his backpack on him as Ben opened the door... and immediately was kissed full on the mouth. Alex looked at the two in surprise.

"Where on earth have you been?" A very pretty woman demanded, hands automatically on hips. Her long red hair fluttered down around her waist as she looked at her boyfriend with annoyance through her blue eyes.

"Honey, I was at work," Ben laughed.

"You're work ended hours ago, didn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I had to do something." Ben admitted, grinning sheepishly. Alex hid behind Ben's legs during the whole thing, keeping quiet. Ben looked down and Kaitlyn did as well in confusion. Her puzzlement switched to shock when she saw a little boy of five hiding before him. She knelt down to get a better look at him.

"And who is this?" She asked slowly. Ben could tell she was trying not to squeal. If it was one thing, Kaitlyn adored children. She was a teacher after all... She offered a small smile to the boy and Alex looked at her impassively.

"This is my adopted son, Alex." Ben said, "I meant to tell you about him, but a few things came up suddenly and well... here we are."

"How old are you Alex?" Kaitlyn asked kindly.

"Five." Alex said quietly. She smiled wider and extended her hand which Alex took hold of slowly. Ben moved out of the way and Alex couldn't help but glance at her face and hair.

"You look like Jack," Alex said softly.

"Jack?" Kaitlyn asked in surprise, frowning.

"My housekeeper before I came to live with Ben," Alex hastily said.

"As you can see he is one of my former coworker's son before he died and I wanted to take him in." Ben explained. Kaitlyn smiled at them and Ben seemed to relax. As the night grew on, Kaitlyn learned Alex's little quirks such as his flinching, paranoia, wicked intelligence, and silent stealth. She absolutely adored him and Ben noticed, smiling widely. She talked with the two until nearly midnight when Ben got a phone call and Kaitlyn left with a promise to be back again soon. Ben told Alex to go upstairs to change and brush his teeth before waiting for him. Putting on his pajamas slowly and trying to over hear resulted in Ben catching him and chuckling before pushing Alex back upstairs and warning him he'd replace the pajamas with little baby prints if he didn't get to bed soon had Alex running again. He had to admit that Ben seemed to know what to say. Maybe because his brother had said this sort of stuff to him when Ben was growing up... As Alex crawled into bed, Ben walked into the room and easily tucked the former spy into the bed comfortably. Ben explained that his brothers used to do that to him growing up a lot that Ben felt the need to do it to Alex as well. Alex rolled over on his stomach as Ben rubbed his back, finding that this put Alex in a sleepier state near night.

"The Sergeant called and inquired about you. I told him I'd inform him of your arrival with me when I got there tomorrow and he says that you are to stay with me the whole four days that I leave. So... hope you're feeling up enough to go to Brecon Beacons for four days," Ben said. Alex turned his head sleepily, unable to react as much considering how tired he was.

"Do I have to do anything?" Alex yawned.

"Not really. The Sergeant feels that you should watch how soldiers work. I think he wants to get you to want to be a soldier when you 'grow up'." Ben chuckled. Alex shared the chuckle and he yawned again before his eyelids fluttered close and the last thing he recalled consciously was feeling something touch his cheek before the lights went out and he was fast asleep.

**Author's Note: I just noticed this is the 10th story I posted on this account. How cool. Well that means I'll be working on this story often though Reviews would be nice. Yes they actually do have car seats that look like actual seats and ones made to reach the seat belt... but I felt like torturing Alex right there. I also noticed that the bullet wound was never really mentioned as much with how Alex felt about it so I decided to do that again. Next Chapter will feature K-Unit and the names and things about them from Everlasting Changes have been modified to work better. Wolf is Derryck Mason, Eagle is Jason McKnight, and Snake is Chris Evans. Completely new and original names that seemed to fit their character. For the record, I invented the Kid Inventions! I was having a lot of fun with that. I'll tell you that Alex is more relaxed with Ben touching him like that because he trusts Ben to a more extent than he would to most. First closest is Jack. Ben spent a week visiting Alex at the hospital and generally initiated touches here and there to get him used to it. I'll tell you now that the Who Needs a Bear story was mysteriously in my shelf before I typed this and I was reading it and before I knew it, I even got caught in it. It's a cute little book if you ask me! I like the Ben in this story. He's bold because he finds himself connected to Alex like a father or brotherly figure, so he's already trying to be a good dad for the normally depressed teen.**

**Edited: May 13, 2010  
**


	3. Who Dares Win

The sun was high up in the air representing noon as soldiers began their work out, some climbing and some crawling under obstacles. Fox, aka Ben, smiled at Alex who grimaced at being back here. He squirmed slightly in the car seat, clutching Button more to him. Fox discovered that the bear really did seem to help Alex and give him some sort of comfort, even if it was subconscious because of the reminder of childhood. He parked the car and unbuckled Alex. Cub walked in front of him with the bear in his arms, unwilling to let it go. He opened the office door and Alex walked in. The Sergeant nearly dropped his papers as he saw the boy and his guardian. That's when the two spies noticed he had Alex's folder in his hands. Sergeant Raven was silent for a moment or two, having been taken aback when he read the file. 11 small missions formed into 8 large missions? Most of them involved the SAS having to clean up, never knowing who the spy was that saved the world so many times. The Sergeant turned to face them, staring at the little boy in front of him.

"Cub?" Sergeant Raven asked. Alex nodded and Raven blinked before coughing and the two took a seat.

"Fox and Cub. You two will be here for four days tops and Fox, you will be training to work on that arm of yours. Speaking of which, how fit have you been staying?" Raven questioned. Considering Fox was Agent Daniels now, he no longer used a formal tone with the fact that they were agents and not soldiers. Before Ben had left, Raven had admitted to him that he was an excellent soldier and would be missed. So naturally, when he got shot and had to be off duty for awhile, Raven requested of MI6 to allow Fox to come back to SAS every now and then to touch up his arm. Today was the first time that Fox would be doing this.

"Quite nicely. A jog in the morning and some push ups every now and then seem to work, though I'll make sure that my arm is improved by the end of these four days." Ben said airily. Raven's lips twitched and he turned his gaze to Alex who stood straight and met his gaze.

"Cub," Raven said after some hesitation, "you are pleased to train with Fox though that will be asking for the impossible with your new body. Instead, I suggest you either just watch Fox or you may follow me to see the other units train. You're an agent's son so the two options are reasonable. Your file tells me you were shot and the previous injuries from your last mission were... scarring yet the physical scars faded when you regressed. Have you had any therapy for these missions you've done?"

"No sir." Alex said flatly.

"I see... Dismissed. Your belongings are with K-Unit and I expect no one but the people in this room to know that you are Cub. Therefore you should not be called Cub here and... Alex... it'd be safer if you referred to Fox as your father of course." The two nodded and Fox took Alex's hand to lead him to the cabin. The sergeant watched this impassively, recalling something similar in his life.

Earlier...

The unit in question were sitting in their cabin, having just been told some interesting news. The leader of the unit stood in front of the other two men. He was Irish with medium black hair and hazel eyes, though his hair was short and had hints of red in it. He was twenty-eight and had a talent in running, his bolded muscled legs giving away this fact. He was average in height at 72 inches and he had a knack for his temper. His name was Derryck Mason aka **Wolf**... He glared at the soldier on the bed who was absently playing with his army hat while whistling. This man was twenty-seven, the youngest in the group, and had light brown hair that made it look like mouse brown and he had stunning blue eyes. He was french and stood at 71 inches, just one inch under Derryck. He was the most talented in shooting and karate, considering his lean nature and quick movement. He was fluent in french and bore the name Jason McKnight, his codename being **Eagle**. The last man in the cabin was the medic who was Scottish with dark red hair and green eyes. He had a stern nature about him that was also marked with a caring personality. He was the tallest, at 75 inches, and was the only one married. His wife, Sarah, was a female doctor at St. Dominics and she sent letters to him when he was away at base. He lived near Ben when he was off for break. His real name was Chris Evans though here he went by **Snake**.

"We're due at front to pick up Fox's bags while he goes to talk to the Sergeant." Wolf said clearly.

"It's too bad he can only stay for four days right now," Eagle said unhappily.

"The Sergeant said he had a surprise," Snake pointed out with a frown. Wolf shrugged and they heard a commotion outside. They checked the time and cursed as they realized they had to go now. They took off for the parked car that was by the only vehicles nearby the Sergeant's office. Right when they got there, a door closed meaning Fox had just entered the Sergeant's office. Wolf sighed in some relief before turning to the blue car in front of them. It looked brand new and they blinked, remembering that Ben used to drive a truck. This was his car though, considering they saw the license plate that the Sergeant told him was Ben's.

"Guess we better get this stuff to the cabin," Wolf grunted and he opened the unlocked door... only to blink in confusion. He stared at it with wide eyes, his mouth partially open. Snake and Eagle peaked over his shoulder.

"You sure we have the right car?" Snake asked in disbelief. This was because right in front of them in the backseat was a child car seat with blue sport patterns for a child and next to it were two bags. One had to have been Ben's, with the Daniels word on the side stitched in and the black design. The one next to it was red with Pokemon designed on the front, and in small letters you could see the name ALEX on the strap.

"Maybe Fox just left it there when he drove. He could be borrowing a car," Eagle suggested.

"Then why would he borrow a car that obviously the owner has a little boy? Wouldn't she or he need it?" Snake asked dryly. Wolf coughed to get them back on task and they decided on just taking the two bags with them. Eagle happily volunteered to take the child bag. When they reached the cabin, they put it on the empty bed and all sat on their own beds. They wondered about the incident until they heard the door quickly open... and in walked something that made each soldier taken aback in the cabin. Laughter drew their attention even more.

In walked a small five-year-old boy with blond hair and brown eyes. He was probably around 38 inches and was currently panting. He wore small denim short with a red T-shirt. The boy turned around and the unit stared as Ben ran in, stopping to laugh at the boy who smiled a little at him.

"Why must you be so fast Al," Ben said between breaths.

"Sorry," the kid simply said, shrugging his shoulders. His voice was a little high-pitched like any other child's and he had an anxious air about him. The little boy turned and stopped as he faced them now, gazing at the three men in wonder. Probably because each soldier had their mouth's open in shock. The fact that there was a little boy in front of them was the only thing that could cross their minds. Ben straightened himself and scooped Alex up, ignoring the boy's indignant yelp, and closed the door. Ben walked over to the bed with the bags and sat down before the three broke out into questions.

"Woah. Easy guys! I'll tell you one thing at a time," Ben laughed as he sat Alex down next to him who clutched his bear to him and looked at the three silently. Wolf blinked as he recalled that look from someone else almost a year ago, but couldn't quite place it. His eyebrows knitted together as he thought about it before deciding to just ask Ben about the kid next to him who was leaning against Ben's side.

"Whose the kid?" Wolf asked, sitting up straight.

"Alex Daniels, my son." Ben said proudly, ruffling Alex's hair who glared at him for a moment or two.

"How old is he?" Eagle asked, now bouncing on his bed, "And why is he here with you!"

"I'm five," Alex cut in, "and I wanted to see the army." The unit noticed he did not stutter over words and he talked clearly. They blinked. He clearly understood everything and responded more maturely than most children.

"The Sergeant gave me the okay and I couldn't leave him for four days." Ben admitted. Snake nodded and soon they were catching up with each other. Fox told them of his Snakehead mission, though not any details, and he mentioned he worked with Cub. Alex listened distractedly, playing with the DS that Ben had bought him on the way here so that Alex had something to do. His phone was in Ben's bag so no one would wonder why a five year old kid had that sort of thing. This led to Eagle wondering out loud what Cub was doing. No one except Ben noticed Alex stiffen. Ben discreetly put a hand on Alex's back, as he had rolled onto his stomach on the bed.

"Last I heard, he was MIA," Ben recalled with a frown. That was Alex Rider's status as he was currently Alex Daniels.

"And here I was thinking he was with his rich father," Wolf said with a huff.

"His parents died when he was one," Ben said with a pointed look. He began to absently run circles in Alex's back who blinked up at him.

"Then who was his guardian?" Snake asked, surprised.

"His uncle who died when he was 14 and then his caretaker." Ben said with a sigh. They were quiet for a moment before Wolf stood up with a loud comment of dinner. They all stood up and Ben whispered something to Alex who nodded quietly and allowed himself to be lifted up. Leaning tiredly against Ben's shoulder, Alex continued playing Mario on the DS. It kept him busy and he didn't feel like talking anyways. They walked to the Mess Hall where it grew quiet as they all spotted former soldier Ben and in his arms, a little boy. The group got their trays and Ben slid into a seat at their table, placing Alex next to him who concentrated on his DS more than the food in front of him. Ben finally told Alex to pause it and the boy grumbled but did so. When he noticed most of the soldiers staring at him, Alex felt an intense notion to hide under the table, but he stubbornly ignored the ridiculous feeling and focused on eating the grub. Ben shook his head in exasperation before he ate his own, passing conversation between Snake before he noticed one of the soldiers walking over to them. It was the leader of A-Unit who trained with Ben and them, Lynx. Alex stopped eating to look at the man as he slid into a seat in front of them.

"Hey Fox, hows MI6 working out with yah?" Lynx asked.

"Pretty good Lynx." Fox said simply. He paused, then flashed a grin, "Not much of a team-effort thing. More along the lines of every man for yourself taught there." Lynx laughed and then looked at the kid curiously. Alex had to resist the urge to hit the man. What he couldn't help himself was... he opened his mouth.

"Do I have something on my face?" Alex asked sarcastically before he paused. Ben choked on his food and so did quite a lot of people. Here they were, thinking this kid was unbelievably shy and innocent, when he says something like that. Lynx glared at the kid while K-Unit looked at Alex in amusement.

"He's your kid, right?" Lynx asked. Ben nodded.

"You better teach the brat some manners for his betters," Lynx said and turned bright red at Alex's next comment.

"Funny. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed? I thought it was better manners NOT to stare. Did you not learn about manners?" Alex couldn't stop himself from saying. Ben groaned and put a hand over his charge's mouth while Lynx turned beat red and glared darkly at Alex. The Sergeant was chuckling silently from his spot at the staff table while the soldiers all stared at the kid in disbelief.

"You better watch yourself kid." Lynx threatened.

"You really feel the need to threaten a five-year-old boy?" Sergeant Raven's voice cut in, walking over to them. Lynx faltered.

"Because he doesn't have the brains to threaten someone his size," Alex added, wrestling Ben's hand off his mouth. Ben face palmed himself while his unit stared at their former teammate's son.

"Lynx, get your ass to the assault course with your unit. Fox, take your son back to the cabin to rest or you can take him with you to the Shooting course to WATCH your assessment. K-Unit, head to the killing house. You've got some touching up to do. Dismissed," Raven ordered and they all stood at attention. Cub barely stopped himself from doing the same thing. Ben slipped Alex back into his arms and carried him to the cabin, leaving everyone.

"Why can't I go with you to see you shoot?" Alex asked, wriggling in Fox's arms.

"You just shot your mouth out to a soldier, despite my silent warning," Fox said exasperatedly.

"He is not my better," Alex stressed out.

"Alex. You're FIVE right now. He's like in his thirties. Please think before you say anything. Did you do this on missions too?" Fox asked as he sat Alex on the bed in the cabin.

"Yes..." Alex admitted. Fox groaned loudly and just ruffled Alex's blond hair before he ordered Alex to get dressed in his other pajamas (these were just blue and plaid designed) and in bed. He'd be back later after his assessment to tuck Alex in and that he could stay up until then. Once making sure Alex did as he asked, Fox left after a quick hug which left Alex in a flinch for a moment or two. Alex shook his head and laid on his back, staring at the ceiling, before he took hold of Button and grabbed his phone from Ben's bag. He spent about an hour texting before growing immensely bored. Feeling the strongest and strangest desire to, he hopped off the bed and left the cabin in search of the shooting range. He had never been there considering he didn't learn to shoot here. As he was crossed a path, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Lynx smirking quite evilly at him. Alex felt slightly ridiculous having to look up at this man in his pajamas while clutching his stuffed bear.

"Well. Well. Well. It seems we have a little boy lost." Lynx began. Alex stared at him before he suddenly found Lynx's fist connect with his face before he could blink. Alex blinked in shock and Lynx seemed to still as he realized what he just did. He would have continued though if it hadn't been for a tired looking Ben and K-Unit walking towards them. Alex hatched an idea and, immediately putting his fists next to his eyes, he screwed his eyes up, sniffing, and began to tear up. He applauded himself mentally as he began to fake cry so realistically that he indeed looked like he was bawling like a real child. The slowly forming bruise was proudly displayed on his cheek and Lynx gulped at Ben's sudden murderous face.

"I can explain!" Lynx screamed, sticking his hands in the air and jumping back from Alex. The four men stepped forward menacingly as one, reminding Lynx on just why they were one of the best units in the SAS even if Fox no longer was apart of the unit. He glanced down nervously. Alex continued to fake cry and this seemed to make the men angrier, thinking Alex was really crying. Lynx was screwed.

**Author's Note: Those who think this one isn't 'darker' better take note of the quote mark I put around the word. It's not as fluffy as Everlasting Changes was I meant, where Alex hardly thinks like a 14-year-old. For the record, one of my guy friends boldly called my dad, daddy, to his face. Reaction? Priceless! He's 15. I'm going to try to write all four days out instead of skipping. Should be fun. Don't know all of what Soldiers do though.**

7089ae9d-4340-41ef-a925-c850b4e03f5a

1.03.01


	4. Live to Learn

**Muddled Tears**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Four "Live To Learn"**

Ben had been upset with Alex for shooting his sarcasm off at Lynx. That man was known for his temper. So when the Sergeant released them for Ben to put Alex to bed, this relieved the agent. He quickly pulled Alex up into his arms, adjusted him to sit on his hip, and carried him out of the mess hall while Lynx stomped away to the Assault Course, probably as punishment. K-Unit headed toward the Killing House and Ben sighed, Alex's arms around his neck as the man carried him to the cabin. Alex leaned against him, probably feeling satisfied. Ben wanted to growl but refrained himself. Alex had gone through eight traumatizing missions and Ben knew he should watch what he did. Still...

"Why can't I go with you to see you shoot?" Alex asked him, wriggling in Fox's arms. Ben tightened his hold on him and leveled him with a stern glance, wishing Alex would realize the foolish things he did.

"You just shot your mouth out to a soldier, despite my silent warning," Fox said exasperatedly. That was a dangerous thing to do, make a soldier angry. Alex simply leaned his head against Fox as they entered the cabin. He didn't seem to understand or comprehend.

"He is not my better," Alex stressed out. Fox rolled his eyes and tapped Alex on the nose.

"Alex. You're FIVE right now. He's like in his thirties. Please think before you say anything. Did you do this on missions too?" Fox asked as he sat Alex on the bed in the cabin.

"Yes..." Alex admitted. Fox groaned loudly and just ruffled Alex's blond hair, seeing that he couldn't convince Alex.

"Into your pajamas and in bed with you," Fox ordered and Alex reluctantly nodded before he undressed and changed into the pajamas that was blue with plaid on it. Fox's lips twitched and he lifted Alex back up onto the bed, pulling the covers over him and handing him his stuffed bear from Smithers. Fox then wrapped his arms around Alex and pulled him into a hug, doing his best to ignore the flinch. As he left he couldn't help but think about Alex, even as he took his assessment in shooting. He had improved, he noticed, as he got his results back and met up with K-Unit.

"Your kid sure has a mouth on him," Snake commented, flashing his friend a grin. Ben grumbled something in reply but didn't voice it loudly. It was true he didn't expect Alex to do that, but he should have known Alex wasn't shy and innocent. He had a spark of sarcasm, if Jones' words to him were true and they were. At least Ben hadn't encountered Alex's knack for defiance... yet.

"So whose his mother!?" Eagle suddenly asked, recalling the fact that Alex was too old to be Kaitlyn's child. Ben paused. Should he just tell them Alex was adopted?

"Alex was adopted Eagle." Ben said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey! It wasn't that obvious!" Eagle said defensively. Snake and Wolf looked curious though. It did make sense, considering they knew Ben since he was in his teens, all of them living in London at the time of when they were nineteen, eighteen (Eagle), and Twenty (Snake). They knew each other then and they joined the army together. Probably why they were the most effecient team in the SAS. Ben snorted at Eagles comment and playfully punched him before he saw a short figure next to a lean, taller one. His eyes narrowed. They were people and the only child that size on camp was... damnit.

"Alex is over there," Ben sighed and the unit followed him as he walked over to them. Ben stopped when he got close enough. He grew furious at what he saw. Lynx had his fist next to Alex who was now crying, his hands next to his eyes and a horrific looking bruise growing quickly. Ben nearly saw red. Lynx. Punched. Alex! If Ben were a cartoon, he'd probably have blown up with how angry he was. Someone just hurt Alex and that was the only thing on Ben.

"I can explain!" Lynx shouted, stepping back as Alex paused for a second before he continued to bawl like a child. He was a child, Ben reminded himself. The four men stepped forward menacingly before Snake went over to Alex and knelt down in front of him. Alex slowed his cries and was now only hiccuping as he looked at Snake with wide eyes. The man slowly reached over and gently touched the bruise. When Alex flinched (out of instinct at being touched as usual) Ben saw red at that moment, remembering that his son. HIS SON was just hit.

"There's clearly nothing to explain," Eagle said coldly, slipping an arm around Ben's waist to hold him back from murdering Lynx. The man looked rather pale as he saw Fox. Snake told Alex softly that he was going to pick him up and Alex stiffened but nodded, rubbing his eyes with his fists to clear the tears. This only added to Ben's anger.

"It was an accident," Lynx pleaded as Snake placed his hands under Alex's arms and picked him up, resting him in his arms. Alex burried his face into Snake's thankfully clean shirt. Wolf was glaring at Lynx as well, mainly because everyone knew he had a policy. No one messed with his unit and that included Ben's son. Lynx gulped and backed away again, but Wolf stepped towards him considering Snake was holding Alex and Eagle was restraining a furious Fox. Before anyone could react, Wolf had Lynx pinned against K-Unit's cabin walls, his hands gripped the shirt of the cowering A-Unit leader.

"WHAT is going on here soldiers?" A voice angrily cut in on them and they all turned to see Sergeant Raven looking at them, displeased. They all tried explaining at once while Snake adjusted Alex who still had tears going down his cheeks, taking Raven by surprise. He immediately ordered K-Unit to his office with Lynx while he told Ben to put his charge to bed. Ben took Alex and left the group quietly, still angry. Alex didn't say anything, rubbing his cheek. Ben entered the cabin and sat Alex on the edge of the bed before kneeling down to inspect the bruise in the light.

"I'm okay you know. I was just acting." Alex said quietly, rubbing away the tears against his burning red eyes. He honestly did not know how he managed to cry like that. It had just come... natural. Like a child who was hurt, crying for their parents. Alex felt something clench in a knot and he pushed the thought away.

"Then you're one hell of an actor. Those tears make the bruise look worse kiddo." Ben said with a frown. He brushed his hand against the bruise and watched Alex blanch.

"I take it you hurt more than you would in your old body," Ben observed. Alex nodded, choosing not to say anything. The two were quiet for a moment before Ben noticed Alex's pajamas were streaked with mud. Did he fall over when he got hit? Ben sighed and stood Alex up.

"Lift up your hands," Ben told him and Alex looked at him funny before complying. He was taken aback by Ben tugging at the end of his shirt and Alex immediately threw his hands down to stop him, embarrassed. Ben gave him a look and Alex reluctantly lifted his arms back up. When he pulled the shirt off, Alex crossed his arms over his bare chest. Having never looked at his chest since the shrink, he looked down and looked at it, amazed. Ben let him for a minute, seeing that Alex hadn't done that before.

"It's weird... not seeing the bullet wound... or the thousands of scars all over." Alex admitted with a frown. Ben nodded and lifted Alex up, pulling the pajamas bottoms off Alex before the boy noticed through his distraction. He dug in the backpack and found the other pair of pajamas, the red ones with sport designs. Alex looked at Ben, confused.

"Your other ones were covered in mud, though I'm astounded you didn't notice," Ben said dryly. Alex shrugged and got changed in the pajamas, not letting Ben help him that time. With that done, Ben put the dirty clothes off to the side before lifting Alex up onto the bed and sliding in next to him. He was lucky the bed was large enough to allow him and Alex to sleep in the same bed without falling off. He pulled Alex over to him and covered him up. He was also glad the bed was the one in the corner so he could lean against it to sit up until he decided to sleep. This bed had always been his during his time in SAS. He pulled his bag over to him and found the Who Needs a Bear book. Alex looked at him in surprise before putting a small hand against Ben's to stop him.

"We already read it," Alex said. Ben smiled and pulled Alex to sit up with him, having had the boy lay on his back.

"Thought you'd might like to read it again. I have some other books in my bag if you want me to read you those."

"Why do you want to read to me?" Alex asked, puzzled and embarassed. Ben laughed and kissed the top of Alex's head to the boy's surprise. He put his hand to the spot and looked at Ben with near wide eyes.

"You slept last night without any nightmares for once, did you not?" Ben inquired. Alex thought about it and sheepishly nodded. He in fact had dreams about the book. This made Alex pause. He looked at Ben who smiled at him softly.

"Why do you care so much?" Alex couldn't help but ask, turning to face Ben who looked at him sadly.

"You've been through a lot Alex. Even though I was horrible to you during the first two weeks I met you, I shouldn't have. When I met you again at Snakehead, I realized that you were more than that. You're like a little brother to me and now you're my son." Ben told him, ruffling Alex's hair. This time, to his happiness, Alex didn't flinch. Alex stared at him for a moment before he scooted back over to Ben's side and leaned against him.

"What other books do you have?" Alex couldn't help but ask. Ben chuckled and he dug in his bag. He smiled as he found one of the books he had loved as a kid as well.

"If you Give a Mouse a Cookie by Laura Joffe Numeroff." Ben began. Alex sat next to him, his head against Ben's stomach, as he read. The two were soon lost again in the words of the story together, Alex once more adding his own questions and comments, having never read these sort of books growing up. K-Unit walked into the cabin disgruntled but entered quietly the minute they noticed the distracted two on Ben's bed. Snake smirked as he heard Ben's reading before the three crept over to their beds and relaxed against it, simply listening to the two for some reason. They honestly found they couldn't connect Alex's personality together. Right now he was very intelligent and quiet while in the Mess Hall he was bold and sarcastic. How odd...

Ben finished the story and looked at Alex who yawned before deciding to give his response to the book, "I liked it but, why would the boy give a mouse of all things and animals, a cookie!?" Ben chuckled and simply maneuvored Alex to lay down on his back. Alex rolled over on his stomach and Ben rubbed his back like always. Ben looked up when he heard other laughter and he saw his unit staring at him in amusement. Smiling sheepishly, he made sure Alex was asleep before he spoke.

"You can talk now. He's a mild sleeper." Ben told them, running his hand through his charge's hair. Alex leaned into the touch, perfectly unconscious.

"So oh wise oh Fox, why would you give a mouse a cookie?" Snake mocked and barely missed the book flying at his head. Ben glared and heard a whimper. Noticing Alex's hands empty, he looked around and picked the bear up from the floor, moving it to rest in Alex's hands. The boy clutched it to him and was peacefully sleeping again. Ben smiled before glaring again at Snake who put the book on the floor.

"Is he alright from the hit?" Wolf asked. Ben nodded, his hand cupping the bruised cheek. Alex winced even in his sleep.

"What happened after I left?" Ben inquired.

"Sergeant got both our sides and Lynx is on punishment duty for a week and tomorrow has to apologize to Alex in front of everyone at the Mess Hall." Wolf said with a smirk while looking at Eagle incredulously when the man took the childrens book and opened it up to read.

"I've never heard of it!" Eagle defended himself before he got hit on the head. They rough housed for awhile before all four men dropped off to sleep. Ben laid down and threw an arm around Alex's waist, pulling him to his chest protectively. He fell asleep with in minutes...

The next day the sun opted to hide behind the gray clouds as rain poured from them with a dark splat against the brown ground. Soldiers were up that morning and groaning at a rainy day ahead of them. They grudgingly trudged over to the Mess Hall for a normal day of training... or so they thought. K-Unit were waking up right about now and it started with Snake who in turned woke up Wolf who shoved Eagle to the floor who yelped and therefore startled both Ben and Alex awake at the same time. Seeing that Eagle woke up the little boy, Wolf and Snake glared at him while Eagle pouted. They stood up and went to the showers first, entering the room when they were suited in their uniforms. Ben opted to carry Alex to the showers where he helped Alex reach the knobs and took his own shower before he made sure Alex was fully dressed in his dark green shorts and black T-shirt with his shoes and socks. Alex didn't mind being carried at this time, considered he was drowsy and there was mud everywhere. With how small Alex was, he'd be covered in mud in less than ten steps. When he got back to the cabin, Ben fetched Alex's green jacket from the bag and put it on the boy.

"Might want to leave Button here," Ben commented as Alex went over to grab it. Alex looked at Ben with startled eyes, and silently asking him why. Ben looked torn at explaining why he thought so.

"He might get covered in mud and you wouldn't want that," Snake offered to Ben who nodded, relieved. Alex bit his lip, silently hating himself for being so attached to the bear, but nodded. He raised his arms up and Ben took that surprisingly as the correct signal to pick him up. Wrapping his arms around Ben's neck, Alex rested his head against the man's shoulder. Ben mentally guessed he did this because the bear was slowly becoming a dependency for calming him and naturally, he'd want to be carried if he couldn't hold the bear, so that his hands can wrap around something. Adjusting Alex on his hip, the unit headed over to the mess hall where the soldiers managed to at least continue acting normal as Ben walked in with his son. Though many did stare when they saw the dark bruise on Alex's exposed cheek. It would have been red if Alex had been slapped but it was near purple, meaning he'd been punched. This boiled some of the soldiers' anger as kids meant a lot to most of them. Some of them were especially upset considering kids were the reason they fought. They fought for their women and children and their country. Seeing a little boy with a bruise was not something that pleased anyone. Alex shied away from the stares for once and hid in Ben's shirt. Ben rubbed his back to calm him as he grabbed their tray and sat at the table.

"I'll hold him so you can eat," Snake suggested and Ben shot him a grateful look before passing Alex to Snake. Alex reluctantly undid his wrap around and simply clutched Snake's shirt with his small fists. The mess hall grew quiet as Lynx slowly walked over to them, his unit behind him. Alex frowned at Lynx, and turned his head purposely towards the man to show off the bruise. Lynx blanched as he saw the bruise before he stood reluctantly in front of K-Unit.

"Fox, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for last night." Lynx grumbled and Fox frowned at him.

"Apology denied." Fox replied formally, "I'm not the one you punched last night."

"Right," Lynx grunted before turning to Alex and wincing again at the sight of the bruise. At least Alex's tears weren't there anymore, "Kid. I'm sorry I hurt you. Can you forgive me?" He waited for a sarcastic reply from the brat but was taken aback (as well as the unit with him) by the shy nod from Alex. What happened to the kid's attitude yesterday? This made Lynx turn red as he realized the punch to the kid must have scared him. He immediately felt guilty.

"See Lynx! I told you that the kid isn't the sort to do what you were telling me about," The man next to Lynx grumbled and Lynx glared before they left. Ben turned to Alex.

"Why'd you forgive him, Al?" Ben questioned. Alex shrugged.

"I didn't want to get him angry at me again." Alex admitted. Ben smiled a little and ruffled Alex's hair up a bit. He finished up his food before taking Alex into his arms. He suddenly frowned when Alex denied being hungry and he felt the boy's forehead as Alex leaned against him. He cursed silently drawing Snake's attention who felt Alex's forehead too. Alex leaned against him, closing his eyes drowsily. The two men looked at each other.

"What's wrong?" Wolf asked.

"Alex is sick."

**Author's Note; For the record. Sergeant Raven (My OC) doesn't really know how to react around Cub who he thought belonged to some rich guy. He read Alex's mission files and Raven also had a kid who was five when he was killed by Scorpia. To see Alex that age and know when he was 14 he defeated Scorpia twice, he's more inclined to respect Cub. Notice that I pointed out there were four beds only in the cabin. So I just naturally made it that Ben sleeps with Alex next to him. He's a kid. It works. The book in this chapter was my favorite one of all time. So Day 2 to Day 3 will be Chapter Five... or I might add in Day 4 with it. Dunno. Taking this in pieces. I felt that Alex should get sick and would make it more believable why he accepted the apology. He wants sleep and that's all that mattered to him. Thus Alex is quiet at the moment because he's not feeling well. That's how I react when I'm sick. I'm talkative but if I get sick, I don't talk all that much and I do whatever I need to get someone to get away so I can try and sleep.**


	5. Beaten By a Kid

**Muddled Tears**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Five "Beaten by a Kid"**

The group stared at each other for a few minutes, wondering what was happening. One minute, the kid had been find. The next, he was shivering and squirming. Eagle grimaced. He had a little sister named Kat who he remembered getting sick before. That had been a horrible scene to witness, Eagle recalled. He sat there for a bit before he was brought to by Snake's voice as he handed his coat to Ben who wrapped Alex temporarily in it. Alex's eyes snapped open and he looked at Ben, who was the only one to notice he was not unconscious. He bounced Alex a little, and this distracted the boy for slightly a minute before he began to feel very cold and he shivered again.

"Alex is sick," Snake said with a worried tone in his voice, "most likely from last night and the rain today. It's not like any of us have an umbrella."

"No, I'm sure I have one lodged up Eagle's -"

"He's awake you know," Ben interrupted Wolf from cursing as usual. The man's mouth snapped shut with an audible click and he looked sheepish before Ben moved Alex so that his head was against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around the warm body and rocked Alex slightly, unsure of what to do. Alex groaned and clutched Ben's shirt in his clenched fists, shutting his eyes tightly to keep the headache away. He struggled against the hold and began to grow restless, Ben noted. Ben bit his lip and stood up. He set Alex on his hip and carried him over to the Sergeant.

"Sir. I'm afraid I'll have to cancel any training today and if not, I'm thinking I need to head back home." Ben said with an impassive face. Alex simply continued leaning against him. Sergeant Raven looked at him for a moment, quirking his eyebrows. Looking at the ill child, he could definitely see Alex was pale. He was also sweating, considering the blond hair matted down on his face was wet. Ben moved Alex a little to get a better hold on him. Soldiers around were trying to hear what was going on until Sergeant Deer, Co-head of SAS, glared at them until they immediately turned around so not as to be caught. They had no desire to be on punishment duty like Lynx.

"No need to soldier," Raven grunted, "you can leave your son in the cabins or with me and I'll watch him during your exercise courses. Other than that, I don't see any reason for you to leave so soon." Ben sighed and nodded. He debated what to do before he told the Sergeant he'd put Alex to bed until afternoon where he could rest with the Sergeant. Raven nodded and turned his attention back to the other commanders who were amused at the head Sergeant.

"I'll be back you guys." Ben started but they all got up.

"I'll go with you," Snake said firmly and Ben smiled but nodded and hurried out of the mess hall. He picked up his pace when Alex groaned.

"I feel really cold Ben," Alex whispered only loud enough for Ben to hear considering Alex's mouth was near Ben's head. Ben frowned before he adjusted the jacket on Alex and they luckily made it to the cabin. He sat Alex on the bed and dug through the bag to quickly pull out his pajamas. Alex, unable to stay focused, just drowsily allowed Ben to undress him and get him changed into the pajamas before putting the jacket back on Alex and tucking him under the blankets. Snake dug around and found an icepack. He ran out of the room while Ben felt Alex's forehead again.

"Shivering Alex?" Ben asked, noticing Alex wriggling around. Alex weakly nodded and Ben sat on the edge of the bed and began to rub his hands over Alex's shoulders. Alex moved into the touch, feeling the warmth of his hands.

"I hate being sick," Alex mumbled. Ben smiled sadly.

"Did you get sick often? I take it no considering MI6 use those Doctor Notes claiming your sick when you're on your missions," Ben said. Alex nodded.

"I only got sick a few times before. I only was ill in front of Jack twice." Alex continued to tell him.

"What did she do?"

"She'd make me chicken soup and stay with me," Alex said drowsily before dozing off. Ben tousled the blond hair a bit. When Snake got back, Alex was fast asleep once more. Ben placed the now full cold icepack on the boy's head and adjusted the covers before sighing. He looked on the floor and found Button the bear. Picking it up, he tucked it into the covers next to Alex.

"We better get going Fox," Snake said calmly and Fox nodded before the two left, not before glancing longingly at Alex's sleeping form. Alex tossed and turned that whole day, whimpering in his dazed sleep. He had horrible nightmares that varied from being lost when he was eight in Spain to fighting to reach the top of the Dam and blow it apart. Alex curled up into a ball and did not realize in his delusional state that he was calling out for his _daddy_ during that time. He simply subconsciously realized he was alone while sleeping and tried to find that missing comfort that had started being there.

_The anguishing pain of being stuck with no way out. He was holding his arms tightly to the platform and below him, he would die if he let go. The sharp pointed teeth snarled at him viciously, wanting to devour him to the depths below. He cried out what the man needed to know. A Lie. Then the truth. Something. Anything! He just wanted OUT! _

Alex screamed and sat up with a sob in his throat. He looked around fearfully and saw that Ben was not there. Tears streamed down his face and Alex, being in the body of a child intensified these feelings, felt that he had been abandoned. He buried his head in his knees and shook. It was some time before Alex decided to look for Ben. He couldn't have really left him... right? Alex bit his lip, unsure if Ben left because of his SAS duty or because he didn't want Alex. In his ill state of mind, he believed the latter and wiped at his tears. Feverishly, he looked at Button before he grasped it in his arms and slid off the bed in his pajamas and jacket. He found his bag and changed dizzily into a pair of jeans and a shirt before pulling on his shoes and socks. He zipped up his jacket for some sort of heat before he peaked out the door. It had stopped raining but, it was cold outside to Alex. Nevertheless, he started walking out of the cabin and unwittingly near the forest at the end of the cabin in search of his adopted father...

Ben sighed as he threw himself under and continued sprinting across the damn Assault Course. His mind was one his adopted sick son and he found it hard to concentrate. Sergeant Raven and K-Unit were watching Ben's progress easily, commenting to the man at the end on what was lacking in certain areas. Ben grudgingly admitted that he had gotten lazy in army crawls, but hey, who WANTED to do that? Ben ruffled his hair up before he looked around, feeling something amiss. He was glad to be excused by Raven and K-Unit and him went to the cabin to check on Alex. Ben hurriedly entered and he stopped dead in his track when he found the state of the room. The bed where Alex had been was left unmade, empty. His pajamas were on the floor and the bear was gone. Alex had left by himself willingly.

"Damnit!" Ben swore and he ran back out of the cabin to find Alex. Someone stopped him and Ben discovered him to be one of Lynx's teammates.

"I saw him walking towards the forest, mumbling that he needed to find his 'daddy'. I couldn't stop him because I was in the middle of a course during the time." The man said and Ben felt his stomach drop but he thanked the man and sprinted off towards the forest. What the man said that Alex called him did not register in his mind at this moment, he just needed to find the boy. He found the small tracks that entered, but he didn't see any that continued.

"ALEX!" Ben shouted. He heard a muffled voice minutes later and he ran to the noise. He was scraped by many branches and spikes but, his mind was only on Alex. He vaguely heard K-Unit behind him and he called Alex's name out again, hearing the reply growing faint as if about to pass out. Ben looked around and he saw a moving bush that rustled. Rushing over, he moved it to see a sight that made his heart stop.

Alex was curled up in a bawl on the ground in yet another feverish state, silent tears and he was softly crying for his daddy as he kept saying. Ben wondered about that and he knelt down to scoop Alex up to his chest. At first, Alex stiffened and then thrashed about to try and get himself free from the arms. Ben held him tight and rubbed the boy's back to sooth him. A large gash along Alex's torn jeans displayed the bleeding wound. Ben cursed silently. When the boy registered the sudden comforting presence, he clung to Ben like a monkey to a tree and murmured daddy once more. Ben realized that it was him being called daddy. The way Alex said it this time seemed happier and in relief. Ben continued to rub circles in Alex's back and stood up just as the others joined him. They looked at Alex with puzzled eyes and Ben shook his head, signing that he'd tell them later. Just then Alex murmured something that he couldn't hear and his eyes slid open.

"You're here," Alex whispered. Ben frowned and they began walking back to the cabin, Ben carrying the sick boy. Alex relaxed against him slowly, finding Ben to be comforting and the sight of him assured him more than earlier.

"Of course I am Alex. I would never leave you," Ben said, "Do you want to tell me why you left the bed?"

"You weren't there. I thought you didn't want me," Alex murmured. Ben looked at Alex in something akin to horror before he tightened his hold on Alex.

"I always want you kiddo," Ben whispered softly and Alex gave him a small, almost shy, smile before closing his eyes and falling into a fever induced sleep. Ben changed the clothes for his pajamas once more before tucking Alex into bed and sitting on the edge, running his fingers through the blond hair. Snake was one to get food for Ben and with Sergeant Raven's permission, they were able to gather an amount of broth which Ben helped Alex sip to help him. Alex sure was clingy to Ben when sick, they noted. He took more comfort in being in Ben's lap that day and being read to from another book. Of course, Eagle peaked at the book from last night before Wolf caught him. Unhappy, Eagle listened intently to Ben's story telling. Alex would only comment a little this time. He would whimper when he felt a jolt of pain in his body from the accumulated exhausting incidents. The punch, the rain, running into the forest, falling in the forest, and being sick tended to make even an adult curl up under the covers and groan. Alex fell asleep in Ben's lap that night, Ben sleeping against the wall with his arms around his son.

The next morning saw Alex waking up as the men got ready for the day. Wolf, seeing Alex awake, automatically hit Eagle (thinking he woke up him) who yelped loudly and was shushed by Snake until he looked over and saw Alex.

"Good morning Alex," Snake said warmly. Alex looked at him shyly, not seeing Ben around, "Your daddy is just taking a shower." The word daddy brought memories of being sick back to Alex's startled mind. He nodded though and felt nervous around the three men. They still intimidated him, especially because he was smaller than them. Wolf noticed the boy's quiet nature and was puzzled at where the sarcastic kid went. He adjusted his uniform and knelt down in front of Alex, startling him. With some odd sort of feelings towards his friend's son, Wolf felt the boy's forehead and red cheeks (with the added bonus of the horrible bruise), ignoring the flinch. Just then Ben walked in and he paused as he saw Wolf checking Alex who sat on the edge of the bed silently.

"You've still got a bit of a fever. You might want to take it easy," Wolf said as he stood up and turned around. Alex looked at him, amazed, while Ben began to unbutton his top. Still too weak on energy, Alex allowed him to do so and he soon found himself wearing his jeans and black shirt with the word "Mr. Sarcastic" on it. Ben smiled and moved to lift Alex up when the boy frowned at him.

"Something wrong kiddo?" Ben asked quietly.

"I don't want to be carried again," Alex insisted and Ben sighed before straightening himself up. He extended his hand and Alex hopped off the bed and took hold of his hand, content to do that instead of being carried. He grabbed his bear and clung to it with his free hand before the unit walked to the Mess Hall. Ben took the tray with both Alex and his plate on it before sitting down and helping Alex up onto the seat. Alex, clutching Buttons, began to eat and was at least able to keep it down. Some soldiers still stared at Alex before they were distracted by their unit mates. When Alex finished, he leaned against Ben quietly, not much for speaking today as he still did not feel as energetic as when he first got there. When the others were done, Alex was taken with them to the Assault Course where Sergeant Raven was. He smiled pleasantly at Alex.

"K-Unit. Over the course. The kid can stay with me today," Raven ordered and they were quick into action. Ben placed a kiss on Alex's non-bruised cheek before following them. Alex smiled a little as he put a hand there. He didn't think he'd ever get over the affectionate attention. Raven simply beckoned Alex to stand next to him and Alex watched K-Unit working perfectly as a team together. He smiled as they came out of it, barely panting, though Eagle was bruised because he had fallen into one of the poles. Raven told them to head down to the lake and that he'd bring Alex over to them later. Ben nodded reluctantly and hugged Alex before jogging off. Sergeant Raven looked at Alex for a moment before he thought of something. He took hold of Alex's hand and took him with him down to the Paint ball court. Alex looked at him in surprise. Inside he was wondering where the previous cold-hearted man who he first met as Alex Rider was. Maybe he had some sort of softness for kids... Like Yassen- Alex immediately shook his head firmly._ Do. Not. THINK. About. THAT._ Alex scolded himself.

"Ever been paint balling?" Raven asked with a glint in his eyes. Alex nodded his head, knowing the Sergeant had his records and since he knew he was Rider, why bother faking a kid act with him? Plus he was somewhat tired.

"Well I know you're supposed to be resting and not straining yourself, but I feel that this should tone down my soldier's attitudes with thinking kids aren't as easily skilled as an adult. So..." Sergeant Raven trailed off as he entered a building and came out with a paintball gun and a can of paint balls. Alex smiled and nodded, having not done this in over three years or so. Ian hadn't had time for it for awhile. He quickly readied it and the Sergeant took it from him with a wink before he walked with him over to the court where Soldiers where whispering. It reminded Alex of school. The kids who made rumors about him being a drug-addict. What would they say if they all knew he was a spy? Was. He wasn't a spy anymore, Alex reminded himself with a small smile inwardly. He shook his head, clearing away the thoughts before gazing at the soldiers who stared at him in wonder. He knew they were looking down at him like he was nothing but a helpless kid.

"Alright Men! You know the drill. Suit up and get ready to do some paintball." The Sergeant said with a glint sparking in his green eyes. The soldiers involuntarily shivered, wondering what they were about to be faced with. No one noticed little Alex Daniels slip into the courtyard with the gun, except for Raven who smirked. Let the games begin...

**Author's Note: So it's Exam Week and this was short. Sorry bout the length but at least it is still alright. Dunno if I'll be able to update everyday like I've been doing with this story since starting. Yes everyday I've updated, it was the same day I wrote it. Hehe. Also, the Angst is starting after the paintball scene. Can you guess in your reviews what is about to happen? Only I know. Be prepared. I assure you I have babysat a few 5 year olds lately and some have some major attachment to a stuffed animal or a doll. Anyways, being sick CAN lead to huge delusions and can often make one's subconscious work more than the conscious. Alex was already calling Ben his dad deep inside of him, and getting sick makes that start to surface. I can get away with the daddy thing because I've seen my 5 year old cousin call for his daddy plenty of times. If you contradict me, remember that not ALL five-year-olds act the same. And Alex isn't even the normal kind. So obviously he'll have even more childish habits or more mature moments to him.  
**

7089ae9d-4340-41ef-a925-c850b4e03f5a

1.03.01


	6. Saved by the Unexpected

**Muddled Tears**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Six "Saved by the Unexpected"**

Hmm... Where was the best place to hide in here? Alex took a look around and found a small spot that allowed someone of his nature size able to shoot and see from there. Grinning, he got on all fours and crawled through into it and poked the gun into the hole of the bushes that he was in. He spent some time making sure it couldn't be seen and he waited. His luck was rewarded when he saw one of the unit men walk into his line of view, his white jacket and pants keeping him open. Alex wondered what color he had put into the can again and he didn't even aim before he shot, remembering Scorpia's training easily. He watched in amusement as the soldier yelped and spun around, looking at his jacket in confusion for the paint was blood red. His eyes widened and he examined his shoulder where he was hit, relieved to find it really just paint. He looked around for the person but couldn't find him. Grumbling, he went off to find his unit to warn them. After all only three other units were here and the only colors used were blue, green, yellow, and purple. So where had the red come from?

Alex grinned as he watched the man leave and he crawled under a bush, squirming his way through the small tunnel of an area until he came across his next target, a man he had seen before during his very first time at SAS, Scorpian. The name now sent shivers down Alex's back and he pulled the paintball gun to face the oblivious man. He did not aim, simply closed his eyes and let instinct take over. He shot.

Scorpian went ghostly white and howled loudly, alerting his teammates, as he felt immense pain. His unit was alarmed to see blood red on the legs of their friend.

"Damn, he got shot in the balls with a paintball," Shark, their unit leader, said with amazement as he inspected the red.

"At least it's paint and not real blood," Zebra pointed out to his unit member. E-Unit helped Scorpian regain his footing and they went out in searching for the mysterious paintball member, for they knew only Units E, H, I, and J were out and in order their colors were Blue, Yellow, Green, and Purple... Alex looked at them before he went off in search of the others. Within the remaining hour of the game, he shot all of E-Unit, I-Unit, and Badger from J-Unit. As he saw them leaving, He discovered the first victim he shot was a part of H-Unit, Elk, so he was pleased to have gotten one from each group at the very least. As he happily walked back, he was alerted to the sudden fact that he felt a wetness below. He looked down to discover that purple coated his jeans. He blinked as he noted he had stepped in the paint and it had splattered against him to replicate getting shot. Oops... Alex groaned silently to himself and just trudged back to base where the Sergeant spotted him and walked over to him. He knelt down and quirked an eyebrow as he noted the purple paint on the boy's jeans.

"Guess Fox is going to find out about your little adventure..." Sergeant Raven grumbled before he took the boy's hand and pulled him over to the other entrance where the soldiers were slowly coming out of. They were splattered with a few paint hits, but the most noticeable was the mysterious red paint.

"I see..." Sergeant Raven said with an impassive tone. The soldiers looked at the little boy who held their commander's hand, and it was Elk who spotted the paint on the boy's legs. Purple... Paint? Wasn't that from when Badger from J-Unit foolishly began shooting around at random things on the way back? Elk stared at the paint with a puzzled expression upon his face. Alex seemed to notice him and shyly hid behind the Sergeant.

"Dismissed soldiers. That was an acceptable practice for now, but see to it that you improve in subtle approaches."

"Permission to speak sir." Elk spoke up.

"Permission Granted soldier."

"There was an unknown red paint in the group. I was wondering if there was someone else with us?" Elk asked, eying Alex who hid behind Raven.

"Negative." Raven lied smoothly and he pulled Alex with him to the direction of the lake. K-Unit was swimming laps and finished up right as Raven dropped Alex off over at the lake. Ben got out of the lake in just his shorts with a grin. He spotted Raven and Alex and ran over to the two.

"How was it?" Ben asked, kneeling down to be at Alex's height. _His eyes trailed to the jean legs almost immediately_, Alex mused as his adopted father scowled and picked Alex up, sitting him on his hip to easily inspect the paint. Alex said nothing, choosing to be quiet and obedient. After his bout of sickness earlier, he was calmer and more closer to Ben than before. Ben touched the jean leg and glared at the Sergeant accusingly.

"You let my son do paintball, didn't you sir?" Ben asked as he moved Alex to get more comfortable on his hip. Alex wrapped his arms around Ben to steady himself and he leaned his small head against his adopted father. He closed his eyes, always feeling comforted by this feeling. Ben smiled at Alex before returning to glaring at Raven who shrugged.

"Affirmative," Raven said with an amused expression. Alex noted that Ben seemed to be the only bold one to accuse the sergeant or even talk nearly informal to him. Sergeant Raven seemed to always mess around with Fox as well.

"Any injuries?" Ben inquired.

"Negative Fox. Now, why don't you and your unit start heading over to the assault course. Alex can rest with me, alright?" Raven offered. Ben thought about it before passing Alex to Sergeant Raven who took Alex into his arms easily. Fox watched this for a second before the two waited for his unit. Raven made sure to cover the jean leg that had paint.

"Wasn't so bad. At least he didn't blow up," Raven laughed quietly to his charge for the moment. Alex smiled at the relaxed Sergeant and watched as Wolf beat Eagle and Snake was the first one out. He walked over to them toweling off with a wolfish grin on his face. He smiled at the kid, but Alex simply hid his face into Raven's shoulder who looked at him in amusement. Wolf sighed. He didn't know why that kid was so shy around K-Unit...

"The Sergeant wants us to go to the assault course and that should end our training for today." Fox said and the four men followed along with Raven. Once there, Sergeant Raven leaned against a wall from the nearby building. He set Alex on his feet beside him and looked over at the unit. Time passed before he momentarily forgot Alex was with him and stomped over to E-Unit who were running around with fits of laughter like a bunch of teenage boys, as Raven shouted. He did not notice Alex's sleepy state as the boy looked up and straightened to run after him, but he never got the chance for in that moment arms wound around his waist and hoisted him to a chest before a cloth was latched to his nose and mouth. Alex panicked and thrashed in the arms, trying to fight against it. He screamed but this only caused him to inhale the fumes from the cloth and his eyelids grew heavily in his drugged state. He eventually could not stop from falling into the depths of unconscious before he was taken from the site...

Derryck Mason, also known as Wolf, blinked as he heard something with his acute senses. He narrowed his eyes and looked around just as he finished the assault course. Something was off...

"What's up Wolf?" Chris Evans (or Snake) asked as he came out of the course as well as the rest of K-Unit.

"Something is wrong... Don't know what." Wolf shrugged until he spotted Sergeant Raven shouting at E-Unit. Ben apparently noticed this too and he paled.

"Where's Alex?" Ben stated. They looked at each other and froze on the spot before they ran together over to Raven who was finishing up his lecture on foolish antics. Ben inquired the location of his son and Raven paused before he looked around with stunned eyes.

"My son is missing," Ben said in disbelief and before they knew it, they set out a search party around. Wolf headed off for the forest in search of the little boy. As he walked in the creepy forest, he heard cursing followed by whimpering. Wolf hid by a tree and looked with his suspicious eyes to find a tall figure leaning over a bundled thing... Alex? Wolf shifted to get a better view. He almost cried out at the site. Alex's face was littered with scratches and bruises that seemed to be from being punched even more than the previous night. His tied up arms displayed a broken wrist and his exposed legs were scratched and one bleeding. Wolf winced and looked at the figure and he couldn't contain his surprise at the person he saw.

Elk. Holy shit it was freaking Elk...

"Stupid brat." Elk swore as he kicked the kid who was silent as he took the kick. Wolf felt his blood boil and he crept towards him. Alex's eyes caught Wolf's and the man made a shushing gesture which Alex noted and he moved his eyes immediately back to Elk with a determined look. Wolf was impressed by the five-year-old child before he glared at Elk and swiftly pulled out his gun and knocked the man on the head with the back of it. Elk turned and was too late as he was hit again and effectively knocked unconscious by a blow to a pressure point. He kicked Elk in a moment of revenge before stepping over him and kneeling down to the boy. He sighed in relief at the sight of the calm child and untied him. He undid the band around his mouth and lifted Alex into his arms. To his surprise, Alex wrapped his arms around Wolf's neck and leans against him slowly. Wolf smiled.

"Thank you," Alex whispered. He was so emotionally drained that he just wanted his daddy. Wolf caught onto this and began to one-handedly tied up Alex and call for someone to come pick the guy up. It took a few minutes and soon Wolf was carrying a half asleep child to the cabin where Ben was, frantic. When he spotted them he scooped Alex out of Wolf's arms and hugged the boy to his firmly. Alex gave Ben a weak smile before his eyelids fluttered close and he fell asleep. Ben rested Alex on his hip and the child in return put his thumb in his mouth to comfort his sleeping self while they sat down on the beds.

"I think I better head out tomorrow morning. This has honestly been way too exhausted." Ben sighed as he laid Alex on his back on the bed and began undressing the unconscious child. Once left in his child boxers, he dished a first aid kit out and did the best he could to clean the cuts. Alex murmured into his thumb while he remained asleep. Ben brushed a strand of hair out of his face before he pulled out a pair of pajamas and changed Alex into them. He tucked Alex into the bed and kissed him on the cheek before turning back to his teammates and friends.

"We have a break for a month in about a week." Snake said, "We could come over and help you out."

"Thanks. I think my brothers and girlfriend will help me out as well like alw... shit!" Ben cursed suddenly and dug in his bag for his phone, "I never told them I was leaving with Alex! Crap!"

"Calm down Fox, it's kind of too late to call them anyways." Wolf said and Ben nodded reluctantly before the four men sat on the beds and traded small talk before they went to bed. Ben was the first to fall asleep and he did so with his arm securely around Alex's waist. Wolf watched the two impassively and smiled at the father and son. He could tell that taking care of Alex was good for Ben... Kind of like Cub... Cub. Wolf wondered where the teen spy was. Last he had seen him was during the Point Blanc mission and he had been skiing down a mountain on an ironing board and getting hit by trains. Wolf sighed and fell asleep, never knowing that the boy on his mind was sleeping contentedly next to his adopted father while his free hand cuddling Button his bear.

**Author's Note: Funniest thing so far was before I posted this up, I took note of the fact that I called Raven John by mistake. So that's fixed. So I decided to give this to you guys considered I had the BEST snowiest day ever!!! February 11th was amazing and I'm sad to see the snow freeze up. My Sweet Sixteen was AMAZING and for a picture of my fabulous makeover, it's my profile pic on my fanfic page. I know this was short but I'm applying for a job now and I've also entered two UIL competitions that I have to prep for. One is ironically about writing about the world and stuff like that. Any fun news you have in your country, want to pm me it? It'll help me in the long run in prepping myself for the contest. Alex is becoming dependant and childlike but next chapter might be dramatic and angst but teen-Alex will make its appearance again soon. Lol! Mentally I meant. Sorry if it's a little short. Writing that long chapter for Ring Child was a killer.**


	7. There and Back Again

**Muddled Tears**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Seven "There and Back Again"**

**Dedication: To my awesome buddy Sarruby who I love for the awesome reviews and for following me through out Everlasting Changes to this story!**

_"Monsieur Rider?" His french teacher, Madame Richards, stated with an arched eyebrow as she took note at the, for once, sickly looking boy. Alex looked at her with surprise feverish eyes. She went over to him and studied his face, "Vous sentez-vous bien? (How are you feeling)"_

_"Oui, Madame Richards. Juste un peu malade. (Yes. Just a bit ill.) " Alex answered softly before he blinked as she rested her light hand against his forehead. She tsked loudly amongst the class who watched with wondrous eyes before she nodded to him and wrote up a pass to the nurse. Just as Alex reached out to take the offered excuse from the loud room, he felt a buzz in his ears and he froze. Tom stood up immediately as Alex's eyes became disoriented and he suddenly gasped and clasped his chest with a feeling of immense pain. Something was wrong with his friend. Alex bit his lip before he stumbled out of his chair and looked Tom in the eye desperately._

_"...Help..." Alex weakly managed before he paled and a screamed as he fell to the floor and convulsed. There was nothing but pain coursing through his body and he screamed loudly, begging for it to end. He could feel nothing but his bones burning with a crisp of girls in the class began screaming in fright and the boys looked to be close to following their actions. _

_"ALEX!" Tom yelled, trying to shake his friend awake._

_"ALEX! Alex. Wake up. _Wake up kiddo. It's Ben. Common."

Alex Daniels awoke to the sight of his adopted father staring back at him in concern. He smiled softly as Alex blinked back at him, confused for a moment before he remembered where he was and more importantly... that he was not in French class anymore. Ben helped Alex up and undid the bandages slowly.

"Does your wrist still hurt?" Ben asked as he studied the scabbed right leg and took hold of Alex's left wrist to examine the damage from last night. Alex winced, having not noticed how much it still hurt. He had probably been on adreneline the whole time, Alex mused as his father wrapped the wrist back and unbuttoned Alex's pajamas.

"I can dress myself da- Ben..." Alex said with a heavy blush upon his face. Ben chuckled.

"You can call me that you know," Ben said as he continued to undress Alex who just gave an exasperated sigh.

"Call you what?" Alex asked with a hint of embarrassment.

"Daddy. I heard you call me that before. I like it." Ben said with a grin as he dug in the bag for a pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt with a bear on the front. Alex said nothing as he was changed into the outfit and he waited for Ben to find Buttons before he spoke again, this time unsure.

"You really don't mind?"

"I don't." Ben responded as he began to put the rest of the belongings in the two bags.

"We leave in just a few minutes kiddo." Ben told him and Alex nodded before sliding off the bed with Button being held in his right hand while he kept his left close to his chest. As Ben finished, K-Unit finally entered the cabin after a particular meeting with the Sergeant. Wolf spotted Alex staring at him and he smiled a little at the small boy. To his happiness, Alex gave him a smile back. Though he shocked everyone by hesitating before walking over to Wolf. The man responded by picking the child up and Alex rested his head against the man's chest. Ben chuckled, very much pleased Alex was trusting them just a little at least, and handed Eagle Alex's bag while he shouldered his own. The unit walked to the car and Ben put the two bags down on one of the seats of the car while Wolf paused before he rested Alex in the car seat. Ben laughed as he saw Wolf try to figure out how to work the seat before he adjusted it and was able to buckle Alex in snugly. Alex clutched his bear and broken wrist (having had it scanned while he was sleeping by a doctor to confirm it was broken and to get it in a cast once arrival at home) to his chest.

Ben got in the driver's seat and looked at the unit from his window while he rolled down Alex's window for Wolf to talk with the little boy. Snake leaned in to talk to Ben.

"So we'll be by when we are on leave. Ready to confront your brothers?" Snaked asked. Ben groaned.

"I'll see you guys. Even though a lot happened, I know this camp never changes." Ben said before he nodded and waited for Wolf to finish whispering to Alex something (making the boy laugh to his delight) before he waved and pulled out of the parking lot. Alex moved his bear to rest on the edge and he slowly put his broken wrist on it before he smiled and leaned his head on the edge of his car seat as he relaxed slightly.

"You're getting pretty attached to that bear." Ben said out loud.

"No I'm not..." Alex murmured sleepily, "It's just comforting."

"So what do you want to do when we get home?" Ben conversed as he stopped at a stop light.

"Sleep," Alex yawned.

"You know you can do that right now. You're a kid and since you're five... I'm supposed to put you down for naps everyday."

"Are you going to make me do that?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Of course," Ben said with a smug smile as he heard his adopted son groan loudly. The ride was quiet as Alex drifted off to sleep and it was hours later before Ben finally arrived at his home. He grumbled as he noticed his brothers' cars outside in their usual spot. Pulling up into the driveway, he turned off his car and got out before shuffling the two bags on his shoulder and unlatching Alex. Feeling much like his mother and father must have felt trying to take care of three boys in that instant. He paused before he slipped the sleeping boy onto his hip and supported the bear with him before he adjusted the bags on his opposite shoulder and closed the car door. He dug in his pocket for his house key and carefully unlocked the door.

"Little bro, you have a load of- What in the shit!?!?" Zachary's voice nearly shouted if not for Ben shushing him as Alex mumbled in his sleep. Anthony came out of the kitchen and nearly dropped his cup in shock at the sight of the sleeping child covered with injuries.

"What on earth happened to him?" Anthony asked as the two brothers followed Ben up to Alex's room. Ben laid Alex on his bed and set the bags down before he opened the drawers and pulled out yet another pajamas pair seeing as Alex's previous ones had been dirtied from his time at the SAS. This one was green with football patterns all over and Ben carefully redressed Alex in it. Zach helped put all the dirty clothes in the laundry basket before he waited for Ben to tuck Alex in. Alex stirred in that moment only a little.

"Daddy?" Alex slurred.

"Daddy's here kiddo." Ben said with a twitch of his lips as he kissed the top of the boy's head.

"I love you." Alex mumbled as he rolled over on his right side so as to avoid touching his left wrist.

"I love you too Alex." Ben whispered and he cracked the door before going downstairs where his brothers now awaited him.

"Before you ask," Ben cut them off, "I had been retraining at the SAS camp again for the past few days. Alex had gone with me seeing as how I had been called very last minute... Unfortunately Alex had been injured severly from a few men who disapproved."

"Well I certainly disapprove of you taking your son there." Anthony said with his lips pressed firmly together.

"Mum and dad had a heart attack when they found out you went there and became a soldier. Taking their grandson who they haven't even been introduced to yet is sure to kill them!" Zach said with disbelieving eyes.

"Listen. I said I didn't have much of an option. I won't have to go back there for awhile and next time I'll leave him with you guys or a babysitter, alright?" Ben compromised.

"Deal. Now while you were out hoarsing around, I signed him up for you at the local primary school. You know the one next to that big secondary school, Brooklands? This one was kinda cool. I checked it out and they run a morning class and afternoon class. Considering your work hours, I put him in the morning one. He starts in two days. I have his uniform in my car." Anthony said with his familiar parental instinct. Ben shook his head, smiling.

"Thanks for that. I hate how you see through my lies all the time," Ben said with a huff.

"Also... One of your coworkers Jake begs you to go out with him for drinks. I told him that you wouldn't be able to and so he begs you to let him come over to see the kid." Zach said dutifully as he pulled out the notepad they used to take phonecalls for their brother. Ever since Ben had joined the SAS at age nineteen, his older brothers took over his personal needs and helped him get a family life outside of his work.

"Thanks. You two staying the night?" Ben asked.

"Seeing as how you have the tendency to disappear the next day and this time took your son, yes. I swear if you do that again we're moving in with you." Anthony said exasperated. Ben grinned and three brothers talked until the retired to their rooms. As Ben brushed his teeth, he vaguely recalled that Alex hadn't had dinner nor a bath today. Yikes... Ben grumbled to himself as he thought about that. He needed to add in a few more things on his list to do when it came to taking care of his son and with resolved look, he dressed in just his pajamas bottoms and decided to leave the shirt off. As he was about to climb into bed, he heard whimpering from the room near his. Ben could only guess what the noise was and peaked into Alex's room. His son was perfectly asleep... in the midst of yet another nightmare.

Ben, not wanting to feel helpless, walked over to Alex and sat down on the bed. He gently picked Alex up and cradled him in his arms for a minute or two. Ben bit his lip as he put his hand to Alex's cheek to soothe him and with a shush noise from his lips, he stood up and placed Alex back on the bed. Alex, in his subconsciousness, reached out to grasp at Ben's hand with his uninjured wrist and firmly stuck to him. Ben sighed before he laid down on the bed and pulled Alex to his chest like he did at SAS. He rolled Alex to lay with him facing Ben before he gently rubbed the boy's back.

"Daddy..." Alex said in his sleep, the nightmare fading. Ben smiled, glad to have eased one part of Alex's worries... if only a little. He never admitted to anyone he stayed like that for most of the whole night, simply watching his adopted son and former teammate. He never admitted to simply looking over the little boy who had him wrapped around his little finger. Alex would wake up the next day wondering how he didn't wake from a nightmare...

**Author's Note: I totally know I made a lot of mistakes last chapter. I was just upset I hadn't update in awhile so I hurriedly wrote that one up. So here's Chapter Seven written for you! Hope you liked it. Even though they get short, they're updates and me trying to get to a good part.  
**


	8. Kindergartner

**Muddled Tears**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Eight "Kindergartner"**

No way... No, No, and NO!

"No way!" Alex nearly yelled loudly as he stared as his adopted father in disbelief as Ben Daniels held up the atrocious outfit for him to wear today. He wouldn't wear it and he would not go THERE!

"Come on Alex. Chelsea Elementary is not so bad! Anthony took a tour around the place and said you'd have a good time." Ben pleaded as he knelt down in front of Alex and cheered mentally when Ben was able to slip the white collared shirt over Alex's bare chest even though Alex struggled against him. After rolling up his sleeves for Alex, Ben placed the navy blue cap over the blond head. After carefully putting the black jacket on him, Alex stood still finally, finding that he could not escape this and he allowed Ben to help slip him into the black slacks. After fishing around for his shoes, Ben sat Alex on the bed and put his socks and black shoes on for him. Alex was careful to keep his bandaged left hand on his lap. He wasn't forced to be in a cast as that was much too long, but he did have to be very careful with it. Therefore Ben had been the one dressing him for the most part ever since they returned. Ben slipped the tie over his head and did it up for him before running a hand through his hair and standing up.

"I look ruddy stupid!" Alex said with a blush to his cheeks.

"This is almost the exact same uniform you wore at Brooklands."

"But I was taller," Alex argued. Ben rolled his eyes with a smile before he took Alex by his free hand and picked up the Pokemon backup next to the door. As he pulled Alex along, the boy frowned darkly at him.

"I really don't want to go!" Alex said loudly. Ben turned around and swiftly picked the child up and carried him instead. Alex glared at him and crossed his arms as he was taken down stairs and to the car where he waited for Ben to put his bag on the seat before he wriggled enough to slip from Ben's grip. He slid out and made a dash for it. Alex ran as fast as his small legs could carry him, unwilling to go to that stupid place. He swore in his head that there would be hell to pay to Blunt if this was his idea. Ben cursed and ran after Alex, having to actually run before he could grab hold of Alex and lift him up by the back of the jacket. Alex struggled as Ben took him back to the car seat and put him in it, latching him down firmly and so securely that Alex couldn't get out no matter how much he wiggled. Even though Alex knew how to unlatch a normal car seat, Ben felt the need last night to put a padlock on the latch so that only Ben could undo him. This was so not far!

"Relax Alex, it's just primary school." Ben said as he leaned against the car to study the protesting former teen. Alex refused to look at him now, utterly sulking in his position though he'd probably refuse to admit it. Ben inwardly laughed at the image.

"Easy for you to say! You don't have to stay with a bunch of whiny kids. Why can't I just keep going to work with you?" Alex asked desperately as Ben got into the driver's seat and locked the doors. Not replying, he turned in his seat to further make sure the belts on Alex's car seat were tight enough before he started the car. As he pulled out, Alex squirmed in his car seat uncomfortably before he noticed that they had left Button behind. Alex was at a lost at what he could use for comfort until he got home. He leaned against the edge of the car seat and watched Ben as he drove. They passed Brooklands on the way to the kindergarten and Alex watched as he saw his former friends all walking into the building, some still laughing about as they sat under the tree. Ben noticed Alex's wistful look and sighed to himself. He pulled up in front of a rather luxurious elementary school and got out. He opened the backdoor and unbuckled Alex before putting him down and grabbing his backpack for him. Alex followed him slowly as they walked to the entrance, among the stars of Alex's soon to be peers. Alex looked around at the kids staring at him with curiousity and concentrated on Ben who smiled encouragingly at him. Alex put on a shy mask, considering he felt like dying instead of coming here.

"Hello. You must be Mr. Daniels?" A woman greeted as she walked up to them. She was clad in a blue dress with flowers on it. Alex wanted to gag at the place he was in. The front office looked way too bright...

"That's me. Just call me Ben though. And this is Alex." Ben said warmly and she nodded with a polite smile before looking at Alex.

"Hello Alex, my name is Mrs. Nancy, I hope you enjoy yourself here." She said as if speaking to a small child. Well... He was small but that was beside the point!

"Hello," Alex said in a small voice, his face a dark red. Ben smiled in amusement and turned back to Nancy as she told him all of what he needed to know and Ben took Alex by the hand as classes had started five minutes ago. Nancy took them on a tour and eventually stopped at a classroom in the west area. The letters Mrs. Roberts were proudly displayed above the brightly colored door with hand prints encircling the door frame with names written on it. Nancy disappeared for a moment and withdrew with another woman. Alex stared at her with his blush further developing. She was petite and a brunette, looking vaguely familiar though Alex couldn't place her. Her bright hazel eyes peered at him. She looked at Alex with a kind benevolent smile. Alex gave her an uncertain smile which was not an act. This woman confused him.

"Good morning. My name is Linda Roberts. Though you can call me Mrs. Roberts, Alex." She said kindly. Alex nodded slightly and tightened his hold on Ben's hand. His father looked at him, startled, before chuckling.

"I have to get to work now. Come on Alex," Ben encouraged and Alex stiffly nodded before following Roberts into the classroom among many little boys and girls. Ben watched Alex go to the front to introduce himself before smiling and leaving. Meanwhile Alex stood in front of the children with an unsure look upon his small face. Roberts simply placed a petite hand on his shoulders.

"Everyone," she called, "we have a new friend joining us today. I'd like you all to be nice to Alex Daniels." The class chorused their agreement and Alex looked at them, blinking. Where was Blunt? He wanted to strangle the man for even making him go through his first mission which led to his eighth and final one that turned him into a kid. He was going to kill the guy. Alex shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself, Alex?" She asked.

"I... play football?" He began. What could he say that a little kid could do? 'Crap this is harder than I thought,' Alex mused, 'I can't exactly go up to them and say Oh I'm a spy and I was blackmailed by MI6 into working for them. I've wrestled with many dangerous animals and I'm a black belt in karate. What else could I say that was deemed safe enough?'

"Why don't you sit over there by Kacey. Will you raise your hand so Alex can see you?" She said and a brunette little boy did so with a grin on his face. Alex walked over to him and took a seat besides him.

"Hi! I'm Kacey Roberts, nice to meet you!" He said happily sticking his hand out and Alex took it with a twitch of his lips.

"Are you her son?" Alex questioned and smiled when Kacey nodded. Mrs. Roberts soon began her lesson and Alex found himself immediately bored as they begun going over their spelling and numbers. He zoned out and began to daydream about his life. Everything had gone by so fast and he didn't know how it had without him noticing. It had been a week or so now since he had come to live with Ben, was turned into a little boy, and had gone to SAS. His bruises had faded and only if he was stared at for awhile would they be noticed. Alex listened as she released them for playtime and Kacey took him by the hand and led him over to the sports section.

"Want to play football?" Kacey asked and Alex grinned, nodding. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all...

Ben Daniels sighed as he drove to the Elementary school to pick up his son Alex. Today at work he had been hounded by his friend yet again! Honestly that man was obsessed with drinking and women. He didn't even consider the fact that they were agents that Ben had a son now! Ben wondered if he should have locked him in the room instead to keep him away. He was late now and he blamed Jake Meares and his foolishness. Alex's first day of school too! Granted the boy wasn't really five, but still! While he moaned about, he arrived at the place. Ben grumbled and pulled up to the school and got out. As he walked up to the school, he saw the other kids playing and running as parents arrived. A few teachers were watching them off to the side. He paused as he found Alex leaning against a tree. He smiled and went over to him. Alex did not look up from his book and Ben knelt down in front of him to peak at the book.

"Hey daddy," Alex said distractedly as he read the child's book. Ben was amused to see the words and could guess it was a book dubbed Green Eggs and Ham. Ben idly thought he should read The Cat in the Hat to Alex tonight, seeing as Alex was intrigued by the books he wrote as of late. He poked a finger to Alex's forehead and the child looked up at him, blinking in confusion.

"It's time to go home kid," Ben laughed and Alex frowned. That was the closest to pouting Ben would extract from him.

"I want to keep reading this though," Alex murmured. Ben shook his head in amusement and lifted Alex up into his arms with his book.

"My girlfriend is coming over to watch you tonight, seeing as Jake Meares wants to do a little drinking tonight. Are you alright with that? I'll read you a rather good book I read when I was a child." Ben apologized as he signed Alex out and slid him into his car seat. Alex shrugged and continued reading his book as Ben buckled him up. He slid into the driver's seat and started the engine. Alex looked at the pictures with interest and paid no mind as Ben drove him home.

"Want to go to the park for a little while?" Ben called out as he drove.

"Sure!" Alex said as he looked up with a small smile. He had always gone to the park growing up and even after missions. The park was his familiar place. Ben chuckled and drove the two of them to the park. As he unbuckled Alex, the child slid out of his seat and took off his jacket and tie before running over to the swings.

"Daddy, push me please!" Alex yelled as he reached the slides. Ben laughed good naturally as he walked over to his son and helped the kid up before pushing him. Alex's smile grew wider, feeling the rush of wind slap against his childish cheeks. His brown eyes pierced through his blond hair with a spark and he no longer looked older, but far more to his physical age than any other time. Ben smiled brightly just as much and continued until he went to sit on the bench. Alex was having the time of his life at this moment in time. He used to adore the swings growing up with Ian and this was something he had done with his uncle a lot. It was familiar and safe to him at the very least.

Alex absently thought about the day he had woken up in the body of a child, despaired and lost;

_Everything was dark and misty... Nothing. Absolutely nothing was around him. Where was he?_

_"Alex," a voice called out and this confused his mind. Who was calling him? Why couldn't he see them? Alex reached out for something, anything. His hand came to grasp at nothing._

_"Shh now, he's a child now." Another voice whispered and Alex felt arms encircle him and his head rested against something soft and cushioned. This was nice... Alex let a smile drift upon his face before he frowned and stirred. Light peaked into the cracks and slowly he was blinded by a white light. Alex blinked open his eyes and found himself staring straight at Jack Starbright._

_"Thank Goodness, you're awake Alex!" Jack spoke, relieved. Alex blinked again._

_"Jack?" He asked softly and she placed the back of her hand against his cheek._

_"I'm here Al." She whispered._

_"I hate to break this moment up, but I believe I need to run a scan on Alex here." A man said and Alex found himself staring in the dark blue eyes of his doctor. His name was Doctor Manette apparently and after some deliberation, his Doctor unbuttoned Alex's top and began to scan his chest. Alex froze and stiffened as he saw something way out of the ordinary._

_Where the hell was his bullet wound? Alex reached his hand to touch his bare chest when he paused and his eyes widened as he saw his hands. What the hell was going on!?!?_

_"Alex. Alex? Hey sonny,_ Hey kid! You alright?"

Alex snapped out of it and looked into the eyes of a familiar face. He found himself staring at Tom Harris with his blue eyes and spiky black hair. He was looking at Alex with concern and this caused the child to blink.

"I'm okay," Alex stuttered and Tom smiled back at him brightly before taking up a swing next to him.

"I'm Tom Harris, what's yours?" Tom introduced with a mock arrogant look and Alex smiled slightly. His (former?) best friend was always humorous and liked to make little kids laugh. Too bad Alex himself was a little kid now...

"I'm Alex Daniels," Alex said after a moment.

"You have the same name as my best friend, did you know?" Tom said with a laugh.

"Really?" Alex asked. Tom nodded and the two were quiet before Ben came over to them.

"Unfortunately Kaitlyn can't watch you tonight kiddo. Do you want me to just stay home with you and cancel my plans?" Ben asked worriedly as he knelt down in front of Alex, putting his hands on his shoulder. Alex shook his head. He didn't want his adopted father having to give up everything for him. Tom looked at the two curiously before making a spur-of-the-moment decision.

"I can babysit for you sir." Tom offered and Ben turned to him in surprise. The teen looked a bit nervously back at Ben, but found he felt he should help the guy out with it. He just had a feeling... Besides, this would get his mind off of Alex, wouldn't it?

"That's very kind of you..."

"Tom Harris."

"That's very kind of you Tom, but are you sure your parents would agree to it? It's a school night and I may not be back considering a few things about my plans." Ben stated with a frown.

"He goes to the elementary by Brooklands right? I could take him to school on my way there and I've babysat before. My parents wouldn't mind." Tom said with a grin.

"Well if your sure... Alex, are you alright with it?" Ben asked and Alex thought about it before he nodded. Anything to let Ben have a day (or night) to himself. Ben sighed and stood up, lifting Alex into his arms. Tom followed as Ben put Alex in his car seat before asking where Tom lived. Tom got in the car and gave him directions. After conversing with Tom's father, Tom arrived at a very nice home with his duffel bag and school bag. Ben carried Alex inside and up to his room before showing Tom to the guest room. Ben bit his cheek before giving Tom the necessary advice before he kissed Alex on the cheek and left. Tom turned to Alex.

"Well it's just you and me kid." Tom stated. Alex stared at his 'babysitter' who was actually his best friend as Alex Rider... This wouldn't turn out well, he just knew it.

**Author's Note: Hehe. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I had fun with it and the scene seemed a little short, but only because I intend to put more scenes in as the chapters go on.**


	9. Best Friends Always

**Muddled Tears**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Nine "Best Friends Always"**

Alex Rider, later dubbed Daniels, stared at the teen with a blank look upon his childish face. Tom sweat dropped. This kid was tough to amuse. He looked around the living room for a toy of the kid's to entertain him possibly, hopefully get Alex to smile just a bit... Anything... There was a TV hooked up to a very expensive looking DVD player and the shelves were stacked with movies. James Bond was one of them and Tom nearly cracked at the remembrance of the movie before scanning the opposite shelves. Sherlock Holmes books!? Seriously? He bit his lip and looked at the boxes. More stuff for adults. Crap.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Tom wondered where on earth this kid kept all his toys, considering he KNEW little boys threw their toys everywhere they could. Tom eyed the kid in front of him. Alex looked much too calm and impassive to be considered a little boy. This boy was NOT normal. Was he some kind of alien child? Tom again looked for a single spot of a toy. Nothing.

"So tell me... Who are you really?" Tom asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"If told you, I'd have to kill you," Alex replied with a serious expression as he kicked his legs on the couch. He looked way too cute for his own good and his feet didn't even reach half the height of the chair. Tom looked at Alex, amused by his lie. Alex looked at him with a mischievous grin.

"No really, who are you?" Tom pressed.

"I'm your stalker. If I weren't, how could I know that you have a minifridge under your bed that is stocked with Pepsi cans and chocolate bars, or the box in your closet that contains playboy magazines and that pack of Barbie playing cards you got as a gag gift from your brother?" Alex inquired innocently. Tom gaped at this kid. Who the hell was he!? And wait... HOW COULD HE HAVE KNOWN THAT!?!?!? Tom looked at this boy incredulously. Said boy smirked at him, further dumbfounding him.

"Did I mention you have a stuffed unicorn hidden between your pillows that goes by the name of Mr. Fluffums?" Alex quipped.

"You're dead kid." Tom growled.

"Hey look at that picture of a rabbit!!!!" Alex yelled and Tom turned only to see there really was one... Tom turned back and found Alex running out the door. Tom cursed and shot out of the house as well. The little brat was surprisingly fast, but not fast enough as Tom tackled the kid. He pinned his charge on his back to the ground and Alex kicked and struggled under his stronger grip.

"ABUSE! KIDNAPPER! RAPE!!!!" Alex screamed at the top of his lungs and Tom slapped a hand over his mouth, blushing under the stares of innocent bystanders. He picked up the struggling Alex and brought him back to the house, loudly saying how he ought to stop doing babysitting jobs. Tom locked the door and carried Alex upstairs and into his bedroom before fishing around and found a rope oddly enough. He tied the boy up and left him on the bed before sitting on a seat in front of the bed, glaring darkly at this brat.

"Now spill, how the heck did you know all that?" Tom demanded. Alex didn't look into his eyes and Tom growled. His brother and best friend Alex Rider were the ONLY ones to know that stuff.

"Maybe I'm just too good at doing my job?" Alex muttered and Tom heard it unfortunately for him. Tom's eyes snapped open wide and he stared at Alex for a moment.

"Your... job?" Tom chocked. Alex looked straight at Tom now, completely serious.

"Yes, I'm someone you know... or rather knew." Alex said with a frown on his small face. Tom blinked. Someone he knew? Tom looked around the kid's bedroom and found himself staring at a picture of little Alex around two with... IAN!?

"ALEX RIDER?" Tom freaked out.

"Right in one," Alex said with a hint of a smirk.

"No freakin way. You're totally lying. In case you didn't know, my best friend is _taller,_ older, and _definitely_ more mature." Tom said and glared.

"Oh, then how do I know that last year, Ian Rider died and Alex Rider was blackmailed by MI6 to take his role as a spy, and even better, you ran the streets naked when you were ten because Alex Rider tricked you into losing a bet." Alex said with a low voice, glaring at Tom a little for not believing him. Then he realized how ridiculous this must all have sounded to him.

"B-But... HOW COULD YOU KNOW THAT?" Tom screamed.

"I'm Alex Rider, simple as that. Tom, believe me." Alex said with such a serious tone that Tom could only nod dumbly. He then knelt down in front of him shakingly. He reached out and ran a finger across Alex's cheek.

"You're... a kid." Tom pointed out.

"Way to state the obvious Tom Harris," Alex snorted, "Did you eat another one of those Snickers or did you finally give in and smoke something?"

"Hey!" Tom said, glaring, "The druggie rep is YOURS and I can't help it if those American Snickers are so amazing, now can I? You're the one who eats those Skittles like crack!"

"Taste the Rainbow," Alex said in such a serious tone that Tom would honestly have believed him. Then Tom realize he was actually talking like he would to his best friend. He smiled, this was Alex Rider after all. Well then... this called for revenge and Tom had the best idea he could get out of his shocked state of mind.

"Anyways, now that you're small and I'm your babysitter... I have to treat you like I would any little boy." Tom said evilly as he finally untied Alex.

"What's that implying?" Alex asked warily. He was taken aback when Tom lifted him up onto his hip. Alex instinctively wrapped his arms around the teen's neck and leaned against him. Tom adjusted his arms to better grip the little boy.

"Bathtime," Tom chirped and Alex looked at him, utterly horrified at where he knew this was going. He began to wiggle about in Tom's arms, but the babysitter was more experienced with kids and therefore kept an easy hold on him no matter how much Alex struggled. He held Alex with one hand and turned the taps to the bath. He then stood Alex on the floor, keeping his hold by the arm, and adjusted the taps before he filled it up.

"You're evil! I'm not a kid! I can take a bath by myself Tom!" Alex pleaded.

"Should have thought of that before yelling that I was raping you." Tom said with an evil grin. He then easily undressed Alex to his horror. He couldn't believe his best friend was seeing him exposed like a little boy. Alex turned maroon and stopped moving, too humiliated beyond words. Tom folded the dirty uniform and set it down on the floor before he picked the naked Alex up again.

"Awe come on Alex, it's not that bad. Remember I babysit kids all the time." Tom assured as he lifted Alex into the tub and sat him in it. Alex said nothing and didn't move, too busy glaring at Tom while the boy fished around for a wash cloth and cup. He poured a handful of shampoo on the child's head and scrubbed gently. Alex sighed, knowing he was just going to get even more embarrassed tonight than he thought. Tom busied himself with easily shampooing the boy's hair before rinsing and he drained the tub ten minutes later. He grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around Alex's small body before picking him up and carrying him to his bedroom. Tom sat Alex on the bed and went over to his dresser, withdrawing the sports pajamas out of the top and a pair of child boxers before going over to Alex.

"Arms up," Tom ordered and Alex instinctively obeyed, grumbling about bossy babysitters. Tom slipped the top over his head and through his arms before buttoning it. He helped Alex slide into the bottoms before he grabbed the towel and towel-dried his hair. Alex said nothing and looked at Tom with embarrassed eyes.

"Cheer up Al, I've done this enough times to know that it's my own kind of habit," Tom said as he looked at the clock and found the time to be 7PM. He moved to put the towels and dirty clothes in the hamper and came back to sit on the bed next to Alex. He peered at his best friend with interest.

"So how many girls coo over you?" Tom asked with a sly look. Alex glared before huffing and laying down.

"Too many. As a teen, that'd be incredible. But as a kid, I feel claustrophobic near them." Alex said and he rolled over on his back and looked at Tom with his bright brown eyes. Tom smiled and leaned back. He talked with Alex and asked him all sorts of things. Everything from his new Kindergarten, his life with Ben, having to go to the SAS, and how Alex felt. Alex told him about his 8th mission in a little more detail, explaining the whole poisoning that turned him into a child. Alex yawned and Tom noticed three hours had passed. He smiled and sat up, peering at the bookshelf nearby. He crossed over to it and scanned the shelf before grinning and selecting one of the books. He went back over to Alex and pulled the covers back, pulling Alex over to the spot, and tucking him in.

"You're too good at taking care of kids... Pedophile." Alex yawned. Tom snorted and flicked Alex on the forehead.

"It's natural after taking care of my best friend... Brat." Tom smirked at Alex's scowl.

"Just you wait until I get my body back. I'll kick your arse." Alex murmured.

"You just keep telling yourself that pipsqueak." Tom teased before he dodged the thrown pillow. Tom then spotted Alex's hand now clutching a stuffed bear. He peered at it curiously and Alex's cheeks flared.

"What's with the bear?" Tom inquired, poking it. Alex clutched it tighter and drew it to his chest, glaring at Tom with a blush on his face.

"Mr. Smithers gave me him. He's a camera and a distress signal." Alex whispered. Tom laughed and nodded approvingly. He remembered the plenty of little kids he babysat that carried stuffed bears around or slept with them. Besides he really couldn't say much, seeing as how he had a stuffed unicorn since he was 2.

"So... This book... Have you ever read it yet?" Tom asked and soon Alex drifted off, listening to the sounds of Tom reading aloud from the book Corduroy... Alex dreamed about the little bear whose button was missing from his green overalls and he smiled, listening to Tom peacefully. Tom finished the last part and looked up only to find Alex peacefully asleep, his thumb in his mouth and being sucked on in childish comfort. Tom drew the covers around him a little more and sat back. This was his best friend and now he was his charge for the moment. When Tom first met Alex, he had thought the boy would be stuck up and annoying, seeing as how he had been the most popular kid in school. But then Alex had saved him from school bullies and the two boys became best friends after Tom challenged him to a soccer match, resulting in Jack yelling at the both of them for being so covered in mud. Tom felt that Alex was like a brother and saw him as someone to help. When he had found out Alex was a spy, he took it in a stride. It was the most reasonable explanation after all. He stuck by Alex and constantly worried about him when he was on a mission. Now that Alex was a little kid, he'd continue to stick by his best friend and help him through it.

After all, what were best friends for?

**Author's Note: Tada! I was in a good mood after finding out I am now a legal licensed driver today. So I wrote this up before going to bed. REVIEW! So little amount last time. Blehhh. This entire chapter was devoted to Tom's loyalty. He took the whole spy thing in a stride, so I guess he'd take this sort of thing in a stride as well. Hope this was okay and that Alex was balanced out.**


	10. Keeping Up a Mask

**Muddled Tears**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Ten "Keeping Up a Mask"**

**Beginning of Chapter has song Lyrics to Crazy by Simple Plan.**

Alex settled back under the shady tree and leaned against the trunk, simply watching as kids ran by and were hugged by their eager parents, all asking how their day was. The kid would then rattle off countless things they had done and the adults would laugh. Alex smiled a little. To be innocent again like that would be a wondrous gift, but Alex preferred how he was now. Sure he was a kid, but he was happy that he finally had someone he could call dad and now that extent was calling Ben, daddy. Alex had never called someone that, let alone father. His uncle Ian had been impassive upon hearing Uncle as it had been... Alex sighed to himself and pulled out his ipod Ben had given back to him two nights ago though he kept his phone for safe keeping. Alex put the earpieces in and searched through the white nano 3 for a song. He finally selected the song he listened to a lot before his uncle died.

_Tell me what's wrong with society_

_When everywhere I look I see_

_Young girls dying to be on TV_

_They wont stop 'til they've reached their dreams_

Alex hummed a little, listening to the lyrics for once. This sounded like reality and he smiled a little at the reminder. He remembered how much Jack had tried to get herself noticed once when they went on an outing. Jack... He wondered what she was doing right now.

_Diet pills, surgery_

_Photoshop pictures in magazines_

_Telling them how they should be_

_It doesn't make sense to me_

On the contrary, it made sense to him. Alex mused about this section with a dazed look on his childish brown eyes. He wondered how the Felix kid had felt when he found out he wouldn't have gotten to meet Herold Sayle after all... Alex had taken his place. Alex shuddered at the reminder of that guy and his freakish Portuguese Man-Of-War Jellyfish...

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Is anybody gonna save me?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on_

_If you open your eyes_

_You'll see that something is wrong_

Alex closed his eyes, leaning against the tree even more. He used to ask himself these questions a lot over the year. Being blackmailed into missions. He had been a 14-year-old kid! Why did Alan Blunt want him so much? In the end though, he mused, Jack left for America anyways... All this for nothing... Only he was the one with the bad end of the deal.

_I guess things are not how they used to be_

_There's no more normal families_

_Parents act like enemies_

_Making kids feel like it's world war III_

Alex thought about Tom at this portion of the music. Alex didn't have anyone he could ever substitute for a mom, except for Jack and she was only as far as an older sister... Tom must hate having to deal with his parents going through a divorce. Last night before Tom had read to him (the thought of that was still humiliating) Alex remembered Tom mentioning how he planned to move in with his brother after the divorce... Alex wondered how he felt about his mom and dad though... He grimaced and decided he was simply glad he had a father to take care of him. The thought of that was nice. Alex smiled and something caught his eye. Speaking of which... Alex saw the familiar car pull up and this time it was someone else who got out of the driver's seat, surprising Alex immensely. The man walked over to Alex with a sheepish grin and knelt down in front of the boy as Alex pulled the ipod out of his ears and put it away.

"Long time no see kid." The man said with a grin.

"It's been only three days," Alex said with a quirked eyebrow, "and where's my daddy?" Alex mentally wondered how it was so easy to say that. Still, he liked being able to have someone to call that. The man laughed and reached out a hand, lightly ruffling Alex's hair and taking a delighted note in the fact that Alex no longer flinched.

"Ben is at home with some guests, but he asked me to pick you up. I need to talk to you though, is that alright?" He asked.

"Sure Tony." Alex sighed before standing up. Tony took hold of his hand and signed him out of the school before leaving. He strapped Alex in the car seat before beginning to drive to the park. He unstrapped Alex and let the boy walk over to the swings. Tony, not missing a beat, sat on the swing next to him. Alex only held himself up with one hand of course.

"You know, you remind me a lot of my little brother, your dad, when he was your age." Tony began with a smile. Alex looked at him with a confused look, "He used to always stare off into space, always thinking. I'm proud of him... Just don't tell him I said anything." Tony looked over at Alex, his short black spiky hair ruffled. Blue eyes pierced Alex's brown ones and the child blinked at him. If he remembered correctly, Ben told him a week ago that he thought his middle brother resented him sometimes. Zachary, the middle and called Zach, was a high school drop out and single. He worked at the cinema and lived in an apartment... The eldest brother, Anthony and called Tony, was married and a teacher. He had majored in English after graduating college. He couldn't have kids because of his wife and Tony must be deeply depressed by this notion, seeing as he loved kids according to Ben.

After that, Tony began to talk to Alex about how Ben used to be. The thing he brought Alex to the park for was never really known, only that the two talked. Alex didn't say much, simply telling Tony that he used to live with his uncle seeing as his parents died when he was very young. He told him how he had a caretaker and never saw his uncle. He even told Tony that his uncle had worked in MI6, thus the "reason" Ben had known about Alex and taken him in. As it grew late, Tony picked Alex up into his arms and carried the boy back to the car. Alex, feeling tired, leaned against his adopted uncle and allowed him to strap him in.

"What's with the padlock, by the way?" Tony inquired as he lifted up the strap to buckle to the middle.

"I know how to get out of this so daddy put it there to ensure I wouldn't," Alex yawned tiredly and Tony laughed at the thought of his little brother's problem.

"You are a very smart child Alex." Tony complimented as he adjusted the straps. Alex smiled sleepily at him a little and the man drove the two of them to Ben's house. They heard loud clangs and Tony warily picked Alex up and carried him inside, his backpack looped around one arm. He dug in his pocket and unlocked the door only to be met with a sight he hadn't quite seen before. Alex and Tony both looked at the four men with open mouths...

"What in the hell is going on here!?" Tony asked loudly, enraged that his little brother would do this.

...Alex blinked open his eyes the next day on a Saturday morning before sitting up and stretching. As he did so, he heard his father groan and enter his room.

"Morning Alex," Ben yawned.

"Morning daddy." Alex said with a quirked eyebrow. Ben caught the look and offered up a sheepish grin. He sat on the edge of Alex's large bed and put an arm around the boy, pulling him to his side. Alex, so used to this by now, leaned against his side and clutched his nearly healed arm to his chest while the other had Button.

"Sorry about last night kiddo," Ben apologized.

"It's alright. I didn't mind... but I think Tony did." Alex said, looking up at his father. Ben coughed in shock.

"I don't think I remember anything then... Was my brother the one who dropped you off at home?" When Alex nodded, Ben turned red, "I'm in trouble now."

"Yes. You. Are." Tony's voice echoed to them causing the two to look in the door in the face of the eldest brother of the three Daniels. Tony, hair damp from a shower, glared at Ben with such fiery eyes it was a wonder he didn't cower. Ben stood up after briefly hugging Alex with one arm. Alex slid to the edge of the bed and before he could slide off, Tony walked over to him and picked Alex up, settling him on his hip. Alex said nothing, gripping Button to him tighter. He leaned his other arm against Anthony's chest and the man kept his arms around Alex.

"You have a lot of explaining to do little man." Tony said to his brother.

"Well... K-Unit, my old squad, came back while you went to get Alex for me. Well... Eagle had brought back a bottle of alcohol from who knows where and he managed to convince all four of us to drink... The rest only you and Alex would remember..." Ben said with a blush. Tony's glare intensified. Without a word, he carried Alex downstairs with Ben following. Tony sat Alex on one of the bar stools and went about cooking up a good enough breakfast of pancakes. Ben sat next to Alex quietly and grimaced as Tony began talking in his usual scolding voice.

"You should be sick of yourself Ben. Sometimes, I don't know what goes on in your head, but you have a responsibility to uphold for your son now." Anthony huffed as he set the plate down in front of Alex who thanked him and picked up a fork and stabbed the pancake. Tony laughed suddenly at the antic and took the fork from Alex before cutting the pancake up for the child. He smiled as Alex grinned and stabbed a piece, chucking it into his mouth and getting some of the syrup on him mouth. Tony chuckled again as he grabbed a napkin and cupped Alex's face, gently dabbing the napkin to his mouth and cleaning him up.

"Thanks Tony," Alex said with a sheepish grin. Inwardly the teenage side of him blushed furiously, but was hoping that Tony was now fully distracted. Seeing Tony's warm smile, he guessed it worked as Tony simply shook his head in amusement and waited for Alex to finish before he took the dishes and began cleaning up right as they hear a groan from the living room.

"Looks like your unit is awake." Tony said and Ben sighed before he finished up a cup of coffee and helped Alex off the stool. He took the boy by his hand and pulled him into the living room. This hole time, Alex said nothing and complied. He was a bit embarrassed to still be in his red pajamas though...

"Hey guys," Ben greeted as he found Eagle and Snake moaning as they awoke... next to each other on the couch. Alex's eyebrows shot up at the mess of the living room where most of their drinking had been. It wreaked of alcohol and Alex's nose scrunched up. Wolf was stirring from his spot under the coffee table while Eagle now sat up, trying not to get hit by the bottles all around them. The TV was sticky looking and most of the books Alex had left downstairs... were ruined!

"My books!" Alex said in shock, feeling upset. Ben noticed them and he looked extremely ashamed of himself this time. He lifted Alex up into his arms and kissed his son on the forehead, feeling guilty as Alex blinked at him. He vowed silently to read more of the books he had to Alex and probably spend more time with him. The boy may be mentally 15, but he was also emotionally and physically 5. Alex bit his lip as Tony walked in and, seeing Alex's distress, found the books and grimaced. He lifted the stack of four books up and Alex could see they were completely destroyed.

"You guys are going to stay sober if I have anything to say about it," Tony muttered darkly as he left and returned with a large trash bag. He began to clean up and Ben set Alex down on the thankfully dry sofa before helping. Alex watched this, looking at the three hungover men groaning and moaning about. Ben had told him yesterday they would be staying for a week... This ought to be interesting.

And that's when _Alex's_ phone rang...

**Author's Note: Have a Job Interview in a few minutes! A bit anxious. But I wrote the rest of this chapter to calm my nerves. Tell me what you think. The full drinking scene will be posted next chapter for the most part. Review!!!!**


	11. The Chronicles of KUnit

**Muddled Tears**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Eleven "The Chronicles of K-Unit"**

**Warning: My profanity in this chapter might be a little more than normal.**

_Pants on the Ground_

_Pants on the Ground_

_Lookin' like a fool_

_With your pants on the Ground_

_With the gold in your mouth_

_Hat turned sideways_

_Pants hit the ground_

_Call yourself a cool cat_

_With your pants on the ground _

Oh. My. God. Alex turned an unhealthy color of white. His brown eyes widened significantly as he heard the lyrics with a sense of mortification. No way. No damn way! His heart nearly stopped a beat as his eyes scanned the room, hearing the wretched song playing loudly as if mocking him. He spotted the phone vibrating along to the song on the floor. Should he get it before the others noticed? No... Wolf was staring at Alex with a quirked eyebrow, as if he knew something. The ring suddenly stopped, but Alex dreaded what happened next. Thankfully Tony was in the kitchen now and had no idea of what was taking place. The answering machine picked up and the occupants of the quiet room could hear the voice.

"Hey Al, I hope you're doing well... Listen... I'm sorry I left you but I honestly couldn't take it. I hope your new caretaker from the bank is more helpful than I was. Maybe you could come to America for a vacation? Call me back Alex." Jack's voice rang out before hanging up. The phone went silent and Snake reached down to pick the Blackberry up from the floor. He examined it and before Ben or Alex could stop him, searched through the pictures...

"CUB!!???" Snake exclaimed loudly in surprise. The rest of the unit scampered over to the phone and stared at it dumbly. The picture Snake had found was one of Alex Rider lounging about next to a middle-aged man who looked wary and weary at the same time. Cub looked about 12 in this picture and he was grinning without a care in the world.

"How the hell did Cub's phone get in your house Ben?" Wolf asked in surprise.

"Well you see..." Ben stammered. Alex looked pale and Wolf caught the look, his eyes widening significantly. He walked over to the little boy sitting on the couch shockingly and he knelt down. Looking straight into those brown dark eyes, Wolf felt he had seen them before... He stared at Alex Daniels with a hint of suspicion.

"It's my phone..." Alex said quietly. No matter how silently he said this, it pierced the room like thunder against a tree. They were all shocked to the core. They couldn't move... No one dared utter a word except for Wolf who continued looking at Alex.

"You're Cub..." Wolf stated.

"Yeah... I was." Alex said, looking down at his small hands.

"Then... How?" Snake asked audibly.

"My last mission poisoned my body... I went from fifteen to five." Alex said with a dark glared downwards. He was still angry this had happened to him. Wolf sighed, dismay and horror striking up in his chest. He shoved the feelings down and firmly lifted Alex's chin up to look at him.

"I'm sorry... You can just go back to hating me now that you know." Alex spat out and he struggled out of Wolf's grasp and ran upstairs, ignoring his wrist for once. Ben stared at the scene, mortified at what just happened.

"He thinks we hate him still?" Snake asked, confused.

"Probably." Eagle murmured with an ashamed look upon his face.

"No wonder he was kinda shy when we met the kiddified version of him for the first time." Wolf said with a sigh. Ben looked away.

"You know now. Just don't let that affect how you treat Alex Daniels." Ben said firmly. The men looked at each other before frowning. Wolf shook his head before agreeing with Ben.

"After Point Blanc, I respected Cub. He wasn't some brat from a rich father. He was a kid forced into an adult world." Wolf said. The others nodded.

"I think I should go talk to Alex." Ben sighed. The men said nothing and Ben turned, heading upstairs while Tony walked in to the living room, oblivious to what took place. Ben knocked gently on the closed door and turned the knob. He peeked into the room to see Alex laying on his bed, glaring at his teddy bear with hatred. He was now dressed in blue jeans, a green shirt that had a soccer ball on the front, and a black jacket. Ben shook his head before entering.

"Are they gone?" Alex deadpanned.

"Chill kiddo, they're still here." Ben sighed and sat down on the bed, running a hand through Alex's hair. The boy's glared softened a little and Ben smiled a little.

"They hate me now that they know I'm Cub." Alex murmured, rolling on his back. Ben looked at his son. He remembered the cold hardened look on Agent Rider, the determined feature on Cub, and the dead eyes on Alex Rider. On his son, Alex Daniels, he saw a combination of the three when his adopted son was upset. When Alex was happy... Ben found a light in his eyes that he thrived on. Alex weighed next to nothing in his small body and his blond hair curled a little now. They reached to the back of his head and stopped. His brown eyes pierced Ben's own.

"They don't hate you Alex." Ben said firmly. Alex eyed his father with a doubtful expression.

"They hated Cub."

"Not after you left." Ben admitted. Alex's eyes shot up in surprise. Ben grimaced and pulled Alex up onto his lap, taking note of the arm.

"We really need to put your arm in a cast." Ben grumbled.

"No way," Alex stubbornly said before smiling a little. Ben chuckled and embraced Alex easily. He closed his eyes, his lips to Alex's forehead for a brief moment.

"I love you Alex. You're my son legally and even though your fifteen, you're a child. K-Unit sees this as well." Ben said softly. Alex looked away and Ben smiled before running a hand through the boy's blond hair. Alex leaned into the touch, thinking over the words. Finally he opted to slide off his father's lap and to walk downstairs. Ben followed behind him and the two came across K-Unit who were in the living room.

"Your brother left for the day." Wolf said. Ben nodded, seeing the very much clean living room. His brother was much too OCD for his own good. Ben rolled his eyes before lifting Alex up into his arms. The boy wriggled in protest, before settling down and grabbed a fistful of Ben's shirt. Wolf seemed to notice the childish action and this helped him remember that Cub was a child again.

"Hey Alex." Wolf said, reminding himself not to say Cub. Alex looked up at him warily before blinking as Wolf reached out and pulled Alex from Ben's loose hold, sitting down and plopping Alex on his lap to his horror. Snake's lips twitched while Eagle howled in laughter as Alex turned bright red.

"You know... you're not exactly Cub anymore, so I can't exactly treat you like you are." Wolf said with a smirk. Alex glared before mumbling something incoherent. Ben chuckled and sat down next to them.

"So how is your arm?" Snake inquired and Alex lifted his arm for the man to inspect. The medic leaned Alex against wolf and examined his former injuries, tsking and humming as he did so. This seemed to break the ice and Alex yawned as the afternoon soon rolled by. Alex stifled a yawn and watched as Eagle and Wolf competed each other on Ben's Wii. He was holding Button in his arms loosely now, sitting next to Snake who had and arm around his small body. Ben was on his other side and fiddling with Alex's hair. He blinked wearily and leaned against Ben.

"It's about noon, want to take a nap?" Ben offered.

"I'm not a kid. Don't need one." Alex grumbled sleepily. Ben laughed and stood up, picking the boy up who wriggled in dismay. He excused himself and carried Alex upstairs. Alex huffed, but rested his head against Ben's shoulder, clutching Button in his grip. Ben set Alex on the bed and tucked him in tightly.

"I don't need a nap, Ben." Alex said moodily. Ben paused, hearing his first name. Of course Alex would be a teenager again.

"I think I've heard you say this before you fell asleep," Ben teased, "and what's with the Ben again?"

"I don't know..." Alex said, shrugging, "I didn't want to sound too childish... Wouldn't help my case whatsoever." Ben laughed and ruffled his hair fondly.

"Get some sleep, I'm guessing K-Unit wants to do something when you wake up anyways." Ben said.

"Okay..." Alex sighed and he closed his eyes, adjusting himself. Within a few minutes, he was peacefully asleep with his free hand clutching his bear, the other resting next to his head...

_Run... Explosion everywhere... The sky was filled with a dark orchestra of orange and red. Flames. It was so hot... Where was his mum and dad? Someone... He couldn't breathe..._

Warm hands touched his face, causing a stir. He warily blinked open his eyes and Alex looked around tiredly. He saw Ben sitting next to him on the bed, his hand caressing Alex's wet cheeks. Wait... wet?

"Daddy?" Alex inquired, rolling on his side. Ben smiled sadly at him before leaning over and placing a kiss to Alex's confused brow. Alex looked at him, puzzled.

"You were having a nightmare again." Ben said.

"I don't remember it," Alex said with surprise. Ben looked at him before nodding and he stood up.

"Well it's time you got up now anyways. I'll be downstairs, alright?" Ben said before he left the room. Alex sat up, trying to think of what he must have dreamed of. Ben obviously could have heard what he was dreaming from Alex's mouth... Alex shook himself of the thoughts before getting out of bed and smoothing down his shirt. In the end he just changed into a light blue shirt with a football on it and another pair of jeans, ditching the jacket, before going downstairs with no shoes. He found Ben talking to Wolf and the others about something, though he couldn't hear it that well. The perplexed looks on K-Unit didn't help matters. Alex shrugged to himself and walked in. Eagle was the first one to notice him and the man grinned and walked over to Alex. The soldier looked happy-go-lucky and, despite his hangover, seemed to be positively hyper.

"So, up for seeing a movie?" Eagle suggested. Alex raised his eyebrow... This ought to be interesting.

**Author's Note: For the record... this exact song went off during classes and it happened to ME. So I used it in the involvement since I struggled to find a good song for the ring tone. Lol My reaction is almost similar to Alex. I was in the middle of CHEMISTRY LAB. Meaning. Playing with Acid... Yeah, my arm is still stinging. But my teacher just let it slide thankfully... Alex wasn't so lucky. Anyways, the dream was my own version of the day his parents died. I decided to try a new event for K-Unit instead of something as simple as Laser Tag. So, suggest a movie they could watch. I have my own movie I'm headed out to go so with my brother. Good thing he's 20. R-Rated movies here I come! LOL. Review please.**


	12. Gone For Awhile

**Muddled Tears**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Twelve "Gone for Awhile"**

Was it really that hard to pick out a movie and watch it? Honestly! Alex Rider-Daniels looked at his adopted father's friends with exasperation clearly written on his childish race. Ben chuckled, ruffling his son's hair. Alex didn't look at Ben, still unused to the affection that Ben outwardly displayed for him. Not even Ian had done so and Jack hardly thought to. Alex shook his head and concentrated on his annoyance at K-Unit.

The oldest of the group, 33-year-old Derryck Mason (Wolf), was set on watching _"Law Abiding Citizen", _which happened to still be open in this movie theater because of the hits. 30-year-old Chris Lawson (Snake) preferred to see "_Sherlock Holmes_" because of the fantastic logic. Ben was leaning towards any... But the hardest one to convince out of was 26-year-old Jason McKnight who was dying to view "_Alice in Wonderland_". Naturally... They turned to the youngest in the group; Alex.

"So which movie would you like Alex?" Ben asked with amusement coloring his voice. Alex glared at the man, setting up revenge on his adopted father and caretaker for setting him up like this. It had all been simple. Alex had wanted out of the house because he was desperate to do something out of the house. After a struggle with Ben and that damn car seat, they had arrived at the movies and Alex walked alongside his father. Then the difficulty of what movie to see came up.

Alex turned his attention to the three movie choices and thought about it. He had seen Law Abiding Citizen with Tom when it had come out. The same when Sherlock Holmes had gone out in Theater. Alice in Wonderland was the most recent one he had not seen and Alex shrugged. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad... All the kids in his school had been dying to see it. Now... How to tell K-Unit?

"I saw Law Abiding Citizen and Sherlock Holmes already..." Alex said doubtfully. Vaguely he recalled the confident and sarcastic teenage boy he had once boy and he idly wondered when the shy and unsure little boy had replaced him. Alex Daniels was a completely different person than Alex Rider... _Best not think about that_, Alex scolded himself.

"So Alice in Wonderland it is!" Eagle cheered while the other two groaned at the loss of their movie selection. Snake smiled at Alex to reassure him that he didn't mind though, so Alex felt a little bit better. Ben went up to the box to purchase four adult tickets and child one before they headed inside. Wolf ordered the popcorn and drinks for them while Ben ushered Alex to a seat somewhere in the middle, closer to the exits. Alex guessed it was a habit of being a MI6 agent, because he was secretly glad Ben did that. The group settled down in the somewhat filled theater and quietly chattered as the credits rolled.

"So how's your wife Chris?" Wolf asked Snake. The man smiled and warmly told Wolf about her while Eagle turned to Ben and began to pester him about Ben's girlfriend.

"Alex should have a mother," Eagle chirped to Alex's embarrassment. His cheeks heated up while he felt his chest tighten. He remembered hearing that with Ian and Jack's fights growing up. Jack had claimed that he needed parents while Ian had seemed hurt by this notion. Alex realized that Ian had always wanted to be there for him... but how could a man hiding the fact that he was a spy do so?

Ben noticed Alex looking down at his lap with a lost expression and he glared at Eagle for a second before he slipped his arms around Alex's waist and lifted the little boy onto his lap. Alex snapped out of it and looked at Ben with a humiliated look. Ben offered a reassuring smile and wrapped his arms around Alex, sending a silent signal of his own.

"I wish I could give you that," Ben murmured to Alex, his mouth close to Alex's ear so only he could hear. Alex froze in Ben's lap before slowly leaning against the man and, choosing to be his physical age, gripped a fistful of his father's shirt. He was impassive and his face was blank.

"Thanks..."

Ben returned Alex to his seat and the movie readied itself to begin. Just as the screen popped up with the words _Silence is Golden_, Eagle loudly hummed in reply and the audience knew that this wouldn't be a quiet movie.

**"Duct tape is silver!!" **

"Did you SEE Johnny Depp's appearance? Crap he is such a scary guy. I mean he looks worse than Derryck does when he gets out of bed in the morning," Eagle chattered amongst them as Ben carried Alex in his arms, the small boy growing tired. Alex didn't seem to care for now, considering he felt himself nearly falling asleep when he was walking out. Considering it was past noon, Ben figured Alex tired easily and since he did miss his nap for the first time in awhile, he was exhausted.

"You are such a kid Jason," Wolf sighed and turned to Ben and Alex who were behind the group, Ben slowly walking. He blinked as he took in the scene of the usually cold and indecisive man looking so peaceful and confident while Alex finally closed his eyes and his breath evened, falling asleep in his adopted father's arms. He tired easily and slept a lot, Wolf noted. That was probably because he was a child now...

"Don't even get me started on that Anne Hathaway. Boy does she got a right body!" Eagle was saying with glee. Snake rolled his eyes while Wolf snickered. They eventually settled at a Sonic nearby and Alex eventually stirred a few minutes later, yawning a little. Ben ordered a small fries and burgers for the two of them while K-Unit drooled over their large amounts of food. Hey, they had to build up those muscles somehow, right?

"So whatever happened to that Rider kid again?" A voice was chattering behind them. Alex stiffened and turned his head to find people he never expected to see for a long time. His former friends...

"I heard he was expelled from school because he was caught doing drugs," Another was saying. Alex identified her as Larissa from his Karate classes. The first person who talked was Brian from football.

"Isn't that just a rumor? I thought Alex sent out a text awhile back ago saying how he had to be taken out of school because of illness." A boy said, unsureness coloring his voice. Alex remembered him as Richard from the football team as well. Alex shifted, unnoticed by the group. Ben looked at Alex with a puzzled expression.

"Why do we have to think so bad about him? He is our friend you know." A girl known as Amanda, from science who tutored Alex before, huffed.

"Well what else do we have to go on?" Casey from English asked with a shrug. Alex bit his cheek and saw Tom frowning at the teenagers.

"Hey Alex, you going to eat now or do I have to force you to?" Ben teased. Alex snapped his head back to attention while Tom turned his head at the sound of his best friend's name. He stopped when he saw the five-year-old boy and grinned. He motioned to his friends to stand up and follow him which they did. He crept up over to the child and with a smirk, poked Alex in the side. The boy squealed loudly and spun around with a defensive pose. Tom started laughing to the group's confusion.

"You're mean Tom," Alex said with a glare.

"Wow, he looks like a mini Rider," Brian whispered to Richard who nodded.

"Hey Mr. Daniels." Tom greeted.

"Tom," Ben replied with a smile and nod of his head. He had discovered that Tom knew who Alex was. The group of teenagers were looking at Tom with curiousity now.

"I babysit Alex over here whenever Mr. Daniels' needs me." Tom said with a wink. Hearing this, Casey walked over to the kid and peered at him intently before grinning foolishly.

"You look like a kid we know. Like a mini version of him." He pointed out. Alex winced and just opted to hide behind Ben. Hey he could play the shy kid now. Tom wasn't fooled though and he easily slid his hands under Alex's arms and lifted him up.

"Guys, meet Alex Daniels." Tom introduced happily. Tom was secretly curious to see the teens' reactions to the small boy in front of them.

"He is so cute!" Amanda cooed and Alex immediately reacted. He grabbed Tom's leg with his hands and hid behind the boy. Tom laughed out loud at this, finding all this hilarious. Alex had a huge blush creeping on his boyish face. Brian was looking at him warmly instead of those hateful eyes that Alex had last seen as Rider. He frowned and shyly stepped up in front of Richard who knelt down.

"_Hey little one,"_ Richard spoke in french. Alex blinked.

"_Why are you speaking French?"_ Alex asked back fluently, causing Richard to be taken aback as he understood the boy perfectly. The group gaped at the child.

"Yeah... He's fluent in French and English." Ben said, rubbing the back of his head. He groaned to himself though. Of course Alex would slip like that.

"Smart kid," Larissa said, impressed. She knelt down next to Alex as well and ruffled the boy's hair. She was surprised when Alex flinched at her touch. Ben stood up and placed a hand on Alex's head.

"We best get going. Tom, I'll be needing you soon, alright?" Ben said and Tom nodded before the two groups parted ways after the teens all said goodbyes to Alex. The former teenager looked at them with a longing expression which Ben picked up on. They arrived back at home and he scooped Alex into his arms. Alex wrapped his arms around the man's neck and rested his head on Ben's shoulder. Ben smiled until his phone suddenly rang. Frowning, he answered.

"Ben Daniels speaking... Right now? I'm with Alex though... I'll be there when I can... Alright... I'll call my brothers..." Ben said and sighed before noting Alex returning to his former sleepy state. He noticed the time and shook his head before handing Alex over to Wolf who carefully held Alex. The previous spy did nothing, simply too tired to care.

"I have to go. I don't know when I'll be back but I'll have my brothers drop by to take Alex to kindergarten tomorrow and Tom volunteered to babysit Alex after school, picking him up for me when he gets out. Other than that you guys can hang around my house for as long as you want. The bank called, I'll see you guys later." Ben said quietly. He looked at Alex who responded by locking his eyes on the man with a look that pleaded Ben not to leave. Ben bit his lip and kissed Alex's forehead.

"Be good for me. I'll see you again, alright?" Ben whispered before saying goodbye and leaving, making sure to unstrap the car seat and leaving it behind before heading for the bank.

"Good to see you again Agent Daniels." Mrs. Jones greeted and Ben returned the gesture before he received his next mission.

_Now to just get this over with and get back to my son,_ Ben thought. If only he knew it wouldn't be as simple as that...

**Author's Note: The following mission that will take place upon these next few chapters will be intense with emotions that I will draw up from wherever I can. The mission took some planning for me to incorporate into the Alex Rider series and followup. Of course, this chapter was on hiatus until now. I am terribly sorry for that. I have taken place in a Writing UIL competition and guess what? It was an essay contest. I had a lot of challenging themes to write about and some of them have given me ideas. You will note that my writing style suddenly changed. Not drastically but enough for this story to gain a better angst appeal to it than before. There isn't a whole lot of greatness in my writing, so it still is horrible. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**


	13. His Son's Keeper

**Muddled Tears**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Thirteen "His Son's Keeper"**

The sun was the first thing that flashed into his face. Alex groaned as he blinked blearily through the blinding light. He lied there for a few minutes, his mind blurry with thought, before he turned his eyes to a painting of a bear Ben had put up on his wall for decor. Ben... Alex bolted upwards and wrestled out of the covers that Wolf had put around him tightly. He finally managed to untangle himself and stopped in realization. Last night hadn't been fun as he thought it should be. Ben had left him and Alex had allowed Wolf to put him to bed considering he was so tired. Now he was blushing furiously at the notion that Wolf of all people had tucked him in like Ben would. Alex frowned. There were a lot of things Ben did for him that could be considered coddling, but Alex actually enjoyed his adopted father's bonding with him. Such as reading a story with Alex or tucking him in at night, sometimes comforting him after a brutal reminder of the fact that he had once been a spy. Alex sighed and looked at a picture of Ian and him at two... right next to his most recent photo. The new one was encased in brown wood and held a photograph of Ben holding Alex in his arms. Alex saw the boy in the photo as someone else. The little boy in the photograph had his arms around Ben and was smiling shyly while Ben kissed his cheek in a fatherly manner. Alex blinked when he heard knocking at his door.

"Come in!" Alex called out and watched in surprise as Snake came into his room. The man looked at him somewhat sheepishly.

"Morning Alex." Snake greeted.

"Morning," Alex said with a blush. He remembered Snake swapping his day clothes out for his pajamas last night. Snake gave him a grin and sat on the bed. Alex automatically held out his arm and Snake happily inspected it. He unwrapped the bandages and rummaged in the nightstand for a new one. He slowly and effectively re-wrapped the arm and checked Alex's scratches and bruises on his small body.

"Ben's brothers will be here soon." Alex shifted in his spot and nodded.

"I have to play a kid until dad gets back then." Alex murmured. Snake blinked.

"You called him dad? Don't you usually say daddy?" Snake asked, amused. Alex shrugged and he left it at that. He pulled Alex's uniform out for him and hesitated.

"Daddy usually helps with the shirt considering my arm." Alex answered his silent question and Snake nodded before helping Alex removed the shirt and slid the collared shirt over Alex's head. Alex blushed and Snake finished helping him get ready before he took Alex's free hand and pulled him downstairs. Alex padded along in only his socks. Alex tried not to let Snake see his awkwardness on his face. This was different than Ben. As they entered the hallway he began to hear the distinguished voices as K-Unit plus his adopted Uncles.

"Looks like they got here early..." Snake murmured and tugged Alex into the kitchen. Alex took a breath and pulled up his kid mask.

"Awe Tony you know you love us!" Eagle was whining to Anthony Daniels. The man was about to retort when he came into view of his brother's son. Alex shifted in his spot, looking at the floor. What he really wanted was to see Ben right now. He'd know what to do...

"Good morning Alex!" Zach chirped and Alex mumbled a reply in return. Tony sighed and walked over to Alex. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and noticed Alex flinched. It seemed they were back to point one...

"What would you like to eat today kiddo?" Tony asked as he slowly and easily lifted Alex up. Alex stiffened as Tony placed him in a bar stool seat. He simply shrugged and Tony decided on a simple cereal for him. Wolf and Snake traded concerned looks at Alex's quiet state.

"Alex doesn't have to be at Kindergarten until the afternoon, right?" Snake asked. Tony nodded as he placed the bowl in front of Alex and poured him a glass of orange juice. When Alex didn't move, Tony leaned over to face Alex.

"Hey kiddo, your daddy will be back sooner than you know it. So just eat up and be a good boy like your daddy wanted, okay?" Tony offered. Alex looked at him in the eye and Tony didn't know how to describe he emotions that flickered across the child's face before Alex quietly picked up his spoon and began to eat. Not knowing what else to do, Tony began cleaning up the mess that K-Unit left in the house.

"Honestly, where do you guys even live besides with Chris?" Zach moaned.

"Jason and I just stay with Ben or Chris because we're always at the camp or on leave." Wolf answered simply and Zach rolled his eyes before he spotted Alex stop eating his cereal and simply put it down.

"Can I go back upstairs?" Alex mumbled. Tony looked at Alex for a moment before giving in. Zach turned in his seat and helped Alex off the high stool before watching the boy go back to his room.

"I wonder what's wrong with him..." Snake commented. The group shrugged before K-Unit decided to migrate to Snake's house to visit his wife. Zach and Tony stayed at Ben's house and cleaned up before settling in the living room. Eventually both brothers decided to check on Alex. Tony opened the door to see Alex dressed in his uniform for kindergarten, lying on his bed and staring at a picture of apparently his former Uncle Ian, according to Ben.

"Hey... Mind if we come in?" Tony said with a smile. Alex looked up and nodded. The two brothers sat on the bed and Alex sat up to face them.

"What's wrong kid?" Zach asked.

"Nothing..." Alex answered, looking down at his shoes which had not been placed on his feet just yet, they were simply lying on the bed. Tony smiled a little more and pulled Alex over to them. Alex wriggled around at first before simply allowing himself to be picked up and placed between his uncles. Alex hesitated before leaning against Tony. The man put an arm around Alex's shoulders. Alex stiffened before calming down.

"You know he will be back, right?" Tony inquired. Alex nodded and bit his lip, wondering what he should say next.

"Then why the sad face?" Zach pestered. Alex shrugged.

"My Uncle Ian always had to leave too..." Alex said with a sigh and secretly hoping they understood now. Tony and Zach shared a look of comprehension. From what Ben told them, Ian was an agent as well which was how Ben met Alex and took him in. The little boy's uncle was killed on a mission... Tony wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulder.

"Let's not worry about this. How about we go out for ice cream before we drop you off at school. Does that sound good?" Tony suggested. Alex considered it before nodding, anything to take his mind off of it.

"Alright! Ice cream here we come!" Zach cheered and yelped when Tony bopped him on the head.

"Go attach the car seat to my car then and stop acting younger than Alex." Tony said sternly evoking a small smile from Alex. Zach grinned and bounced off to do as told. Tony slid the tiny shoes on Alex's small feet and tied them for the little boy. Tony turned to Alex and slowly moved his hands under Alex's arms and lifted him up, sighing inwardly in relief when Alex didn't flinch or stiffen. Tony stood up and settled the kid on his hip, grabbing the backpack and taking Alex out to the car. Zach had his eyebrows raised in surprise and Tony laughed as he noticed Zach holding the car seat lock.

"Ben put it there because he can get out easily." Tony responded and Alex blushed, his arms around his uncle's neck. Tony shifted Alex and put the little boy in his car seat. He drew up the straps and pulled them over Alex, buckling him in, before he locked the lock on the buckle. Alex wriggled a bit and settled down. Zach got in the passenger's seat while Tony took the driver's seat. This car was much smaller than Ben's car, but suitable to Tony's prim and proper personality. Alex bit his lip and leaned his head against the car seat. A few minutes of blissful silence accompanied the ride before Tony parked and Zach unbuckled Alex, lifting him up and placing him on the floor. Tony took Alex's hand and the three walked into the ice cream shop. Tony picked Alex up and seated him in a booth before ordering three ice creams. Alex took a spoonful of his vanilla ice cream and slipped it into his mouth. He gave a small smile as he gulped it down. He hadn't had this in a long time...

Tony glanced at his watch and abruptly stood up. They quickly finished and hurried Alex to his class. Tony gave Alex a brief hug and left, telling Alex he'd pick him up after school. Alex opened his mouth to tell him Ben had asked Tom to when Tony left. Alex blinked in surprise before grimacing. He couldn't stop Tom from taking him and he didn't know what he'd do since Tony obviously wasn't listening. Alex sighed. He really wished he had Ben here, and on top of that his phone was in Ben's bag in HIS CAR! Alex grumbled and walked over to his friend Kacey who greeted him. Alex took his spot and stared at the board in boredom... Coloring time came up and Alex reluctantly began doodling on a piece of paper with a blue crayon. Kacey was drawing a football with a brown crayon and he kept asking Alex for some help.

"I'm not good at this though," Alex admitted.

"Pish Posh!" Kacey scoffed, imitating his mother's regular words, "You're really good at everything! You remind me of Rissa `cause you're so smart."

"Rissa?" Alex echoed.

"My older sister Larissa. She's 14 and she is uber strong! She's in Ka... Kate... Uhm..."

"Karate?" Alex asked, bemused.

"Yeah! That's it!" Kacey exclaimed and drew attention from his mother who walked over to them with an amused look upon her face.

"Something wrong you two?"

"No Mrs. Roberts. Kacey was telling me `bout Larissa." Alex said shyly, making sure to pull the nervous little boy persona out. Mrs. Roberts smiled and peaked at their drawings. Her smile widened as she saw Alex's picture of a crocodile.

"That's a very realistic crocodile Alex." She pointed out and Alex looked at her, startled. He glanced at his picture and blanched. He abruptly dropped his blue crayon, which had been used to make blue water around it, and backed up from the table, gazing in horror at his drawing.

"I... I... I d-didn't..." Alex stammered, drawing attention from his classmates. Mrs. Roberts looked at Alex in concern and quickly knelt down in front of Alex, turning his seat to face her.

"Alex, sweetie, what's the matter?" She asked. Alex shook his head violently and his teacher bit her lip before picking Alex up and calling one of the other teachers to watch her class. She carried Alex to the office and called Alex's house.

"Hello? Daniels residence."

"Who is this speaking?"

"Derryck Mason, and you are Miss?"

"Linda Roberts. May I speak to Ben Daniels?"

"He is currently away on business. May I take a message?"

"Are you temporarily filling in for Mr. Daniels as Alex's caretaker?" There was a pause, to Mrs. Robert's confusion.

"Yes. I am along with some of Ben's other friends and his two brothers. Is something wrong with Alex?"

"Somewhat. I need someone to arrive here at the school and try to snap him out of it. He was drawing a picture of a crocodile and then tensed up and began reacting violently to the picture. I'm not sure but he's showing symptoms of mental distress." Mrs. Roberts explained, glancing at the shivering boy she had set on the chair. Alex's brown eyes, usually so bright, were now dull and dark.

"I'll be there with the guys shortly." The man hung up and Mrs. Roberts knelt in front of Alex again.

"No. Please..." Alex whispered, "I don't want to... I'll tell you everything..." Mrs. Roberts stared at Alex as the boy remained in whatever trance he was in. Moments later, three men entered the office. One of them immediately walked over to them and Alex's eyes turned to him. His eyes widened and he froze, his mouth open.

"His mind is in shock." The man murmured and he lifted Alex up into his arm and rubbed the boy's back. Mrs. Roberts stood and looked at the two. She saw Alex's shoulders drooping before Alex burried his head into the man's shirt, gribbing it in his fist.

"Is it alright if we take him home now?" Another man asked in concern. Mrs. Roberts nodded her consent and returned to her class to gather Alex's bag. Her class tried to hound her with questions about their friend, but she hurriedly quieted them before handing the third man Alex's bag. The man holding Alex thanked her and left...

Snake looked at the boy in his arms with concern. Alex was immensely quiet and clinging to Snake for some reason while the three walked back to Wolf's car.

"Cub, you alright?" Eagle asked.

"`M fine..." Alex's sentence was muffled slightly. Snake put a hand hesitantly against Alex's head and the boy didn't respond.

"Shoot, the car seat is in Tony's car..." Wolf murmured. Snake ended up sitting in the back with Alex in his lap, the seat belt across both of them.

"I don't want to act like a kid anymore... I don't want to be a spy anymore," Alex murmured drowsily. Snake looked at him, startled, and thumbed Alex's cheek.

"I want Daddy back..." Alex said stubbornly.

If only they knew just how much Alex would be saying this while Ben was away.

**Author's Note: Kinda short but I wanted to get this chapter over with now. So there you have it. More to come on Alex's feelings in the next chapter. I'm working on a "composition" (*cough* story *cough*) for August Rush at the moment but won't be publishing it just yet. I love that movie. Anyways, the mission will be presented in title in Chapter 14 or possibly somewhere towards the middle or end of Chapter 13. I hope you guys enjoyed this and please review so I know how I'm doing.**


	14. Following Daddy

**Muddled Tears**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Fourteen "Following Daddy"**

**Warning: Personality Glitches**

**Operation Supersonic is a mission I created. Sorry if it's a little dumb.**

Alex was annoyed. Worse than annoyed or irritated, he was pissed. He wanted nothing more than to find Ben and punch him childishly in the shoulders repeatedly for leaving him. He hated this. He hated Ben. He hated K-Unit and everyone taking care of him. But most of all Alex hated himself. He hated that he was left alone by his adopted father by the same people who destroyed his life and that he was blaming Ben. He hated himself for hating Ben and for having to be childish. Alex just wished he could stop acting like a damn child 24-7 ever since Ben left. His uncles did not want to leave him with K-Unit and therefore Alex had to keep up the act. Tom was not allowed near him because his uncles didn't trust him either. Tony was even more mothering and suffocating than Ben could ever be! Worse was that Tony didn't seem to know how to tuck Alex in right at night. His storytelling was horrible and he always tried to give Alex a bath which embarrassed the poor boy.

Currently the former spy sat on his bed, a bag in front of him. Currently Tony was downstairs cooking while Zach had gone out to buy a few things. Alex stared long and hard at the backpack. It had been a week since he had last seen him... He nodded determinedly and slid off his bed. He padded to his dresser and changed into a pair of durable jeans and a black T-shirt. He slipped on his dark blue jacket and pulled a cap on his head. After tying his shoes on, he placed the rubix cube, crayola knife, toy truck, Lego pack, bubble blower, set of marbles, and leapfrog game into his backpack before grabbing his teddy bear. There was money that Alex had hidden into the secret pocket as well. Alex checked to make sure Tony was still downstairs before he took a breath and grabbed his bear. It had equipment it after all... He opened the window up and carefully slid out. He managed to grab hold of the tree and swung himself down. It took some careful maneuvering before Alex successfully got to the ground. He heard a car and ran straight into the bushes right as Zach pulled into the drive way.

Zach whistled as he walked up the sidewalk and entered the house. Alex breathed in relief and carefully got out of the bushes before he sneaked over to the other side of the house and took hold of his bike that Ben had purchased weeks ago for him. He hopped on and slowly began pedaling away from the house. It probably looked weird seeing a small boy of five riding a bike during almost nightfall. Alex carefully made sure he was not seen often as he rode his way to the Royal and General Bank. He bit his lip as he parked his bike behind a few bushes and pondered how he'd get in. That's when he found an exit in the back. It took some heavy pulling before Alex opened it up and paused as he spotted a guard glancing at Alex.

"What's yer name boy?" The guard grunted sternly.

"Alex Rider-Daniels. I'm here to see Mr. Smithers," Alex responded immediately and the guard pulled the phone to his ear and spoke his name to someone. There was a long pause as someone spoke to the guard before he reluctantly gave him access to the back elevator of MI6. Alex smiled and got in. He pushed the button for the 13th floor and stood back as the elevator took him to his destined place. Only one person entered and Alex made sure he didn't really notice him, but he came to a halt. One problem Alex faced was one Jake Meares stepping inside. Jake paused as the door closed, spotting his coworker's son. He blinked.

"Alex?" Jake asked in surprise as he peered at the little boy in puzzlement.

"Hello," Alex said shyly, pulling on the child act.

"Why're you here? Your dad is on a mission, isn't he?" Jake said.

"I'm visiting Mr. Smithers because he asked for me. He wants me to go alone." Alex said, making his tone sound more innocent. Jake 'seemed' to buy it, though he sighed. He knelt down in front of Alex. Alex then knew instantly that Jake did not buy that whatsoever and in fact looked like he knew exactly what Alex was planning.

"You're not going after Ben." Jake said seriously that it took Alex by surprise. He looked into the man's eyes and frowned, completely dropping the childish act as Agent Rider took over.

"I am." Alex said with a firm expression, daring him to deny him. Jake stood back up with an apprehensive face before he sighed heavily.

"You're a brave kid, Alex." Jake murmured before he held out his hand to Alex, "but you're going to need a little help getting to Ben." Alex looked at him, glad they were alone in the elevator, before taking the hand into his tiny one. Jake promptly let go of Alex's hand and turned around to eye the door. It only took a moment before he walked out with Alex hot on his heels. Jake began fishing around for his ID and slid it into a card access. He opened the door and pushed Alex a little into the room. Alex looked around the familiar place and heard the jolly boom of Smithers.

"Alex, my boy! Oh-ho and Jake Meares." Smithers greeted. Jake flushed a little before returning his neutral mask into place. Smithers began bustling around the room, adding little fixes to certain machines before facing Alex with his undivided attention. Jake realized that Alex was much more smarter than any child he had seen. He seemed to have the aura of a trained agent, which reminded Jake of a teenage boy he had seen walking down these halls months ago... His name was Riddle? No... Rhyme? Nah that wasn't it... Jake turned his attention back just in time to hear Alex.

"I need to go." Alex said seriously to Smithers. The elderly man looked at Alex with a blank stare before he nodded, his expression a little sad.

"Right... Your father is currently marked as MIA considering he has been gone for more than 72 hours. His mission was simple, but it became complicated. I'm assuming Agent Meares will be escorting you and acting as a disguise?" Smithers inquired. Jake nodded immediately. He'd risk his life to keep his best friend's son from getting killed. He knew he couldn't really stop Alex from going. He wanted to find Ben himself.

"The mission was dubbed Operation Supersonic. Currently a man named Kirill Ivanov, a rather formative man, was seen holding a numerous amount of fundraisers via different organizations that I believe he owns now. Ben was sent to investigate the man and see why the fundraisers were set up. After a few of... Agent Rider's," Here Smithers had an ironic grin while Jake blinked, finally recalling the name. He supposed Smithers grinned because Agent Rider's full name was Alex Rider. How weird, "latest missions, we've been suspicious of rich men with wide events. To make matter's worse. We traced Kirill Ivanov back to the point... He is Yassen Gregorvich's cousin." Alex's eyes grew wide, luckily unseen by Jake who listened intently. Wasn't Gregorvich that infamous assassin? He shuddered.

"Now, Ben was sent to Ivanov's location in Sikhote Alin, Russia. But he was taken and transported to Texas, USA. We have no knowledge of why, but his call for help via a gadget was the one that picked up the signal for us. Now for the gadgets. For both of you, a waterproof cellphone with a Razer and sleeping gas. It's an iPhone and the apps will do different functions. The Tap Tap Revolution game displays any bugs within the area. The Cooking MaMa one turns on the Razer. The Mario game turns on the sleeping gas. All other apps, including the Tap Tap Revolution 3 are safe. The next is for you Jake, a simple hand gun with a few added features that I'm sure you're accustomed to. The final being is a stun grenade key chain for the both of you." Smithers set the items in front of them and they packed it up, Jake putting it in his pockets. Smithers pulled another bag that looked like Ben's out.

"This is a replica to Ben's bag for you Jake. It simply holds a way to find Alex as long as that backpack is with his." Smithers explained. He offered them a grin and fished out two plan tickets and passports. Jake blinked and felt a little relieved that he didn't have to pose Alex as his son, only as his younger brother. He felt like he would be doing a great injustice to Alex if he had to take the father role.

"Alright... You're plane is due in two hours. You best be going before Mrs. Jones or Alan Blunt comes down here." Smithers told them. The two nodded and Jake put the bag on before he picked up Alex. The boy, used to this, slipped his arms around the man's neck and let him carry Alex out of the bank. It had been faster considering people thought nothing of a man carrying a little boy. Jake sat Alex down in the back of his car and got in the driver's seat.

"No car seat," Jake commented dryly, "but I doubt that would be our greatest worry right now."

"Thanks." Alex said with a soft smile. Jake smiled back before he turned on the key and began to drive the two of them to the airport. Jake didn't know how to explain it, but he felt he needed to take Alex on this mission. There was the compelling feeling to do so, even though Jake knew how dangerous a situation he was putting a little boy in. He glanced in his rear view mirror and saw Alex looking out the window with a determined, wistful look. This only set Jake to continue forth, shaking his head to clear any doubt surfacing to his mind. Alex leaned back in the seat, wondering how his adopted uncles were reacting to finding him missing... They probably would have called K-Unit soon... Alex sighed, shrugging off Jake's concerned look. They reached the destined airport minutes later and Alex asked why Jake hadn't gone home to get a bag. Jake simply responded by unbuckling Alex and revealing the overnight bag that he admitted to keeping in his car for when he got drunk.

"Drinking is bad," Jake said lamely at the last minute, "so... Don't - Ah who am I kidding. When you get into high school, careful where you drink." Alex laughed outright at Jake's admitted truth. The man grinned lazily at me and grabbed Alex's small hand into his own. Alex clenched the teddy bear in his hands tightly before the two agents walked into the airport. Jake handed over the tickets and displayed the passports before they boarded. Jake whistled as he found that Smithers had given them first class. It was easier to have anything considering Jake had a child with him and wouldn't be suspected. He sat down and helped Alex buckle his own seat belt. A flight attendant came over to them, absolutely doting on Alex.

"Can I get you anything sir? Oh and what a _cute_ little boy! Is he your son?" She cooed. Jake had a hard time covering his grin at that.

"He's my little brother. A cup of coffee for me and a glass of juice for him, if you don't mind?" He said after some thinking. Alex looked put out at having juice, to Jake's amusement.

"No problem at all! Are you sure you wouldn't want a coloring book to keep the little one occupied?" She suggested, her fingers looking like they itched to pinch Alex's chubby cheeks. Alex didn't particularly have chubby cheeks, but being a child made them... er... pinchable. Alex looked over at Jake, pleading him not to. The look made Jake nearly laugh loudly, but he held it in.

"You could if you want. Can you also bring a blanket for him?" Jake offered. She seemed delighted at the idea and went off to fetch the items. Alex glared at the man, his cheeks blushing.

"I take it Ben doesn't coddle you like his brothers?" Jake said slyly. Alex looked down, nodding. Jake smiled softly. He had done that to see how much Ben suffocated the little boy with affection and spoiling. Apparently Alex was adjusting to his life nicely and Ben had done a good job. Jake remembered seeing Alex flinch a lot when he was touched and was pretty impressed noticing how Alex no longer did so, though he always had that wary look in his eyes when someone moved near him. Alex turned his attention to fiddling with his soft bear before the lady returned, placing the drinks in the cup holders, placing a tray down with a coloring book and box of crayons, before resting the blanket next to Alex. She looked at him with an adored look before insisting they call for him if they needed anything. As she left, Jake pulled the coloring book over to Alex and the boy glared a little before deciding to give in and look through it. He found that it was a Harry Potter one at the very least and he chose to have a little fun, since this flight would be a very long one indeed.

**Author's Note: If you want to know, personality glitches are a general term my friends and I use when one of us is stuck using a character (being an actor) for so long that when you attempt acting your real self you tend to sport the characteristics of the former character. Because I'm so organized in this story, the current date in this chapter is March 12, 2010. Last chapter the date was March 8, 2010. So this is how long Ben has been gone. I hope the fact that he is coming to Texas is amusing, because it's my home state! Lol I hope you like this chapter. Review so I know I'm not wasting my time! Hehe. I hope Jake isn't too bad in this chapter.  
**


	15. Anything For Everything

**Muddled Tears**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Fifteen "Anything For Everything"**

**Note: Lol, the reason Jake is so willing to let Alex go on a mission, is because he's reckless and foolish himself. He gets drunk regularly. But it's also because he no longer feels that age matters, because he has heard of Alex Rider and he doesn't seem to sense the amount of danger he just put Alex in until too late.**

"Mr. Jacob and Lex Evans?" A man asked. Jake looked at the man and nodded, considering that was his alias at the moment. Alex was next to him, his hand in Jake's and staring up at the man curiously. He did a good job of flashing his seemingly innocent brown eyes at the man who smiled down at him. Jake followed the man to the luggage pick up and Alex took his Pokemon bag, Jake grabbing his own bag. They headed towards a familiar car and Alex found, to his dismay, a car seat.

"This is your father's car," The man explained and Alex looked up in surprise as Jake lifted him up into the car seat and fiddled with the straps. He finally managed to buckle Alex in and got in the passenger seat. The man sat in the driver's seat and turned to look at Alex.

"I'll be taking you two to small hotel in a little town called Wylie and after that, the rest is up to you. I am simply a bit of help around here while this mission takes place." The man told the two and began to drive off. It was hours before Alex saw city replaced with a bit of country-ish appeals. For instance he saw actual horses now and some cattle. Odd... Alex saw them pull up to a small Hotel Inn and assumed this was a suburb city. Jake got out, unbuckled Alex, and lifted him out of the car. Alex followed Jake behind and the man handed them a card with a few keys to get around the hotel while another key held a signal for the car to come get them should they feel they need to change vehicles. The man bid good day and left in another car, instead of Ben's. Jake grabbed Alex's hand and the two entered the comfortable room. There was only one bed though... er...

"I guess you'll be sleeping with me then kid." Jake laughed. Alex blushed and Jake ruffled his hair, "It's not that bad. I used to sleep in my dad's bed when I was your age, of course not all the time." Jake looked over at the clock. They had left in the morning and it was now days later, at night.

"Let's get you into bed. The jet lag is a killer thing to deal with." Jake suggest as he picked Alex up and placed him on the bed. He knelt in front of Alex and helped undo the buttons on his shirt before pulling it off the boy. Alex didn't seem to react as Jake helped finish dressing him in his sports pajamas before laying him down in the bed. Alex murmured a goodnight before he settled down and fell asleep. Jake, however, pulled out his portable laptop and sat on the other side of the bed to do some work. He paused in the midst of typing and looked over at Alex.

_What the hell was I thinking?_ Jake wondered to himself as he saw the childish, innocent face of his best friend's son. A little boy! Jake sighed deeply, putting his laptop down and rolling over on his side to stare at Alex's small face. Alex was just a child and he had allowed his coworker's little boy go on a mission which would likely get him killed. He was only what? 4? 5? Jake was an idiot and Ben would hate him for taking Alex on a mission to find him... Jake bit his lip. It had been the determined face to easily change his mind. When Jake was younger, he was the youngest one out of his friends and they hardly included him in some of the fun things. Determination had been a key factor in Jake's face and this was no difference when he saw it on an agent's child.

"D...Daddy..." Alex mumbled, his hand reaching out a little. Jake took the bear from the table and placed it into Alex's outstretched hand. He frowned darkly. He wished he hadn't taken Alex here. What would Ben think of this? What would Alex's uncles think? Jake sighed, knowing now he had made a mistake, but he could no longer take it back. Alex seemed like the type to hold onto made promises and Jake had promised to him they'd find Ben. He laid down and tried to get some sleep, though it didn't come easy to him. He slung his arm around the tiny waist next to him and drifted off...

_"Why do you always have to go Uncle Ian?" A small little boy of four asked, his wide eyes gazing at the agent with an innocent appeal. Ian looked back at his nephew with a sigh, straightening his jacket. He turned to Alex and fixed the little boy's jacket as well. He had called a babysitter over while he was gone._

_"It's work. Sorry Alex." Ian apologized, offering his nephew a teasing grin. Alex pouted at him._

_"But you promised!" Ian sighed again, wondering why Alex went through this every time._

_"I know I did... I'm really sorry about this kid."_

_"I hate you Ian!!!" Ian... Come back... I didn't mean to say that! No... Please don't leave me again. Not again!_ Please come back Ben. I don't want to lose you too....

Alex blinked blearily as he awoke the next day, his eyes adjusting to the sunlight. He rubbed the sleep out of his brown eyes and rolled over to find himself facing Jake Meares, perfectly asleep. Alex realized the man's arm was around his waist and he squirmed about until he slipped out of the grip. He sighed and slid off the bed, padding to his bag and quickly changing into a pair of denim jeans with a blue shirt that had "I'm fluent in Sarcasm" on it. Ben had found the shirt in a store and had bought it after Alex's trip to the SAS. Alex smiled to himself before remembering the rather depressing dream. He shook his head and sat down, pulling out the gadgets he had never used yet that he had gotten from Smithers.

The **Rubix Cube** was a listening device along with a way to emit a powerful truth serum. With a simple twist of the cube, the serum released. By pressing the red and green centers, the listening device was opened up, holes created to listen through. Alex set this aside and pulled out the **Crayola Knife** which was dark red with the wrapper marked with "Violet Red". If Alex unwrapped it he would be reminded of a pen with various color sliders. One would slide up a miniature pocket knife, another would be a lock pick, and the final a screwdriver. The last was thankfully to be a regular red color displayed on its tip. Setting aside this one, he studied the **Bubble Burster**, **Lego Fuel**,** Plastic Water Pistol**, **and Marble Explosives** that were behind. They were all designed as weapons in the form of a child's toys. The bubble toy blew up any metal it touched, perfectly harmless against everything else. The Lego pieces were like bullets, inserted into the Pistol where water originally was supposed to go. The legos were small enough to fit in the adjusted hole. The two objects made a rather great object in hurting someone at the very least, if you knew where to hit. The marbles rolled around in their safe package. They would explode if touched with wood with in 10 seconds. Alex smiled and looked over at his Leap Frog. This would also prove to come in handy should the iPhone be taken up in a search. Alex fingered the Writing Program, Reading, Science, and Math games which became an animal database, spill indentification, black light, and hacking system. All this would work only if he typed in 62442 after clicking start five times. Alex placed this down as well and picked up the **Truck Tracker** which would have been useful in tracking Ben. Alex looked around, noticing his little man for the truck missing. It would have been handy if he had left it on Ben- Alex froze... It couldn't have been **that** simple, could it?

With shakey hands, Alex recalled the moment he had decided to drop the tiny little figurine in his father's bag.

_"You know you can do that right now. You're a kid and since you're five... I'm supposed to put you down for naps everyday."_

_"Are you going to make me do that?" Alex asked incredulously._

_"Of course," Ben said with a smug smile as he heard his adopted son groan loudly. Alex glared at Ben a little before he kicked his legs around. He paused as he felt something poke his side and he tugged it out. He blinked as he realized he had left the toy man Smithers had made for the truck in his seat. He smiled mischievously and slipped it into the bag near him, Ben's bag specifically. He yawned and fell asleep, completely forgetting about doing this. The ride was quiet as Alex drifted off to sleep and it was hours later before Ben finally arrived at his home. He grumbled as he noticed his brothers' cars outside in their usual spot. Pulling up into the driveway, he turned off his car and got out before shuffling the two bags on his shoulder and unlatching Alex. Feeling much like his mother and father must have felt trying to take care of three boys in that instant. He paused before he slipped the sleeping boy onto his hip and supported the bear with him before he adjusted the bags on his opposite shoulder and closed the car door. _

If Alex remembered right, the bag with that toy was the same one Ben had taken on his mission! Maybe Ben had been kidnapped with the toy... Maybe, just maybe... Alex pressed the four wheels of the truck and watched as a screen rose through the back of the toy truck, a map of the location appearing. It was in Texas. Yes!!!! Alex whooped to himself and was careful not to let Jake hear him, but unfortunately the man was waking up. He groaned and mumbled, being entirely lazy and carefree. Alex stood up and padded over to Jake, pushing and then tugging at the man's night shirt. Jake peaked open an eye then closed it again.

"Whatcha doin over there Alex?" Jake slurred.

"I know where he is!!" Alex informed the man. Jake hummed in acknowledgment, feeling that he should just go back to be- Jake's eyes snapped open and he jumped out of bed, running over to the child seeing as Alex had sat back down on the ground. He bent down on his knees to look at Alex who pointed at his toy truck. Probably a gadget from Smithers, Jake mused. He peered at the toy and his eyes widened.

"How in the world?" He wondered out loud.

"I left the tracking device in his bag and he took it with him," Alex explained as he wrote down the address to where his father was currently located. He got up, quickly stuffed the toys back in his bag, and brushed his close off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jake asked.

"To get my daddy back." Alex said before turning around. Right as he did so, Jake picked him up and gave him a stern glance. Alex looked at him in surprise. Jake vaguely guessed the word daddy from the kid brought him back to responsibility and reality. He put Alex on the bed and the child looked at him in confusion and irritation.

"What are you doing Jake?" Alex inquired as he tried to get off the bed. Jake knelt down in front of Alex.

"You're a kid. I was **obviously** not thinking when I took you on this mission," Jake began. Alex automatically knew where this was headed and he squirmed even more so, trying to get away from Jake.

"You are NOT stopping me from going after him! NO!!" Alex screamed. Jake held Alex down on his back, glaring at the child.

"You are just a child! Can you imagine how bad Ben would feel if he even found out you were even near him on a MISSION. This isn't fun and games Alex! You could get hurt. You could DIE!" Jake lectured. Alex paused, reminded of why he was so damn reluctant to go on a mission at 14. He was even younger now, but would that stop him? Alex hatched an idea and he slumped against Jake's hold, to the man's surprise.

"Stay here Alex. I'll go scout that area and when I get back, I'm calling your Uncles and sending you back to them. This is no place for a child." Jake ordered before he picked up his gadgets, shoved them in his pocket, and left. Alex lay still on the bed, glaring at the door before he rolled over and heard Jake conversing with a maid outside the door, telling her he needed her to watch his little brother. She did as asked and entered the room. She smiled benevolently at Alex who stared at her, still in the same position as he was when Jake left.

"Hello little one, what's your name?" She asked, looking over at the still child. She wondered why the older brother would leave his cute little sibling alone in a hotel like this, but guessed he needed to take care of some things.

"I'm Lex," Alex said, quickly pulling up the shy persona he had developed for specific moments. Luckily he had remembered his alias at that moment. Lex Evans, a small and shy child. One such as these. He was cursing Jake and was currently formulating a plan in his head on how to get to Ben. He wasn't about to stay here and be babied by this woman when he needed to get to his dad. No way...

"I need to go to the bathroom," Alex excused himself and ran to the bathroom. To his luck, there was a window. He listened through the door for any footsteps and was relieved to hear the woman had moved to clean up the hallway real quick. He sneaked out, grabbed his backpack and the hotel keys, and ran to the bathroom once more. He paused, waiting, locked the door, and pulled the lone boxes of toiletry over to the window. After stacking them neatly, he crawled out of the window and slid down. He was lucky he had been on the first floor or he would have had trouble getting out. He heard the woman's vacuuming and humming still and quickly and quietly ran from the building. He was careful to avoid running into people and he began walking down the sidewalk. The place he was looking for was far from here and he had no way of getting there without Jake... Alex was so intent on his concentration he ran right into someone. He apologized and looked up, only to stop. What in the...?

"Hello there little one. Are you lost?" Sabina Pleasure asked kindly as she bent over on her knees to peer at the little boy's face curiously. He looked like Alex Rider, but that was probably because she had been thinking about him lately. Alex looked at her, baffled, when he debated on what to do. Should he tell her who he was so she could help him? Or just be a lost kid and have her help finding that place... Alex accepted her hand up and decided what to do. He opened his mouth.

"I'm -" He was, however, interrupted by the arrival of a strange boy... Who linked his arms around Sabina. Alex hurriedly changed his sentence, taking on the shy child once more, "trying to find my daddy."

"Whose this kid?" The boy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Lex." Alex hastily stuck to his alias, not wanting Sabina to connect him to Alex Rider in anyway. He already still looked so much like his old self when he was younger... Alex wanted to glare at the boy but refrained from doing so as he nuzzled her neck. Luckily, Sabina felt that a child in her view meant no romance so she scooted out of his hold and smiled at the child.

"Do you know where your daddy is?"

"Uh-huh. He's at this storage place I think. Can you take me there ma`am?" He asked, shuffling his feet around for added effect. Sabina looked at him with kind eyes and he explained the directions. She nodded and took hold of his hand, smiling at him. Alex took a deep breath as she walked hand in hand with him. He had always remembered holding hands with Sabina. But never had it been like this. His small, childish hand holding her slim and long one. The two teens, once the same height, now looked like little brother and older sister... Alex looked away, trying to keep his mask in place. The only thought on his mind to keep him going stayed firmly intact.

_I'll find you Daddy._

**Author's Note: Jake's reaction was odd last chapter, I know, so I elaborated in this one. I hope Alex wasn't too childish in this chapter. He was supposed to be because he's putting up this act once more. Believe me it is really easy to sneak through a window from a distracted person. I've done it and I'm 16! Lol, so review and I'll work immediately on Chapter 16.**


	16. My Little Agent

**Muddled Tears**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Sixteen "My Little Agent."**

**Warning: Mild character death**

**Operation Supersonic**

**Wylie, Texas**

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Ben wheezed slightly as he clutched the broken rib he had attained in his captivity. He frowned, looking around the small and untidy room that he was locked away in with soundless objects with the exception of the irritating pipe above his matted hair. No windows... One door that locked from the outside... A single, musty bed with a bare naked light bulb hanging above him. A toilet off to the side. God he felt like a prisoner. Well... he was one, but that's not the point here. The 28-year-old agent knew he had been here too long and soon, he had to get out before he got killed. The whole time he was in captivity, he couldn't help but hope he'd find a way home simply because he thought of his son. Alex. He was not going to make Alex suffer anymore losses in his life, and this was his drive._

_"Daniels," a voice said coolly, "ready for another torture session?"_

_Ben shuddered as arms yanked his semi weak body upwards. He staggered as they pulled him to their torture chamber. They were in a storage space, that he knew of. He knew he was in Texas. That's all he knew of though... Ben clenched the toy in his pocket sharply, mentally reminding himself that he had to hold on for his son. He was taken into the room and shackled down to a chair. Ben bit his lip as he stared into the eyes of the man behind all this. He glared at the man in defiance, the fire in his eyes refusing to distinguish for he kept his mind firmly on the little boy awaiting him. Then the man asked a question that made his eyes flash open in surprise..._

_"Now, tell me where Alex Rider is." The man said with a smirk. This took Ben aback as he wondered why on earth this man even knew who the teen spy was!_

_"What makes you think I know who he even is!" Ben spat. He grimaced in pain as the man punched him in the stomach. Ooh that was going to leave a mark... Ben Daniels glared at this man with blond hair, haunting pale blue eyes, pale skin, distinctly chiseled lips, and "almost feminine eyelashes". He also has a long, distinctive scar along his neck that made Ben blink in confusion sometimes, for he was unsure of what the injury belonged to._

_"My employer wants to give you a slow and painful death. If you tell me where the boy is, I might be inclined to give you a quick and painless one, Mr. Daniels." The man quipped in his Russian accent._

_"Go to hell," Ben muttered and closed his eyes harshly as he felt a knife meet him halfway to his abdomen. His kidnapper smirked quite gruesomely, yet professionally._

_"I'll ask you again. My employer has no need for this information. It is I who asks this. I do not need an absolute location. I need a relative and status location." The man said with such a glare that Ben was taken aback. He decided on being vague, never once dropping his guard._

_"If I'm right, he is home and playing video games like any other teenage boy his age," Ben said with a glare. There. That should be right... Ben was actually hoping what he said was the truth. He prayed that nothing had happened to his son and the man seemed to nod in acceptance._

_"Good. Now, to the real questioning." The man said. Ben groaned and this caused a sharp pain from his torso. The man was ruthless... This was going to be _a long day. Alex groaned inwardly, shuffling in his spot as Sabina Pleasure bickered with her, apparently, boyfriend. Alex did not say a word, trying desperately to hold his sarcasm in. He almost failed. Luckily the teenage boy got the hint and decided to turn to the 5-year-old boy they were currently in charge of.

"So Lex," that annoying and twittery brat started, "you said your dad was there right?"

"Uh-Huh!" Alex chirped, making sure to appear extra happy. He hatched an idea and yawned suddenly. Sabina saw this and, to Alex's amusement, picked him up.

"It's about noon, we need to find your daddy soon, so let's go." Sabina said with a benevolent smile. She placed a kiss to Alex's forehead and Alex unfortunately blushed. He was a little embarrassed, but pleased to see the twerp seething in annoyance at being dragged along with a supposed little boy who was being held by his girlfriend.

"`kay," Alex said 'shyly'. He grinned at Sabina, inwardly laughing at the kid's irritation, before he remembered what he needed to be doing. He kept his eyes on in front and before long, they found themselves outside a rather interesting storage place. It was a tall building with an orange color scheme. Alex grimaced before he wiggled about to get her to let him down. Alex idly recalled that it was how he got down when Ben picked him up. The memory made Alex shake his head and turn back to the teen couple. He bid them goodbye.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Sabina asked worriedly.

"Nope! My daddy's friends don't like it when other people come. Bye Sabina." Alex assured her before he watched them leave. He sighed, dropping all pretense of even being a 5-year-old little boy. He eyed the building and looked around. No one... That was good. Alex quickly threaded his way to the backdoor and paused. That looked way too easy. Alex snooped around and found what he was looking for. He got on his hands and knees and crawled through the bushes to find a pair of keys. He smirked. Let it be known that only a kid could find things like this. Alex pocketed the keys and looked around for another door. There was one hidden by a few trucks parked. He squeezed through and quickly searched the area. Just as he was about to open the door, he felt arms loop around him and he almost cried out. He thrashed and kicked.

"Hey Lex! Calm it down!" A voice whispered and Alex turned to see Jake Meares. Alex instantly stopped and looked at the man in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Jake hissed, "I told you to stay in that room!"

"I am not leaving my dad!" Alex growled and Jake blinked, a little taken aback by the hostile response. He sighed and set Alex on his feet, kneeling down in front of him. Alex looked at the man who was his father's coworker with determined brown eyes.

"I'm guessing that you'll just find a way out if I lock you in a room again." Jake sighed, "Can you just tell me who you really are? For my sanity? You're not really five, are you?"

"No," Alex said after hesitation. He felt that in order for him to go after Ben, Jake needed to know, "I'm Alex Rider." Jake froze and stared at the kid like a deer caught in headlights. Did he just say...? No way...

"Liar," Jake was about to say, but refrained. The look in Alex's eyes was enough to tell him that he wasn't lying. They looked so... haunted... mature... Jake stood up and took the key from Alex, not saying anything. Alex knew this meant Jake wouldn't argue from this point, seeing as his mission success must have been told around the MI6 headquarters. Jake unlocked the door, shoved the keys in his pocket, and paused before he whispered an idea to Alex who nodded and allowed him to lift him up into his arms. Jake awkwardly settled Alex on his hip and put his arms around the boy. Alex in turn took a moment before he pulled on the waterworks.

_Alex blinked in shock and Lynx seemed to still as he realized what he just did. He would have continued though if it hadn't been for a tired looking Ben and K-Unit walking towards them. Alex hatched an idea and, immediately putting his fists next to his eyes, he screwed his eyes up, sniffing, and began to tear up. He applauded himself mentally as he began to fake cry so realistically that he indeed looked like he was bawling like a real child. The slowly forming bruise was proudly displayed on his cheek and Lynx gulped at Ben's sudden murderous face._

_"I can explain!" Lynx screamed, sticking his hands in the air and jumping back from Alex. The four men stepped forward menacingly. Alex continued to fake cry and this seemed to make the men angrier, thinking Alex was really crying. Lynx was screwed... _

_"WHAT is going on here soldiers?" A voice angrily cut in on them and they all turned to see Sergeant Raven looking at them, displeased. They all tried explaining at once while Snake adjusted Alex who still had tears going down his cheeks, taking Raven by surprise. He immediately ordered K-Unit to his office with Lynx while he told Ben to put his charge to bed. Ben took Alex and left the group quietly, still angry. Alex didn't say anything, rubbing his cheek. Ben entered the cabin and sat Alex on the edge of the bed before kneeling down to inspect the bruise in the light._

_"I'm okay you know. I was just acting." Alex said quietly, rubbing away the tears against his burning red eyes. He honestly did not know how he managed to cry like that. It had just come... natural. Like a child who was hurt, crying for their parents. Alex felt something clench in a knot and he pushed the thought away._

_"Then you're one hell of an actor. Those tears make the bruise look worse kiddo." Ben said with a frown. He brushed his hand against the bruise and watched Alex blanch._

_"I take it you hurt more than you would in your old body," Ben observed. Alex nodded, choosing not to say anything. _

Jake carried Alex through the fairly dim halls and it was quiet between the two. Jake was surprised himself at how well he was reacting to hearing that this child was 15-year-old Alex Rider who was one of MI6's top intelligent agents. It just... seemed to fit in with this absurdly quiet and talented child. Jake froze as he heard footsteps and he quickly pushed himself against the wall with Alex.

"So Gregorovich is still down there with that agent?" A voice asked. Jake felt Alex stiffen and blinked.

"Not right now. Apparently Gregorovich got a few answers and let the guy rest in his cell. I personally wish he'd just kill the man already. It's been a week and we haven't gotten the details of anything important." Another responded. The voices faded and Jake decided to pursue them. He sneaked quietly through the corridors, years of training mindful in his mind as he did so. Alex was silent the whole time, frozen from the name of Gregorovich as if tauntingly cursed into place. Jake turned to Alex and quirked an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Jake inquired, putting Alex down.

"Gregorovich? Yassen Gregorovich!?" Alex said quietly, his eyes wide as tennis balls. Jake blinked in surprise before remembering something about Yassen being shot in front of Alex. He sighed heavily.

"Alex... Yassen was recovered alive by Scorpia and was patched up before MI6 could get to him. Did no one tell you this?" Jake asked.

"`course not." Alex grumbled, shaking his head in disgust before motioning Jake to continue forward. They were quiet for moments on end before Alex was pulled into another flashback.

_Alex screamed and sat up with a sob in his throat. He looked around fearfully and saw that Ben was not there. Tears streamed down his face and Alex, being in the body of a child intensified these feelings, felt that he had been abandoned. He buried his head in his knees and shook. It was some time before Alex decided to look for Ben. He couldn't have really left him... right? Alex bit his lip, unsure if Ben left because of his SAS duty or because he didn't want Alex. In his ill state of mind, he believed the latter and wiped at his tears. Feverishly, he looked at Button before he grasped it in his arms and slid off the bed in his pajamas and jacket. He found his bag and changed dizzily into a pair of jeans and a shirt before pulling on his shoes and socks. He zipped up his jacket for some sort of heat before he peaked out the door. It had stopped raining but, it was cold outside to Alex. Nevertheless, he started walking out of the cabin and unwittingly near the forest at the end of the cabin in search of his adopted father..._

The former spy sighed a little and ironically noticed he was searching for his adopted father just like this time. Only gone was the unsure and ill child from that moment. In its place was a confident child spy. Alex couldn't help but reflect on the differences that had partaken in the month that he had been with Ben. God had it really only been a month!? Alex focused on his walking and alertness before he remembered the distraught boy he had been after his Crocodile Tears mission. The nightmares had been constant from everything that happened ever since the party with Sabina. The car crashing into the water, the crocodiles, the being kidnapped and losing half his dignity (which probably prompted Alex's lack of distress when Ben had coddled him). Alex was forcibly reminded of everything Ben had done for him these past few weeks. He had woken up every time to see Ben sitting on the edge of his bed, fiddling with his hair or blankets. He made him lunch and breakfast and helped him dress with his former broken wrist. Jake looked down at Alex and smiled at the innocent look on the boy's face right now as he was lost in memory.

A sudden sound of sirens jolted Alex to reality and he heard shouts before he turned to find men running towards them. Jake immediately scooped Alex up, reacting on spy instinct, and began running fast, trying to get the kid out of there no matter what now. It all happened in a blur... Alex was being carried off to who knew where and the next... he was on the ground, his head hurting. He heard Jake groaning pitifully and clenching his chest. Alex realized with a horrible start that Jake had been shot in the back... which had hit the exact area of his heart. The memory of being shot in the heart clenched at Alex who forcibly pushed it away.

"Alex... _Run_!" Jake wheezed.

"No!" Alex said, trying to pull on Jake's shirt. The childish part of Alex's body screamed at him, crying and kicking that Jake was not dying, demanding Jake to get up now. The teenager in Alex forcibly told him to run for it, leaving Jake. The agent part? Told him blankly to leave him. Alex quivered and stood up, whispering a goodbye to Jake, before he ran down a hall, tears cascading down his face as he heard the men grab the dying man and shove him against the wall.

"Where's the boy?" The man questioned harshly. He shook Jake roughly and the man coughed up blood. Alex found a vent and wiggled down into it, listening quietly and trying to calm his tears. Stupid child body, always so damn emotional.

"Like... Hell... I'd... Tell ya..." Jake coughed before he went limp. Alex shook in his spot as the men threw Jake's body to the floor and started running in the direction Alex had gone, searching for the boy. Alex laid in his spot for a very long minute before crawling out.

"I'm sorry Jake... I'm sorry," Alex cried softly to the dead man. The corpse remained motionless. Alex rested a hand on Jake's opened eyes and slowly closed them. He would never forget the warm touch of the dead body. Alex let a final tear splash against Jake's cheek before he continued to walk silently through the halls. He had a mission to complete, whether he could make it emotionally or not. Alex just didn't know how much stress his mind could take before he permanently regressed mentally with his body... All he knew was, he had to find Ben...

Or die trying.

**Author's Note: So... What'd you think? No coddling in this chapter much, sorry. I had to get the mission underway and this seemed okay in my opinion. Love it? Hate it? Please give some review to this seeing as how I really am unsure how I did with a mission. I felt the need to make Yassen come alive and Alex to relive some exerts of Muddled Tears. For the record the current day in this chapter is March 13, 2010. Sunny with a chance of DOOM! Hehe... **


	17. Pride & Joy

**Muddled Tears**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Seventeen "Pride and Joy"**

**Operation Supersonic**

**'Who Dares Win'**

**East London, UK**

_The United Kingdom has a temperate climate, with plentiful rainfall all year round. The UK is a developed country, with the world's sixth largest economy by nominal GDP and the sixth largest by purchasing power parity. It was the world's first industrialised country and the world's foremost power during the 19th and early 20th centuries, but the economic and social cost of two world wars and the decline of its empire in the latter half of the 20th century diminished its leading role in global affairs. The UK nevertheless remains a major power with strong economic, cultural, military, scientific and political influence. It is a recognized nuclear weapons state and has the fourth highest defense spending in the world. _

_The 22 SAS Regiment has four operational squadrons A, B, D and G. Each squadron contains approximately 60 men, commanded by a major divided into four troops and a small headquarters usually consist of 16 men, and each patrol within a troop consists of four men, with each man possessing a particular skill: _signals, demolition, medic or linguist _in addition to basic skills learned during the course of their training. The four troops specialized in four different areas:_

(A) Boat troop_ — are specialists in maritime skills using scuba diving, kayaks and Rigid-hulled inflatable boats and often train with the Special Boat Service._

(B) Air troop_ — are experts in free fall parachuting, High Altitude-Low Opening (HALO) and High Altitude-High Opening (HAHO) techniques._

(D) Mobility troop _— are specialists in using vehicles and are experts in desert warfare. They are also trained in an advanced level of motor mechanics to fix any problem with their vehicles._

(G) Mountain troop_ — are specialists in Arctic combat and survival, using specialist equipment such as skis, snowshoes and mountain climbing techniques._

K-Unit was apart of the Mountain squadron. They were trained in combat and survival amongst almost anything. The four men who started out together were very skilled in what they attained:

**Ben** was the one with the linguist skill. Language skills are crucial when dealing with natives whilst engaging in hearts and minds operations or when liaising with foreign troops. He was fluent in French, Chinese, Japanese, and Spanish. He was currently working on his Sign Language and German. Ben had always been good with language. He loved traveling and before he joined the SAS he used to travel to different countries with his two older brothers and sometimes his parents.

**Eagle** was the demolition kind of guy. As many SAS missions end with stuff getting blown up (to use the technical term), a patrol will most likely need to contain a demolitions expert. An extensive demolitions course is undertook which covers the various types of explosives, how to identify the points in a structure where best to place charges, and how to choose the types of target to hit in order to achieve the desired mission goals. Eagle knew directly how to blow something up loudly or quietly. That's probably why his attitude was so over the top and dramatic. He liked things big and simple when he could help it. He lived in Paris, France for nearly all his life until he joined the SAS by means of moving in with his uncle who was now deceased. Eagle's father was living in London as well, but Eagle had not seen him in a year or so. His younger sister was Kat who he hadn't seen in years. He probably couldn't recognize her anymore. He grew up loving to build and destroy what was created, which led him into the SAS.

Now **Snake** was a different type. He was the medic. He, a Scottish child with no siblings, married a woman named Sarah. He was very talented in first aid and discovered this at his first job at eighteen. He had gotten hired as a lifeguard. Snake was caring and overall parental when it came to his medic is a crucial element of any military unit and especially so for an SAS patrol. In most cases the medic will be the only source of aid in the event of injury. SAS medics need to be able to deal with everything from infections to major gunshot trauma. They can also help with hearts and minds operations by establishing trust with local populations through medical assistance.

And last, but certainly not least, was **Wolf**. He was the one with the signaler. His job as a signaler becomes highly proficient in the use of the various portable radio systems such as High Frequency (HF) Radio and Satellite Communications (SATCOM). Signalers learn procedures for burst transmissions and become fluent in Morse code. Wolf could read lips rather well also and he knew timing was the key to everything. He was the leader of K-Unit and was very excellent at what he did. He was single and had an older sister who lived with him in Ireland until Wolf was 21 and moved away to the UK. Living there and learning Sign Language was what Wolf wanted. He was trained to be able to give the signal when ready and to steady his unit. K-Unit was one of the best of the SAS...

They were respected. Were... When Alex Rider, aka Cub, had been placed in their peaceful unit, dignity was no longer their key. They were belittled and the unit had taken it out on the boy. They of course came to regret it so when they later were on missions with him... Missions... Alex had not been trained like they had and he was just a kid. Now more so than ever... So when that former spy was missing, K-Unit was immediately there minus their linguist. Wolf, Snake, and Eagle were gathered around the Daniels brothers at Ben's home, hoping to find some sort of clue as to where Ben and Alex were now.

"He couldn't have just disappeared!" Derryck Mason (Wolf) argued, nearly slamming his fist down onto the mahogany table. Anthony Daniels glared at Derryck in annoyance. How many times would Ben's friend lose his anger? Tony simply leaned back in his chair and scowled.

"Well then kindly explain to me how a 5-year-old was able to leave the safety of his bedroom without me knowing?" Anthony asked sarcastically. Derryck shut up and sulked a little. Chris Lawson (Snake) sighed heavily and sipped the coffee he had asked for. Jason McKnight (Eagle) and Zachary Daniels were discussing different things about how Alex could have disappeared. This was honestly beginning to be a headache. He rubbed his temples and ran a hand through his dark red hair. He blinked confusedly as Derryck stood up abruptly.

"We have to report this to MI6." The Irishman said firmly. Anthony sighed. It seemed like Wolf wasn't about to give up that easily.

"It's not as easy as that Derryck." Anthony scolded and the easy-tempered man sat back down with a dark frown.

"We were able to get a hold of MI6 through an emergency number Ben gave us," Zach said, "and the horrible part is a man named Mr. Blunt apparently knew where Alex went and allowed him to." His words got all of the soldiers' attention.

"Then where is he?" Chris asked.

"Where Ben apparently was taken hostage to. That's all the details we were able to get," Anthony told them. There was silence for awhile.

"So the main conclusion? Alex, a 5-year-old boy, ran away from home to find where his father has gone. He was able to get into MI6 most likely because if I remember right you said Ben took him to work a few times." Jason summarized. The group nodded. They were lucky they had taken refuge at Ben's house and not a coffee shop. They were being rather loud and this was top secret after all.

"Some vacation this is for us," Chris muttered.

"I'm going to go make a phone call," Derryck told them and left the kitchen. Tony dropped his head to his hands. Jason stood up to get more coffee for the distressed man.

"I don't understand. Alex didn't seem that distraught about his dad. Why would he run away like that?" Tony asked. He just didn't understand the little boy. He was a shy, sweet child who did not seem like the type to run off suddenly. But... Alex was Ben's son now... He must have gotten that stubborn streak. Did Tony and Zach really make him miss his father that badly? Tony remembered Alex asking if Tom Harris could come babysit him but the Tony had firmly said no, wanting no one around. Tony felt horrible for denying Alex any company... And Alex's disappointed look when Tony simply put him to bed and left. What was he wanting?

"Hey what does Ben do with Alex at night?" Tony asked suddenly.

"He hangs around for like hours, sitting on the bed and reading a story with Alex." Jason answered.

"Other times he rubs Alex's back to comfort him until he falls asleep." Chris piped in. Tony felt his stomach sinking. He must have made Alex miserable. His only help was finding his brother and nephew.

"Right... So I think we should pay a visit to MI6." Wolf began...

**Texas, USA**

He honestly had no idea where he was. Somewhere inside this large and absurd building was Ben Daniels and Alex Daniels were lost. He luckily had not run into anyone as of yet, but how long could his luck last? Alex silently moved around the corner, listening for voices and footsteps coming his way. He was safe... for now. Alex wondered where in the hell he was in this surprisingly large building. As he was lost in thought, he almost failed to notice the sounds of soft feet padding down the halls. Alex froze and looked around wildly for something to hide behind. He hid behind the shelf nearby the wall and squeezed through. He peaked out and almost fell over.

It was Yassen. Alex's eyes narrowed dangerously as he saw what could only be a man being dragged behind Yassen by two unknown men.

"You should honestly just answer. Then you could have a quicker death that's less painless." Yassen's cold voice greeted him. Alex shivered slightly, memories come to the surface of his mind.

"Screw you," Ben spat out blood and the men curled their lips in distaste. Alex watched them take a left before disappearing. Thinking fast, he followed, making sure to hide himself. It was relatively and surprisingly easy to follow them. Alex waited until Ben was locked in the meager cell before he saw them leave. There was a pause and Alex seized his chance as they disappeared. He ran to the cell.

"Ben!" Alex whispered.

"Alex!" Ben said in surprise, his eyes widening. He narrowed his eyes in anger, "What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be SAFE and at HOME!"

"I had to come. I had to," Alex said, his own eyes narrowing. His father was covered in bruises and his lip looked busted.

"Get out of here before someone sees you," Ben hissed.

"No." Alex said. Ben couldn't believe this stubborn boy was his son before he sighed. Alex nodded to himself and looked around for the key.

"So how'd you get here?" Ben couldn't stop himself from asking. Alex paused in his search and looked at him with a sad smile.

"Jake helped me..."

"Where is he?" Ben didn't like the way Alex said Jake's name.

"I really do-"

"Alex," Ben said sternly.

"He came with me and... he... g-got shot." Alex stammered, still unused to Ben's stern voice. Alex inwardly cursed himself for snapping to the truth at the tone of his father's firm demand. He was already slipping into the age he was physically and that was something Alex did not want. Alex found what he was looking for to his surprise... The key was lying next to a tire and Alex picked it up. Ben looked at the key in surprise as well.

"Alex... This might be a trap." Ben started but Alex didn't listen. He simply began to fiddle with the lock and within seconds, it clicked open. Alex seriously thought they'd make it out of there unscathed...

Until an alarm sounded and footsteps were turning the corner.

"Well... You certainly were right Gregory, the boy was this man's son after all..." A sadistic voice rang through Alex's ears and the 5-year-old felt someone yank him up by the back of his shirt. Alex kicked vulnerably and Ben shouted in fury.

"Leave him alone!" Ben yelled only to be backhanded by the man who talked. Alex blinked in surprise. There, standing in front of him with a vicious smirk, was Kirill Ivanov. The man's face made Alex shiver subconsciously. He had a scar running from the side of his left ear and down to his shoulder. The man noticed Alex and turned to the boy.

"Well, well, well... Aren't you just a handsome little boy... How old are you kid?" Kirill hummed, looking at Alex with something akin to curiousity and confusion. Possibly on how a child got so far into his place. Alex kicked in vain before deciding to be truthful (somewhat).

"Five." Alex said through gritted teeth. Kirill looked at him in amused surprise.

"Such a brave lad to come and try to save your father, but I'm afraid you just made yourself a new test subject." Kirill said merrily before ordering the men to throw him in the cell with Ben. They did as told and quite literally tossed him inside. Ben hurriedly caught his son and glared at the men in anger. They smirked and locked the doors.

"I shall be running a few... tests... on this young boy in a few hours." Kirill told his men before leaving, "And someone tell Yassen we have a new guest with us."

"Yes sir," the men chorused before they left. Ben was shaking slightly, but Alex knew it wasn't in fear.

"Oh Alex," Ben chanted, "baby, what were you thinking?"

"I wanted to see you again," Alex whispered to him. He didn't mind that Ben held him to his chest tightly, running a hand through his blond hair.

"When we make it out of here," Alex noted he didn't say if luckily, "you are so going to be grounded for months." Alex grimaced at the thought.

"Define grounded." Alex quipped cheekily. Ben sighed and loosened up a little, smiling.

"Try an actual kid's time out with an hour worth, earlier bed times, a naptime, and never leaving my site." Ben said lightly. Alex groaned.

"I'm not a kid anymore," Alex told him. Ben kissed his forehead.

"Yes you are Alex. You're five right now. I have you as my baby boy for a long long time," Ben said softly as he slid to the floor.

"I can't believe all that's changed since when I first met you," Alex mumbled, mindful of any hidden cameras or listening devices.

"I'm just glad it's all changed." Ben said, resting his head against the wall.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Let's just make it through this." Ben said. Alex could only nod. He had gone in determined to find Ben and now he wasn't going out without a fight... He'd make it through this like he did on every mission he had undergone.

**Author's Note: Lol! I think I scared quite a lot of people with these two chapters. I'm sometimes called the author of surprise because I LOVE taking the unexpected route in my writing. So, watch out. Hehe. So what do you think about the little boot shaped state of America? Hehe, I had a lot of fun with this chapter. The passion and hatred I had in me during the time I wrote it helped and I was a little... vicious for awhile. To better explain, I experience my own personality glitches when I write. I think like my characters a little... Anyways! I took time on each location because I felt they needed to be given their special attention. The United Kingdom and the United States are two of the most similar places. Not like completely but there are things I love about both. I don't live in the UK or in Europe so I'm sorry if I get something wrong.**

**Eagle's little sister: Don't kick me, I didn't realize I put Larissa at the beginning until after Alex's meeting with the group. As for Kat not recognizing her brother, he wasn't paying attention and neither was she. I'll be fixing it after this.**

**The SAS: I was being myself and trying to add in a little more to give it a good start... I matched the skills up with how they seem to fit. **


	18. A Mission to Stop

**Muddled Tears**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Eighteen "A Mission to Stop"**

**Warning: Let the Angst begin...**

**Operation SuperSonic**

**Wylie, Texas**

_Drip. Drip. Drip... _

_Clink. Clink. Clink..._

_Drip-Clink. Drip-Clink..._

Ben Daniels sighed loudly, clutching his bruised son to his chest, his hand encasing the small body to him. Alex didn't say anything, not willing to complain about the pain he was in. There was a dark bruises forming on the bare chest of the 5-year-old and a long bleeding cut along his lower stomach and another along his right upper arm. His wrist was aching and red. His cheek displayed a loud red slap from earlier that day after being taken for another run of experimenting. The man in charge seemed eager to see how far Alex could reach his limit more than Ben's development. Alex simply allowed his adopted father and former teammate to hold him tightly. Ben didn't look as bad, with only a busted lip, sprained right wrist, a broken finger, and bruises to boot. The two didn't move, quietly listening to the inane clatters of the machines in the distance and the annoying dripping from a small droplet hitting a pipe. That was the only noise to pierce the leery silence around the father and son. Ben didn't make a sound, having known that soon a meager plate of food and one filled up water bottle would be given to them. Alex looked up at Ben's frown, blinking tiredly at him.

"Daddy?" Alex ventured, drawing his father's attention at the use of his title.

"Yeah kiddo?"

"I'm sorry." Alex repeated from earlier. Ben smiled a little and kissed the top of Alex's head, shifting the boy's injured body so that they were both comfortable. Alex no longer had any of his gadgets after they had discovered the use of one of his toys, such as the bubble blower. They had also stripped Ben of any possible object before taking Alex to his 'testing'. When the 5-year-old was returned to Ben a whole 3 days later, he was battered and on the verge of nearly dying from an illness he suddenly developed from an injection. Ben had thankfully managed to help him via sacrificing their day's water to clean him up and keep him cooled down. Their clothes were torn as proof of the excruciating experience. Ben suspected Alex also was gaining a concussion, but he couldn't be sure. Alex told him that they literally took tests via his height, weight, running capabilities, and brain wave capacity. There were others that Alex didn't know, but he suspected it had to do with his health and physical movements. He had talked back to one of the scientist in there and it resulted in being slapped, knocking him into a wall. The cut came from being cut by a knife by complete accident while the bruises were from a man who wasn't pleased to see a small boy in their midst.

"It's okay," Ben found himself saying, leaning his head against the wall. Alex squirmed desperately in his arms for a moment or two, his wrist twinging in pain. This was the same arm that had been broken during the SAS disaster, Ben noted. He took the arm gently and pulled it to rest against Alex's chest. He took off Alex's jacket and covered Alex with it. Even after the days they had been in the cell, taken out only to be tortured for information, his son wasn't as broken as Ben would have suspected. Then again, this was Alex Rider.

"Get some rest Al," Ben told him. Alex shook his head and closed his eyes, leaning against Ben. He favored falling asleep in Ben's arm most of the time, but this was different. There was no teddy bear named Button to hold or the warmth cushioning bed to relax upon. The only difference between being Agent Rider on this mission and Alex Daniels was his body. He was suffering emotions he hardly felt because of the pain his childish size produced. Ben hummed softly to his child, reminding himself that Alex had been put through this before, but as a teenager and not as a little boy. Ben remembered when Yassen had encountered Alex for the first time that first week with his son here.

_"They are in here," a voice said with a chuckle._

_"They?" a familiar Russian voice quipped._

_"The Daniels agent has a son who was foolish enough to come here. Perhaps he knows something seeing as he got from Britain to America with an agent that is now dead." the voice told the Russian. Ben clenched his teeth, clutching Alex to him closer. Jake... He heard footsteps and Ben could only cover Alex's blond head before the man named Yassen Gregorovich appeared. He peered through the bars intently, spotting the bundle in Ben's arms._

_"Unless you want him dead, release him and wake him up," Yassen said. Ben reluctantly did as told and Alex stirred after a few nudges and soft whispers. Ben didn't dare say his name, remembering Yassen asking about Alex Rider from him._

_"Daddy?" Alex yawned. Ben smiled sadly._

_"Someone wants to meet you," Ben told Alex, turning the child around in his lap. Alex froze and stared at Yassen in near horror. Yassen beckoned him to come closer to him as he opened the cell door. Alex slowly moved his feet until he was in front of the assassin._

_"What is your name?" Yassen asked, eying the boy's features. He looked familiar with the exception of obvious youth. Perhaps his name would spark something, Yassen decided._

_"Alex Daniels," Alex finally said, staring into the cold eyes without flinching. Yassen had a realization of who he was finally. They softened considerably before Alex squeaked as Yassen picked him up and studied the child._

_"Alex Rider," Yassen said in a soft voice, his eyes glinting dangerously. Alex froze in shock at hearing his name being called. He looked at Yassen warily and saw that the man looked apprehensive, as if trying to decide what to do now that he knew who the boy truly was. Yassen looked deeply into the child's brown eyes and finally knew that Alex Rider had not taken heed of his warning a year ago._

_"I see," he said. He put Alex down on the floor and locked the cell before leaving silently. Ben beckoned Alex to him and pulled the stunned boy to his chest, rubbing his back soothingly._

_"Do you know him?" Ben asked. Alex nodded, but didn't say anything. Ben sighed and comforted his son silently, not wanting to push him further._ Alex stopped moving finally and looked up at him with his dark chocolate eyes, studying his father's soft face looking back at him. Ben suddenly remembered a song he heard awhile back ago during a conference, and he hummed that one instead. His voice was deep with his Liverpudlian accent as he began to sing. Alex listened to him as the lyrics were distinguishable.

_This is the clock upon the wall_

_This is the story of us all_

_This is the first sound of a newborn child,_

_Before he starts to crawl_

_This is the war that's never won_

_This is a soldier and his gun_

_This is the mother waiting by the phone,_

_Praying for her son_

_Pictures of you, pictures of me_

_Hung upon your wall for the world to see_

_Pictures of you, pictures of me_

_Remind us all of what we used to be_

_There is a drug that cures it all_

_Blocked by the governmental wall_

_We are the scientists inside the lab,_

_Just waiting for the call_

_This earthquake weather has got me shaking inside_

_I'm high up and dry_

_Pictures of you, pictures of me_

_Hung upon your wall for the world to see_

_Pictures of you, pictures of me_

_Remind us all of what we used to be_

_Confess to me, every secret moment_

_Every stolen promise you believed_

_Confess to me, all that lies between us_

_All that lies between you and me_

_We are the boxers in the ring_

_We are the bells that never sing_

_There is a title we can't win no matter_

_How hard we might swing_

_Pictures of you, pictures of me_

_Hung upon your wall for the world to see_

_Pictures of you, pictures of me_

_Remind us all of what we used to be_

_Pictures of you, pictures of me_

_Hung upon your wall for the world to see_

_Pictures of you, pictures of me_

_Remind us all of what we could have been _

_(The Last Goodbye "Pictures of You")_

Ben looked down to see his 5-year-old son sleeping against him, his thumb in his mouth like a small child, his free hand clenching a handful of Ben's ragged blue shirt. The adopted father smiled at his child, wondering what Alex would have been had none of this ever happened, starting with his parents dying. Ben sighed to himself and shifted his position so that he could lean more on the wall and keep his arms wrapped around Alex. He thought about the past handful of days that he had been with Alex Rider as Alex Daniels. When he had found out he would be taking in the lone teenager, he was shocked...

_"You want me to take in a teenage spy? Why would you even TRAIN a child for the spy world sir," Ben said desperately. He truly did not want to hear that they had been training a child of fourteen to do a job even adults wouldn't want to do. He didn't want to hear the history, but he did. They told him he was the same boy he went on a mission with in Australia. The same boy who Ben had originally thought was sent to the SAS because of a rich father. He was wrong and Alex had been miserable. God he felt like such an ass. Ben didn't say anything to the man in front of him, but he did look to the woman._

_"Mrs. Jones, why me?" Ben asked._

_"He trusts you more than anyone in MI6," she finally said after a moment of consideration to take into account of being truthful or not. Ben nodded and stood up, saying he'd be going to visit the teenager turned child. He walked down the empty halls of the hospital and passed Alex's doctor, Doctor Ing. While the combination of the doctor's last name was comical, Ben decided to ignore that. The doctor told him that Alex was suffering from partial brain damage and his body was very fit at the moment. He showed all healthy signs of an average five-year-old, though they were still baffled as to how the boy shrunk before their very eyes. Ben was informed that Alex would be either very apprehensive and dazed, or he would be emotional. The soldier turned agent nodded and went to the room that held his soon to be adopted son. Ben peaked in the room and found Alex sitting up, thinking hard about something. _

_Alex had changed since Ben had last seen him, and he didn't mean physically in size. His eyes were very dark and shadowed with haunting experience. His stance screamed that he was an agent, but his body protested that he was still very much innocent. The combination brought an old man on a small child's face. Alex's cheeks were more rounded and filled out, giving him that chubby cheeks look again. He had his baby fat back apparently, which probably annoyed Alex to no end. His eyes were wider than before and he wasn't as skinny as he was before. He was dressed in a white polo with a pair of black shorts. Ben figured that they were sent to him so he could look decent, seeing as the hospital didn't have child-sized clothing for him around._

_Ben coughed and this drew Alex's attention to him._

_"Hey Cub," Ben could only say weakly. Here goes nothing..._

Ben chuckled to himself quietly. He ran a hand through Alex's fair hair for a moment or two before he dropped it and sat there smiling. Who would have known that he would have been so attached... Ben frowned as he heard footsteps. His eyes narrowed as he saw Yassen step into view. Yassen unlocked the door and stepped in.

"The cameras are deactivated at this moment," Yassen said stiffly, "and your gadgets are out in the bushes next to the entrance. I suggest you get out of here if you want to live." Ben sat in shock as Yassen picked Alex up and settled him on his hip. Alex remained asleep, his thumb firmly planted in his mouth. Yassen stared at the numerous injuries on the half naked child before he beckoned Ben to follow.

"Why are you helping?" Ben asked warily, making sure to remain next to the assassin seeing as he had his son.

"I do not kill children," Yassen coldly said, "or more specifically this child."

"How do you know Alex?" Ben whispered, wondering just why a world renowned assassin refused to kill a boy who destroyed organizations with ease.

"Through his father's brief encounter with me," Yassen answered abruptly before Ben wobbled after him, feeling dizzy. Alex's father! His birth father, Ben corrected in his mind. Alex began to stir as they moved on and he blinked blearily to notice he wasn't in Ben's arms anymore. His eyes widened as he saw that it was the man who had killed his uncle and had fake tortured him during their sessions. Alex had claimed he knew nothing and was luckily able to get away with that in his child state. He didn't move, too stunned and weary to do anything except rest against the man.

"I will only say this information once, Kirill Ivanov is the son of Mikhail Sergeyevich Gorbachev who was the last president in Russia. Ivanov changed his last name and wants to bring about revenge to the soviet union by eliminating major power holders, meaning the United States, China, and the UK. He has left for Russia and I will be leaving for there shortly, but I have deactivated the missiles her planned to use. There will be no trouble, just relay this to MI6 and do not mention me. I do this because I can see that Ivanov is insane."

"You used to work for insane men though. Why is he different?" Alex mumbled lightly. Yassen's lips quirked, not at all surprised by Alex's ''sleeping''.

"He had planned to destroy the place I grew up in and another place I would rather not see blown up. Now do not question my motives. I'm hoping by getting you out of here alive with your adopted father, you will no longer chase after people aimlessly. I'm holding you responsible to make sure he doesn't," Yassen's sharp eyes had turned to Ben at the end of this. Ben looked at him in surprise and nodded. They were quiet for a moment before they heard a loud exclamation. Yassen shoved Alex into Ben's surprised arms and whispered something low before leaving the opposite way. Ben's ears rang with the words he had heard from the assassin.

MI6 was ambushing the place.

Ben began to run towards the noise, holding Alex tightly to his chest despite the pain that the two of them were in. His cut face stung slightly at the meeting with wind, but Ben ignored this. He stumbled across K-Unit behind a man who looked to have been working here. Ben looked at them dazedly and Alex struggled out of his grip. Ben couldn't stop Alex from falling to the ground and standing up. The man peaked back and saw the two. He dashed forward with a knife and swept the wounded boy up in a choke hold.

"ALEX!" Ben screamed and was about to charge at the boy when the man held the shaking knife to Alex's exposed neck.

"Come near me and you'll die." The man quivered.

"Put the child down," Wolf demanded.

"NEVER!" The man screamed. Alex struggled wildly and finally decided his only weapon was that of a child's. He bit down, hard, on the man's arm. The man abruptly let go and he reacted. He jabbed the knife at the first thing he could reach before he was shot down by the SAS soldiers and the CIA men. Alex cried out in pain as he was stabbed in the leg, hitting the ground with a loud thump. Men swarmed the place as Ben rushed over to his son.

"Oh Alex, you foolish child." Ben said softly, putting a hand behind Alex's head.

"So...rryy..." was Alex's last words before everything went black.

**Author's Note: For the record, I HAVE killed my main character before. Lol so review for me if you think Alex should live or die. I know this was somewhat rushed but I have exams coming up. I hope Yassen was okay. He's different, I know. You'd be different too if you ''died'' telling your mentor's son to go to Scorpia and then waking up and finding out John Rider was a traitor, but Alex had gotten shot by Scorpia. Lol that's my secret behind that. You'll see more of Yassen one day... maybe... I was sad by the amount of reviews last chapter and that didn't motivate me at all to even try and improve this chapter. Ivanov will make another appearance soon. So review please!**


	19. Rescue Me

**Muddled Tears**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Nineteen "Rescue Me"**

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? _

_I could really use a wish right now (wish now) wish right now..._

There were voices. At first, they were hushed, but then they gradually began getting louder. There were many voices. Some were rather loud and frightening, while others were soft and benevolent. Many voices filled his ears like music notes, each a different key or pitch in tone. He shifted to hear one particular voice better. That person was nice, extremely so. He heard that voice more than any other one. That voice would be there almost everyday, if he knew what day it was or that another had passed. That voice would speak to him softly, urging him to awake, or simply telling him about his day. He liked the songs the voice would sing, for the voice's owner had a deep and reassuring tone in his songs.

"Alex, please wake up soon kiddo," the voice would sometime plead. Alex would frown. He wanted to wake up just to get this person to be happy.

Alex felt nothing here in wherever he was. He was no longer in pain, nor was he relaxed for some reason. He couldn't feel anything. He liked this place, but this person wanted him the leave his peace. Alex considered this. The person was so nice, that he felt compelled to at least tried. Alex could see black all around him with the exception of small crystalline solids drifting about in a feathery way. They had floated for hours on end and they had a soothing sound to them, he decided. They might help him out... Alex reached out to touch one...

_"Alex, I'm home," Ian Rider called out as he put his bag down. He heard loud footsteps before his nephew appeared in front of him. The five-year-old boy broke out into a wide grin at the sight of his only uncle. Ian opened his arms and Alex immediately took his uncle's embrace._

_"Welcome back Ian," Alex greeted happily. He was always relieved when his uncle returned home. Ian put a hand on the back of Alex's head warmly. Jack entered the room and she smiled._

_"What's for dinner tonight," Ian teased, "hopefully not burnt or glowing?" _

_"I have a can of dog food for you, you hungry mutt," Jack said with a glint. Ian laughed loudly and followed his nephew into the kitchen as the boy told him what was going on, including Tom's parents freaking out even more lately and starting to argue. Ian suspected that they might get a divorce sometime in the future..._

Alex fought to watch the rest of this, tears slowly pouring down his face. The salty liquid moistened his cheeks as he tried in vain to continue to this memory. Yet there was another memory fighting to replace this one... One he didn't think had happened before, but it seemed like it. Alex calmed down and watched in awe at the similarity and difference of the single event.

_"Alex, I'm home," Ben Daniels called out as he put his bag down. As he heard a loud happy "daddy!" from behind, he turned around only to see a shy boy in front of him, his son. Ben broke out into a wide grin while Alex smiled at him a little. Ben lifted Alex into his arms and twirled him around. Alex laughed a little and this made Ben laugh as well. Alex rested his head on Ben's shoulder, content, while Ben's girlfriend entered the room._

_"Cute," she said while she nodded her head._

_"Hey honey," Ben greeted as he kissed her on the lips, Alex sitting on his hip. The small boy scrunched up his face in a somewhat adorable manner and held out a hand for the girl. She laughed and took Alex into her arms while Ben ''pouted at having his toy taken from him''. _

_"What's for dinner tonight love? I hope you didn't burn the house down," Ben said mischievously. Kaitlyn laughed and whacked him playfully on the shoulder. Ben supported a mock hurt look which had Alex smiling at him, on the verge of laughing._

_"I have a can of _fox _food for you," Kaitlyn teased which had Ben laughing loudly as he followed his girlfriend and son into the kitchen. Alex told him how Kindergarten was and how he wanted Tom to come visit him again. Ben was happy that all seemed to be going well._

Alex blinked. His Uncle Ian... Alex reached out for another when he felt a light glistening around him. He blinked in surprise as he felt a warmth spread through him then... It snapped. He felt pain suddenly and he screamed out in agony. It hurt! No! Stop it! He didn't want to feel this! NO-

**"Alex!"** a voice penetrated the darkness. Alex Rider-Daniels slowly stirred into the land of the living and peered up to find his adopted father and former teammate, Ben Daniels, at his bedside.

"Oh Alex, thank god you're awake!" he babbled joyfully. Alex blinked at him as someone he didn't see in the room ran to get the doctor. He looked at the man in front of him as a hand reached out to touch his head. Alex jerked back, flinching slightly though he didn't know why. The room silenced and Alex regretted reacting like that to his father. Ben looked shocked and Alex couldn't blame him. He hadn't reacted like that in months.

"Sorry daddy," Alex mumbled. Ben knelt down next to the bed and slowly reached for his hand instead. Alex watched him as he took the bandaged up hand. He blinked at how many bandages he had on. He tried to sit up but Ben put his hand on his stomach, keeping him down.

"Don't aggravate your injuries," Ben commanded softly. Alex found himself nodding obediently, though his head hurt like someone had taken a hammer and bashed him with it. The doctor entered the room moments later and pulled the blankets back. Alex noted that he was bare in the chest and he looked at his female doctor in somewhat embarrassment though that feeling faded as he saw the numerous bruises upon his chest, ranging from dark purple still to yellow considering the number of times that he had been punched during the torture sessions. He was still surprised he had survived throughout it all, what with having to withstand the pressure of that one man using him as a punching bag... Alex shook his head of his thoughts.

"Let's see here. Honey, can you slowly sit up for me?" She requested. Alex did as told and very slowly did so. She smiled and then checked his pulse, eyesight, hearing, and then his injuries. This was when Alex took note of the full bandage from his wrist to his shoulder. He blinked and tried to move it but Ben grabbed him a little to keep him from moving. Alex flinched as the woman unwrapped the bandages on his leg to reveal a jagged and horrible scar from the lower part of his knee to his thigh. It seemed the knife injury did a lot more than stabbing. Ben sat on the edge of the bed next to Alex to help move him when she re-wrapped it in a new bandage.

"Other than the obvious scars and dark bruising on your chest, then you are free to go home with your father so long as he carries you for the next month. Although I recommend you having someone around considering your own injuries, Mr. Daniels," the doctor said sternly. Ben smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"I'll be staying with them for awhile," Tony Daniels piped in and Alex looked over at his adopted uncle to see him frowning lightly at Ben. The youngest brother lifted Alex onto his lap to prove a point, though he did his best to ignore Alex's wince. It seemed the damage to Alex's body was causing his violent reaction to being touched, though according to the doctor, they would calm down very soon.

"Well then, young Alex I need you to keep your arm in a sling for a few weeks and your leg is not to be walked on for a few months. That scar went deeper than we thought and I do not want you to aggravate it." the doctor told them before she left the room. Alex inquired her name and Ben told him her name was Doctor Anderson. Apparently her husband was Ben's soon to be replacement, Panther or known as Chris Anderson. Alex would get to meet him soon, Ben told him. Tony took Alex from Ben and gently adjusted him in a comfortable position before telling Zach, who had been the one to get the doctor, to pack Alex's stuff up while he ordered Ben to simply follow him to the car.

"I swear you treat me like I'm a kid again," Ben muttered darkly which caused Alex to smile though he was being placed on Tony's hip. He grasped his uncle's shirt to keep upright, though he had his injured hand leaning on his own small chest. Tony carried Alex out of the hospital and to Ben's car. Zach loaded the car while Ben pestered Tony into letting him with his son. Finally Ben managed to strap Alex in his car seat when Alex spotted the brace on Ben's broken finger and the wrap around his wrist on the same arm. Alex frowned and Ben seemed to know what he was looking at.

"I'm alright kiddo," Ben assured him as he sat next to Alex. The 5-year-old looked at him quietly and nodded, though his eyes were dark. Tony got in the driver's seat while Zach sat in the passenger's seat.

"Zach and Tony will be living with us for a bit until I'm healed," Ben told Alex.

"Speaking of which, when we get home is it alright if I talk to you in the living room Alex?" Tony's voice came. Alex murmured a quiet yes and the ride began to grow quiet with the exception of Ben explaining what all had happened while Alex had been unconscious. Apparently they had been held hostage from March 13th to August 1st. Yassen had helped them escape while Alex was asleep and the stab wound had run deeper than anyone had thought, but considering MI6's presence, they were able to heal Alex in a matter of time, though it was harder than a normal patient considering his body's age.

Alex sat there quietly as Ben told him how K-Unit had visited as often as they could, and would be over at the house as much as possible until they returned to training. Ben went on to explain that Alex would be stuck in the cast on his arm for quite awhile soon though right now it was in a sling with bandages, seeing as it hadn't been healed from being originally broken, though no one had known because Alex had started using it again before the mission, blocking out the pain. Because of this, his arm was not simply sprained as they thought. The arm would take longer than normal to heal the broken bone, considering the extra damage.

Ben got out of the car and unlocked Alex, picking the boy up and resting him on his hip so he could carry him without risking his wrist or finger. Tony shot Ben an exasperated look before helping Zach with the bags. Once they had the items upstairs and Zach dragged Ben to help him cook something decent, Tony sat Alex on his lap gently. Said boy looked up at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry if I smothered you so much that the reason you went after your dad was because of me," Tony apologized. Alex shook his head and leaned against Tony, sending him a small and hesitant smile. Tony smiled back.

"I just wanted to know that daddy was okay," Alex said softly. Tony tilted his head in understanding and stood up, shifting Alex so that he had a hand under the boy's upper chest and under his knees. Alex leaned on him as he was taken to the kitchen. He was slightly irked at being carried everywhere now, but he couldn't protest until his leg was better. He looked at Tony who looked happier upon hearing that Alex hadn't left because of him. Alex smiled to himself at the thought before he lit up as he saw his adopted father sitting at the counter with a tortured face as Zach smirked at him.

"Hey there Al," Ben said immediately when he spotted his son. He took Alex from Tony and settled him on his lap, keeping an arm around his waste. Alex shifted slightly before sighing, content.

"How're you feeling?" Ben inquired of his little son. Alex shrugged his head as Ben rubbed Alex's shoulder almost absently. He leaned into the touch as he relaxed just a little. Ben smiled and then turned Alex to make sure he ate something before he brought Alex's attention to him once more. The two brothers watched Ben as he sternly told Alex his punishment for following him onto a mission like that, risking his life. Alex didn't seem upset with the punishment, more along the lines of upset that he made Ben unhappy, according to Tony and Zach. Ben told Alex he would have to go to bed early from now on and would have to be with an adult nearly all times with the exception of if they knew where he was such as with Tom or in the house. Tony was a bit puzzled when Ben said that Alex wouldn't be getting his electronics back for awhile, but he figured it was that leap frog thing that they got back from MI6.

"And one other thing I promised," Ben said with a sneaky smile. Alex looked at him warily. Ben stood up, picked Alex up and dragged a stool to the corner where he sat the boy. Alex looked at him in shock as Ben told him he'd have ''time out'' for about half an hour. Zach smirked at the old torture method before Ben came over to them with a sigh.

"Having a hard time punishing him?" Tony offered.

"Yeah," Ben admitted.

"Now you can't get me when I tell you how hard it is when I was punishing you," Tony laughed. Ben glared at him and sulked a little before returning to his seat. Alex shifted a little and continued staring at the wall with a frown. Why was staring at a wall for thirty minutes so hard? Alex let out a small sigh and tried to get comfortable. He brought his injured arm to his chest and looked determinedly at the stupid wall. He could always try counting the cracks... One... Two... Er... That was it. Alex rolled his eyes and began to wonder just why Ben put him in a stupid timeout. This was irritating and he wasn't a little kid! Oh right... He was... Damn...

"Quit squirming Alex, or I'll add time to this," Ben's voice echoed. Alex bit his lip and tried to occupy himself. By fifteen minutes, Alex was bored beyond belief. He was surprised when he was picked up suddenly and cuddled to his father's chest. Alex sniffed and gripped the shirt, not wanting to have to sit there again.

"Sorry daddy," Alex sniffed. Now he knew why little kids were so determined NOT to go to a timeout. It was dreadfully boring.

"I ended that punishment because I think you learned your lesson," Ben chuckled as he adjusted Alex on his hip and carried him to the bathroom. Ben set Alex on the counter and began to fill the bathtub.

"I can do it myself," Alex said with a blush.

"Not with a broken wrist and a damaged leg," Ben said with a smirk. Alex blushed darker and Ben filled the tub before he unbuttoned Alex's top and got him undressed, slipping him into the bathtub with ease. Alex sat there as Ben lathered the boy's blond hair with shampoo.

"I'm proud of you though," Ben finally told his 5-year-old little boy. Alex looked up at him in surprise, his dark brown eyes glancing at his father with wonder. Ben smiled, keeping his sleeves rolled up, as he grabbed a cloth and rubbed Alex's bare -as in bulletproof free- chest. He couldn't help but study the young child he was now in charge of. His youthful face with slightly chubby cheeks and baby-fat as opposed to the sharp and handsome features on the teenager. There might be a cure one day, but Ben hoped that day was years away. He had no wish for Alex to suffer under MI6 again. As a child, they would not touch him. He was too young to perform his regular spy missions, so Ben took over those. He was happy to, in exchange to keeping Alex away from the danger. Admittedly his first mission in Alex's place had gone haywire and Alex had been involved, but he was happy they were alive with temporary damages.

"Why? I disobeyed you and got hurt," Alex said bitterly. Ben lightly tapped Alex on the nose with his wet finger. Alex blinked in confusion.

"You were really chivalric though. I'm proud because you showed courage even though you got caught. I'm simply proud to have you as a son," Ben told him. Alex felt his eyes sting and he stubbornly blinked them away. He was NOT going to cry. Ben smiled and had Alex rinse off before he picked him up with a large blue towel and drained the tub. He carried the boy to his room and set him on the bed, drying him off. He pulled out a pair of blue boxers with pajamas for Alex. The boy pulled on his own bottoms clumsily and slowly but he had to have help with his shirt. Ben buttoned the top for him and then slid Alex to the middle of his bed, pulling the covers over him.

"I'm not tired," Alex sighed.

"But it is time for a nap," Ben reminded him, "a small part of you being a child. The doctor wants you to rest as well."

"When is Wolf, Snake, and Eagle coming back over? When can I see Tom?" Alex asked.

"When you get better. You're sick, remember?" Ben said with a smile. As if to prove his point, Alex sneezed. Ben handed him a tissue before he knew Alex wouldn't go to sleep right now. He scanned the bookshelf in the room and found a book he used to read as a child. He smiled and picked it up before sitting next to Alex, pulling the boy to his side. Alex leaned on him, used to this seemingly natural habit.

"Once upon a time there were four little Rabbits, and their names were Flopsy, Mopsy, Cotton-tail, and Peter..." Ben began as he read The Tale of Peter Rabbit by Beatrix Potter. Alex smiled as he read on about a rabbit that apparently thought he could get away with sneaking into the yard. The story wasn't as adventurous as one of the other stories Ben read to him, but Alex still liked it. He closed his eyes and absently hugged his stuffed bear to his chest, resting against Ben. His father, while reading, was gently running a hand through his hair. That felt rather nice... Alex drifted off to sleep...

"Sleep well kiddo," Ben said softly as he closed the book and kissed Alex on the forehead. He left the room to head downstairs where his brothers were.

"Is your son asleep?" Tony asked.

"Out cold," Ben joked as he sat down. The three brothers shared a smile at the memory of their own childhood where one of them would say this when one of the three were passed out. Ben sipped at his drink absently while Tony was wiping down the counters. Zach was fiddling with a spoon.

"So... Alex is alright?" Zach asked after awhile.

"He seems to be a little out of it, but I should say he is," Ben admitted.

"I'm sorry for not keeping an eye on him bro," Tony mumbled.

"It's not your fault Tony. He would have found a way somehow." Ben said abruptly. Tony didn't look convinced, but he dropped the subject. What followed was a rather stern lecture about taking care of himself though. Ben grimaced as Tony jabbered on and on about meals and making sure he ate and actually made sure Alex brushed his teeth and so on.

"When I was taking care of YOUR son, there were so many things I found out you never did!" Tony scolded exasperatedly. Zach looked amused beyond anything while Ben banged his head against the table. The doorbell rang and Ben instantly went to open the door, ANYTHING to save him from his older brother.

"Kaitlyn?" Ben stated in surprise. He received a long kiss on the lips and he leaned into the greeting, kissing back just as passionately. He felt her arms go around his neck while his snaked around her waist. He pulled her closer as he let go of the kiss to get a breather.

"Still a good kisser I see," she joked, "and I came to see how you're doing. I heard you got back from your mission... and your son's little escape to you." Ben winced.

"Yeah, he's upstairs taking a nap," Ben told her while she took his hand and they went upstairs. She softly stepped into his son's room and viewed the gentle rhythmical breathing of Alex Rider. He was sound asleep. Good... Kaitlyn leaned over Alex and placed a very soft kiss upon the crown of Alex's small head, smiling when Alex's hand holding Button reached out. She took the hand and kissed his knuckle. Alex smiled in his sleep and from his lips, Ben heard the single word that provoked Kaitlyn's amazed smile upon her lips.

"Mum..." Alex whispered in his sleep and Ben guessed he was dreaming about his parents again. Often during their imprisonment, Alex would dream of his parents in teenage form.

"He's a little angel," Kaitlyn told Ben after she had coaxed Alex into resting his hand again. Alex drew the hand to his mouth where he was soon sucking his thumb unconsciously. Ben idly wondered how Alex would react to that. This single sign of regression would probably upset Alex's teenage mindset. Ben planned to tell him... later. For now, he was going to let the child in the boy come out. He smiled and pulled Kaitlyn into the hall.

"You'd be a perfect mother for him," Ben told his girlfriend. Kaitlyn blushed slightly, making Ben muse about how amazing she looked. Her long and slim figure worked well with her beautifully shaped curves. Ben shook himself out of it, but he was just drawn to her. He gave her a sly grin.

"I've missed you," Kaitlyn whispered. Ben mimicked the words before he took her off to his bedroom. All this time Alex remained perfectly asleep. He was not dreaming of his real parents, but of two people who were currently in the house sharing an intimate moment. They wouldn't know that they would be the key factors in giving Alex a true childhood. They were blissfully ignorant to the dangers to come. They were simply two youths in love...

But they would be the ones to rescue Alex when he needed them.

**Author's Note: So Exams start tomorrow and I couldn't study properly, so I wrote this to clear my head. Be happy. Now I have three days of Exams before I can even try and update. Maybe I'll update fast considering I need to write before I can ever study. Here's a nice FLUFFFYYYY chapter in thanks to so many reviews I got. I let Alex live because I wanted to write more chapters and I need Alex to tortu- I mean write about. I know Kaitlyn isn't mentioned a whole lot, but let's just pretend she was. She plays a huge role later on. Your reviews gave me so much courage that I just couldn't wait to write this. I know you guys are veryyyyy curious about my last statement, but I'll simply say that danger is on its way. Right now I felt I had so much angsty chapters lately that I should just even it out a little. Not real angsty stuff I wrote, but I guess its okay. I hope you people enjoyed the chapter. Here's a question you guys can try and answer;**

_Which Daniels brother do you think finds out about Alex's real age and identity?_

**A HUGE spoiler in its own way, but it could be that only one ever finds out or that both. Who knows! Except me of course. Review and you'll find out the answer sooner or later. **


	20. Recovery & Arguments

**Muddled Tears**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Twenty "Recovery and Arguments"**

**For the record the date in this chapter is now August 3rd. I know 5 months in captivity is a long time, but let's all pretend it took that long for any action to take place. **

**August 1st - They were rescued.**

**August 2nd - Alex woke up**

**August 9th - Chapter starts**

"Hello."

Alex looked up at the man with calculating eyes. Ben laughed nervously as he shifted Alex in his hold, keeping in mind about his brace on his finger. Alex didn't look at Ben, only looking at the guy in front of them. He absently adjusted the camouflage jacket on the boy before fixing the matching cap that went on his head. Alex stared at Panther though with a look of wariness. Panther smiled at the boy, though a little unsure of whether or not he should make a move. He had agreed to meet with K-Unit to be introduced to the man he was replacing. No one had told him that Fox was a father nor that the little boy had such a piercing stare.

"Alex, this is my replacement for K-Unit, Panther." Ben introduced as he kissed the top of Alex's head. Alex's stare softened a little and Panther could only watch the father adjust Alex so that the little boy was very comfortable leaning his arm, that was bandaged, against the chest while his bandaged leg hung in the air as he was held. Panther could only wonder what the small boy had gone through. Alex's eyes were so dark, yet they pertained a certain spark of brightness to them that captivated Panther. Wolf, Snake, and Eagle were getting their food while the two sat. Panther shifted in his spot, unable to stop the child's immense staring.

"What's with the tattoo?" Alex shot all of a sudden that it made Panther taken aback as he lightly finger his tattoo of a faded panther on the side of his neck. The kid sure was a surprise... The man grimaced and was about to answer when Ben beat him to it.

"Alex," Ben scolded gently and Panther watched as Ben lightly tapped Alex's nose. Normally fathers did not smother their sons in hugs and kisses nor did they_ lightly _tap their son on the nose, but Panther could only guess that whatever Alex had been through provoked a rather odd sense of protectiveness from Ben. Panther studied the small blond child with piercing brown eyes. Alex frowned at his father before dropping his gaze from Panther and mumbling a seemingly shy hello in return to Panther's earlier greeting. Ben slid Alex down into the seat just as Wolf and the others returned. Snake placed Alex's kid meal in front of him while sliding in next to the boy. Eagle and Wolf slid on Panther's side.

"So you're the legendary Fox that K-Unit have been telling me about," Panther started up. Fox chuckled and shot his former teammates amused looks.

"I wouldn't say legendary," Wolf muttered.

"Anyways, I am Fox as you've been told. How far along have you been in training? Obviously well into it if you already attained your codename and have been placed in my old unit. I take it you have the linguist skill. What languages do you speak?" Ben inquired.

_"Parlez-vous français?"_ Alex asked suddenly.

_"Oui, pourquoi?"_ Panther replied, unphased. He turned his attention to the somewhat quiet boy who shrugged in response to the question. Fox laughed and ruffled the boy's hair a little.

"I'm fluent in French, Spanish, German, and Russian. You?" Panther answered Fox. Fox nodded approvingly.

"I am fluent in French, Chinese, Japanese, and Spanish." Ben responded. Panther smiled at the man and they began trading information about each other while K-Unit chatted about something else. Alex simply listened to them. The boy was able to learn quite a lot about Panther. For instance his name was Christian Anderson and he had a five-year-old little sister named Ashley who went to another elementary school. His wife was Shelby who had been the one to take care of Alex's injuries recently. He was Hawaiian and only 22, the youngest of the K-Unit adults. He preferred to play things like tennis rather than football. He was short and somewhat scrawny, but he had a good enough built on him. He had dark brown hair with blue eyes to contrast with his tanned skin. Alex shifted in his seat and clumsily reached for his drink. He nearly tipped it over and Ben picked it up, slipping Alex into his lap, and he held it steadily in front of Alex's chest so the boy could drink from the straw. Alex blushed, but did so.

"Anyways, we got a call from the sarge. Apparently they heard about Gregorovich's escapade in the mission, but no one told them about the guy helping Alex and you." Wolf interrupted. Alex blinked at them in confusion before understanding dawned on him. He didn't say anything as Ben grumbled and they were silent for a moment as everyone began to eat while discussing tactics about the situation at hand. Kirill Ivanov was still loose and no one knew for sure if Yassen would really stop the man's plans. Alex took hold of his fork and lightly nibbled on the pasta on his plate while Ben took a sip of his tea.

They talked for quite awhile before Ben told him that his two brothers expected him home soon. Panther snorted as he left with Alex until Wolf and the others explained that Ben had two very overprotective brothers and with the addition of Alex in the family, they were deadly now. Panther's eyebrows quirked as they explained their own experiences with the Daniels brothers. Meanwhile...

"I'm home!" Ben called as he carried his son into the house and fiddled with the door, shutting it behind him. Zach appeared and took Alex from Ben with ease. Alex, already very much used to this and knowing he couldn't protest until his leg was healed, simply forced himself to relax in the hold and not stiffen like he normally did. Or flinch. Zach kept a firm hold on Alex as the two brothers walked up to Alex's bedroom. Zach put the 5-year-old on the bed and sat on the edge while Ben took the other side of Alex.

"Where's Tony?" Ben asked.

"Off doing who knows what," Zach said dismissively.

"Hey! You guys always make me let you know where I'm going even though I'm an ADULT!" Ben said, outraged.

"You're our baby brother though," Zach said as if it explained everything. Alex stifled a laugh and the two men caught it.

"Think it's funny do you, little boy?" Ben teased. Alex frowned at Ben and the father could practically see a pout almost coming out of the spy. He grinned and caught Zach's eye.

"Well I guess we're going to have to TICKLE you!" Zach exclaimed and the two brothers slid Alex onto his back in the middle of the bed so he wouldn't hurt himself. Alex kicked and thrashed before the two men wiggled their fingers around his stomach, evoking giggles and uncontrolled laughter from the child. Alex squirmed as he giggled childishly, trying to get his uncle and father off of him. Eventually the two did and the three sat there, all breathing heavily and trying to recapture their breath. Ben and Zach shared a wide smile as Alex rolled on his side to face them, still giggling a little under his breath.

"That... was mean," Alex panted. Ben laid down next to his son and lightly tapped Alex on the head. The three idly heard the door open and close and guessed Tony was home. It was quiet as they listened as Tony set about doing something they couldn't even feel up to guessing when there was a clink and a crash before Tony yelled Ben's name at the top of his lungs.

"BENJAMIN ERIC DANIELS!" Tony screamed. Ben's eyes widened and he dashed downstairs. Zach and Alex shared a look at his retreating back...

"What the hell Ben?" Tony snaps angrily as he waited for Ben to appear downstairs and in the kitchen. Ben took in the glass and smell of alcohol.

"What?" Ben blinked, confused.

"Why the hell do you have Vodka in your kitchen?" Tony fumed.

"Calm down Tony. It's just a little gift from one of my-" Ben was cut off when Tony slapped him at the back of his head. Ben held his hand there, stunned. His brother had never done that before, so this threw Ben in a bit of a loop and Anthony saw this as a chance to scold his little brother.

"Did you even realize what you said? You have a five-year-old little boy with you! What if he had gotten a hold of that damn alcohol and drank it or smashed it like when you were his age!" Ben winced at this comment,"It baffles me how you could be trusted to take care of that boy!" Tony screamed. This made Ben fume angrily, outraged, and he glared at Tony who glared right back, neither noticed the 5-year-old boy tugging Zach's shirt to hurry as the two reached the landing (Alex was smiling as Zach laughed from apparently something funny the two had been up to upstairs) but Zach could not move Alex and himself out of the room in time for what happened next.

"I'm not a little kid anymore Tony. I can look after Alex just fi-"

"Then why must you be so damn irresponsible Ben? Why are you not realizing what you're doing? Why'd you even take in a _little boy_? Why? Was he the results of a drunk night? Is that why you have that bottle! Or did someone pay you to take a child in? Was it out of Pity? Did -" Tony cut off as a gasp emitted from Zach and a horrified expression replaced Tony's furious one. Ben stared at him before whirling around and finding, to his horror, Alex standing there in the doorway in Zach's arms. Zach was looking at the two with an outraged expression as well. Alex was looking at Ben with a betrayed look, tears welling up in his wide brown eyes. Due to the fact that he was not fully rid of his injuries from the mission, his face still displayed that day. His bruised and scratched pale face was soon soaked as they leaked down his cheeks. He was changed into another pair of clothes, yet Button the bear was nowhere to be seen. Alex clenched his fist, his lower lip trembling, before he began to thrash harshly in Zach's arms. Zach tried to calm the child. Unable to comprehend, Alex continued to thrash in the man's arms. Zach tightened his hold with only a slight difficulty before Ben held out his arms and his brother handed Alex to him reluctantly. Alex continued struggling, in fact it seemed even worse than before, and he shook his head repeatedly.

"Alex -"

"Let me go Ben!" Alex shouted, now openly desperate to be released. Ben felt his heart nearly break when he heard Alex call him that instead of daddy like he had been these past few days. He pulled Alex to his chest, keeping him there with both arms. He knelt down and rubbed Alex's back, but it didn't seem to work. He continued to try and hit Ben with his small fists, trying to get away. Ben was hit in the chin and he winced, but he ignored the hits in favor of trying to calm his adopted son down.

"Alex, kiddo, listen to me." Ben tried softly.

"No! You don't want me. You d-don-n't... want-t..." Alex stammered, struggling even more desperately. Tony looked nervous.

"I s-should leave now," Tony stammered and flinched when Ben met his eyes coldly.

"I think you should," Ben said quietly and the two brothers nodded. As they left, Ben slid to the floor with Alex still thrashing in his arms. He rubbed his back again, humming softly. Anything to soothe Alex down. The child refused to stop, in fact renewing his struggles to break free from him, so filled with guilt and despair as well as confusion.

"I'm nothing to you! Just let me go!" Alex roared. Ben stared at the child... the boy who had been used so many times.

"Alex! You're my son. MY little boy. I know you're not five, but you're my child now. I didn't volunteer to take care of you for money, or for pity. I did it because _I care about you Alex_." Ben struggled to say. Alex stopped moving almost instantly as he heard these words and he stiffened. Ben buried his head into Alex's small shoulder, his hands rubbing Alex's back in that familiar pattern. Slowly, as though hesitant, Alex's wraps went around Ben's neck. Ben withdrew his own head to look into Alex's deep brown eyes. Alex saw in his adopted father's eyes, something he had only seen in two people. Loving and caring filled eyes staring back at him with a hint of concern in them. Alex's bottom lip wavered and he trying to control it as he felt his eyes stinging. He was so confused and hurt. No... He wouldn't cry like a baby. Alex wriggled from Ben's grasp but the man was quick and he pulled Alex to his chest, the boy's head under his chin and Ben's arms around Alex's torso with his arms pinned to his side. Alex squirmed before he felt the sting intensifying and he gave a gasp before he felt himself tear up. He clenched his fists to Ben's shirt and shook with sobs. Perhaps this time he was honestly crying and not pulling an act, he felt more emotional than he had ever felt. His shouldered bounced as he cried into Ben's shirt, soaking it up as he cried for having to go through everything. From being forced into spying to losing everything.

"Shhh... It's alright..." Ben soothed calmly, rocking Alex back and forth. He knew Alex wasn't five, didn't need to be treated like he was five, but there something about Alex that brought this instinct out in Ben. The need to comfort and protect him from harm. Alex Rider, who had been at the ripe age of 14 when this all happened, was a boy who had been used and hurt many times over. Ben was one of those people who had hurt Alex when he first met the boy. He'd never forget that...

"I'm sorry for everything you've ever gone through." Ben whispered, "I'm sorry you had to lose everything in your life..."

"Not your fault," Alex said hoarsely from all his crying. He hiccuped a little, a side effect to crying when you're a kid, and sniffed as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve. Ben stopped him in the middle of the action and reached over to the table near them and began to dry Alex's moist cheeks with a tissue. Alex didn't move, though he flinched slightly. Ben looked at the tear-stained, brown-eyed child in his arms. He slowly smiled a little and kissed Alex on the forehead.

"I know you're fifteen mentally, but you're such a little boy to me," Ben teased. Alex looked at Ben incredulously and Ben leaned his head back as Alex aimed a smack at his cheek. Ben laughed and shook his head at the boy in his arms.

"Thank you Ben... For what you've done for me," Alex said seriously. Ben looked at Alex with his benevolent eyes before they hardened.

"Now what to do with my foolish older brothers?" Ben muttered.

"Tell them...?" Alex offered. Ben looked at him and sighed.

"Maybe... I don't know though. I can't believe Anthony would say those sort of things though," Ben admitted. Alex put a small hand to his father's cheek.

"You're brothers. Promise you won't hate each other because of what he said about me," Alex told him.

"I can't forgive my brother for what he had the nerve to say to me," Ben said instead of promising. Alex decided to drop the subject.

"So, you have yet to meet my mother and father," Ben stated. Alex looked at him with a look of fear on his eyes.

"What's with that look?" Ben asked, astonished.

"What if they're like Tony and they smother me to death." Alex shivered and Ben barked in laughter. That night was spent with a little father and son bonding of talking and laughing. After all, the best way to heal was with a little laughter...

How long could a smile stay on their faces though?

**Author's Note: So you won't get your answer to the previous question until next chapter. This one was a little more development on Ben and Alex's relationship with Tony and Zach as well as the introduction of Panther from Everlasting Changes! He's been modified though. Hope you like him. Ashley will appear sometime soon. My exams are done and I got straight A's! Whoo! I hope to have Chapter 21 written soon. Here's a new question:**

_How do you think Ben's parents are going to react to finding out their youngest son has a little boy?_

**You'll get to meet the Daniels parents soon! Hope you appreciated this chapter and I would LOVE reviews you know. It reminds me that I need to update the story soon. LOL!**

**Random Disclaimer:**

**I do NOT own Alex Rider. I am however the person who created the plotline of a de-aged Alex Rider. Some people think not but I must remind you I AM the author of Everlasting Changes as well as this. Just thought I needed to say this.**


	21. A Day with Family

**Muddled Tears**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Twenty-One "A Day with Family"**

**Note: For those who wondered why Tony had such a violent reaction to the alcohol. I did have him mention how Ben had either broken a bottle of similar stuff or had drank it. You'll eventually find out why he was so upset... Eventually.**

Alex Daniels grumbled about unfairness as he sat in the damn car seat that would forever be his enemy. Ben chuckled in the front seat as he took a left turn. A faint song from the radio was playing softly in the car as he drove. Kaitlyn smiled as she sat in the passenger's seat next to Ben, amused by her boyfriend's antic. Ben had informed her earlier today just how much Alex hated car seats. She was going to meet Ben's parents with the two for the first time. Kaitlyn honestly had no clue just WHY the two of them never went to meet his parents, but they saw hers.

"Why do I have to go again?" Alex asked, shifting to get as comfortable in the seat as possible with an annoying strap between his legs and a bar in front of him. Ben snorted as he peered in the rear-view mirror to see what Alex was up to. Alex huffed and looked at the window, looking in curiosity as he noticed they were somewhat in a smaller neighborhood than Ben's home and his former house. Alex watched as they came to a stop in front of a two story brick house with a rather intimidating garden that had various flowers sprouting about. Kaitlyn was the one who unbuckled him, unlocking the padlock, and she lifted him up gently and into her arms. Alex did not fully relax against her just yet, hardly knowing Kaitlyn, but he did put his uninjured arm around her neck.

"You know, your parents might not react too well to seeing your son in my arms," Kaitlyn pointed out. Alex hid a snort and looked over her shoulder at Ben who grimaced.

"Yeah... they might instantly think that Alex is your son..." Ben admitted and Kaitlyn rolled her eyes before she leaned close to his face and let her lips brush against his. He couldn't resist and pushed forward, bringing them into a full kiss. He put his hands through her long, beautiful hair, and could taste the vanilla on her tongue.

"Child in your arms!" Alex couldn't help but point out. Kaitlyn and Ben laughed and shared a look before Alex was smothered by kisses on each of his cheeks and they made sure to get his forehead. Considering Alex had seen them attack him, he didn't react as violently as he would have had they done it without him looking. So, his reaction was normal of course... Alex yelped and squirmed madly in her arms as he was kissed by his adopted father and Ben's girlfriend. He made a slightly disgusted face as he wiped at his face with his sleeve, wearing a jacket today.

"Come on now, let's go meet my folks," Ben said as he took Alex from Kaitlyn after explaining that Alex tended to get shy when meeting new people. Alex wanted to say something -probably sarcastic- but Ben silenced him with a slight look on his face. It was true... Alex tended to shy away form people now, especially since the mission which provoked continuous flinches when touched again. Ben was the only one that Alex no longer did that with, though he hated surprise attacks.

Ben took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell before taking a step back, opting to hand Alex over to Kaitlyn instead. His girlfriend murmured a slight "wimp" but he ignored the insult in favor of the door opening. Alex peaked over Ben's shoulder just a little to see a rather beautiful woman appear.

She had curly dirty blond hair that hung to her shoulders in ringlets with a flourish. Her dark brown eyes were very similar to her youngest son's and she held herself in a way that screamed confidence and benevolence, with a hint of a temper on her. Alex noticed that she had light skin that only added to her petite and curved body. Alex could see a few of Ben's structure on her and he could definitely tell they were related. If Alex could remember correctly, her name was Karen. She wore a pair of denim jeans and a black tank top rather than a skirt or blouse, making her appear younger than a mother of three grown sons. Nevertheless, her spark in her eyes were very keen and bright.

"Ben? What a pleasant surprise! Do come in with your guest," Karen said with a beam. The three were ushered in and Ben sat down next to Kaitlyn who slid Alex between the two of them. Karen looked at Alex with a curious look which provoked the de-aged boy to hide his face in Ben's side. Ben simply smiled and had an arm around him.

"Where's dad?" Ben inquired.

"Upstairs. Are you going to introduce me to this lovely young lady and the charming little boy with you?" his mother asked, clearly bemused. Ben nodded a little nervously and he looked at Kaitlyn who gave him a 'You do it!' look. He turned to stare at his mother who had set three cups of tea and a cup of juice down on the coffee table. Ben reached down and handed Alex the juice who obediently took it.

"Well... You see... This is my girlfriend, Kaitlyn, that I told you about -"

"So this is the beautiful woman you never bothered to introduce me to," Karen said with a charmed look upon her kind face. Ben knew she was relieved to have finally met the girl who took his heart, but irked at how long it took.

"I'm Kaitlyn Rodgers. It's nice to meet you finally Mrs. Daniels," Kaitlyn said a little nervously.

"Oh deary, call me Karen." Karen said happily.

"So who is this little one?" his mother asked as she looked at the blond boy in between his son and Ben's girlfriend.

"Well this is -"

"Karen! Who was at the door?" A voice boomed before a broad man entered the room. He was well toned and had enough muscle to say he worked out. Alex saw that he had short black hair like Ben's and dark blue eyes similar to Zach's. He was taller than Ben and looked quite young just like his wife. He had a light grin on his handsome face and Alex remembered his name to be Louis. This was Ben's father...

"I say, what have we got here?" Louis asked, amused.

"Dad, this is my girlfriend, Kaitlyn."

"Pleasure," Kaitlyn said with a nod of her head. Louis did the same before he spotted Alex who was trying to go unnoticed. He would rather be anywhere else, to be honest. Meeting his adopted father's parents was not something he wanted to be doing. Louis looked at the boy with blond hair and brown eyes, his face apprehensive. He grinned instead at Ben.

"Finally let me meet your gal, did you?" He teased.

"Knock it off dad," Ben said in reply before he lifted Alex up onto his lap and squeezed his shoulder in comfort.

"I really hope you didn't get this lovely madame pregnant, because this boy looks a little older than a baby and I believe you started dating two years ago," Louis said seriously. The tension suddenly appeared.

"What! No! I- He's five years old!" Ben said indignantly.

"He's not my son," Kaitlyn added. Louis looked at them for a moment and Karen could be seen clutching her chest as if about to have a heart attack from that bombshell.

"But he is mine and his name is Alex," Ben confirmed.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? My youngest little one has a baby boy!" Karen said with a shocked look. Alex squirmed in Ben's arms until his father passed him to Kaitlyn who bounced Alex a little to distract him. While normally it worked on regular five year old boys, this was not the case for Alex but he appreciated the calming gesture. Ben sighed.

"Do you remember how outraged you were about how I ran off to join the SAS? Well I was recruited into the Intelligence Service, or SIS, just a handful of months back. I've been working missions and hadn't had the time to come visit, but my boss came to me in March and told me that their best agent had gotten killed in a plane crash and left behind his son who was an orphan," Ben knew he was mixing the truth up, but it was best to stick to the truth as close as possible, "and I naturally volunteered so here were are, with me having a five year old son." It was quiet for a moment.

"Oh my baby! I have a grandchild!" Karen gushed. Louis beckoned Ben to the kitchen and the agent quickly understood. He excused himself among Karen's cries of joy until the two were alone.

"Can you handle the responsibility Ben? I have a hard time connecting my most mischievous son with you, a father and a soldier... or spy now," Louis said.

"I can handle it dad," Ben said softly.

"I hope you know what you're doing. You just said this boy became an orphan from his father being a spy. What if I lose you and you orphan that child again?" Louis told him.

"I won't. They moved me to more subtle information gathering missions that the dangerous ones. Don't worry about it dad," Ben assured him. Louis ruffled Ben's hair.

"I always worry about you kiddo. I'm happy for you, I really am. He looks like he's a real lady killer," Louis said with a laugh.

"He's more than that. I love my son more than anything in this world. He's shy, but he is calm and very intelligent. I couldn't ask for a better son." Ben said with a soft voice. Louis looked at him seriously.

"So what's this I heard from Zach about Tony saying something unforgivable?" Louis inquired. Ben sighed deeply, his face darkening.

"He found a gift from my old unit, which was Vodka, and he screamed at me. He accused me of being a horrible father for Alex and questioned why I even took him in. Some of those accusations were hurtful and Alex had heard everything," Ben said darkly. Louis looked at him, eyebrows quirked, before he shook his head.

"I just hope in time that you'll forgive your hotheaded brother. You know he still likes to think of you as that rowdy little kid who painted your mum's bathroom green because you hated the yellow she put up." Louis said. Ben grinned sheepishly. The two men laughed and headed back to the kitchen where Alex was sitting in Karen's lap, being told stories about Ben's childhood. Ben's lips quirked as she told him about the time that Ben had found a stray cat and, knowing Tony was allergic to cats, had hid it in his brother's bedroom. Tony had never found out until he was sneezing uncontrollably and had found the animal under his bed. He had, of course, screamed at Ben and told his parents, which resulted in the 11-year-old Ben Daniels getting a weeks worth of grounding.

"I always did love that prank the most, totally worth it," Ben said with a sly grin. Alex blinked sleepily before he looked over at Ben and indicated subtly he wanted to be picked up. Ben took him from his mother's arms and held Alex easily on his hip. Louis walked in with a grin as he saw them.

"I think we better get going," Kaitlyn said when she saw Alex yawning.

"Alright, but I do hope I'll see you three back," Karen said in her motherly tone as she stood up and gave Ben a peck on the cheek and kissed Alex on the forehead before hugging Kaitlyn. Alex rubbed at his eyes tiredly and rested his head against Ben's shoulder. Louis gave his son a one-armed hug and fully hugged his son's girlfriend to show he approved of her. The couple said their goodbyes and soon Kaitlyn gently settled the half-asleep 5-year-old in his car seat and strapping him in snugly. Ben got in the driver seat as she did so before joining him. The ride home was a quiet one.

"Alex is such a quiet child," Kaitlyn commented as she watched Alex fall asleep through the rear-view mirror. She smiled a little when he did so at last, his head lolling to the side of his car seat while his mouth was partially open, breathing calmly and even.

"He's always like that," Ben admitted.

"You never told me he was an Agent's son," Kaitlyn said with a quirked eyebrow.

"That's the partial truth... Listen Kaitlyn, what I'm about to say might be unbelievable, but I need to tell you this... Can you keep this secret for the life of you?" Ben asked calmly.

"I have a feeling its about your son, so yes. I will take this secret to my grave," Kaitlyn replied back though she looked a little stunned at what was taking place.

"Alex Daniels isn't just a five-year-old child... He was actually much older than that when I first met him," Ben began as he parked the car. He motioned for their conversation to halt as he picked Alex up and unlocked the house door. Kaitlyn insisted on waiting for the two of them to put Alex to bed together, so Ben settled Alex in his lap in the living room.

"How old is he really?"

"Well... Do you remember what I told you about Cub?" Ben asked. Kaitlyn nodded. There had been a time last year when Fox had come home and ranted to her about a 14-year-old boy who was sent to the SAS for a fortnight. He was angry and felt ridiculed until Kaitlyn told him that maybe that boy was quiet because he HAD to be there, not because he found he didn't like the camp like a spoiled brat. Kaitlyn showed Fox that not all children were spoiled and the man learned after that. It was a surprise when months later he returned with a heavy heart and told her in minimal detail that he had met Cub again, and found out he was an agent like he was... What did Cub have to do with any of this though? Kaitlyn's eyes widened.

"Alex Daniels is Cub, isn't he?" Kaitlyn said warily.

"Yeah... He's one of MI6's best ranked agents and an incident happened in March that brought his current state and I wanted to take him in. The poison that induced this made only his body de-aged," Ben admitted. Kaitlyn reached a hand out and stroked Alex's cheek softly. How could one so quiet and shy be forced through what Ben had told her? She looked Ben in the eye with a heavy heart.

"I think we should put Alex to bed now. He may be mentally fourteen as you say, but he's five in everything else," Kaitlyn said softly. Ben nodded and stood up. Together the two got the very much asleep child bathed and dressed in his pajamas before deciding not to put him to bed in his own room. Alex stirred a few times, but he went back to sleep at Ben's calm voice. Kaitlyn couldn't honestly picture this sleeping little boy to be a teenage spy. She took the little boy from Ben and hugged him to her, mindful of his bandaged arm.

"Don't think so much about what he used to be," Ben whispered. Kaitlyn understood and she followed Ben to his room where she laid down next to him after putting Alex between them. The moon brightly lit a small portion of the dark room.

"You're so beautiful," Ben said as he looked at her. Kaitlyn blushed a little, but she smiled at her boyfriend. He was such a charmer.

"I love you," she whispered. Ben echoed her words and wrapped his arms around her and evidentally his son. Kaitlyn placed her own arms across to wrap around her boyfriend and his son. They talked a little more about other things, before they fell asleep. Alex had no nightmares that night...

Morning came and Ben was the first one up, so he cooked. His son and girlfriend were upstairs and perfectly asleep, so he figured a little breakfast in bed for them wouldn't hurt anything. He busied himself with preparing an omelet for the two. It was as he did so that the doorbell rang...

**Author's Note: I hope that ending part didn't sound too weird. All well. I hope you guys liked this chapter, I had a bit of a problem with writing it, but I guess it turned out okay. Please Review! It gives me the need to update a lot faster, trust me. So anyways, Kaitlyn knows, I wonder if Tony or Zach find out next (wink). **

_Who do you think is at the door?_

**I hope you enjoyed this! **


	22. A Major and a Minor

**Muddled Tears**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Twenty-Two "A Major and a Minor"**

The man in front of him had thinning hair, a rather blotchy face, and he wore an old-fashioned polyester suit with a Mark's & Spencer's tie. He looked to be in his middle thirties and Ben knew who this man was. His impassive, yet grim face provoked Ben to welcome him inside. Before the two men were settled at the kitchen table, Ben made sure his son and girlfriend remained fast asleep. He studied the MI6 agent in front of him with respect. After all, John Crawley had been one of his mentors when he had been transferred from the SAS to SIS. He look well kept and business-like, but Ben could see the dismay on his face as he straightened himself. He was here to give Ben bad news, if his posture was any indication.

"So what do I owe the pleasure?" Ben started.

"I'm here just to inform you, Agent Daniels. Nothing else this time... You are of course aware that Ms. Starbright had guardianship of your current son before this and had left him?" John said.

"Of course," Ben confirmed, his eyebrow quirked.

"She was taken by Scorpia weeks prior to your own capture with another mission, and is was killed two nights ago. Blunt thought it was best to inform you of this but he wishes for you not to tell Alex. We're unsure if the news would mentally damage Alex at last," John replied neutrally. Ben sat back, not allowing the shock he felt display on his impassive face.

"I see... Is that all?" Ben asked quietly.

"Yassen Gregorovich. Alex and you were rescued by him, were you not?" John inquired. Ben didn't say anything for awhile.

"Blunt wants Gregorovich dead no matter what, I assure you I do not agree with the thought. Do you know why he had a change of heart Daniels?" John pressed.

"Alex's biological father," Ben could only say and comprehension dawned on John Crawley even though he had such an apprehensive expression. He nodded and stood, warning Ben that they were still in the danger of Kirill Ivanov. The missiles had not been activated at the designated time, but they were still there apparently. The man wasn't giving up just yet. He was trying to bring the soviet union by to Russia and he wouldn't stop until the economy of all massive countries were eliminated, including the population.

"Oh and another thing to keep quiet about Daniels... The antidote is getting closer to being completed. Alex Rider may return one day, and I doubt Blunt will leave the boy alone. Cherish this moment with the boy as a child, he may be returned to normal one day. You'll still receive guardianship of him though. Good day Ben." Ben bid good day to his coworker and watched him leave just as he heard a soft rustling upstairs and knew Kaitlyn was waking up by the sound of it. He went back to his cooking, acting as if nothing happened, when he heard the soft movement of his girlfriend.

"Cooking are we?" her amused voice entered the kitchen moments later. Ben turned around to find she had probably showered -if her dripping hair were any indication- and dressed in a summer blue dress. She looked rather stunning and he smiled, sweeping over to her and kissing her for a long moment on the lips. She returned the move with just as much fever and the two broke apart moments later, their breathing slight and irregular for a moment. This was his love, Ben remember. That fiery and special girlfriend that he loved dearly. Her red hair fell in pieces and he absently stroked a piece behind her ear.

"Where's Alex?" Ben asked her, smiling playfully at her.

"Your son is still asleep honey," Kaitlyn laughed, closing her eyes in content as Ben lightly kissed her neck.

"I have to be getting to work now love," Kaitlyn said, "but I'll make sure to stop by the next time I'm off."

"I'll miss you," Ben whispered with a sly smile gracing his face. Kaitlyn smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck while he copied the move only around her waist, pulling them closer together.

"Why Mr. Daniels, are you wanting me to stay?" she asked teasingly.

"Why yes I am Ms. Brown," Ben replied and she suddenly squealed in laughter as he began to pin her to the wall and tickle her. She fought against him until the two were out of breath, his arms back around her waist and her back to him as he rested his head on her shoulder. She shook her head, smiling pleasantly, before bidding good day to her boyfriend and taking her leave after a farewell kiss. Ben sighed, his lips twitching, and set forward to finishing his cooking. He was glad he hadn't made much now, though he wondered if K-Unit would be making an appearance. He finished up and cleaned the place before heading upstairs. He peaked into his bedroom to find Alex stirring.

"Morning sleepyhead," Ben chuckled, "you've got Kindergarten today. I know you've been skipping out since we got back and before my missions you were switched to the afternoon classes but I put you back with AM classes kiddo."

"Don't want to," Alex moaned as he rolled over and buried his face into the pillow. Ben grinned and lifted Alex up and off the bed, settling him on his hip as the boy groaned and mumbled about cruel-heartened fathers. Ben laughed aloud and carried Alex to the bathroom. He set the boy on the counter as he ran the water, knowing that Alex was slowly waking up as he tested the bath water and made sure it was warm before he unbuttoned Alex's pajamas and got the half-awake boy undressed. He lifted him up and slipped the boy in the bath after undoing the bandages. Alex stiffened slightly and this alerted Ben to know that Alex was indeed full awake now.

"You're cruel," Alex mumbled sleepily as he yawned. Ben laughed and scrubbed the boy's blond hair with ease. Alex didn't mind and couldn't really protest with the useless leg and arm he had right now. He allowed Ben to finish cleaning him up, though a blush was present on his cheeks as always, and the father drained the tub before lifting him up in a large towel. Ben hurriedly dried Alex and carried him towel and all to the bedroom where he sat Alex on the bed and pulled out his uniform.

"Do I have to go daddy?" Alex pleaded.

"Sorry Al, I have to work today and it's a business meeting so no kids are allowed. K-Unit isn't here right now to watch you while I'm gone," Ben said as he slipped the shirt over Alex's head and helped the injured arm through it, "I was told that they have a wheelchair for you at school to use since you can't walk for awhile. The doctor said since you're healing so fast, you might be able to start the walking exercise tomorrow, but only if you don't get hurt again." Ben finished helping Alex get dressed and he scooped the boy up into his arms and carried him to the kitchen. After a quick breakfast, Ben managed to get Alex in his car seat and took him to school where the nurse was waiting for him.

"Make sure he doesn't use his arm or leg please. They may not be bandaged to stop him from moving as much, but I don't want him moving them." Ben told her as he lifted Alex up and settled him in the kid wheelchair. He buckled the boy in, seeing as there was a seat belt on the thing for kids. Alex bit his lip.

"I'll pick you up today. I love you kiddo," Ben whispered, kissing his son on the temple. The two were a lot more closer since the long kidnapping that they had together. Alex nodded his head and waved goodbye with his good hand as the nurse wheeled him to his class. His classmates were all happy to see him and the teacher smiled gently at the boy she hadn't seen ever since he had the panic attack.

"How're you Alex?" she asked.

"I'm better. My daddy is back," Alex said with a smile. That made him relieved no matter how childish that sounded and felt. Alex had hated the days that Ben had been away. It was foolish to get so close to someone, but Alex had never met a man like Ben. Fox cared deeply about Alex and he let the former spy know so, nearly every day. Alex blushed as she wheeled him over to his friend Kacey. Kacey perked up as he saw his friend who had been gone for quiet awhile.

"Hey Kacey," Alex greeted as Mrs. Roberts began her usual morning speech.

"Hey Alex! What happened?" Even for a five year old, Kacey looked pretty worried for him.

"A car accident," Alex simply responding, using the story Ben had told him along with MI6. Kacey looked wide-eyed and helped Alex throughout the morning, such as getting the crayons for him and helping him write something down since Alex's dominant hand was sprained.

"Alright you guys, I'll see you all tomorrow," she said as the class left outside to wait for their parents. She wheeled Alex out and since his father wasn't there yet, lifted him out of the chair and settled him under the shady tree. Alex thanked her quietly and talked with Kacey when Larissa Roberts came over to them.

"Hey mum, how many of your students left?" she asked as she spotted the familiar five-year-old next to her baby brother. He looked slightly peaceful but she could tell he was paranoid and judging by his posture, unsure of what to do. Kacey, the ever kindest kid she ever knew, offered to play with him and they sat playing with the blocks her mum had left out for the two boys. Alex was only using one hand.

"Just Alex," she said with a smile to her daughter.

"Alex huh? I met his father and him when I was at the movies," Larissa said as she watched the little boy, "what's wrong with his arm and leg?" They weren't bandaged, but she could see a scar hidden slightly under his shirt, his jacket on the floor. His leg displayed a long scar that looked like a stab wound.

"A car accident," her mother explained. Larissa frowned lightly just as Ben pulled up in the parking lot.

"Sorry I'm late," Ben apologized, "my old friends managed to get into my house and were distracting me again."

"That's quite alright Mr. Daniels," Linda Roberts laughed just as Alex exclaimed a relieved 'daddy'. Ben grinned and picked his son up, resting him on his hip. He loved it when Alex called him that. It showed that Alex was regressing slightly, but he was happy. He was still worried about the day that Alex would be returned to normal, but that was neither here nor there. As they left and Ben strapped him in his car seat, Ben smiled to himself.

"K-Unit is at the house Alex," Ben informed him, "and tomorrow you're going to the doctor to begin the walking exercise." Alex nodded into the mirror as Ben started the car. Ben wondered how Alex would take it knowing he'd be back to a teenager again, possibly used by Blunt the minute it happened. He also wondered how he would react should he ever find out Jack was dead.

That wasn't the place for this right now. That was just a major and a minor thought, Ben decided. He began to drive towards the house...

When a loud crash was heard.

**Author's Note: I love the cliffhanger. Lol. More action and character death taking place next chapter. Review if you want me to start writing immediately. I decided to write this today considering I just got my car last night. It's pretty amazing! K-Unit in the next chapter and Yassen makes another appearance soon. Hope you all enjoyed it. I know the chapter was a little fast towards the end, but it's just me adding in tension. lol**

_**W**_hat do you think just happened?

**Only time can tell... I must say though, when a reviewer managed to guess John Crawley, that took me by surprise.**


	23. Revenge

**Muddled Tears**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Twenty-Three "Revenge"**

**Warning: Character Deaths, Explosion, Angst**

_CRASH!_

It was faintly dark. There was screaming. Everywhere. Not just that. Smoke was streaming through, hitting his nostrils. He gasped for breath. It smelled of oil and car engines. Oh god, he couldn't breathe! He coughed and thrashed, weakly trying to figure out the locking combination that held him in the thrown aside car seat. He was dizzy. Where was Ben? What was that pounding sensation? A sharp sting grabbed his attention and he realized his bandaged wrist was caked in dirt and stung in pain. He fiddled with the lock until he heard a gun shot, freezing him with fear. He was trapped.

"Help," Alex whispered faintly. He again tried and this time almost managed to succeed when he felt something slam into him. He screamed out in pain, his head feeling as if he was hit with a brick. A loud explosion sounded and this caused him to thrash, trying to throw himself out of the car seat. His leg refused to budge completely and he knew he was stuck. His blinked blearily and coughed even more through the smoke. Dear lord...

"Shit. Alex!" A voice yelled from somewhere. Alex tried to responded, but he only managed a whimper as light invaded his eyes. He shut them tightly as he felt hands clink with the lock and he felt a weight release slightly, though he groaned and couldn't escape the pain. It hurt so much and he felt he couldn't move.

"Oh Alex," someone was whispering. Alex felt arms lift him up very gently and he whimpered again, unable to help it. He was pulled to that person's chest firmly. He looked up and saw to his confusion that it was Derryck Mason, aka Wolf, holding him protectively. He looked over his shoulder slightly and saw Chris Evans, aka Snake, on the phone and arguing urgently while Jason Mcknight, nee Eagle, was checking someone over. There were people all around, but he couldn't find Ben Daniels anywhere. Alex wriggled in Wolf's arms who shifted immediately to keep him still. The boy winced in pain.

"Shh, calm down Alex. Cub, it's alright," Wolf murmured. Alex continued to thrash about desperately, though weakly, and this caused Wolf to carry him away from the ruined car. Alex was growing dizzy. That's when he noticed the state of the car and its surrounding. Fire thwarted people from walking on the sidewalk next to the car which had the entire front dented in, and broken open to reveal leaking fluids and wires sticking out. He felt sick to his stomach knowing he had been in there and finally took notice of he shattered windows. He looked at his arms and legs and spotted the shard cuts. That explained the stinging.

"What," Alex gasped out, "happened? Where's my dad?"

"Shh." Wolf said gently, which somewhat surprised Alex, "Ben is with the Ambulance and police. He is alright, just a little scratched up and burned because of his airbag. It's you I'm worried about. We couldn't reach you until now." The way Wolf had said that reminded Alex that he was no longer a teenage spy. He wasn't even a teenager. He was a little boy in the eyes of everyone now and it didn't help all he felt like doing was crying. He'd never done much crying as a kid, so this puzzled Alex. Yes he was hurt but it was no big deal. Wolf made it over to where Ben was and Alex instantly reached out to his daddy in his confusion.

"Ben, I think your son is going into shock," Wolf said to get his attention. Ben was instantly at his side in an instant and he gently took Alex into his arms, pulling him to his chest and over his shoulder. He put a hand on the boy's back and lightly rubbed it, sighing in relief when Alex calmed down and just rested his head on his father's shoulder. He was still confused, but he was comforted to know Ben was here.

"Any casuals?" Ben asked quietly, still rubbing his son's back. He was glad Alex was alright now, though he needed to get his son cleaned up and have his arm and leg looked at again. Alex's injured hand was lying on Ben's chest, while the other was gripping Ben's sleeve. The blond little head was still, listening to him. Ben could see the near emotional regression of Alex, thus provoking confusion as he wondered what was happening. Ben was surprised to find he wasn't crying though he suspected he would be soon. Even if he had faced worse on his mission, the poison from the plant had not only induced his body to regress, but his emotions were slowly regressing as well.

"Only a few agents," someone answered, "would you like the names Agent Daniels?"

"Call me Ben. I'm not on duty right now Agent Rhodes. I'm a father who is inquiring about his coworkers." Ben said firmly.

"Right, well it seems this was an attack on your son and you, Ben. We've been having agents tailing this unknown group and well, that's where the explosion came from that crashed your car. A bomb had been set near you." the man explained. Alex shivered, causing Ben to pull his jacket over Alex and hug him tighter. A bomb? Explosions? And here he thought they were only in a simple car crash, mind you Alex had never even been in one of those, but this was all so complicated. Alex squeezed his eyes shut, begging reality to disappear.

"John Crawley, Simon Stimston, Andrew Lloyd, and Jackie Winters died in the crossfire," someone else was saying grimly. Ben gasped. Jackie Winters had been one of his friends before they both decided to be agents. Simon and Andrew were on other floors but Ben had been a few missions with them. To hear the names of his coworkers tore at him... Alex gasped at the same time as Ben. John Crawley had died? Alex may not had liked the man, but he was only just doing his job. God he felt horrible. He vaguely heard Ben cursing up a storm and they continued debriefing each other from their views before Alex saw a car pull up next to him.

"I went over to the store and bought one of the best car seats I could," Snake was saying. Alex shook his head, refusing to let them do so.

"No," Alex said weakly. He buried his head into Ben's shoulder for a moment, not wanting to go back in any contraption. The crash was very much fresh in his mind still. Ben gently lifted his head to get him to look him in the eye. The boy was going into shock a little, Ben noted.

"Alex, honey, I need you to be brave for me okay? I know you're fifteen in mind, but you need to be strong." Ben whispered. Alex bit his lip. Why was he so damn shook up about this? Alex nodded slowly as Wolf opened the car door and Ben leaned in and gently placed Alex in the new car seat. It wasn't like his old one, so he wasn't as panicky about it. He took a breath as Wolf got in on the other side and helped Ben strap him in without aggravating Alex's injuries. He whimpered unwillingly when his arm hit the arm rest on the side. Wolf slid the bar down over Alex and locked it in, making sure the cushions were in place as well. Ben sat down and buckled in before he helped slide Alex's shoes off. He nearly gasped when he saw the bruises on his feet.

"My poor little boy," Ben was murmuring and Alex actually didn't mind the term for him. He felt like one right now and he bit his lip again. Eagle got into the front seat and Snake drove off from the scene. He could patch Alex up at the house.

"Alan Blunt requested us at the bank, with Alex." Snake said hastily as he took a left turn. Eagle was quiet with the exception of using his iPhone to mark where the accident occurred and calling other soldiers to be on the alert. Wolf had taken Alex's good hand and was gently holding it, something obviously never expected. Ben was stroking Alex's hair. Eagle peaked back and had to smile a little. Under Wolf's bastard attitude was a caring and extremely overprotective attitude. The day he had found out Cub was Alex Daniels, his friend's son, he had turned into such a worrywart when they weren't there, especially when Alex and Ben were kidnapped and held hostage. When Alex was stabbed, Wolf had been murderous and killed the guy.

"Why would he want Alex?" Wolf asked, confused as he ran his thumb over Alex's palm.

"Alex was a spy, you figure it out," Snake snapped.

"Well sorry if I don't want to think they might use a child for this again," Wolf growled.

"Hey hey, calm down you guys," Eagle said with sudden urgence, "we're a team, not enemies. Right now we need to get to the Bank. It's our orders."

"Jason is right and as much as I hate to admit it, so are Derryck and Chris. Alex was a teenage spy and it was only at the insistence of me replacing him that caused them to back off," Ben said. Alex looked at his father in apprehension. That was why they weren't using him? It explained that one mission, but Ben hadn't been able to end it. Were they being called in for Alex to be used once more, only with his father? Would he end up going alone? Alex didn't want to think about that. Ben squeezed his shoulder for support and Alex offered up a weak smile. He was still dizzy and shaking from the crash, the scratches from the glass littering his small body.

They arrived at The Royal and General Bank in no time at all. An unknown agent was there to escort them as Ben quickly unstrapped Alex. Wolf was the one to lift Alex up and settle him on his hip, telling Ben that he'd be straining his arm too much and they needed to get both of them checked out soon. They hurried into the elevator and pretty soon they were entering Alan Blunt's office. Mrs. Jones was sitting in her customary spot though she looked up in breathed in relief when she laid eyes on Alex. Having stolen his son from Wolf during the ride up, Ben sat down and put his son in his lap since there were no more seats once everyone sat down.

"Good evening gentlemen. I received information that your car was the one destroyed. We shall have that replaced soon Agent Daniels," Alan said bluntly.

"It's Ben right now, Mr. Blunt. I'm not on duty right now." Ben said stiffly.

"You are now," Blunt said in his monotone. Ben stared at his boss in disbelief, tightening his hold on Alex who was impassive.

"Why did you request we bring Alex?" Snake piped up, uneasy. They had hardly ever had to deal with Alan Blunt and now they could see why Ben disliked him. That cold exterior and bland voice just made you want to strangle him. Seriously what was wrong with him? What the hell, he was all gray and dull! His gray hair and gray eyes with that stupid gray suit. At least with Tulip Jones, she had short black hair and eyes, but she wore a deep blue suit, a silver chain around her neck.

"Alex will be joining you four in an undercover mission. We need to know what Ivanov is planning next," Alan said.

"He's just a little boy!" Ben protested, clutching Alex to him firmly.

"He is a trained spy." Alan said stiffly. Jones said nothing, sucking on her peppermint as she view the scene, though she kept watching Alex with concern. He was no longer speaking up for himself and he was abnormally quiet. Maybe Alan's idea wasn't so good after all.

"He will NOT be going on a mission." Ben argued. Alex wriggled in his father's arms.

"Perhaps the next piece of information will dissuade you from any stalling. He will just be going undercover with you. I shall have Agent Tamera Young watch over him and protect your son," Alan didn't look too happy with the word son, "while you four complete this mission."

"Why is this so important?" Wolf asked.

"He is after Agent Daniels in specific, and his son ever since their escape from him. He is planning to bomb as much of the United Kingdom as he can, specifically this city," Jones said for the first time.

"Ivanov has one person in captivity that might interest you," Alan said with a gleam.

"Who?" Ben asked wearily.

"Anthony Daniels. I believe he is your older brother," Alan said and watched as Ben's eyes lit up in raw anger. Snake saw this and slipped the shocked Alex from Ben's lap right before the man practically exploded in fury. His brother. His older brother! Tony!

"How did this happen?" Eagle asked while Ben fumed.

"He was at your house right after K-Unit went to you, considering the crash. A few men raided the house and found the resemblance of the man to you. Therefore he was taken and a note was left of exchanging the life of him for the life of Agent Daniels and his son. We refused the exchange, but we need you to rescue your brother seeing as how it is our job," Alan said and Alex could have sworn Alan wasn't too concerned from Alex's uncle, more along the lines of wanting them to get inside the building and shut down whatever massacre invention this guy invented now. Ben was glaring at Alan as if to say it was his fault.

"Fine, I'll take the mission but I'll do it my way sir," Ben said stiffly, stressing the sir. Alan nodded and went back to his computer, his way of dismissing them. They stood up and Snake carried Alex this time. Alex should be annoyed at all the carrying, but he was too tired to do so.

"You're staying at my house tonight," Snake told Ben firmly. Ben nodded tiredly as the walked back to the car. Snake passed Alex to Wolf who strapped him in, fiddling with the buckle a little. They were all tired. It had been a long day. Alex yawned a little and leaned against the side, feeling the urge to suck his thumb. No, he told himself mentally. That was absurdly childish and pathetic, not to mention gross. Why on earth would he want to suck his thumb anyways? Alex remembered Tom telling him something about kids his age. They did that when they were in trauma and wanted some form of comfort. Tom had made Alex suck his thumb one night when he babysat him. It was disgusting to Alex at the time to do so, especially with the threat of being forced to either suck his thumb in front of Tom or deal with a pacifier for once. That had blown Alex. When the hell did Tom even get the pacifier?

Now though, Alex thought about it. He was still a teenager and he hated weaknesses, but now he was in the body of a child... Maybe it wouldn't hurt.

Ben looked over to find his young adopted son fast asleep, his thumb in his mouth like awhile back ago. He was halfway on his side and looked so peaceful and innocent that it tore at Ben to remember the difference when Alex was awake. He was only a child. He gently ran the back of his hand against Alex's cheek, chuckling softly when Alex wrinkled his nose in his sleep. Wolf was watching the single father with a smile on his usually scowling face. He had changed and so had Ben. They all had, because of Cub. Snake was driving but, he could hear the small laughs from his two unit members when they did something they deemed hilarious. Eagle was half asleep in his own seat, having been the one to tackle an enemy down and take him to MI6 where they found out about them going after Ben. They had been through a lot but they always would... Ben looked determined now.

He'd get Tony back and he'd beat the crap out of whoever had the nerve to mess with his family and him.

**Author's Note: It took me a long time to write this because guess what? I DID get into a car crash June 24, 2010 and I had planned to have Ben crash but the incident was horrible for me. I wrote in a bit of my own experience into their crash though it took me forever. I'm one armed now until I can get my broken one out of this cast. This is tiring and hard to write. Hope you guys like it and more Character death to come. Major Character death for the record. As in people from the books (wink) that you know. Even though Tony was captured, he may not be the first of the Daniels to find out. You never know. Lol I hope you guys liked this chapter.**


	24. The Truth

**Muddled Tears**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Twenty-Four "The Truth"**

**Note: As I said, I based the car crash similar to my own. I have a broken arm and yet no one had called the ambulance or anything when they saw my burned, red hand. So my parents took me to the hospital. Meh... There was an ambulance there but K-Unit waved them off. You can't always trust medicals. I almost got compartment syndrome from my doctor at the ER.**

**MAJOR Character death. Warning: It's about to get even darker than you ever thought from me.**

_There was smoke. Sirens blaring around. Pure darkness surrounded him, and he couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. The smell of oil and car engines burned his nose, leaving him unable to inhale air. He moved his head only slightly to at the very least ease himself from some of the smoke. He coughed and realized the horror of something. He was trapped! He gasped and regretted this as his lungs filled with smoke. He began coughing violently this time, trying desperately to move as his eyes watered from the stinging gas. Oh god. He was dying -_

Alex couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned restlessly in his bedroom. The truth was, he wasn't able to. The image of the car crash wouldn't stop replaying in his head if he even closed his eyes for a second. It terrified him for some reason, and that was the most puzzling part of this all. He had faced things worse than that, he had even faced Sabina's car going in to icy water with him in it. Yet a crash that had both Ben and him surviving evoked feelings of fear in his stomach. He moved a little, pushing off his blankets with a sigh. His bandaged hand was now in a splint for awhile and his leg was in a brace so he could now walk. That had been the day Alex would start walking after all. Last night they took Alex to the hospital since Ben was unhurt. Alex had only sprained his wrist and his leg would be in a walking brace to make sure no injury befell that. Other than that he turned out fine, saved by the car seat surprisingly. The car was totaled but Ben was alright and now so was Alex. Physically. It had been a day since the accident and Alex found himself unable to get over it. He crawled out of the unfamiliar bed and padded his way, slowly with the braced foot, into Ben's temporary bedroom where his father was dutifully talking with his girlfriend about something, the nightstand light still lit. Ben turned his head to notice his son shifting restlessly and tiredly. He got out of bed.

"Alex? You okay kiddo?" Ben asked softly as he picked his little boy up. Alex nodded, pushing his face into the man's chest to hide his somewhat quivering lip. He mentally slapped himself. God! What was wrong with him? Alex felt Ben wrap his arms fully around his small body and carry him to the bed. He relaxed a little and allowed his adopted father to place him between Kaitlyn and him. His father's girlfriend smiled at Alex, making him turn red in the cheeks a little as he laid on his back, his arms hanging limply by his head. Ben laid down on his side and put one hand propped up on a pillow to hold his head while the other arm began to rub Alex's stomach. Alex sent a very sleepy scowl though he was also relieved. It meant he could finally get some sleep.

Last night, they had hardly been able to sleep. None of K-Unit and Ben had brought his girlfriend over to Snake's house with him to keep her safe. She had tried getting a hold of Zach, but the middle brother wasn't answering his phone which made him worry. Alan Blunt had told him that it was only Tony being held captive. While hearing that his eldest brother was kidnapped was horrible, he was relieved it wasn't both. He had a higher chance of saving Tony by himself. Blunt gave them two days and then they'd be going to Russia. They were currently at Kaitlyn's apartment, having made the guest room into Alex's room while Ben slept with Kaitlyn. Ben's house was being swept for 'bugs' at the moment and they didn't want to risk anything.

"Couldn't sleep little buddy?" Ben asked gently, still rubbing the boy's tummy. Alex wiggled a little and his eyelids fluttered drowsily.

"Mhmm," he yawned, "c...couldn't... stop thinking... b... bout crash..." Ben frowned a little. He didn't know why Alex felt so afraid of the crash when his son had faced worse unfortunately. Maybe it had something to do with the emotional regression Alex was feeling. Hopefully the when the cure came his emotions would go back to being fifteen as well. Ben continued his soothing technique until Alex was fast asleep, curled up to Kaitlyn who wrapped an arm around the adorable, in her opinion, little boy and pulled him to her. Alex buried his face into her chest unconsciously. He reminded Ben of a young child seeking comfort from their mother.

"He looks so small and helpless like this," Kaitlyn sighed as she brushed a lock of hair from her boyfriend's son's hair. Alex mumbled something or another and clutched her night shirt in his fist.

"The antidote is coming in 6 months," Ben sighed as he lightly ran the back of his hand along the child's cheek, smiling at the feel of the soft skin. He leaned into the touch in sleep. As they were about to fully settle and get some rest, Ben's phone rang. Groaning and grumbling, he quickly answered it so not to wake up his sleeping son.

"Ben! We're having a meeting of sales in our bank and we want you to come to see," her voice said in a rushed whisper. He was immediately surprised when he heard the urgency in Tulip Jones' voice. It was all in code that he'd been taught but he understood the meaning easily enough.

'We need you here. We're under attack. Now,' Mrs. Jones was saying raggedly. This alerted Ben and he immediately said the code words necessary to show he understood and he hung up. Kaitlyn looked at her boyfriend worriedly as Ben raced out of the room, grabbed Alex's clothes and came back in, trying to get Alex dressed without waking him. Kaitlyn took over the task as Ben pulled on a pair of trousers and went to his dresser where Kaitlyn knew hid his gun and MI6 gadgets. He had told her so she'd be protected if he left the house.

"What's the matter?" Kaitlyn asked as she buttoned up her boyfriend's son's trousers. Ben didn't say anything as he slid into a jacket to hide the gun and took over dressing his son while Kaitlyn slipped into some jeans and a T-shirt while Ben picked Alex up and settled the boy on his hip. Alex mumbled something and began to stir. He blinked tiredly, looking at his father in utter confusion.

"No time kiddo," Ben said as he put a hand to the boy's cheek before handing him to Kaitlyn who held Alex gently. The couple hurried out of the one-story house of Kaitlyn's and into her car. Ben took over driving while Kaitlyn secured Alex in the newly purchased car seat they had gotten yesterday. Alex squirmed in the seat, baffled and too confused on what was happening. Ben stepped on it and they were at the Royal and General Bank... Or what was supposed to be it.

Instead of the towering and intimidating bank was utter chaos. Ben had only seen this sort of thing in a war... People were screaming and running out of the burning base, while glass was cracked and smashed every other floor or so. Bodies hung out of the window and Ben thought he'd be sick. He quickly redirected the car to Snake's house and the men gathered in Ben's car, leaving Alex and Kaitlyn with Snake's wife. Alex had kicked and practically screamed as he realized what was going on. His argument had been that he was an agent still, but Ben had effectively taken Alex into his arms and calmly talked to his son like he had when Tony has said those unforgivable words to Ben. Alex clung to his father desperately. He couldn't afford to lose Ben! Alex mentally cursed himself for getting so attached but he couldn't help this now. He tried to go with them but he wore his small body out thankfully, falling asleep weakly in Ben's arms before being passed to Kaitlyn. Ben kissed his son's cheek before he pulled his girlfriend into a searing passionate kiss. Their lips were like electrical shots and he whispered that he'd be back before drawing his gun like his former teammates and they drove back to the bank.

"Arms at the ready," Wolf said lowly as they parked a block away and quickly paced there. They found that it had grown oddly quiet with the exception of the crackling fire. Ben wondered why there weren't any ambulances or fire engines when he heard them blaring, signaling that they were coming with the cop cars. The team entered through the back way and found a sickening site that made Ben so glad he had left his son at his friend's house. There were bodies absolutely everywhere. Blood had been spilled in every way possible. Head wounds, loss of limbs, bruised bodies, and anything else. Ben beckoned to Wolf who led Eagle to the first few floors while Ben climbed the stairs and led Snake to Tulip Jones and Alan Blunt's office... Or what was his office.

"Mrs. Jones!" Ben gasped as he entered the room after making sure it was clear. Snake was on the look out while Ben rushed to her side. The woman groaned and was clutching at her stomach. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Even worse was the body next to her. The lifeless corpse that was once head of MI6. Alan Blunt was brutally killed. His body was like swish cheese, Ben noted as he tried his best to gather the second in command into his arms and carried her out.

"Agent Daniels?" Mrs. Jones murmured, somewhat out of focus.

"This is he," Ben said lowly.

"Thank you," she whispered before passing out. Ben nodded his head and passed her to Snake as he pulled out his phone and dialed the back up group. There were MI6 agents elsewhere around Britain than just here, so it was up to him to make sure they were debriefed of the subject. It took a grand total of three hours before roughly 20 agents showed up, 10 agents were recovered alive but barely from the rummage, and for the fire to be put out. In that time Ben had to take time out, overcome with grievance as he saw the sheer number of his own coworkers there. People he had seen just a few days ago. Half of them were dead and the thought was heartbreaking. He slipped his head into his hands as he sat down. He was like this until a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up to see Snake who gave him a small smile.

"Smithers was found on his floor. He's alive and healthy. Everything is under control, so we're heading home now. I'll drive." Snake said as he helped Ben up. The man nodded and wondered just how much more death he'd see until this man, Ivanov, was dead. They had discovered the bomb had come from the man. A few other headquarters in America were also under siege or bombings, making the governments around collapse. The hidden governments anyways. Ben sat in the passenger's seat and when Snake unlocked his front door, Ben had a little blond child in his arms suddenly, shakily clinging to him. Ben shushed him as he carried Alex Rider-Daniels to the living room and sat down, rubbing Alex's back.

"I hate this. I don't want to be useless. I want to help," Alex whispered, "I don't want to be a kid anymore." Ben sighed and continued rubbing Alex's back until the former spy calmed down a little.

"Alan Blunt is dead," Ben said softly. Alex stiffened in shock. The man who had manipulated his whole life was dead? What had happened to MI6? Ben stayed up simply talking as Wolf and his teammates entered the room during the night, helping Ben talk through it. Alex had fallen asleep somewhere in the middle, but Ben took the child's presence comforting. He eventually went to sleep, exhausted. He woke up a little before noon and after having Wolf drive to Kaitlyn's house to pick up a few pairs of clothes for them, they got dressed and Kaitlyn stayed with Snake's wife while the men and Alex went to St. Dominics. Alex was carried in by Snake oddly enough, though the boy leaned against the man in comfort. Alex had requested of Snake if they could go to the gift shop real quick while Ben requested the location of Mrs. Jones and soon they entered the room. She was awake.

"Ben," Mrs. Jones said softly. Snake placed Alex on the bed next to Mrs. Jones and the woman looked at Alex a little tiredly. Alex hesitated before, overcome by a childish feeling to please, he scooted into her side and she brought her arms around him. He handed her the small rabbit that he had found in the shop and this evoked a small laugh from her. Alex had hardly been hugged by a woman much before. Jack wasn't that touchy but she hugged him after a mission or when he was sick. Ian hated hugging but he did so when he praised his nephew. Ever since the shrink, it seemed he was getting a hug of some sort everyday. Mrs. Jones' touch was firm and soft at the same time.

"I'm sorry Alex," she was whispering as she hugged him to her. Alex didn't say anything, surprised at these emotions of hers, before she settled down with Alex steal leaning against her. Ben briefed her on the results and you could tell she was feeling anguish though she didn't show it. She was quiet as she idly fiddled with Alex's blond hair.

"The mission is still on," she finally said, "only I request you leave your son with your other brother. Unlike Alan, I don't want Alex harmed in his state. Smithers had luckily sent the half finished antidote to another lab, which means out left over scientist can continue working on it. I want you to choose five of our best agents aside from K-Unit, and take them to Russia. I will be going with the rest. This is probably the biggest mission that we've come across, considering our headquarters were blown to pieces unexpectedly. I suggest your other brother take Alex with you to Russia, but remain hidden in a secure hotel." She said this was a tone of sourness and Ben knew he'd listen to these orders. She was head of MI6 now, and she was somewhat bitter about that fact.

The rest of the day was spent with planning and finally Ben headed back to his own home with just his unit and son. There was a car in the driveway, one which Ben recognized as his brother Zach's car. Time to face the music then, he mused as he set Alex on the ground and took hold of his hand. Alex followed dutifully and when Ben entered, the face of his middle brother immediately appeared.

"Where the hell have you been!" Zach hollered.

"Zach-"

"No! You listen here Benjamen Evan Daniels!" he fumed, "You weren't here for days and your son was with you. Your house was filled with trash everywhere and it looked like a war! I thought you had been kidnapped! I can't even get a hold of Tony! If he is with you so help me." It seemed the normally quiet middle brother was fed up. Alex was tired of this and he stepped in front of his father.

"Tony _was_ kidnapped!" Alex yelled and this shut the adult up. Ben blinked and looked at Alex before picking him up.

"What?" Zach gaped.

"I think you better sit down. First... Alex isn't really 5 years old. He's 15 mentally." Ben began as his brother shakily fell to the couch in disbelief. Ben's unit checked out the house, packing up a few things for their friend and his son as Ben explained. Zach tried to deny all this, but Alex provided plenty of proof. Zach couldn't believe it. The sweet and shy little boy was actually some teenage spy? Alex Rider was his real name? What on earth? Zach felt dizzy and faint as he heard about MI6 and the attack that had taken place today. Eventually he stood up, looking at Ben and Alex before walking up to them and falling to his knees. He wrapped his arms around his little brother.

"No more hiding anything Ben," Zach murmured as he looked at Alex and brought him into the hug. His brother had a little boy, no matter if he was mentally 15, he'd still be an innocent child afraid to be left alone to Zachary. Ben wrapped his arms back around his older brother and sighed. This was an emotional day just as much as yesterday. After awhile they all stood up and Zach prepared a light meal for Alex while Ben went to help his unit with packing valuables so they could move away from this house. Alex yawned around the time they finished and Ben dryly noted that it was already late at night. Time flew when you were on adrenaline, Ben mused as he watched his brother lifted Alex up and look thoughtful. Zach couldn't help but rock Alex around in his arms, smiling when Alex unconsciously buried his head into Zach's shirt.

"He likes to do that in his sleep." Ben said aloud. Zach looked up, startled, before gazing at the boy he held like a baby in his arms. Alex was small enough that he fit easily and Zach wondered how Alex had gotten to be this tiny.

"It's like you'd never expect him to be really 15 when he sleeps," Zach noted.

"He is regressing. Not that much, but mostly in his sleep." Ben replied as Zach carried Alex to Kaitlyn's car which Ben had used ever since yesterday. His girlfriend hadn't minded at the very least. After strapping his nephew in his car seat, the group loaded the car and drove to Snake's house where they packed up Snake's stuff and loaded his car as well. Wolf went in Snake's car with the man and the two women while Eagle went with Ben and his son. They drove for hours that day, dropping the two women off at a safe house with 4 other very well trained agents and a SAS unit. They left all the valuables with the two women. Snake and Ben said their broken goodbyes and hoped they would come back alive. While they left Snake's car and the man climbed into Ben's car, he looked upset, broken, and dazed.

"What's the matter?" Wolf asked.

"My wife is pregnant," Snake whispered. He sounded so dejected now, knowing he had to make it out of this alive or he'd be leaving his wife a Widow and his unborn child without a father. Ben looked at his sleeping son that was being watched over by Zach and hoped he was making the right choice by leaving his girlfriend. He had intended to take her with him but she had whispered that she'd stay with Snake's wife. It was with heavy hearts that they drove the rest of the day and a half to the one place they all met. The place Zach had hated hearing about because his brother always came back bruised.

"Welcome back to hell boys," Eagle hummed as they saw the Who Dares Win motto on a sign, men running an assault course and some climbing ropes.

They were back at Brecon Beacons.

**Author's Note: I didn't really intend to send them back to SAS, but they needed to touch up on some things. Zach will be watching Alex while they guard. Alex didn't stay with Kaitlyn because I didn't feel like doing that to him. This ought to be odd with Zach at the camp though. Their days at the camp won't be mentioned that much, but the action is soon to come. And when it does. It's going to hit. Hard. **

**My arm is healed! Turns out it wasn't broken but I DID get compartment syndrome which almost made me lose the my hand, via the blood cells leaving that arm from the tightness of my splint. To celebrate I decided to kill MI6. Hehehe. I hope I'm finally getting the hang of this darkness. More death to come! Trust me on that.**


	25. Daring The Devil

**Muddled Tears**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Twenty Five "Daring the Devil"**

**Continued Warning For the Entire Story: Death, Angst, and Fighting just in case**

Tom Harris was your average 16-year-old lad, being older than his best friend. He had dazzling blue eyes that went well with his spiky black hair. He was somewhat small, but he more than made up for it with his fitness. He wasn't very clever academically, but he was the captain of the football team and he got extra cash by babysitting neighbor's children from ages two all the way up to ten. He had started this job when he was twelve, in need of an allowance since his parents had started fighting around then. Jerry was off starting his own path, so Tom was pretty much left to it all on his own. Now here he was, four years later, making a check list on the payments from each parent he babysat for, all were done except for one. The one child he had firmly requested that he be paid much less than usual, considering how much he cared for this boy.

One Alex Rider.

Tom bit his cheek as he looked at the name he had put on his list, only it had been put as Alex Daniels. His former best friend was of the age of five now, having been fifteen just days prior to the day it all happened. Tom closed his eyes as he sat back on his bed, clothed in dark blue jeans and a brown shirt that had a guitar on the front. He drew one knee to his chest and the other laying flatly on the bed. His hand still clutched the folded list that had over a dozen children he routinely babysat for during summers and weekends, sometimes after school. His black hair ruffled as he leaned his head against the headboard. Last night, he had called the Daniels residence to see if Ben would need any help since he knew the man worked Wednesdays and Thursdays. No one had picked up and that worried Tom. He had rode his bike to the two stories house and found it empty, not a soul occupying the house. Car was gone and even Alex's toys that Ben casually allowed outside were nowhere to be seen. While Alex wasn't a real child, he played with his football quite often outside.

It was later that day that he found out that Ben had taken Alex with him on a mission, finding a text message from Alex using his father's phone.

_At BB again. Dad (Ben) is about to go on a mission again. Zach knows and he's going to be with me. _

_From,_

_AD._

Tom reviewed the message on his phone over and over again. He finally put it down and wondered when he'd next see his best friend, and now small companion. The first few nights that Tom babysat Alex had been a struggle to balance best friend with babysitter and child. After the third attempt, Tom had begun to treat Alex like a child every now and then, though he talked to Alex like he was his best friend, except for the times Alex refused to listen to him. Tom's lips twitched slightly as he recalled the various fighting the two of them went through when Alex was in need of a bath. After the first time, Tom secretly found it highly entertaining to see how badly Alex blushed after the incidents. Though his favorite moments would always be when Alex fell asleep for the night, sometimes next to Tom on the couch in the living room or in his bedroom, his hand fisting the blanket tightly.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time Al," Tom groaned to himself. Like all those other times ever since Alex's Scorpia encounter, Tom would always be sitting here and awaiting news of his friend of many years. Tom was about to head down to make himself dinner -his parents having gone out their own ways- when his phone began to ring. He looked at the caller ID and noticed it said Alex Rider. He immediately hit answer without a second thought.

"Hello?" Tom asked curiously as he sat back down on his bed.

"Is this Mr. Tom Harris?" someone inquired softly. Tom narrowed his eyes. The voice was vaguely familiar, but he wasn't sure where he had heard it.

"And if I am?" Tom stated blankly, wondering why this stranger had his best friend's phone.

"This is Zachary Daniels, Alex's uncle. I need you to ride to Alex's old home. There an agent from MI6 will take you to Mrs. Jones, and hopefully a safe house. I can only say, don't let anyone know or else your family could be in danger. Hurry." the voice said before the line went dead. Tom blanched as he recalled the information. Hurriedly he grabbed his iPod and stuffed it in his jeans. He knew from past thoughts that he'd always be in danger ever since Alex had told him about his missions and job, but he had forgotten about those thoughts when Alex was turned into a mere child.

He looked with a vengeance for his shoes and stuffed them on his shoes, hastily tying the laces. There was a note of urgency from the voice and Tom now remembered meeting the man. Zach had black hair and blue eyes, just like Tom he remembered. He was also the middle brother of the three Daniels. The eldest being Anthony and the youngest being Alex's father, Ben. Tom now knew something must have happened and he hurriedly grabbed his phone from it's thrown spot and left only a small note on the fridge on his way out.

_I'll be back one day._

_Love,_

_Tom_

Tom was pedaling his bike as fast as possible to the old Chelsea home. It was there he saw, to his amazement, a black car with a woman in gray standing next to an agent looking man. He hesitated and dropped his bike, walking over to them. He had stuffed his backpack with clothes and things he wanted before taking off. He warily went over to them.

"Who are you?" he asked bluntly. The two looked at him.

"Mrs. Jones and this is Agent Sullivan. We are from MI6. Are you Tom Harris?" she asked and when Tom nodded, she looked at her companion and the three of them got in the car. Tom looked around the very sleek car with admiration and finally turned his attention to the lady. She had dark hair and black eyes, a silver chain around her neck and wearing a dark grey suit. She pulled out a peppermint and Tom watched, bewildered, as she popped it in her mouth and sucked on it in something akin to smoking. Well habitual wise, Tom amended as he watched the woman before she looked at him and finally spoke.

"We are taking you to the location of where Agent Daniels left his son and second brother. It seems you were placed a target on as Alex's babysitter, and luckily not his former best friend." the woman said. Tom looked indignant.

"Former? He's still my best friend!" Tom retorted and she blinked, not saying anything about that. Frankly, to his exasperation, the stupid witch looked like she hadn't heard him. Was this how Alex felt? No wonder he hated MI6. He couldn't imagine meeting Alan Blunt! Tom looked at the woman incredulously as she ignored him for a moment or two and he sighed, pulling out his iPod and listening to it. He fell into a light sleep, finding himself jolting awake moments later. He turned his eyes to see that they had arrived at the airport and a jet was boarding right now, making Tom gape. What in the ruddy hell was going on?

"Currently Mr. Daniels and Alex are in Russia, which is where you will be. I will be accompanying you. Alex had requested you be brought with them." Mrs. Jones said smoothly. Tom looked at her incredulously before sighing and he let the agent take his bag as he put his earphones back in. He looked around in awe as he boarded the plane, bypassing security and easily making it into the now boarding plane. It was so amazing and Tom childishly felt like a celebrity what with being in first class. He looked admiringly at the ladies clad in uniform and accepted a cola from them. He warily leaned back in the comfortable seat and looked out the window. For some reason he felt very on edge with this whole thing, but he let it go. Mrs. Jones took a seat next to him and the agent was next to her, looking at everyone suspiciously. All the people boarding spared them a glance and Tom amusingly guessed it looked like Mrs. Jones and Agent Sullivan were his parents. He snorted in laughter and shook his head at their glances.

It was hours later, possibly a day but Tom was never good at knowing the distance, when they landed in Sikhote Alin, Russia. Tom blinked at the name that Mrs. Jones told him and he watched as passengers left, the agent checking around while casually slipping into the role of devoting father. Mrs. Jones must have had children or something, because she just as easily slipped into the role of a loving mother and wife. Tom was very much baffled, but he tried his best to pass into the sulking teenager, realizing this must be what Alex had to do sometimes. Tom dryly noted that being a spy was rather unsuspecting situations that came with the jobs, and he no longer felt excited about Alex's occupation.

They bypassed security, seeing as the guards suspected nothing of the 16-year-old really, though they did look at his iPod. Luckily Tom's phone was so badly scratched that the guards mistake it for broken, so they didn't look through the contacts. If they had they would have noticed Ben Daniels and Alex Rider being two of the contacts.

"How did his uncle get a hold of me from another continent?" Tom suddenly asked Mrs. Jones as they entered a reserved car for them.

"Alex's phone is an international one, in case of emergencies such as this. We received a distress call from Agent Daniels and were told from Mr. Daniels that someone had figured out about your relation to them being much closer than just your average babysitter. Agent Daniels and another of his teammate has had their respective partners sent here as well. It has always been said that you're safer the closer to the enemy you are." Mrs. Jones said in a low voice as they drove around for awhile, making sure to ditch any trailing cars, before they arrived at a hotel. Tom got out and followed the agents to the lobby where he was given a key and taken up a flight up stairs, the agent mistrustful of elevators, and they arrived in front of a hotel room. Tom could hear muffled laughter -adults he realized- and he slid the card into the door, opening it to find the man he could identify as Zach, and one of the ladies looked like Ben's girlfriend from the pictures.

"You're Tom aren't you?" Zach asked with a grimace, "Sorry about the phone call. It's probably been a long day for you since you arrived in Russia. Why don't you get some rest? Your room is to the left, where Alex is sleeping."

"Why're we in Russia and not just at home?" Tom asked bluntly. Questions first, rest later, he told himself mentally. Mrs. Jones was the one to answer as the room was swept for bugs by the agent. Zach chose this time to fetch Alex as they heard small movement from another room. According to the newly positioned head of MI6, Ivan-something was planning to blow up the UK and USA. But he was getting his petty revenge first by searching through the UK for people who were close to Ben Daniels, and coincidentally his 5-year-old son. Through that Tom became a victim, though he was only seen as a very close babysitter of the boy. By hiding them in Russia, the enemy would be unsuspecting. That and they had equipment set up in this hotel, where Tom could help by monitoring the screens or taking care of Alex while K-Unit and Ben were on their mission. A dozen or so agents were in this hotel, each monitoring screens to make sure Ben and them weren't in danger, while another SAS unit went with K-Unit. Apparently around three different agents that had gone with K-Unit were now dead and taken back to the UK by the enemy's men themselves. Tom was baffled by all this, but he nodded his head though he really didn't understand.

"Tom?" yawned a small voice and Tom whirled around to see his pint-sized best friend. He allowed a smile to grace his lips, replacing his puzzled look. Tom knelt down as Zach led Alex to the teenager. He easily picked Alex up, much to the boy's protest. Tom turned to the unknown lady with an uncertain look on his face as he shifted Alex on his hip, ignoring the boy's murmured insults that Tom was being overprotective and mollycoddling him.

"I'm Tom Harris," the teenager introduced.

"Pleasure, or rather I wish it was, though I hope we could have met in a better atmosphere. I'm Sarah Evans, Chris's wife... Snake from K-Unit and yes I was told of Alex Rider who is currently Alex Daniels," she said with a humorous smile. Tom could see the very slightly bulging stomach and could only guess she was pregnant. He carried Alex over to the couch and sat down, putting Alex next to him. The ex-spy yawned a little and looked at Tom in small concern, just like the older version of him used to. Tom grinned and ruffled the blond locks.

"How long have you all been here?" Tom asked.

"I've been here with Uncle Zach for about a week. Sarah and Kaitlyn have been here for two days," Alex answered before any of the adults could. Zach's lips twitched at the mention of being an uncle and then he was reminded of his brothers for a second, allowing a frown to cross his face. Tom did not notice any of that.

"Where's Tony, your -uh- older uncle?" Tom asked Alex with a grimace.

"The reason we are here. He was kidnapped by the ones after my younger brother and nephew," Zach sighed, running a hand through his hair. They were quiet for a moment and eventually Tom engaged Alex in a small argument about some funny American song that came with a dance move that Tom tried to imitate, only to have Alex scoff and try, though he failed miserably too. So the boys set up a laptop from Smithers before Alex had left for Russia and looked up the dance. The adults watched with amusement, chattering back and forth, as the teen and child attempted the moves. The night was filled with much laughter and the tension was gone with Tom's ever humorous personality. All of them almost forgot they were being guarded by top agents that remained from a crash. Alex even nearly forgot about Ben and K-Unit risking their lives out there... until an agent came to deliver grave news to Mrs. Jones. Alex noticed and asked what was wrong. Seeing the innocent-like gaze though it was jaded by his previous life, Mrs. Jones hesitated before she looked at the adults and looked right at Alex again.

"Jason McKnight has been shot by Yassen Gregorovich."

**Author's Note: So I took forever to update. Sorry about that. I was distracted by everything and anything. Heh. So this entire chapter was almost written in just Tom's POV. It seemed a little uneventful but I felt that I should give this story a little ease up on the darkness. Though the cliffy didn't help, did it? So I know this was shorter than usual, but I'm trying to get my muse back. So just sit back and next chapter might be a skip forward to the end of the mission, I don't know. For those of you who don't realize this. Jason McKnight is EAGLE. Hehe. I hope you enjoyed and remember, lots of reviews make me update faster.**


	26. Never Turning Back

**Muddled Tears**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Twenty-Six "Never Turning Back"**

**Warning: Time-skip. Date from last chapter: August 19, 2010. Date this chapter: August 26, 2010.**

**Character death this chapter. The end of most of the angst at the very least.  
**

There was silence all around. The only sound was the beeping of the monitors in the Hospital and the racking sobs of a single man as he mourned for the loss of someone dear to him. Ben Daniels couldn't believe he had been too late. Had been too late to save him, somehow keep him alive until he could get him help. He had found him, but only had a minute passed where he could speak, and he left only one sentence behind him, never to know Ben's response. Never to know he forgave him. He would never see Ben marry Kaitlyn, or Snake become a father. Never to see Alex become a teenager once more.

"Why'd you have to leave me Tony," Ben said softly to no one, tears drifting down his cheeks. He gazed at his friend, lying in the bed and unconscious. Jason McKnight, also known as Eagle, was in critical condition at this moment. He would survive, but Tony would never again open his eyes to nag at Ben, or know that Alex had been a spy. He had died in Ben's arms, whispering the soft words of an apology. He had told Ben he was proud of him, and he had died from a serious wound to his abdomen, where his heart had pounded furiously before passing away like the owner. Ben's shoulders shook, lightly gripping Eagle's unconscious form on the shoulder and praying that Eagle would recover from the shot to his leg. He'd have a limp and the doctors had told him Eagle was in a coma at the moment. He didn't hear the door open until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see it was Zach, the now eldest brother's bloodshot eyes staring at Ben in concern.

"You need to get some rest little brother," Zach said softly.

"What about you?" Ben retorted, turning his gaze back to Eagle. Zach knelt down next to his only brother left and put an arm around him, a sad smile on his face.

"I tried but it won't work. Your son needs you, Tom fell asleep on your couch. I'll take him home when he wakes up tomorrow. Go home baby brother," Zach told him. Ben let out of a shuddering sigh and nodded. He wearily stood up and walked down the hall. To his surprise, he was met with Wolf. The man's eyes were sympathetic as he gazed at his teammate. Zach lightly ruffled Ben's hair before returning to Eagle's hospital room. He shook his head and sighed as Ben left with his teammate. How he wished his brother was younger again, and how he dearly wished he had Anthony back with them. But this was life. Their parents were quite firm in the belief that Zach and Ben, along with his son, needed to move closer to the elderly couple.

"How's Alex doing?" Ben asked quietly as he sat in the passenger seat. Wolf paused and offered a grimace.

"He wasn't able to sleep at all so far, while you were gone. He blames himself I think," Wolf admitted. Ben looked gobsmacked.

"How could any of this be his fault! Wait... Don't answer that. He has that people saving complex of his," Ben grumbled. He let the ride go on in silence until they arrived at his home, which had been modified and secured. Ivanov was dead, Ben reminded himself. He bit his lip and undid the buckle as he slid out of the car and walked to the door, fumbling for his house keys. He found them in his pocket while Wolf took the overnight bag Ben had taken to the hospital, ever since the mission had ended, and followed the man as he unlocked the door and stepped into the quiet room. He looked into the living room and found a calming, and soothing, sight.

Tom Harris, while a teenager, was curled up on the floor with a teddy bear casually in his grip, but looking as if he had been holding it out to someone. Snake was on the opposite side in a similar position, a children's book from Alex's room in his hands. Both men and teen were completely asleep, bags under their eyes slightly and a hint of a small desperately pleading look. Ben smiled as he saw in between the two was his fast asleep 5-year-old son. While Alex was mentally 15 now. He was just a little boy in Ben's eyes. He didn't need to suffer all this pain and death. Alex whimpered a little in his sleep and Ben instinctively leaned down and picked the boy up, holding Alex to him.

"Comfort your son, Ben," Wolf said gruffly before he kicked Snake, waking the man up whose eyes snapped open. Luckily he didn't shout, but his gaze drifted to Alex's form in Ben's arms and rested on Harris' sleeping form.

"They're both so young and both witnessed too much, Alex especially." Snake sighed as he sat up, his red hair disheveled. Snake, or known as Chris Evans, was a handsome Scottish man with green eyes contrasting to his dark red hair that hung in a loose, carefree manner. His wife was currently back at home with his mother-in-law taking care of her while he spent the night at his friend's place, helping Tom watch over Alex. While Tony hadn't been very close to Alex, it was still a very large heart breaking notion and Alex had found himself unable to sleep peacefully ever since stumbling across Tony's body. It hadn't been intended, and it was Ivanov's last move before he was killed. He had found the location of Alex Daniels and had kidnapped the boy, making Alex watch the death of his adopted uncle before Ben shot Ivanov in the chest and ran towards his son. Alex had not talked since that night, always in a sort of emotionless state except in his sleep.

"I'm going to go put Alex to bed, thanks for watching him for me Chris. Can you wake Tom up and take him home if he wants, or at least get him to sleep on the couch so he can sleep in comfort." Ben said softly as he nodded to the two men and carried Alex upstairs as Snake shook Tom awake. Alex stirred as Ben climbed the stairs and bright brown eyes blinked sleepily up at his father.

"Daddy?" Alex murmured, exhausted. The sound of the boy's voice was calming for the mourning man and he put a hand against Alex's cheek. The boy leaned into the touch.

"I'm here Al," Ben said soothingly as he entered Alex's room and set the boy on his bed. Alex looked at him curiously as Ben dug in the dresser before withdrawing the red pajamas with rugby designs. They were a symbolic sort of deal in Alex's mind. He had been given them in February, and now it was somewhere in August. Alex shook his head slightly and raised his bruised arm upward, a result of the last kidnapping of Ivanov. He was almost completely heeled, but there were a couple of very nasty cuts and bruises left to fix up. He would have a scar on his leg (from the beginning of the entire mission back in March) and one upon his arm for as long as he was a child. Ben was struck by the reminder that Alex would be back to being a teenager next year, for the antidote was partially on the completion, one of the objects that was not destroyed during the raid of MI6. Mrs. Jones had stopped by and, as the new head of MI6, told Ben of the location of the new building, one that was disguised as a business state. It was still being constructed and Ben had plans on taking Alex there for a small visit, just to see how the building was going.

"Daddy? Are you okay?" Alex asked hesitantly. Ben snapped out of it and nodded as he finished helping Alex button up the top and held out the bottoms for the boy to slip into. It took a few minutes of carefully adjusting them before he was dressed and Ben put his clothes in the hamper before pulling the covers back for the boy. Alex climbed into bed, careful of his arm, and laid on his back as Ben tucked the blanket around his small form firmly. Ben couldn't help but notice that Alex was getting somewhat taller. He then, in that instant, knew what his father had once told him about how you were small one minute and growing up so fast the next.

"You've grown," Ben observed with a hint of a smile as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm still small," Alex pointed out, making Ben to chuckle.

"You'll get there again one day kiddo," Ben told him reassuringly as he ran his hand through the blond locks. It was true. Alex had grown in a way not just physically, but he was getting to be a normal boy, something Alex had not thought possible after his 8th major mission for MI6. His eyes were a lighter brown than they used to, though they were still slightly jaded. Before the Ivanov incident, Alex would laugh and smile a lot. Though they were set back a bit, Alex was still way better than he had been when he was 14. Ben smiled, reassured that Alex would be alright. That is until Alex frowned suddenly at him.

"I'm wondering if I even want to anymore." Alex murmured.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked in surprise.

"Jack died... What's there for me to go back to?" Alex said and his eyes met the frozen man's eyes, knowing Ben knew this, but he couldn't bring himself to be angry. He felt nothing but remorse and pain from two deaths of family members, both not of blood but by titles. Jack had been like a sister and Tony wasn't even meant to get involved in the life of spies, but he had been taken and killed in front of Alex, a memory that was worse than the death of Alexei Sarov or even the memory of the crocodiles, a scene that had forever haunted Alex along with being witness of an artificial dead African Village.

"How'd you find out?" Ben inquired, running a hand through the blond hair.

"Ivanov told me how he slaughtered my house keeper. She had a slow death." Alex said softly, "Why can't I cry anymore?"

"You're numb," Ben explained softly, drawing Alex to his side, "and you're overwhelmed with so many emotions." Alex nodded into his side, not moving as he just basked in the comfort of his adopted father.

"It's my fault Jack is dead, and it's my fault Tony got kidnapped. They were looking for me," Alex said quietly.

"It's not your fault Cub," Ben told him sternly, looking at Alex and raising the boy's chin so their eyes would meet. Alex couldn't turn away and he simply nodded to Ben's relief. When Alex inquired about Eagle's condition, Ben told him how Eagle was in a coma still. The man had been shot, yes, but he had fallen from a high point in the area they were fighting at. The blow to his head had sent him into the coma, and it was unknown when the eccentric man would awake once more for them, "and you will always have a home here."

"What do you mean?" asked Alex quietly, looking at his adopted father.

"I'm legally your father, even with Alex Rider. You'll always be my son now," Ben said with a hint of a smile playing on his lips. Alex smiled back, seeing the pure happiness Ben had from that one statement, and Alex yawned suddenly. He blushed as Ben chuckled, kissing the top of his head. Alex still looked stunned from the small gesture, but a smile lit up his face as Ben maneuvered Alex to lay down.

"So Ivanov is gone," Alex asked sleepily.

"He is," Ben simply said. He didn't feel the need to elaborate the gruesome details of the murderer's death. The man had killed his brother and Ben had gotten his revenge. End. Of. Story. Fortunately Alex accepted it and left it at that.

"Good... I love you daddy." Alex yawned as his eyelids fluttered and he began to fall asleep. He didn't see Ben's smile on his face as he heard the words, kissing Alex again on the forehead and whispering a reply.

"I love you too son," Ben whispered before heading downstairs where he found Tom talking to K-Unit. Awhile ago, Tom had been intimidated by their presence, but had since grown used to them. Ben's smile stayed on his face as he watched them. Snake was glaring at Tom as Tom apparently told Wolf an embarrassing part about the soldier involving Alex earlier today. From what Ben gathered, the two had a contest on who could get Alex to laugh. The boy had not laughed at all ever since the mission, so Ben appreciated their efforts and the thought brought a wider smile to his face. He soon joined the group, reassured that while the loss of his brother was always going to haunt him, Eagle was recovering and everything would get back on track. As he sat amongst his teammates and Alex's best friend Tom, he couldn't help but think that everything would be okay.

_Everything was slowly going back to as it should be. There was no more looking back, just moving forward..._

**Author's Note: So I hope you don't slaughter me for killing Tony and putting Eagle in a coma. He's not dead at least! Anyways it's really hard to get updates with school started an all that, but I promise to try! I hope you liked the end of the mission. I would have wrote in the action, but I would have gotten writer's block if I tried, trust me. We're getting closer to the end of this story by the way. It'll end I'm guessing 5 years after the antidote, whether it worked or not. So keep reading on as I keep writing. Don't forget to review! It encourages me! **


	27. October

**Muddled Tears **

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Twenty Seven "October"**

**Warning: Fluff? Well you already knew that now didn't you? Well it's October 30th and it ends October 31st.**

"What about this?" asked Ben as he held up an outfit of a mini Batman to the 5 year old in front of him. The scrunched up nose and scowl of distaste gave him all the answer he needed, to the amusement of his brother Zach and former unit; Wolf, Snake, and Eagle (who had his support against the wall for now). The group had been at this for half an hour already.

"Come on Alex, you have to choose something," Ben laughed as he lifted Alex out of the shopping cart and into his arms. Alex frowned at his words, choosing to hide his face into Ben's shoulder so he couldn't dignify the man with a response. Ben rolled his eyes, his lips quirking upwards as he patted Alex's back softly while looking at his friends and brother. Zach was grinning from ear to ear at his predicament. He knew Alex was mentally fifteen and the amusement grew at thought of what Ben was hoping to get Alex to do. Wolf, Snake, and Eagle were fairing no better in hiding the fact that this was far entertaining.

"Come now Al, don't you want to join your friend and go trick or treating?" Zach offered after some silent begging from his younger brother.

"Why should I?" asked Alex in exasperation. Ben pulled back and put him back in the cart, to Alex's annoyance. The former spy didn't seemed at all amused with his situation, and he had turned every single outfit down that was offered to him. Why did he even have to dress up? Tom had offered to babysit Alex tomorrow night with a group of his other charges, so that Ben and the others could go to a party that Panther was hosting. His little sister Ashley would be with Tom as well, and Kacey Roberts considering Larissa would be hanging out with Tom that night. Alex was very reluctant to get a costume for that night and be forced to toddle around like a real child, asking for candy which he had a disliking for anyways.

Alex kicked his legs around in the cart while Ben sighed and pushed the cart away from the humiliating batman kid costumes. He couldn't believe what they were trying to make him wear. Anything from a tea cup to a rabbit even! As they were walking past the other costumes, one caught Alex's eye in particular. He tugged at Ben's sleeve and when the man and the group stopped, he hesitated before pointing at the military style costume. It was dark green camouflage jacket, trousers, and a beret. The soldiers had surprised looks on their faces, seeing as they had similar styled clothing back at home from the SAS. Alex grinned.

"If I have to wear a costume, can I be a soldier tomorrow night?" he asked with a sly look.

"Of course," Ben said, smiling as they finally found something Alex seemed to comply with. He looked for the boy's size before he took Alex alone to have him try it on. Alex and his father returned a minute later, the outfit now in a shopping bag. The unit had decided to just go in their SAS formal uniforms and Zach was going to be in a tux, imitating James Bond a little to their amusement. Chris's wife Sarah, who was still luckily expecting, and Ben's girlfriend Kaitlyn would be going with. Sarah had chosen to dress as a partial cat, having her baby bump already since she had not told Chris that she was pregnant until her second month. Kaitlyn would be going as a police woman, to Ben's pleasure.

"It fits," Alex simply said to the soldiers who wanted to see what Alex would look like in the outfit. The last time he had ever been seen in a military outfit was at fourteen in the SAS for a fortnight. They were still quite surprised to see Alex wanting to wear a symbolic costume. Eagle limped slightly to the car Alex noted as Ben carried him to the parking lot. He had awoken from the coma a week later and was forced to take it easy, which meant his unit was out of commission for a month or so. Snake had offered to put Eagle and Wolf up with him when they needed to frankly because Zach had sold his apartment and was now living with Ben.

Zach had changed quite a lot upon the death of the eldest Daniels. He had dyed his hair blond, a particular thing that actually enhanced his features and was ironically funny since only Alex had blond hair. He had gotten glasses, upon finding out he was nearsighted. He chose thin rectangular wired frames that helped give him a sophisticated look. Gone was the party animal and in his place was still an easy-going jokester, but he had applied to work for MI6 not as a spy, but as a tester. It seemed Zach found interest in testing inventions and developing new technology after having met Smithers. He was about four inches taller than before as well.

Wolf, still the leader of K-Unit, had also given a slight change ever since February of this year and from the mission. He had seen his teammate shot down by a professional assassin and had presumed Eagle dead. He was now more appreciative and changed his black hair to spikes, which was quirky to the Irishman. His sister came to visit him from time to time, unwilling to leave him. His muscles were very developed and he looked very athletic. One noticeable change was his behavior. Gone was the snarky man and in his place was someone who would give Alex a smile here and there, laughing with his friends. He was now 29, nearing his thirties next year.

Snake was, as predicted, still the medic. His parents had discovered through his in-laws of the pregnancy and now came to visit as often as Wolf's sister. He was respectful for children and a worrisome man now. He tended to try and practice with Alex, even though he wasn't an actual child. The techniques Snake found through research had been amusing when he tried it on Cub. Some of them had hilarious results and incidentally, had somehow caused the mishap of Alex sucking his thumb on occasion, which Ben blamed Snake on.

Eagle was slowly healing, still limping. He had gone back to visit his father and now lived with him and his little sister since she went to Alex's old school. He would be very friendly with Alex and tease him mercilessly of course. He had now reached the age of 28 and was somewhat more wearisome when he thought no one was looking.

Then of course there was Alex and Ben themselves. Ben had remained unchanged, though a hollow look had formed slightly in his eyes from the death of his older brother. Alex's hair had grown and he was slightly taller. He was more childlike from his environmental surroundings, which was subconsciously on his part. He had been taken to a psychologist earlier in the month and was healing rapidly as opposed to before. From the therapist, he learned a bit about the way psychology worked as well to his amusement. From a neuroscience perspective, the brain was the centre of his emotional and memory experiences. From the chemicals of the poison, it was affecting how the brain reacted emotionally and sensory, which explained his childish urges. The memory remained untouched, leaving his thought process similar to his fifteen year old self. In an evolutionary perspective, it was a trait though that didn't make much sense since he was adopted. This perspective confused Alex and couldn't really explain what was happening now, but it explained his hero-saving complex which probably came from the Rider genes. In a behavior genetics perspective, it was his environment around him that influenced how he acted unwillingly. A psycho-dynamic perspective basically told him that it was his unconscious mind that evoked all these urges and needs that he had never had before. Like pouting and throwing temper tantrums, which he had only experienced once so far. It had been when Ben wanted to take Alex to an amusement park and well... going on a kiddy ride had upset Alex greatly. He had thrown a fit and as a result, was forced to go to bed early (of course he was forced to eat) and Ben forced him through the humiliating process of an actual time out.

The last few were the best explained. In a behavioral perspective he was picking up these habits from children around him. Such as the whines and wants to play. It was an urge to fit in almost. Alex was reminded of being in his old school and was thoughtful about that one. In the cognitive perspective, it was the way he thought which eliminated this perspective. He was thinking on an average (or possibly higher) 15 year old's mind. That didn't explain why he got upset like a little boy. Though in a socio-cultural perspective it explained that his interaction with K-Unit could be the cause. That and the surrounding of small children his physical age.

"You thinking about something?" Ben asked, interrupting his musings on the subject of therapy.

"Just remembering what my psychologist had said about perspectives," Alex hummed. Zach rolled his eyes, his lips quirking upward as Ben chuckled fondly. The two brothers were growing far used to the random fluttering thoughts in Alex's head and they knew it would have sounded weird had it come from the mouth of an actual five year old.

It was later the next day that K-Unit met up at Ben's house where Zach was waiting downstairs in the James Bond tux. They joked around and eventually heard the sounds of Ben coming downstairs. They all brightened up and their jaws dropped only somewhat at the adorable sight of little Alex. He had chosen a good costume, that was for sure. He was dressed in the military trousers and had donned black combat boots, a matching beret on his blond head. He wore a black shirt under the camouflage jacket and he had small black ovals under his cheeks. It made him look so much like a little boy wanting to be a soldier, that it touched the real ones in the room. One of the most touching parts was the dog tags around Alex's neck that could be read as Ben's codename.

"Ready to go to Tom's?" Snake asked.

"Yep," Alex simply said.

"I didn't hear you Cub," Eagle said suddenly with a grin on his face.

"Sir yes sir," Alex said back with a wide grin to match. Gone was the very weary and wary child for the night and replaced by one with an urge to be childish. He didn't see why he had hated Halloween anyways. Oh yeah, trick or treating. He frowned at his father for a second before seeing the black bag that Wolf was holding. He cocked his head to the side and noticed with surprise that along the bag had the name "CUB" in dark green letters that had a light green outlining the word. He smiled and allowed Wolf to take him from Ben, though he lightly commented about being pulled about like a potato sack. He didn't mind being carried... right now. He was sure he'd be annoyed by it later in the night like he usually did, but for now he just smiled.

He was actually pretty tolerant as they carried him to Ben's newest car, as his old one had been trashed by the car crash of course, and Alex grimaced but sat in his car seat as Wolf buckled him in. He watched in interest as they drove, chattering about this and that. Zach had chosen to drive with Eagle behind them so that it wasn't crowded in Ben's car. They reached Tom's house in no time and Alex could see Kacey and Ashley outside with Larissa and Tom. Snake was the one this time to unbuckle him and help him out of the car seat. Alex walked behind them as they approached the small ground. There was Lily Scott and the Lewis twins, Chris and Taylor, from his class. Eagle's younger sister Kat was there as well.

"Hey Mr. Daniels," Tom greeted formally. Larissa and Kat echoed his words and Kat looked at her brother in amusement.

"So these are the guys you basically have to share your breath with," Kat noted.

"They are," Eagle laughed. Alex reluctantly stepped over to Tom who grinned at him before reaching over and ruffling Alex's hair. Ben knelt down and pulled Alex into a hug, evoking an embarrassed cry of "Daddy!" before he laughed, kissed the top of Alex's head, and left with his brother and former unit. Tom and Larissa shared a grin before Tom took hold of Alex's hand while Kat took Kacey and Ashley's. Larissa took the Lewis twins and Tom also took Lily's hand.

"Okay so we need you six to stay with one of us the whole time, got it troops," Tom said with a grin.

"Crystal!" chimed the Lewis twins as they swung around on Larissa's hand. Alex watched in puzzlement as Tom dragged him behind the group. He studied the other childish costumes and was glad for his choice. Tom was dressed in his football jersey and jeans. Larissa was dressed in her karate uniform and Kat had donned a cheerleader uniform, which reminded Alex that she was indeed a cheerleader. Cheaters, he thought bemusedly before turning to the kids his physical age.

Little Lily was a fairy, judging by her green tutu and pink wings that contrasted with her brown hair and pink tiara. She had a wand in her hand and was merrily waving it around. Kacey was dressed as Dracula, full out fangs and everything. His sister must have helped, Alex noted as he remembered Larissa always wanting to be a makeup artist. The Lewis twins were cats it seemed, which Alex secretly found very hilarious inside. One was green and the other was blue for some odd reason. Maybe they dyed their costumes... It sounded like them. Alex turned his head to the last member of their group which was Ashley, Panther's sister. She was actually in a cheerleader's outfit like Kat, only modest and somewhat cute. It was red with blue and she was carrying around a pompom, her hair in a high ponytail.

After a few minutes of walking, they made it to the first house...

Alex yawned as they walked to the next one, two hours later. He couldn't understand how the other kids weren't falling to the ground in exhaustion. Maybe it was just him... The thought was horrifying seeing as he was mentally older than the little kids. But he sadly couldn't stop himself from his eyelids drooping sleepily. Before he could take another step, Tom was there to lift him up and rest the boy's head on his shoulder, passing the treat bag to Larissa who watched Alex fall fast asleep in amusement. The others were tired, but they were having the time of their lives running around and getting candy. Tom made sure Alex was comfortable before once more taking Lily's hand as the girl wished.

"You're pretty good with kids," Kat noted as she idly kept an eye on the young ones running in a field around them as they had taken a break at the park.

"Especially when it comes to little Alex," continued Larissa slyly.

"He reminds me of Alex Rider is all," Tom defended, lying but hoping it didn't look so. Larissa and Kat smiled a little.

"I wonder where Alex is. He is your best friend and all," Kat said.

"Hopefully getting over that illness of his," Larissa said, "I miss kicking his arse in Karate." The two girls looked at the sleeping child in Tom's arms and smiled. He really did look like Rider. Only definitely younger, more peaceful, and more innocent. Tom looked up and blinked, his hand absently on the back of Alex's head.

"Happy Halloween Alex," Tom whispered as the girls got up to check on the others. He smiled down at Alex, remembering his first Halloween with his best friend. They were 10 years old...

_"What are you!" Tom laughed outright._

_"What does it look like stupid? I'm a soldier!" Alex replied indignantly, "And you're supposed to be some kind of Toilet monster?" _

_"Hey! I'm a mummy," Tom sulked, "and you look like you stuck patches of green all over your football jersey. Coach will get mad."_

_"Ian and Jack weren't around to help me find a real one," Alex explained. Tom nodded, not saying anything. He understood that his best friend didn't have parents like he did, or a big brother to help him. Alex often had to do things by himself. Tom held out the bags his mum had bought for the two of them and the two preteens proceeded to race each other to the very end of Alex's neighborhood. What proceeded was Alex's amazing idea to go to each house, get the candy, and dump it in an empty trashcan back at Alex's home, making it look like they had nothing. They actually ended the night with more candy than one would usually get._

_"Trade you a dumdum for your sucker," Tom joked. _

_"You'll have to give me two nerds with that dumdum then," Alex retorted. The two best friends started laughing uncontrollably..._

Tom looked back down at the small boy in his arms, so much different and so much the same was Alex right now that Alex couldn't stop the smile on his face. Alex shifted in his sleep and Tom looked back up at the full moon. It was the best Halloween so far.

**Author's Note: It's short, sweet, and to the point in this chapter. I'm not in the mood to make it sappy and childish with all the trick or treating and I've been trying to write it for awhile now. So all well. I hope you enjoyed it anyhow. For the record, Alex chose a soldier this year because he was reminded of when Tom and him went trick or treating. See the picture? Next chapter is November, so an early Happy Halloween to anyone even if I'm posting this in September! Eagle's actual sister is Kat. So forget everything else I said about his sister. It's Kat. **

7089ae9d-4340-41ef-a925-c850b4e03f5a

1.03.01


	28. November

**Muddled Tears **

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Twenty Eight "November"**

**Warning: Fluff? Well you already knew that now didn't you? The date is the day before Thanksgiving Day. **

**Note: I know some American holidays (like possibly Halloween) aren't celebrated in the UK, but that's fan fiction for you...**

"Time to wake up son," Ben's voice rang through his ears. Brown eyes fluttered open very slowly as the five-year-old boy stirred from his deep slumber. Alex blinked sleepily at his adopted father as Ben gently shook his shoulders. The former teenager groaned and rolled over, evoking a chuckle from his father. Ben smiled at the boy's antics and slid a hand under Alex, pulling the de-aged boy up into his arms. Alex wiggled a bit as he became aware of his surroundings and instead of moving further, he wrapped his arms around Ben's neck and buried his face into the man's shoulder.

Alex was regressing mentally, Ben noticed with concern. Hopefully when the antidote was created he'd be back in his original mindset of thinking partially like a teenage boy. While Ben adored the childish antics of his son, he was worried Alex wouldn't be able to think like a teenager when he aged once more. Nevertheless Ben kissed his son on the head and carried him, clad in his sport-patterned red pajamas, downstairs. It wasn't like he _hadn't_ been encouraging the boy somewhat.

"Morning Ben, Alex," Zach chirped as he poached an egg in the pan. Ben laughed and sat down, Alex in his lap. The boy seemed exhausted and leaned against his father, refusing to give up the warmth.

"Someone's sleepy today," Zach noted, "you stay up even though I warned you not to, kid?"

"What do you think Uncle Bossy?" grumbled Alex moodily as he rubbed at his eyes sleepily.

"Moody teenager," Zach retorted easily, though the corners of his lips twitched in amusement. Alex continued to allow Ben to hold him until Zach set two plates of eggs in front of them.

"I'll get you back for that," Alex huffed. He sleepily lifted up his fork and began to eat, waking up as he did so. He wriggled until Ben put him in his own seat and began to devour his breakfast with more alert.

"So mum and dad are coming here for Thanksgiving," Zach told Ben with a grin. The younger brother groaned aloud.

"I swear mum thinks everything has to be all prim and proper." Ben grumbled.

"Not to mention Dad's dry turkey," chukled Zach. Ben looked at Alex who was still yawning somewhat, though now he seemed uncaring of his surroundings.

"What did your housekeeper and you do for Thanksgiving?" Ben asked.

"Watched American fo- err... soccer is how they say it." Alex said as Ben lifted him up and set him on his feet. Alex walked over to the living room where his stuffed bear Button was, along with his phone. Ben watched him with a hint of a smile playing on his lips. Alex pulled himself up on the couch and, legs dangling, began to text Tom on his phone. The action was so teenager-like that Ben knew he'd have no qualms with Alex retaining his teenager persona. He turned his attention back to his brother who grinned at him and the two brothers began to plan out tomorrow. Meanwhile Alex frowned as he texted his best friend, wondering why he kept having the urge to giggle. He firmly squashed the urge and continued to text Tom about the on goings of his life.

His life was slowly making some sense. He kept having these bizarre actions he couldn't control every now and then though, Alex mused. He paused for a second and looked up, gazing around the house for a moment or two. He couldn't believe he was a little boy, but he had realized this months ago. He just couldn't believe here he was, in Ben Daniel's home, sitting on his couch with a teddy bear in his hands. Disgusted for a minimal second, he threw his bear onto the floor which caught Ben's attention. Alex blushed when the man, his adopted father, came over to him with concern evident in his eyes.

"What's the matter kiddo?" Ben inquired. Alex frowned lightly before shaking his head. He didn't say anything as Ben sat next to him, putting his arm around his small body.

"What's the matter with me?" Alex asked with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked, frowning softly.

"I keep acting like a baby," Alex grumbled. Ben chuckled and looked down fondly at Alex. He never understood why he had detested the boy when they first met a year ago. He never knew he'd come to be the father of the boy and that he'd absolutely dote on him. Ben smiled and picked Alex up off the couch. He sat down in his spot and hugged the boy to his chest. Alex didn't move for a second. He simply sat there for a moment before leaning against his adopted father.

"K-Unit is coming over in a bit," Ben said to the former spy. Alex nodded into his chest, his hand coming up to slightly grasp at his shirt.

"I thought they were at the training grounds?" Alex asked.

"They were given permission to take a few days leave. It seems you made quite the impression on the Sarge last time you visited," Ben said with a smile. Alex blushed a little, having remembered going to visit K-Unit a few days ago with his father. He had been unable to stop his mouth from shooting. He had, of course, insulted yet another soldier -totally on accident- and the end result was the man revealing that he didn't even want to be a soldier. Of course the man had lost his job and the Sarge was pretty impressed with Alex, totally ignoring that a kid his age (outwardly at least) shouldn't even know why a man would wear a 'cup' or what 'getting laid' meant. Eagle had been in hysterical laughter for a few minutes because of this.

"What about your mum and dad?" Alex inquired.

"You really should get used to saying Grandma and Grandpa, or would you rather their version of Mimi and Papa?" Ben chortled. Alex blushed a little. He had never met his own grandparents, so he had no clue which would sound better, especially in the body of a five year old.

"Does it matter?" Alex asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Not really, they just can't wait for the day you actually say it though. They'll be here tomorrow too," Ben said happily. Alex nodded and Ben flipped the TV on, settling down for the two of them to watch while Zach did what he wished. He later came to join them though and the trio was quiet for a few minutes. As Alex watched, he was unaware of his thumb sneaking it's way into his mouth as he leaned against Ben. The two adults did, however, and shook their heads. They really had to blame Snake for invoking a psychological technique that caused such a thing. Eventually the doorbell rang and minutes later, Zach returned with K-Unit in two (minus Panther who was off doing who knew what).

"Cub!" Eagle exclaimed happily, shocking Alex into automatically dropping his hand. Eagle scooped Alex up and squeezed the small boy to his chest, causing Alex to squirm.

"Oi birdbrain!" Alex's muffled response came, "You're depriving me of v-valuable a-air." Eagle immediately released him as Alex gasped for breath, scowling at the eager man. How on earth did he make it into the SAS again? Ben chuckled as Eagle put Alex down. The de-aged boy scowled and stalked upstairs, the sounds of his door shutting seconds later.

"Moody teenage problems?" Snake asked.

"You betcha," Zach whistled as he entered their conversation with a sly look, "He's been like this for the past week or so."

"Any idea why?" Eagle asked while Wolf frowned before excusing himself, heading towards the boy's room before anyone could stop him. He reached his location soon enough and opened the door, looking at the room in surprise. The walls were still blue and the carpet a light white, but there were now toys around the room of different sorts, a computer on the desk and CDs -and DVDs- were stacked on the bookshelf next to the various children books. Wolf looked at the young boy who had somehow got into his heart over the past few months. His blond hair was ruffled about, contrasting to his bright brown eyes. He was handsome as a teenager, and adorably innocent looking as a little boy of five.

"Alex? Want to talk about it?" Wolf asked hesitantly, scowling mentally at how cheesy he sounded. Damn, he was getting really soft. Alex looked at him flatly, seated on his bed with his phone in his hand.

"Not particularly but I'm guessing you'll give me no choice just like every adult in my life," Alex said flatly. Wolf looked at the boy incredulously.

"Fox has always given you a choice about what you've wanted!" Wolf said heatedly. He would always defend Fox, his friend who had helped him out numerous times. When Alex flinched at the tone of his maliciously angry voice, Wolf instantly calmed. Alex may have been able to keep a mask up as Alex Rider, but Alex Daniels was particularly shy and emotionally unsteady. Wolf sat on the edge of the bed and looked Alex dead in the eye, making the boy stare back, puzzled. They were quiet for a moment, neither one of them moving. They could hear the loud guffaws of Snake, the yelps of Eagle, and the barking laughter of the Daniels brothers.

"You're not fifteen anymore, you're five," Wolf said bluntly. Alex quirked an eyebrow, feeling bitter about that fact.

"Am I always going to be? This is just stupid. They'll find a cure one day and I'll be back to being a misused freaking spy," Alex spat bitterly, shocking Wolf. He immediately popped the kid on the back of the head, stunning the boy. Wolf's eyes widened a second in disbelief he had done this before straightening his face into a scowl.

"You really think that kid?" Wolf growled, "You think that Ben won't fight to make sure you never go into that business ever again?"

"He has no choice, MI6 owns me Blu-"

"Blunt is dead, remember?" Wolf said stiffly. Alex froze for a second, as if having forgotten the events that had partaken a few months back. Wolf's eyes softened just a tad as he looked at the boy.

"You're Ben's son. His _little boy_ and you haven't been acting like that lately. Do you really think Ben would want to get rid of you or something?" Wolf asked. The silence was all he needed before he picked Alex up and plopped him in his lap, giving a small poke to the boy's stomach. Alex squirmed a little at the ticklish spot being prodded, "You have a chance to be a kid. Use it. Be as babyish as you want. Hel- Heck, they might find a cure, you're right, but you only have one time to be as obnoxiously childish as you want before you're a teenager again. Even then you'll be Alex Daniels, only fifteen."

"Wait," Alex said in surprise, "the adoption was real?"

"Yep. It shows Ben has a son named Alex Daniels in all his records, officially. He had talked to Mrs. Jones and when the day comes for you to be a teenager again, you're name will stay Alex Daniels." Wolf said firmly. Alex was quiet for a minute or two before a smile lit up his face. He looked at Wolf gratefully.

"Now go see your _daddy_ and prove you are his son to me," Wolf teased. Alex quirked an eyebrow, as if taking a dare before he slid off Wolf's lap and padded downstairs. Just as Wolf followed and made it to the bottom, he saw Alex wrap his small arms around his adopted father, waiting until he was picked up, before he buried his head into Ben's neck childishly.

"I love you daddy," Alex whispered. Ben was quiet for a minute and Alex almost regretted doing this, before he felt something warm and wet touch his forehead -a kiss probably- before he heard a whispered "I love you too" back at him. Alex smiled, believing for the first time that he had someone who cared about him...

_The next day..._

Alex was awake before his father even came to get him up that day. He quickly dressed in blue jeans with a brown T-shirt that had a painted turkey on it. As he made his way downstairs, he saw his uncle cooking as always, only this time he was making pancakes which he hardly ever did. The de-aged teen's eyes lit up happily as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Morning Uncle Zach," Alex greeted. His uncle turned around and looked surprised at seeing the usually grumpy boy being all chipper.

"Morning kiddo," Zach said, laughing a little. They heard a noise upstairs before Ben came down. He looked surprised as well that his son was down before him and he grinned, picking Alex up into his arms and carrying him to the chair. After the three ate their meal, chattering about this and that, the doorbell rang. Alex jumped off his chair (causing Ben to scold him partially) before running to answer the door. Ben and Zach shared a look.

"Someone is certainly happy," Zach commented as they heard the front door opening before hearing a loud "Hi Grandma and Grandpa!" which came from who else, but Alex. Ben's eyes widened a little, as did his brother, before they hurried into the front room to see their parents absolutely delighted to finally hear the title they begged their three sons to eventually give them. Grandparents. Ben's mother scooped Alex up and pecked him on the cheek happily, cooing about how big he had gotten. Ben smiled, seeing Alex lapping it up. Maybe that talk with Wolf had done something good. It seemed like Alex was happy to be a kid for now.

"Daddy and Uncle Zach told me where babies come from the other day. Wanna know how Grandma?" Alex chattered. The two brothers' eyes widened comically. Zach looked ready to kill the boy while Ben was just horrified. Both of their parents weren't that far behind in looking absolutely mortified and glaring at Zach and Ben.

This was going to be a long Thanksgiving.

**Author's Note: Sooo I decided to add a little humor. Plus Alex always sounded too willing in my opinion, so this has a mixture of how he feels he should be a teenager again, but he doesn't want to at the same time. The ending was just my own twist to Alex's revenge on Zach. He's a little prankster. Christmas is the next chapter. I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to put this chapter off so long. **


	29. December

**Muddled Tears **

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Twenty Nine "December"**

**Warning: Fluff? Well you already knew that now didn't you? This one has major fluff. Since it's a kind of filler and all.  
**

**Timeline: The week leading to Christmas. So it's Wednesday December 22. **

Christmas was very near. One morning in mid-December, the city had awoke to find itself in a frosty cold weather. A lake nearby had frozen solid and roaring fires started up in chimneys and homes. The outside had become icy and a bitter wind rattled windows. Alex Rider, a boy of five, was lounging by the fireplace on his stomach, a fairytale book in front of him. His adopted father, Ben Daniels, was currently hanging up garland around the railings while Zach was stringing lights on the roof. It was cold outside, showing signs that Christmas would be there in a week at most. Alex's kindergarten class had already been let out for two weeks for the winter holidays. Ben had made Alex put on a warm sweater since the weather was getting so cold. Currently Alex was being carefully watched by his father and uncle as they decorated, having spent the past month being pranked at random intervals. Ben actually wanted to murder Wolf for that talk suddenly. Alex had done everything from putting Ben's white clothes in the washing machine with Alex's dark red T-shirts, when Ben had not been looking, to dying Zach's hair neon green with hair dye inside Zach's shampoo. Where he had gotten it, they would never know. Of course, Zach and Ben were still being yelled at by their parents when they visited, making sure their little grandson didn't "pick up such unwarranted knowledge". Ben and Zach had gone red-faced at the lectures they received and well... Alex was just now getting his phone back after that event.

"Come eat lunch pipsqueak," Zach later called as he came inside, batting at the snow in his hair. Alex looked up, smirking at Zach's appearance, before standing up and heading over to his uncle. As he entered, Zach lifted him up onto a bar seat and put a sandwich in front of the small boy. He may still be miffed about the latest prank (which had been Alex somehow finding out that Zach was terrified of rats and had acquired a fake one, putting it under Zach's pillow) but he wouldn't harm the kid. No matter how much of a brat he was. Zach eyed the thin boy, always frustrated by how small Alex was even for his physical age. He was always making sure Alex ate at every meal.

"You better be a _good little boy_ this week or Santa might not get you anything," Zach teased. Alex glared at him for a second.

"What's that ugly thing growing out of your neck?" gasped Alex, "Oh wait... It's your head!" Zach scowled and flicked the kid in the forehead, shaking his head. Honestly Alex had gone from lovable little boy to smart alec brat. Well... once in awhile anyways. Zach waited until Alex finished his lunch before putting him down and ordering him to go clean up. Alex rolled his eyes but did as asked at the very least. As he was about to enter his bedroom, he was picked up from behind. Squeaking, Alex turned around to see it was his father, smiling at him in amusement.

"What did you say to my brother this time?" Ben asked.

"Nothing," Alex said, trying to appear innocent, which could be pulled off if Ben didn't know his son that well. Ben chuckled and carried Alex to his bed, depositing him on the bed. He then began to pull out clothes for the day, considering Alex was still in his pajamas (with a jumper on of course). Alex watched him, puzzled.

"What are you doing daddy?" Alex asked, frowning lightly.

"We're going to get a tree," Ben said matter-of-factly as he helped pull the sweater off and got Alex dressed. The former spy didn't protest, growing far too used to having this happen. He did, however, protest as he was picked up. Ben chuckled once more and carried him downstairs just as Zach was setting a ceramic angel on one of the tables in the living room. He was now wearing a leather jacket, red T-shirt, and jeans, versus the casual slacks and white polo he had been wearing earlier. Alex looked at his uncle and father in confusion as he was taken to the car. He said nothing as Ben strapped him into his car seat, though his eyes lit up at the sight of Button, his stuffed bear. He sat quietly and obediently in his seat as they drove, though he did get a little antsy after roughly thirty minutes.

"How much longer?" pestered Alex.

"We're here now," Zach said happily as he parked. Alex looked relieved and he attempted to pick the lock (as always) on the seat but couldn't for the life of him manage it. Ben chuckled and unbuckled him after unlocking the padlock.

"I don't even get why you do that," huffed Alex as he climbed out of the seat and walked beside his father who took hold of his hand. Alex didn't get a reply and he huffed moodily, looking up ahead. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second as he took in the scene of dozens of trees. There were so many different types that it made Alex's head spin. Ben picked Alex up as they walked around, heading towards a jolly man who spotted them and politely asked what kind of tree they were looking for, chuckling at the hiding little boy in Ben's arms. Zach explained they were merely looking for the right one and they were given an axe and told to simply roam the varieties. Zach and Ben shared a grin, remembering this piece of their tradition as kids. With Alex burying his face in Ben's neck, the two brothers looked for a small enough tree to fit into their home, but large enough to make the living room perfect.

"How about that one?" Zach inquired, pointing to a particularly squatted one. Ben scrunched his nose up and Alex peaked out to see it, shaking his head.

"Why don't you look for one Alex?" Ben asked, setting Alex on the ground. The boy frowned before swiftly turning around and looking before he pointed at a tree in the distance. The three trotted over to it and Zach and Ben grinned, pleased. It was tall enough to fit probably, with quirky branches and thick pieces. It was a rather good Christmas tree. Zach and Ben set to work on cutting it down before having the large man help them tie it to the roof of their car, Alex sitting sulkily in his car seat seeing as he couldn't help. Ben shook his head in amusement before he finishing knotting the rope.

"Your son should have a happy Christmas," chortled the large man.

"Thanks for this again Chris," Zach said happily.

"It's no problem. Your brother would always do the same thing for you too. I am sorry for your loss. He was a good man," said Chris. Ben and Zach nodded, smiling sadly before they got into the car. Ben looked back to check on Alex and found the child fast asleep, his thumb locked in his mouth as was the norm nowadays. They arrived home soon enough and Zach woke his nephew up, smiling as Alex rubbed his eyes tiredly. Ben was lucky to have such a cute son though at times Alex was such a bratty kid. Zach picked Alex up from his seat and carried him inside as Ben untied the tree. Alex finally awoke in full as Zach put him down in the living room atop the recliner.

"Want to take a nap or help us decorate kiddo?" Ben asked absently as he put the tree on the stand with a minimal difficulty. Alex looked at his father with a look that clearly told him the answer. The two brothers chuckled and Zach went to get the baubles while Ben fetched the tinsel. Alex sat there for a few minutes before they returned. Together, the brothers strung the lights and tinsel while Alex put little baubles on the branches he could reach. Ben grabbed a box of candy canes and began putting them on the tree. When he wasn't looking, Alex reached in and stuck a candy cane in his mouth. Ben turned around and spotted his son. He laughed loudly and lifted Alex up into his arms.

"You crazy little bugger," chuckled Ben, "I'm about to make the hard chocolate angels. Want to help?"

"Do I get to eat some daddy?" Alex asked as Ben carted him off to the kitchen while Zach finished putting the lights on the tree and following.

"Of course you do," Ben said as he pressed a small kiss to his son's forehead. Alex smiled, still always loving those small little fatherly touches from Ben no matter how old he was mentally. He let Ben set him down on the bar stool and began to pull out the ingredients needed. This sort of chocolate wouldn't melt near the lights at the very least and it was two hours later that found the two brothers carrying a chocolate covered little boy up to the bathroom to give him a bath and then put him to bed for the night...

**Christmas Eve**

_Jake immediately scooped Alex up, reacting on spy instinct, and began running fast, trying to get the kid out of there no matter what now. It all happened in a blur... Alex was being carried off to who knew where and the next... he was on the ground, his head hurting. He heard Jake groaning pitifully and clenching his chest. Alex realized with a horrible start that Jake had been shot in the back... which had hit the exact area of his heart. The memory of being shot in the heart clenched at Alex who forcibly pushed it away._

_"Alex... Run!" Jake wheezed._

_"No!" Alex said, trying to pull on Jake's shirt. The childish part of Alex's body screamed at him, crying and kicking that Jake was not dying, demanding Jake to get up now. The teenager in Alex forcibly told him to run for it, leaving Jake. The agent part? Told him blankly to leave him. Alex quivered and stood up, whispering a goodbye to Jake, before he ran down a hall, tears cascading down his face as he heard the men grab the dying man and shove him against the wall._

_"Where's the boy?" The man questioned harshly. He shook Jake roughly and the man coughed up blood. Alex found a vent and wiggled down into it, listening quietly and trying to calm his tears. Stupid child body, always so damn emotional._

_"Like... Hell... I'd... Tell ya..." Jake coughed before he went limp. Alex shook in his spot as the men threw Jake's body to the floor and started running in the direction Alex had gone, searching for the boy. Alex laid in his spot for a very long minute before crawling out._

_"I'm sorry Jake... I'm sorry,"  
_

Alex woke up sweating, looking around the room for a minute before sighing at the dream he had just had. He looked at the calendar Ben had put up on his wall and smiled slightly as he saw that it was now the 22nd of December. Just three more days until Christmas, he mused. He quickly got dressed in a red Rudolph sweater and a pair of black slacks before he ran down the stairs, hopping off the last two steps. He landed and entered the kitchen to find no one was up surprisingly. He frowned lightly before hearing the doorbell ring. He cautiously peaked through the window and grinned as he saw it was Kaitlyn, his father's girlfriend. He fumbled for a moment before opening the door.

"Hey Kaitlyn!" he greeted.

"Good morning Alex," she laughed, "are you enjoying the holidays?"

"Uh-huh," he nodded, "Daddy and Uncle Zach have been decorating for the past two days! There's so much to do!"

"Did your Uncle Ian ever do any of this?" she asked as she took off her scarf and coat, letting Alex put up her hat. The boy shook his head and Kaitlyn smiled sadly before she reached down and lifted Alex clean into the air, settling him on her hip. Alex wrapped his arms around her neck and leaned against her, content. In a way Kaitlyn reminded Alex of the mum he never had and he had started taken an immense liking to her, always basking in her praise or when she paid attention to him. The spy in Alex was almost gone really, though Alex was willing to bet it would return if he ever went back to being a teenager.

"Where's your uncle and dad?" she asked curiously. Alex shrugged and she smiled before carrying him upstairs to the living room since Alex had been in the kitchen the whole time. Peaking in she saw him passed out on the couch and what else she saw was certainly amusing. Zach was fast asleep under the Christmas tree, a bauble hanging under him while his fingers were grasping the candy canes. Ben had tinsel in his hair as well as a bauble dangling off his shirt. Signaling to her boyfriend's son to stay quiet, she set Alex on Ben's stomach and undid the bauble and tinsel before she went to wake Zach. Alex waited until she signaled the ok before he bounced on Ben. The man immediately sat up only to look at the grinning figure in his lap.

"You scamp," Ben murmured before he began to tickle Alex. The boy yelped and began laughing as he squirmed about, trying to escape his father. Finally Ben released him after kissing the boy's temple and Alex smiled at his father. Ben then spotted his girlfriend and his eyes lit up, standing up to sweep her to him, kissing her soundly on the lips. After the sound of gagging Ben pulled away and mock glared at Alex who pointed at Zach. The man tried to point back at Alex but ended up with his lips twitching to give away he had been the one to fake gag. Ben looked outside and noticed it was snowing.

"What say we go outside?" Ben suggested and Alex looked at him blankly before peering outside, grinning when he saw it was snowing. He was about to run outside when Zach lifted him up into his arms, telling the former spy that he needed to be dressed in warm clothes if he wanted to go out in the snow.

"And you call yourself a spy," Zach mock sniffed.

"And you call yourself an adult," Alex slyly retorted. Zach scowled and dropped Alex on his bed, threatening lightly that he'd find the mittens his mother had bought for Alex. Alex immediately calmed down, having no desire to wear the stupid things even if they were from his grand mum. Mittens made it nearly impossible to grab things, having no finger slits. Alex glared at his uncle while Zach hummed, finding the thick coat along with hat and gloves for Alex. After helping the boy put them on he found his boots and slid them on the boy's feet. He lifted Alex off the bed and watched in amusement as the de-aged teenager tried to walk steadily out of his room only to fall on his arse plenty of times. It seemed the winter items made it nearly impossible for the kid to walk. Zach snickered before scooping the child into his arms, carrying the scowling kid down the stairs. Once outside, Alex looked around happily. He hadn't been able to play in the snow much growing up.

"Daddy," called Alex, "can we build a snowman?"

"Sure Al," Ben said with a smile. He watched as Alex began to roll a small ball with the snow and with Ben's help, they had a reasonably large bottom for the snowman. Kaitlyn and Zach worked on the middle half while Ben and Alex went to work with the head. With Zach and Ben, the snowman was soon assembled quite easily. Admiring their built snowman, they set to work on each acquiring a piece for decor. Alex got to put the carrot on the snowman for the nose while Zach attached button eyes and Kaitlyn added the hat and scarf. Ben was the one to make stick hands. Happy now, Alex blew on his hands trying to warm up which was noticed by his father. Ben led his adopted son into the house, claiming it was getting too cold. Alex gratefully allowed Ben to help him out of the winter suit and into the kitchen where he was given a warm mug of hot cocoa.

As Kaitlyn and Ben talked, Zach began to mess with Alex. Uncle and nephew were soon engaged in a mock battle of constant jokes about the other. The small insult battle continued on until Ben laughed and told them to take a break. He looked at his watch and told them they were supposed to be going to the mall to do a few little pick ups. Alex begrudgingly allowed Ben to pick him up and strap him in his car seat as Kaitlyn and Zach got in Ben's car. The three adults entertained one another with various chatter while Alex listened to his iPod that was always left in the pouch of his car seat thankfully.

They reached the mall soon enough and after some debating, Kaitlyn took Alex with her while the guys went to shop for something last minute. She shook her head at their carelessness and the shrunken teen boy accompanied her as she did a few errands around the mall. She even took him to the toy store and told Alex with a wink to pick out any toy her wanted, but only one. Alex lit up at that but found most toys in the store to be childishly boring, so he settled on a new football. After purchasing the boy's selection, she led him out of the store and as they headed to the food court, Kaitlyn saw the line leading up to...

"Hey Al, what say you see Santa?" Kaitlyn asked with a sly looking smile as she knelt down and put her hands on Alex's shoulders. The miniature teen looked at her incredulously, his childish act gone in an instant at those words. No way. He preferred his dignity thank you very much. Yet Kaitlyn kept looking at him pleadingly, wanting him to be some little boy and go sit in a stranger's lap. Alex winced at the thought. Gross.

"Kaitlyn, please don't make me," Alex protested as Kaitlyn took his hand and dragged him over to the line of antsy children wanting to see Santa. He jiggled his hand to try and get her to release him but it only served to make her pick him up. She kissed his cheek in apology and Alex wiggled, really not wanting to do this. He could provide no escape though as Kaitlyn carried him through the line, feeling a sense of dread as he watched each child eagerly get their picture with Santa (being obnoxious and loud as well) before telling Santa what they wanted for Christmas. Alex idly noted how the fake Santa looked very exasperated and the elves used as the photographer and workers keeping the line in track (as well as the miffed one lifting the children up onto Santa's lap) looked ready to sleep on the spot. Alex knew there was no way around this and when Kaitlyn set him down as it neared his turn, he shot her an annoyed look before letting himself quietly be ushered to "Santa" (giving the workers a small reprieve at not having another screaming or loud child.

Alex didn't make a noise when the worker in front of him lifted him up and set him on the man's lap. The photographer gave a tired "Smile!" before Alex sighed and let himself give a childish smile at the photographer. The man seemed relieved to know there weren't any frowns from the boy and talked to Kaitlyn about what kind of sizes she wanted of Alex. Meanwhile the man dressed as Santa looked at Alex.

"And what do you want for Christmas little boy?" the man asked with an edge of tiredness that no normal child should be able to pick up on. But Alex was formerly a teenager and recently a former spy. Alex looked over at Kaitlyn positively glowing as she selected sizes of the photo of Alex and he knew his answer anyways. He had to write it on paper for his teacher when they wrote "Dear Santa" letters before break.

"I want my family to be together for one day at least," Alex said plain and simply, his voice sounding childish enough. The man seemed surprised by that being all that Alex requested and when prompted, Alex said that was it and he was done. The pseudo Santa set Alex down, bemused by the child. Alex quickly went to join Kaitlyn, taking hold of her hand as she finished buying the photo set. Kaitlyn smiled at Alex and the two walked away from the line when Alex spotted a photo booth. Feeling up to it now that he saw Kaitlyn so happy, he tugged on her hand and asked if she'd like to be in a few photos with him for his dad. Kaitlyn beamed at the idea and the two entered.

Three various pictures later, the two were laughing as they viewed. One had Kaitlyn kissing Alex on the cheek with Alex glowing happily, the second being Alex sticking his tongue out while Kaitlyn was giving a fish face and cross eyes. The third had the two of them simply smiling, Alex in Kaitlyn's lap and her arms around his waist. Kaitlyn made sure to get copies of them from a nearby photo shop before they stowed away their photos and headed to the food court. Kaitlyn bought Alex a burger with fries and a coke while she had a salad. As the two were eating, Zach and Ben finally came to join them, each lugging around their own bags.

"So had fun you two?" Ben asked. Alex was nibbling lightly on his burger when his eyes caught sight of a familiar person and he nearly choked as he saw her take a seat right across from their table, talking to a boy he had only met once.

Sabina. Alex stared at the girl for a moment or two before he saw hands wave in front of his face and he turned to see Kaitlyn, Zach, and Ben looking at him in concern. He shook his head and muttered a quick "It's nothing" to them before trying to keep up with their conversations. What was Sabina even doing here? He was back at home not on that mission anyways.

"Come on kiddo, time to go," Ben was saying and before Alex could say anything, Ben lifted him up into his arms, sitting him on his hips. Sabina was close to turning around so Alex quickly hid his face into Ben's shoulder. Ben interpreted this as Alex getting tired and just kept his arms around the boy. Kaitlyn and Zach stood up as well, wondering what was wrong with Alex but deciding to leave it.

Alex looked over Ben's shoulder as he was carried away, looking at Sabina as he did. A small, almost wistful, look appeared on his face and he sighed before resting his cheek against Ben's shoulder, knowing that he couldn't do anything about it. He was a kid again and that was that. At least until that antidote one day came. Sabina suddenly looked up and spotted the man walking away from the food court, holding a small boy. She blinked, feeling like she had seen the child before, and shrugged, going back to her talk with her friends.

"I'm going to call Alex later on, after I've gotten adjusted to London again," Sabina said to her friend with a smile...

Ben set Alex down and took hold of his hand as they walked a little bit further, looking down at Alex every now and then. They made it to the car with no problems. Ben opened the car door and let Alex get into the car seat before buckling him in and snapping the padlock shut. Alex moved around a bit until he was comfortable and Ben chuckled before he slid into the driver's seat. Kaitlyn got in next to him and Zach took up the seat next to Alex.

The car ride was somewhat silent with the exception of the Christmas music playing on the radio. The group made it home easily enough and Ben unlatched Alex before deciding to carry him inside. It was nearly dark out so they hurried inside, ignoring the snow. Alex sneezed, his cheeks somewhat red and was immediately taken further into the house. Ben undid his son's coat and Kaitlyn brought a blanket over for Ben to wrap Alex up in.

"Did you have a good time kiddo?" Ben asked as he carried Alex upstairs. Alex felt slightly stuffy now that he was in the warmth again and he burrowed into the blanket for warmth. Ben smiled at his son and set Alex on the bed, pulling out his pajamas from the dresser.

"Feel warm enough to let me get you dressed for bed Al?" Ben chuckled. Alex poked his tongue out at Ben and the man chuckled, lowering the blankets. Alex fell back on the bed and let Ben unbutton his top. It only took a few minutes before Ben finished changing Alex and he tucked his son into bed, kissing Alex on the cheek. Alex smiled and closed his eyes, leaning into Ben's touch as his father gently ran a hand through his hair. He fell asleep within minutes, his breath evening out.

**Christmas Day**

"It's Christmas!" shouted Alex Daniels as he jumped on his dad and Kaitlyn who had fallen asleep together in his room. Ben led out a groan at the impact of his small son jumping onto his stomach while Kaitlyn simply giggled at his demise.

"Little pest," Ben joked as he sat up and began tickling Alex. The boy yelped and began to laugh, falling against Ben's chest as his father tickled him rather easily.

"Daddy! I give!" Alex laughed out, struggling to get loose. Ben smiled and let Alex free, watching the boy crawl off his lap to hug Kaitlyn, giving her a good morning. The three eventually got out of bed and headed downstairs where Zach was lazily sipping a cup of coffee. He greeted them all with a "Happy Christmas" before motioning to the pancakes he had cooked up for the group. They all settled down to eat when the doorbell rang.

"Right on time," Ben murmured before he got up and left. Minutes later Alex heard chattering before his grandparents entered.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Alex greeted happily as his grandmother lifted him up into her arms, giving him a kiss to his forehead. She cooed over him for awhile until passing him to his grandfather who made a lot of jokes about him getting rather big.

"Hopefully your dad and uncle haven't been up to anything bad again," his grandmother said.

"Well... Uncle Zach said something about getting hot beach bunnies to sleep with him. Did he mean they were lonely in their sleep?" he suggested 'innocently'. Zach looked at Alex with narrowed eyes and as Ben led Alex to the living room to hide, Zach hastily explained that he had said this in his sleep and it was a dream. Alex grinned and let Ben sit on the floor with him in his lap as the rest entered after Ben's mum got through lecturing Zach. The poor guy looked red in the face from embarrassment before he sat down on the couch. Kaitlyn decided to be the one to pass out the presents and Alex blinked at how many he had gotten. To keep up appearances, Zach had told him he had a few from Santa Claus in there, but there were a lot not from the "man in the red suit."

He was surprised by the gifts he had received. From Mrs. Jones he had gotten the complete set of Harry Potter DVDS from one to four. Smithers had gotten him an actual bike his size, with a small tag saying it was ordinary but if he happened to press down on a button hidden in the rubber part of the bars, it sent a signal to Ben's phone if he were in danger. Kaitlyn had gotten him a handful of toy cars which were very much life like. Snake had bought him a book on simple first aid. Tom had gotten him a brand new football. Kacey from Kindergarten had gotten a new video game the two had been talking about before the break. Wolf had given him toy swords. From Eagle he got a hoodie with his name on the back. His grandparents had bought him a lot of coloring books. Jack's mother had gotten him a picture of Ian, Alex, and Jack from when Alex was actually young. His grandparents didn't see it thankfully, talking to Zach about his career or something. Zach had gotten him a few toys and a new phone (that he gave to him when his grandparents weren't looking).

The last box for Alex was odd. It was fairly large with holes all over. After Ben's prompting, he hesitantly opened it and was surprised to see a puppy jump up from it, woofing eagerly at him. Alex looked at the puppy in surprise. It was a small golden retriever with a red bow on its neck. After a quick inspection, Alex discovered it was a boy. He smiled at the puppy that seemed to be solely set on licking Alex everywhere in the face.

"Thought you might want a little friend," Ben said with a smile, his arms around Alex's waist as he gave the puppy a pat.

"What're you going to name him?" Alex's grandmother asked. Alex looked at the puppy for a moment before saying.

"Cub," Alex said and the puppy seemed to like the name, for he jumped up and licked Alex in the cheek. Alex giggled childishly and felt like the child he was. He was happy and content to be a kid right now which would one day change, he knew.

"Happy Christmas son," Ben whispered.

"Happy Christmas Dad," Alex whispered back, leaning against Ben with his eyes closed. Ben may not be aware of this, but it had been the best Christmas that Alex had ever had...

**Author's Note: Sorry! The chapter sounds a bit rushed but I couldn't get the words right. Well it's ironic I finished the day I had put on this chapter. Well I hope you guys liked this and please please review. The antidote is coming soon by the way. Anyways, Merry Christmas and I don't know when I'll next update so Happy New Year!**


	30. Notice

Author's Note:

I know I know I shouldn't be doing this but I just wanted to let you guys know I'm still here and still writing. Last month my father passed away and I've been at a bit of a turning point in my life where I'm struggling to maintain everything. So I've been mega busy and stories were on halt until then. Nothing is going to be hiatus forever. I might take a year or I might take a few days but the stories WILL get done. I pray that you guys stay patient with me.

So to cheer you up I'll tell you one thing about the next chapter to each story!

Emerald Istar: The battle once more takes place with a big twist everywhere!  
Muddled Tears: New Years Eve! Something major happens to shift Alex's life once more.

Here After: Birthday Surprise for Alex.

Staying Golden: Ponyboy consciously shows he's still there.

Little Wizard: Harry turns 11 and goes to school. Is it Hogwarts or not?

Undeniable Unbelievable: A Murder Case takes place! Ran might make an appearance in this chapter.

Also, if you have any ideas you would like to see in any of the stories, review here and I'll consider using it.


	31. Time is Essence CH 30

**Muddled Tears **

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Thirty "Time is Essence"**

**Warning: Fluff? Well you already knew that now didn't you? It is now December 31st. **

_"Two plus two is?"_

_"Four!"_

_"Two plus three is?"_

_"Five!" _

Alex wished he were dead. Well not really, but still. He was pretty sure no one else suffered being fifteen in mind and having to listen to things for a five year old. Alex placed his head on his desk, ignoring Casey's inquiring look at Alex not participating in their daily maths lesson. He let Alex be alone though and went back to paying attention to their teacher. Alex sighed quietly to himself and wondered what Tom was doing. Tom had agreed to pick Alex up from school today at the very least, so he could look forward to that. Alex fiddled with the pencil in his hand, absentmindedly drawing on the loose piece of paper at his desk.

The dismal for school couldn't have come sooner! Alex eagerly pulled his back pack on and undid the stuffy tie around his neck. He ran outside with Casey in his excitement to see Tom. The teenager didn't get out for another few minutes so Alex played tag with some of the kids in his class who he got along with when he was feeling particularly childish. As Alex tagged a black haired girl with pigtails, he heard his name and turned around to see Tom Harris waving at him. He grinned and told the others he was leaving before he waited for Tom to sign him out (having had permission from Ben given to the school a long time ago) and he left happily.

"Have fun in kindergarten?" Tom asked teasingly. Alex scowled and only allowed Tom to take hold of his hand to tug him along when a fairly old woman looked their way. They always had to keep up appearances at the very least. Alex let go when they crossed the street and had made it to his house, Ben being at work right now. Alex unlocked the door and the two best friends walked in. As soon as the door was closed Alex yelped as Tom swooped down and picked him up by the waist, keeping him in his arms and pulling him to the living room where Alex was dumped carelessly on the couch and Tom began to mercilessly tickle Alex. Cub bounded into the room, whining for attention as Tom continued tickling Alex.

"Ahhh! Tom! I give!" Alex yelled as he laughed uncontrollably.

"This is for telling Jeanne Rose that I liked her when I was babysitting you last week!" Tom retorted evilly. Alex laughed for a few more minutes from being tickled until Tom relinquished his revenge and sat down next to Alex. The shrunken spy glared at his best friend and muttered an insult before allowing Tom to plug in the xbox and the two boys became immersed in the world of Call of Duty Black Ops with Cub laying at their feet. It was a game that Ben somewhat did not approve of but allowed it only when Tom was present in case Alex went through a flashback like he did when he first played the violent game. Of course, after the initial shock, Alex found himself liking the game and Tom tended to bring the game over whenever he babysat Alex.

"So how is Jeanne doing?" Alex asked slyly only to be whacked upside the head for a moment. Tom eventually turned the game off and the two went to the kitchen where Tom did his best to make Alex a snack as usual (something even Ben had begun to do once their routine settled). As the two ate them in the living room, they talked about their schools and lives. Mainly how Alex's teacher found him to be a bit of a mystery with his personality and how he had reacted to a crocodile awhile back. Tom's parents had finally filled out their divorce and Tom lived with his dad mostly, going to his mom during the weekends and holidays nowadays.

"Zach has a date for tonight so he won't be home," Alex told Tom as he laid against the pillows, "and dad is going out with Kaitlyn of course."

"So that means I'm your date for New Years eve tonight," Tom joked with a mock wink. A pillow flew at Tom's head, hitting him squarely in the face. Tom squawked and scowled at Alex as the boy grinned at him. The two boys ended up on the floor wrestling for quite some time when the doorbell rang. Picking Alex up and depositing him on the couch, Tom answered the door and was taken by surprise when he found himself facing Ben and his girlfriend. Moving aside, he grinned at Kaitlyn's exasperated look as Ben sheepishly looked at her apologetically. Alex went to stand next to Tom, watching.

"Hey daddy," Alex greeted as Ben picked him up and hugged him, seating him on his hip. Ben had taken to doing that quite often without meaning to and Alex subconsciously slipped into the childish term for his adoptive father quite often as well. Kaitlyn pecked Alex on the cheek with a kiss, smiling at his small blush, before she went over to Tom and thanked him for picking Alex up. Tom waved off any tipping, saying he didn't consider Alex to be a babysitting job much, seeing as Alex mentally was his best friend and they hung out more than Tom doing work.

"Well I have to get going then," Tom said with a grin, "parties to rock and girls to see. See you all later."

"Bye Tom," the three chorused before watching as Tom left, whistling some tune to a new song Alex had yet to find. Ben grinned and set Alex down, the three of them headed into the living room and sitting. Kaitlyn couldn't help herself and pulled Alex onto her lap, wrapping an arm around his small waist. Alex didn't seem to mind, seeing as she knew he was older in his mind, though physically he was only 5. Ben turned their newly acquired TV on and they settled down to watch the New Years ball drop. Alex leaned against Kaitlyn silently, enjoying the familiar setting he had grown accustomed to over this nearly full year he had been a five year old boy.

The quiet atmosphere was by no means awkward, and it was filled with Ben and Kaitlyn quietly sending each other content looks, each looking at the tiring boy in Kaitlyn's arms. Being in the body of a child wore Alex down faster than when he was a teenager, to everyone's amusements as they each discovered this. The blond-haired boy slowly began to tire out and closed his eyes as the newscaster reported that there were only 60 seconds until midnight. Ben had an arm around Kaitlyn's shoulder, his other hand slowly running his fingers through his son's hair as Alex began to fall asleep.

"And we're here getting ready to the count down leading up to 2011! They're setting the ball up and the countdown now begins!" the man on the tellie shouted. Ben smiled as the ball was pulled into view and crowd around it wore crazy masks for the year. He checked his watch and smiled, leaning towards Kaitlyn as the crowd began to chant. Cub barked happily, wagging his tail.

"TEN!"

He could feel her breath against his cheek now as the couple leaned to each other, Alex asleep fully now.

"NINE!"

He looked deeply into her eyes, finding understanding, compassion, and love in them.

"EIGHT!"

Her breath quickened only slightly as she gazed at the man she had fallen in love with. So much had happened to him over time and she couldn't help but love him all the more. He was a father and her boyfriend, the man of her heart. She smiled gently at him, her eyes shining brightly as she looked at Ben Daniels.

"SEVEN!"

He gently rested his hand against her cheek, feeling the warmth of them radiate onto his cold hands. He had fallen in love with Kaitlyn for awhile and he couldn't even imagine himself with anyone else. She was his everything with the exception of Alex. He smiled back at her, wanting nothing more than for her to spend the rest of his life with Alex and him.

"SIX!"

Their foreheads touched as the couple neared the other.

"FIVE!"

Feeling her breath slap against his own mouth now, he gently brought his lips closer. Their lips met and it was as if fireworks sounded, though it could have something to do with the rowdy teenagers outside actually shooting them off, nevertheless they were very much taken away at the intensity of their kiss.

"FOUR!"

Amongst the shouting countdown and Cub barking louder, the two found their lips worked in harmony, neither needing to breathe yet.

"THREE!"

Kaitlyn responded to the kiss just as passionately as Ben and pressed herself into it. The kiss felt so _right_. Perfect. She wanted to stay there like this for hours on end and she expressed this physically as best she could with the sleeping child on her lap.

"TWO!"

Ben found himself holding onto the kiss longer and he wrapped both arms around her, pulling her closer to him, wanting her more as he responded. The New Years eve did nothing but intensify his need to be with her, another year marking their love, and he found everything was perfect in that moment.

"ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The doorbell rang. Ben sighed as their kiss had been interrupted and he reluctantly got up, grumbling about the lack of logic in people's minds for ringing his doorbell at this time of night as Alex stirred awake. He opened the door and nearly lost his footing as he saw who it was. Alex peered over Kaitlyn's shoulders and nearly turned white at the sight of who had just walked into their house. Mrs. Tulip Jones and Mr. Smithers were joined by a few men in black as they entered the living room with Ben who picked Alex up and held him close. Kaitlyn wondered what in the hell was going on.

"As you know, it has almost been a year since the poison reverted Agent Rider into a child. We told you the antidote would be created by his birthday. Well... our researchers were able to recreate it early." Mrs. Jones began talking, jumping right into the point as Mr. Smithers pulled out a small vial that was murky blue, swirling darkly in his hands. Alex stared, transfixed, at the object that would change his entire world. It looked so innocent, yet its purpose was to destroy what he had now become. He couldn't help but want it as well as destroy it. Ben looked at the quiet boy in his arms silently, weighing his decisions.

"What if Alex doesn't take the antidote?" Ben asked.

"He'll remain a child if he does not take it," Mrs. Jones simply answered him, looking at Alex as well. The whole room was quiet, each wondering how Alex would take to having the antidote in his grasps now after having spent almost an entire year as a young boy. Kaitlyn looked at the boy in concern, hoping Alex did what he actually wanted and not out of need. Ben didn't know what to think. He wanted more than anything for Alex to stay this way, forever more worried about a monster under his bed rather than if he was going to get killed. The poison had nearly taken over Alex quite a lot over the months, reinforcing childish thoughts and actions to take over rather than his teenage mindset. Alex's eyes stared at the vial with apprehension, barely hearing the question from Mrs. Jones mouth.

_"Are you willing to take the antidote Alex?" _

**Author's Note: Sooo the question has come! Should he take the antidote? Will it even work? Thanks a LOT to everyone who supported me during my hiatus times and I will be back and writing more than ever because of you all! I know it was short but until I get a grip back onto this story it'll be like that. A few more chapters will be coming in and the end will be here before you know it, though I'll be going back simply to correct minor grammars via edits when I finish as well as add to the chapters with slightly more detail to help it along. For those of you who ask why I set the date as December 31st - January 1st. My dad collapsed that night though he died January 7th. I just felt like it was significant enough to compare with Alex, since my entire world crashed down on me when my dad collapsed right in front of me, convulsing. Not the same sort of shock that Alex has, but it was why I chose that date.**


	32. The Smallest Details CH 31

**Muddled Tears **

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Thirty-One "The Smallest Details"**

**Early Note: OH. MY. GOD. No one told me about the last AR book coming out this month! I'm excited. Bewarned, if it's epic enough I'm making an entirely new story for AR. Not connected to MT or EC though thankfully. It'll be a new plot I've had in my head for awhile now. **

**On that note, the date is January 7, 2011. **

_"You will die. Alex Rider."_

_"Alex... Ale_x. Alex!"

CRASH!

In the Daniels residence all seemed fine, with the exception of one teenage boy who found himself waking up on the floor, tangled up amongst damp sheets coated in sweat. The fifteen year old blond-haired youth groaned as his back flared in pain, having fallen directly onto some sharp object. After carefully moving, he discovered it to be an old action figure he had played with just a week ago as a five year old. He sighed to himself, hearing his adopted father's laughter from the doorway. It had been a week ago when he had made the decision to take the antidote that night. That very night had been one of the longest nights he had ever encountered, awake as his bones grew and shaped along with his features sharpening into the teenager he was supposed to be before. Closing his brown eyes, he remembered clearly the hell that had been the pain, but he was still unsure if it was all worth it.

The days that had followed was constant tortures of relearning to walk with his long legs, adjusting with the pain of his gunshot wound, getting a grip on his emotions changing, and other drastic changes done to him that he had been stuck from for a year. He picked himself up from the ground and threw his duvet back onto the bed, ruffling his hair up as he yawned. He waved his father's questioning look away and went to the shower. It was a relief not to depend on Ben for a bath of all things. Sure even regular five year olds had been able to bathe themselves, but after that kidnapping incident back then, he had had plenty of problems with getting dressed and bathed himself until eventually Ben stepped in.

He ran the water and unclothed himself before stepping in, thinking about how much a week had passed his life by. Just last week he was giggling and being tickled by Ben, calling him daddy. Now, he wasn't sure if Ben even wanted a teenage son. He hadn't even called him dad or Zach uncle, choosing to avoid using the terms. Ben and Zach had yet to phone their parents and inform them about the teenage boy that used to be the small child they were taking care of. Alex sighed and turned off the water, exiting towards his room with a towel around his waist as he heard Ben and Zach talking downstairs.

His bedroom had changed as well. Instead of the light blues he was used to, they had redecorated the room into darker oak furniture with deep blues. He had his bed swapped for a queen size bed with no patterns and Alex sometimes found himself missing the sports patterns and toys littering the room. Now instead of the millions of toys, he was surrounded by school books and clothes. His brand new phone from Zach at Christmas lay on his desk next to the laptop he had been given from Mrs. Jones as an early birthday gift, to his surprise. He dropped the towel and looked at himself in the full view mirror across from his bed, which displayed his toned body and muscles developed over time from being a spy. Scars littered this body more than he remembered, having been so used to the scar-less body of his child self with the exception of the incidents over the year. He shook his head and searched his dresser before pulling his long-sleeved school polo, slipping on the dark blue jacket and tie before tugging on his trousers and tying his shoes. Leaving the tie undone, he brushed his hair and teeth before, yawning, he headed downstairs where Ben was sipping coffee.

"Ready for your first day of high school kid?" Zach asked with a sly grin on his face.

"'Course I am Zach," Alex said back. The teenager failed to notice Zach looking somewhat downcast by the lack of 'uncle' in the title he was so used to hearing. Alex waved off any offers of breakfast and waited for Ben to finish before he hopped into the car, his eyes catching sight of the old car seat he used to reside in. He didn't say anything, wondering why Ben never actually got rid of the darn thing. K-Unit were bound to tease him when they came today for the weekend. Alex remained silent as Ben started the engine and drove him to Brooklands. Ben would be re-registering him into the school as a new student by Alex Daniels, though he knew his teachers were bound to remember him.

They arrived at the school early and Ben parked, seeing students lingering outside. As Alex got out, slinging the backpack on, he caught sight of people staring at him in surprise. He was different than the last time they had seen him, no doubt. His eyes were brighter at the very least, especially with Ben doing his best to help him sleep at night now that the nightmares blared back at him in full blast. His tie was still undone and his shirt remained untucked as his backpack swung around from his shoulder, his sunglasses on to hide the nervous look in his eyes. His hair was shorter, having gotten a haircut the pre-morning of today. He followed Ben to the front office where the woman greeted them.

"Mr. Daniels, I presume," she said, "We talked on the phone the other day, about your son?"

"We did," confirmed Ben, "I'm registering my son once more into this school. He attended as Alex Rider I believe, and I am requesting to re-enroll him under Alex Daniels if you please."

After staring at the teenage boy in surprise, the woman nodded her head silently and set to talking with Ben while Alex remained looking out the window at the whispering group of teenagers outside, feeling his stomach churning. The bell rang for class and Alex watched the students pile in, not seeing any sign of Tom to his disappointment. He turned around just in time as the woman and his adopted father came back over to him. The woman stated his new schedule and had the office aid lead him to his class. Ben wrapped an arm around Alex and gave him a small hug before ruffling the teen's hair and promising to pick him up after school before leaving.

"Nice to see you again Rider," sneered the boy as they left the office.

"Glad to be back," Alex said quietly. The boy looked at him in surprise and quieted down as he led Alex to the Science department. Alex felt an ironic smile gracing his face as he recalled his second mission and the clone disaster. As he nodded in thanks to the silent boy, he stepped into the classroom which instantly quieted down upon spotting him. With an impassive face, the former agent handed Mr. Bryons the note he had and his schedule as proof of being here. Mr. Bryons stared at Alex for the longest time, as if unsure if the boy was real, before nodding his head and looking at the class which was unusually quiet.

"As most of you probably know, we have a new student rejoining our numbers. Please... welcome Alex Ri-"

"Daniels."

"Pardon?" Mr. Bryons said in surprise, his eyebrows raising as if incredulous Alex interrupted him.

"Alex Daniels."

"So you've been... claimed?" the teacher questioned.

"Yes sir, I've been adopted." Alex said, looking at his peers to find them just as shell-shocked as the teacher. As if they couldn't believe druggie had gotten a family. Whispers began to form and Alex knew there would be new rumors circulating around him after this class period. Alex looked at Mr. Bryons with a blank look, politely waiting to be seated. After a moment or two the teacher got his recollections and told Alex where he'd be sitting, which happened to be beside Kat McKnight. Embarrassing memories of being carried by her as a child, the teenage spy took his seat silently and avoided eye contact with her. Kat seemed determined to hold his attention though.

"Back again?" she said in her usual drawling tone. Alex didn't answer and the girl seemed put out, turning her head back to the board. As the bell rang for the end of class Alex stood up, grabbing his bag when Kat took hold of him by the arm.

"Hey... Alex. Welcome back," she said hesitantly. Alex looked at her in surprise which caused her to blush and she hurried past him, leaving a bemused set of students next to Alex staring after her. The fifteen year old boy sighed and headed towards his french class. It turned out to be his old teacher as well, Madame Richards who actually seemed pleased to see him. Understandable considering he had collapsed and convulsed in her class before never to be seen again for almost an entire year. He smiled a little at her as he also caught sight of Tom in there, who was chatting with Jeanne.

"Bonjour class! Welcome back to an old peer." she introduced and after she checked his schedule, noticed a new change to it, "Monsieur Daniels." This caused quite a few heads to turn seeing as they didn't know anyone by that last name. They were shocked to see it belonged to Alex Rider and the former spy sighed. This was going to be a long day indeed...

The bell signaled the end of fourth period and Alex trudged into the lunch room with a feeling in his stomach, not wanting to do this at all. He had been the one to convince Ben to let him come to school again, and he was really starting to regret the insistence. Nevertheless he got in line and soon found himself at an empty table with his tray. He was soon, to his relief, joined by Tom though that quickly meant Larissa Roberts, Kat McKnight, Casey Bleu, Brian Anderson, Andrew Henderson, Amanda Rhians, and Richard Black were followed by Tom. Alex felt awkward around the teens who had cooed at him as a child.

"Hey Al," Tom greeted, making Alex nod in greeting though he stayed silent as the others looked at one another, chattering aimlessly.

"Hey Ri... Alex," Brian said hesitantly, "you gonna try out for football anytime soon?"

"Just got out of the hospital earlier this week, so I'll have to ask da- Ben if I'm able to," Alex hastily explained.

"Isn't he your adopted father now?" Richard asked.

"He is," Alex said reluctantly. Tom looked at Alex with narrowed eyes, wondering why he had changed in what he called Ben all of a sudden. Tom hadn't seen Alex since he was a few feet high, so he had no clue what Alex was thinking about now.

"Hey wait," Kat said suddenly, "Your last name is Daniels now isn't it? I thought Mr. Daniels had a 5-year-old son. Tom, don't you take care of him? His name was Alex too." Alex and Tom stiffened, having forgotten this group had indeed met the child version of the spy awhile back ago. Tom inwardly cursed himself for having ever mentioned the boy. Alex was thinking of a way out of this.

"That was Ben's actual son... His mum took him back to the states just recently," Alex said hesitantly, "I've been with Ben's brother Zach for awhile until things had gotten sorted out recently." He had no idea why he couldn't bring himself to say that the small boy was dead, but he just left it at that and the teens all accepted the excuse. Tom looked relieved and resumed inhaling his fries like crack, to the groups' amusement. Soon Alex relaxed and even got back into his old habits of cracking jokes and chattering with these guys who had been his friends before his Uncle Ian's death.

Pretty soon school ended and Tom went home with Alex, waiting outside for Ben. Instead of the familiar car pulling up, Zach's new red Ford Focus pulled into view, honking his horn to get their attention. The two boys slid into the car, wondering where Ben was. Alex instantly feared that his adopted father had gone on a mission and he looked at Zach questioningly.

"Relax kid," Zach said, "Ben is at the house with K-Unit. He asked me to get you and no they ain't drunk... yet." Calmed by these words, Tom and Alex resumed talking as Zach drove the two boys to the Daniels residence. Zach was silent until perking up at the question Tom asked. The former babysitter to Alex asked why he didn't call Ben, dad, back at Lunch. Alex shifted in his seat, not sure how to respond to that before deciding to answer even with Zach in the car.

"To be honest... I'm not entirely sure. I just... I don't even know if Ben wants me to call him that again." Alex said hesitantly. Zach parked the car and turned to look Alex dead in the eye with Tom blinking in surprise.

"Kiddo, you have no idea how much Ben wants to hear you call him dad again, or me hear you call me uncle. You're family to us even though you're fifteen now. You always be. It's legal and I'll always be there for you. You're always going to have us and you're stuck with both of us living with you and teasing you about your childhood until you're old and grey." Zach said firmly. Alex stared at his adopted uncle for the longest time, looking into the man's eyes before he stiffly nodded, visibly relaxing as Zach smiled gently at him. The rest of the ride to the house was silent save for the music from the radio. Alex looked at the house for a moment or two before opening the car door and entering the house.

"Hey kiddo, how was school?" Ben asked as he caught sight of his son.

"Hey... Dad," Alex said and smiled a little as he saw the man's face light up at the return of the title, "school was school."

**Author's Note: Alex Rider (Daniels) is back and will face his greatest challenge yet! Fitting into school again. Hehehe. Let's see how well I can write a teenage boy instead of a little kid for once. There's actually less than three chapters left to the story now that I think about it. I had a spiral with all this planned and I'm trying to stick to it and get it written as best as I can. Thank you to all who supported me throughout everything.**


	33. Bitter Sweet CH 32

**Muddled Tears**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Thirty-Two "Bitter Sweet"**

**The date? It's February 10th.**

When she had gotten that visit from her youngest son back in August, she had never expected him to appear with a woman next to him and a child of five years old, telling her that he not only had a girlfriend, but he had adopted a little boy as his son.

_"Do you remember how outraged you were about how I ran off to join the SAS? Well I was recruited into the Intelligence Service, or SIS, just a handful of months back. I've been working missions and hadn't had the time to come visit, but my boss came to me in March and told me that their best agent had gotten killed in a plane crash and left behind his son who was an orphan," Ben knew he was mixing the truth up, but it was best to stick to the truth as close as possible, "and I naturally volunteered so here were are, with me having a five year old son." It was quiet for a moment._

_"Oh my baby! I have a grandchild!" Karen gushed. Alex looked so shy that it made Karen just want to fawn over the small boy, but she waited until her husband and son left the room until she sat down next to her son's girlfriend and son, smiling gently at Alex who looked rather uncomfortable._

_"So your name is Alex is it?" she asked._

_"Yes ma'am." Alex said dutifully. He was very polite, she noticed. She smiled and settled down, beginning to tell the two guests about the time Ben had been 11 years old and decided to imprison a stray cat in Ben's older brother's room who was allergic to cats. She never could forget how Ben had so sneakily down so, keeping it a secret for a week until his brother finally thought to look under his bed. Of course, her son had received a weeks worth of grounding in return for the prank. Karen didn't approve of pranks outwardly, but she always found the things her youngest son doing to be highly amusing, though some of them were a tad bit annoying. She punished him each and every time though, least he think he could get away with it.  
_

_"I always did love that prank the most, totally worth it," Ben said with a sly grin._

From there, it was all as if it were yesterday. She had grown immediately attached to her only grandson and she found him adorable and kind. Little Alex just lit up her entire world, similar to how her three sons made her feel. Karen Daniels smiled at the memories of raising her sons and parked the car, still in the midst of her thoughts. She sighed, her heart clenching at the pain in her chest at the reminder that she only had two sons left on this earth. Brushing a lone tear from her eyes, she never forgot the pain that had only just now eased in the slightest months later. Her eldest son, Anthony.

She could never stop thinking about getting the visit from Zachary and Benjamin, telling her that their brother had been taken by someone and shot. When prompted, they had said silently it was classified, to Karen's internal fear. Classified meant Ben's job, but never Anthony. Never her little Tony. She had screamed and cried in pain, unable to hold the thought of losing a son. She clung to Zach for awhile as well as Ben, refusing to have them leave her side though she was calmed by the sight of her grandson who had accompanied them, solemn and understandably shaken up. She had hugged and kissed the little boy until he wiggled against her, though the child comforted Karen in ways Alex would never know.

Alex.

This was the reason she was thinking about any of this. Looking up at the two story home of her two sons', she couldn't help but wonder why Ben and Zach had called their parents out to the house, wishing to tell them something vitally important. Looking at her husband, the two walked up to the door. Karen took note of the bike outside of the house, though she wondered if it belonged to Alex's babysitter. Shrugging it off she rang the doorbell and heard laughter from the other end. The couple waited for a few seconds before a boy remarkably strong in appearance to Alex Daniels answered the door, a grin on his face which instantly halted as he saw them. The same scrunched up blond hair that worked with his brown eyes. The boy looked to be around fifteen or even seventeen years old, she couldn't tell.

"Is my son home young man?" she heard her husband ask, oblivious, but she remained staring at the boy.

"Yes sir," the boy said quietly and he turned around, letting the couple in via side stepping around and walking towards the stairs where they could clearly hearing thuds from probably someone moving something around, Zach's laughter echoing down the halls.

"D- Ben! Someone is here to see you." the boy called out quickly. Alex Daniels looked at his adopted grandparents with something akin to shock as he saw them, not sure what provoked the visit. The thought was quickly answered when his dad greeted them with a sheepish smile, quickly followed by his uncle. The two men led their parents into the living room, his dad beckoning Alex to follow. The teen boy did as asked and sat down next to Ben who ruffled his hair, making Alex smile slightly though this didn't go unnoticed by Karen Daniels. The mother of three, two living one dead, stared at the familiar looking boy who was currently keeping a hand to his hip for some reason.

"Where's your son honey?" Karen finally asked, causing the boy to wince to her curiousity. Why would that question affect the boy?

"Well that's what we wanted to talk to you about mum," Zach said hesitantly, looking at Alex for a moment or two. He wasn't sure how else to proceed but he did, "you see... we've been keeping something from you guys when Ben first told you he had a son. You know how he works for MI6?" At their nods, he continued, "Well his son was the son of an agent who worked there long ago... and his father was killed in the 90s. Alex is actually not a five year old boy. He's - He's actually fifteen years old and was recruited by MI6 to work as a spy, in turn training with Ben in the SAS and working with him in MI6 until he was indisposed of."

Karen gasped at this bit of news. Who could do that to a child? Suddenly it dawned on her why Zach was saying this and she looked at the teenage boy in shock. No. This boy couldn't be. Not sweet little Alex. But, the teen certainly reminded her very much of her grandson. His scruffy blond hair and brown eyes, his timid smile and shyness to hide next to Ben, even though he appeared a lot more mature than her young grandson. She stood up and walked over to the boy for a moment, studying him searchingly for a few seconds, watching his small timid look be replaced with worry and fear. Of what? She couldn't help but wonder why he was looking at her with fear until it hit her. Fear of rejection maybe? Karen said nothing as she bent over and leaned towards his ear to whisper.

"What was the one thing you called me when I tucked you in at night awhile back ago?" She leaned back and watched as Alex turned a bright shade of red to rival her rosey colored dress. He looked extremely embarrassed to Karen's amusement.

"Grammie," he whispered back almost shyly. The persona of her grandson shined through in that instant and she wrapped her arms around the boy, feeling him tense up. Alex couldn't believe the question he had gotten asked and it was horrifyingly embarrassing for him to even remember the things he said and did in the body of a child, but something about his adopted grandmother made him feel safe and cared for enough to act like that little boy even though he was back to normal. He relaxed in her embrace and even allowed the small kiss to his forehead, his hair brushed from his eyes for a moment as she sat down next to him. He steadily ignored his dad and uncle's wide grins and looked at his grandfather who looked thoughtful, idly rubbing his hip.

"Instead of a child my son has a teenage boy? You learn something new everyday I guess," the man said with a shrug, smiling at Alex's shell-shocked look. Ben couldn't believe his parents were so calm in their reaction, but he figured the reality wouldn't hit home until much later on, when they went to possibly buy something for a small child only to remember the boy was a teenager and almost a young man now. Looking at Alex's smile lighting up his face, Ben was glad this was the turnout of inviting them over today. He wanted his son to be happy and not worry too much about whatever lay ahead. He had done enough of that.

"So this is what it's like when they said they grow up so fast," joked Ben's father making Alex laugh, his cheeks burning red still as his grandparents made a big deal about how much he grew and how he looked different. He basked in the light, never having known his own grandparents and finding this to be a whole new step altogether, like when he met Kaitlyn. She brought out this sort of connection with Alex and he felt like she was his mum though he didn't say anything, not wanting to be told she wasn't and never would be. Maybe it was the pessimistic side of him, but he was always afraid of rejections. Nevertheless he spent the rest of the time letting his grandmother coo over him and whatnot until his phone vibrated, causing him to read the text.

_Richard: U want 2 go 2 the movies? _

_Alex: w/ family atm. l8tr? _

_Richard: K. Cya dude._

Smiling at the reconnection he was getting with his friends, Alex headed upstairs later that night after his grandparents went home, promising to come back for his birthday and his grandmum practically smothered Alex in hugs and kisses because she seemed to enjoy seeing the boy blush heavier than he ever had before. Changing into a pair of sweatpants without a shirt, the fifteen year old turned on his laptop and plugged in his iPod after making sure his homework was done for school, having slowly begun catching up to everyone else though he had not the slightest bit on what to do in Algebra and he was a failure in English. Logging onto his newly acquired Facebook, he laughed as he saw some of the latest comments from his friends and spent the hours listening to randomized music when he felt his phone go off.

Reaching in he withdrew the phone from his jean pocket and glanced at the caller ID only to find none. Though he was a former spy, he answered it without a wonder if it was someone he shouldn't be talking to. The year with Ben had nearly knocked out a lot of his spy senses, though Alex had to wonder how this was.

"Hello?" he asked lazily, scrolling through pictures of a pretty hot girl in his History class.

"Alex?" came Smithers's voice causing Alex to pause.

"Mr. Smithers?" he asked in surprise, looking away from his computer in order to concentrate on the phone. When in the world did MI6 get this number and why would the inventor be calling him at this hour? From the way Smithers's voice sounded, it couldn't be good and Alex stood up from his desk chair, looking at himself in the mirror idly as he waited for the usually jolly man to speak. It was quiet for a moment or two and the teenager didn't know what to think of this until.

"The antidote you took. Are you feeling a little, how do I put this, shy lately? Childish?"

"Yeah," Alex said as his brown eyes spotted the brown bear on his shelf, "I thought you said those would be side effects though. That I'd be still attached to a few things I did as a k-"

"I was wrong. The antidote wasn't fully completed. In less than fourty-eight hours... There's a possibility you could revert back to a child and it may be permanent. I'm sorry my boy." Smithers' voice came and Alex felt his heart stop and all thoughts in his mind to vanish. The only thing that even remotely made it through was the one sentence Smithers had said and it didn't seem to want to go away. He fell to the bed, sitting, shaking as he could hear the echo of the words. His eyes were blank, darkening in color as the thought processed more and more in his head as the clock ticked by.

_Revert back to a child and it may be permanent._

Two days... Two days and he could end up a child again. Alex couldn't help but yell out in frustration. Somewhere up there, someone was laughing at him and just hell bent on causing him more torture. Why him?

**Author's Note: Tada! The final obstacle to slam into Alex. Will he survive the odds of the antidote malfunction or will he be a child forced to grow up again? Remember, Alex was hit by the plant in the hip if you were wondering. Short and to the point because I'm scurrying through this as best as possible. Believe me if I slow down it won't be done and it won't even be remotely good. So I'm doing this and adding in the details later on. Tell me what you think. Should he be Alex Daniels the teenager or Alex Daniels the boy? Either way I'm capable of writing either option out and the moment has come. I wanted the grandparents in this part because I realize they weren't really included much and also to show how she thought of Alex. I hope you guys liked it.**


	34. Get Back Up CH 33

**Muddled Tears**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Thirty-Three "Get Back Up"**

**Dedication: In memory of my dad who died a year after the publication of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider.**

**Warning: Chapter Thirty-Four "The After mentioned" will be the final chapter of the entire story. It will take place 3 years later...**

Chirp. Chirp. Chirp.

The clear skies portrayed a day to look forward to. For one fifteen year old boy, this day was anything but. Alex Daniels (or Rider as he was formerly called) sighed as he dutifully jotted down the notes to his History lesson about War World II. He rubbed his stomach absently, wincing at the throb. It had been twenty four hours since he had heard about the antidote failing on him and he was already feeling the effects of it and he prayed that it didn't show as he winced. His hip hurt like hell but his stomach was now cramping painfully. He tapped his pencil against his spiral before turning to his friend Andrew, trying to take his mind off Smithers' words, but they refused to leave his mind like a fly drawn to light.

The bell rang for the end of school and Alex walked with his friends towards the parking lot where his dad was waiting for him, grinning as he spotted Alex. The former spy hadn't been able to tell Ben the news. He couldn't. Or rather, didn't know how to. He smiled weakly as Ben ushered him into the driver's seat and got into the passenger seat. Alex was fifteen and soon to turn sixteen, so Ben had decided to start letting Alex drive, having already helped him get a permit. Putting the car into reverse, he backed out with a wave to his friends and with Ben's help, drove to the house that he resided in with his uncle and father.

"How was school kiddo?" Ben asked with a lazy yawn. Alex absently noted how more relaxed Ben was now that he wasn't in need of care all the time when he was a child. The thought didn't help Alex out at all and he violently shoved the thought away from his mind. Even if a small part of him wished he was a boy again so that Ben could take all the pain and worry away like he had done.

Damn poison. Must be getting to me, he thought as he realized his own train of thoughts.

"Fine," Alex lied, "though I might have failed my Physics test over Electromagnetic fields." He added the last bit to distract Ben and thankfully it seemed to have work as Ben fired questions at him about the test and why he thought it was going to be a flunk grade. Answering obediently, it kept Alex distracted as well until they finally reached the house. He parked and the two got out. Slinging Alex's backpack over his shoulder, Ben tousled his son's hair with a small grin and led them inside. Alex protested Ben carrying his backpack, but Ben waved him off. In truth, the former father of a little boy was missing Alex when he was small enough to fall asleep in a car seat and small enough that Ben could carry him in his arms. Alex may have been fifteen in mind but Ben found the de-aged agent to have been the best thing of his life even though he had babied Alex quite a lot.

As Alex headed upstairs, Ben shook his head and headed towards his girlfriend and brother who looked at him questioningly when Alex didn't follow, something Alex normally did after school to inform them how school went and whatnot.

"He's not feeling well?" Zach asked when Ben told them Alex wanted to be alone. Ben shrugged, obviously worried, before he decided to just let Alex have his space. Perhaps he was coddling Alex too much? The boy wasn't small enough to hug away his problems anymore. He didn't know that Alex was truly not feeling well and the pain in his body was growing. That the poison was back and would be permanent if he didn't get an antidote in time. Maybe time would have been a more important factor to him if Alex had told him.

Alex lay on his bed with a small groan of pain escaping his lips. Shaking it off, he texted Tom and his friends about the upcoming project in French, karate and anything he could think of to distract himself as he felt himself growing uncomfortable. The sun was beginning to set and Alex couldn't help but feel the foreboding presence of the poison weighing on his mind as he lay there, hearing his adopted father's laughter downstairs. He didn't want this. Didn't want to intrude on Ben's life anymore. He gave no sign that anything was wrong while he lay there in the quiet, his fingers shaking as he struggled to type even simple words. His eyes were beginning to burn, like a bad illness instead of a poison overcoming his body. He rubbed his chest slightly before he gave up and threw his phone angrily to the ground, unfortunately catching Zach's attention who was walking past his room.

"What's up kid?" Zach questioned as he entered the bedroom, leaning on the door frame slightly. His adopted uncle grinned at him smoothly before noticing Alex's lack of sarcasm making its way to the fold.

"Nothing," muttered the blond. Zach's eyebrow quirked doubtfully before he walked over to the boy and sat on the bed, his hand instinctively moving to rest against Alex's back. He hesitated, reminding himself that Alex was not five anymore, but continued to rub the teenager's back gently, smiling when Alex gave in and relaxed against his hand, though the back felt warmer than normal to Zach's surprise. As Alex eased up, Zach placed his other hand to Alex's forehead and frowned in disapproval. He looked down at Alex who frowned right back at him. Normally such a thing would amuse him at Alex's obvious imitation but for the moment he was too concerned with the fever raging around.

"Why didn't you tell your dad or I that you were sick?" Zach asked.

"'m not sick," Alex mumbled as he closed his eyes, his cheeks flushed from the rising fever. Now that Zach got a good look at him, the boy was beginning to show the signs of the flu or anything else really. He stood up and with a few tugging and pushing, got Alex on his stomach under the covers, half asleep. He exited the room to find Ben and tell his brother about the boy's incoming illness. He headed downstairs determinedly, not wanting his nephew in anymore discomfort than he had to be. Zach had grown quite attached to the young lad who had become his youngest brother's kid and his parent's only grandchild. The death of Anthony had been a cold blow to the entire family and Tony's wife had gone to live with her own parents, distraught. His parents now knew that Alex was formerly a teenage espionage.

Making his way into the kitchen, the middle Daniels brother fished around until he managed to accumulate medicine and a light soup for the kid. He had to make sure it wasn't the child medicine that he usually gave to Alex when he was sick, seeing how Alex wasn't five anymore. Getting that settled, he set about finding his brother and explaining that Alex wasn't feeling well, causing the father to frown in concern. The two brothers headed upstairs and into the teen's room to find Alex asleep, sweating profusely and shaking somewhat. His hand was holding his hip tightly, as if pained. He was shirtless and his pants looked impossibly baggy on his lithe frame. Ben covered Alex back up and brushed a lock of the blond hair from his face, feeling the heat radiating off the boy.

"Alex," Ben said gently, "wake up, kiddo. We need you to take the medicine." Alex groaned and tried to close in on himself but Ben eased Alex into a more relaxing position and stirred the boy awake, helping him take the medicine and lay him back down.

"Poor child," Kaitlyn said as she joined them in the room, having been downstairs with her boyfriend earlier. Alex said something and rolled a little onto his side, yelping in pain and snapping awake as he landed on his hip. Ben hushed him and soothed the weary teenager until Alex was relaxed once more, causing Ben to wonder how Alex got this sick in so little time. Had he really not noticed? The thought did not settle well with Ben and he frowned, watching his son. Eventually Zach and Kaitlyn left him alone with Alex as Kaitlyn had to go to work and Zach set about calling a coworker about an issue he needed to deal with.

"'m sorry dad..." Alex whispered as his eyes fluttered open. Ben looked at his son, confused. When he questioned the boy about the apology, he was stopped as Alex tensed up. Alarm bells rang in Ben's head as he watched his son. The boy's forehead was matted in sweat, his hair clinging to his face and the teenager's breathing was becoming shallow as if he was losing his ability to breath.

"Get Smithers," Alex could only say before he began to scream. His ribs stabbed at him as if strangling his breath away. His entire body suddenly felt engulfed in flames and he couldn't hear his father's alarmed call as he screamed himself hoarse. His ears rang in pain and he felt like he had been thrown in a fire. His limbs, his face, everywhere it hurt. His bones strained as if being tugged on violently and he began to thrash, the unbelievable pain consuming all thoughts as he fought against it. Oh god it hurt. It hurt so much. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe. He began to gasp desperately for breath as he fought against the darkening pain until at least he saw spots in his burning vision and he surrendered willingly to blackness.

**Author's Note: Ever heard of the Machine Gun Preacher? Random question but he's Sam Childers and he's pretty inspiring. He came to my school and Aaron Hendra sang "One Man's War" for us. You guys should check it out. Movie starring Gerard Butler is coming soon about Sam Childers. But enough of my advertising, what did you think about this chapter? Sorry it took so long to finish this one. The LAST chapter is coming out soon though. I'm sure you can see what happened though. **


	35. The After mentioned CH 34

**Muddled Tears**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Thirty-Four "The After mentioned"**

**Note: Thank you guys for everything. This story was very fun to write and I hope I met expectations from Everlasting Changes that I did not fill there. Muddled Tears is the title because while we cry, we try to hide the hurt and lost we feel. **

The door knob rattled a few seconds before stopping. The sounds of a key being inserted could be heard before the door opened to reveal none other than Ben Daniels. The now thirty-one year old man grinned as he caught sight of his beautiful wife humming in the kitchen; their youngest son was babbling nonsense to himself in the living room, playing with the toys in front of him as if there were no other more important thing in the world. Ben's grin widened when he caught sight of the banners streaming all across the house with streamers and balloons popping up randomly. Ribbons were intertwined amongst the stair railing and music could be heard from his eldest son's bedroom.

"Dad!" Ben heard as he turned around and looked up to find 8-year-old Alex beaming down at him before the boy ran as fast as he could down the steps and launched himself at his father who caught him with a loud "oomph!", falling into the thankfully closed front door. Alex laughed and Ben shot him a mock annoyed look before setting Alex down, lightly tickling the boy who squirmed, nearly giggling. At the sound of laughter, his wife appeared in the doorway holding up a spatula with that amazing smile of hers. He had asked Kaitlyn to marry him three years ago, after Alex had been permanently de-aged and adopted officially -birth certificate and all- which led to the birth of Alex's little half-brother James, now two years old.

"When is Uncle Derryck getting here?" Alex asked, hopping up and down in anticipation. A few years ago if Wolf had ever heard that from Cub's mouth, he would have socked him. Now, Ben had legally made Wolf Alex's godfather while Snake was James's. Wolf had gotten rather close with Alex and the boy had taken to him after the final de-aging. Strangely most of the trauma from is missions no longer swarmed Alex's head at all. It was as if the boy barely remembered he was once Britain's last hope. Mrs. Jones visited them occasionally but only to give Ben his missions and sometimes to say hello to Alex, giving him a gadget from Smithers or another though the gadgets no longer had an actual spy piece to them, more like toys that no other boy his age owned. Ben's parents -or more specifically his mother- were delighted to have Alex as a little boy to coo over once more, spoiling him with countless presents. Ben's father found the situation amusing, bemusing, and many other things but he was getting accustomed to Alex now that he knew the boy wouldn't age and de-age in the blink of an eye again.

"He'll be here in a few hours with Uncle Chris and Uncle Jason, OK kiddo?" Ben reassured, "They're stuck in the drive from the SAS camp, remember?"

Alex nodded obediently and went back up to his room after much shooing from his mother about peaking at his birthday presents. Ben came to discover Alex had, once again, nearly found out what he got from them it seemed. Having retained most of his intelligence and a few of his skills from his former life, the boy was quite capable of figuring it out so Kaitlyn was making him stay in his room until time for his birthday party.

The eight-year-old looked at his room happily and climbed onto the window seat under his window to look outside, thinking about how different his life was. He had pestered Mrs. Jones two weeks after the final de-aging and two weeks of constant worries texts from his friends. She had finally given in and had seven clueless- plus one knowing- teenagers sign the Official Secrets Act and were revealed the truth about their friend Alex who had been a spy and had undergone a de-aging accident, becoming Alex Daniels. Ever since then, teens made it a habit to hang out with him and offered constantly to babysit either Alex or his little brother James. Tom was still his primary babysitter but now Alex had others who knew who he was and were willing to treat him like their friend. Alex may have lost a lot of his memories from his past life, but he could still remember plenty of things. Like what the word for home meant in French. He was decently fluent in the former languages he studied, but after not having constant practice like his uncle Ian had made him do, he lost a lot of the accent in how he said the words nowadays. He wasn't too concerned about that though, merely content with what he knew and what he didn't remember.

Spotting Tom walking on the pavement outside, he grinned and slid off the seat in time to hear the doorbell ring. Moments later he heard muffled talking before his best friend entered the room whistling to some new tune he and Richard were listening to the other day. He collapsed on the bed and peered down at Alex, "'lo there shorty," he said cheekily, tossing his backpack to the side since he'd be staying the night as planned between the boys and Alex's parents. Tom was living with Jerry now who had moved back last year to let Tom finish his last year of high school as a senior and help him find a college to look into. Tom wanted to go somewhere out of states, but had ended up deciding on one close by due to Alex's distress upon hearing his best friend might be leaving within a year. Despite his intelligence, Alex did have the emotions of a young boy permanently now.

"That's a lot coming from you," rebutted Alex as he climbed onto his bed and pounced Tom who yelped indignantly, grabbing Alex out of reaction. The two boys wrestled for a little, neither backing down, until Tom managed to pin Alex down in his lap and proceeded to give the smaller boy a noogie, messing his dirty blond hair up exceedingly so. Alex yelped and squirmed against him as best as he could.

"Say Uncle," Tom threatened as he continued to painfully give the younger boy the noogie, the blond locks frizzing up at the contact.

"Never!" hollered the eight-year-old before he maneuvered himself to stab Tom in the stomach with his elbow, grinning when he was let go after a cry from Tom.

"Brat," huffed Tom as he rubbed his ribs with a wince.

"You asked for it," laughed Alex before his ears perked up at the sound of his name being called and he raced out of the room before Tom could catch him again and dangle him from the staircase... again. He ran down the stairs, nearly losing his balance once, until he collided into a much taller body. Looking up, he was scooped up into the arms of his father's friend, Snake. K-Unit grinned at the sight of the happy kid in front of them, each enjoying the fact that the Cub they had known so long ago was no longer flinching or glancing over his shoulder in trepidation. The fact that Alex was still small enough to be carried around always amused them and they made sure he knew this constantly. Alex was growing quite used to being lifted up, though he couldn't wait to be taller so that they couldn't any longer.

"Hey Uncle Chris," Alex chimed, wriggling around to be released from the soldier's grip.

"Heya kiddo," Snake said with a grin, letting the boy down and tousling his hair.

"How's Panther been?" Ben was asking Wolf who was mercilessly tickling Alex against him, having captured the boy as soon as Snake put him on the ground. Alex yelped and did his best to squirm away, failing as he dissolved into laughter. Tom had finally joined them downstairs and went into the living room to watch over Alex's baby brother. Wolf responded that Panther was doing fine and had actually improved greatly since Ben's last visit with the guy. Finally the team leader released his godson and smirked as Alex glared at him, trying to regain his breath. He stuck out his tongue and retreated to the kitchen to his mother before Wolf could retaliate again.

"Cub been behaving you Ben?" Wolf said with a smirk.

"Wouldn't know, been on another mission. Kaitlyn told me he managed to get his teacher's chair stuck to the floor and had locked a kid in a locker. How? I don't have a clue and I don't think Alex will fess up to me." Ben answered, shaking his head in amusement. Wolf laughed loudly at the pranks and was joined by Eagle and Snake who were just as amused by the intelligent former teenager. They headed into the living room where James toddled to his own godfather and was lifted up onto Snake's lap, babbling nonsense to the man and waving around a stuffed snake he had gotten for his first birthday. Snake smiled at his godson and bounced him around, grinning at Eagle's pout. They had an ongoing argument about Eagle's lack of a godson while Wolf and Snake both were godfathers.

"Jason, you have twin boys!" Snake argued, tossing a peanut in his mouth from the bowl he had sneaked into the room. He defended his stolen possession from Wolf's paws, keeping his attention divided between his two teammates while Ben shook his head, always the one to watch and step in when needed. Ever since he had named Snake his youngest son his godfather, Eagle had been rather a nuisance about it and even worse when Wolf was later named Alex's godfather a few weeks later at James' christening.

"Yeah well having a godson is different," pouted Eagle, "they aren't really your kids and you can spoil them. If I spoiled Cameron and Christian, they'd become more evil than they already are. Besides, you have a godson _and_ a daughter."

"Your point?" Eagle simply sulked before his phone rang and he cursed before heading outside, the sounds out "Hey honey! Yeah I just got back from the camp" ringing as he left the area. The men shook their heads in amusement while Tom grinned. He had been hired by Snake and Eagle to babysit their kids plenty of times, enjoying the extra jobs seeing as Snake's 3-year-old daughter, Faith, was quite the charmer and if brought her over to see the 2-year-old twins and James, she was capable of calming all three down. Wolf was the only one fatherless, but he had his godson which he said was enough for him, though his girlfriend Kary would probably argue that notion. Snake had met Sarah four years ago while taking Alex to the park with Wolf, later marrying her and ending up with a child. Eagle had yet to bewed the mother of his sons, Ariel, but was engaged to her at the current moment.

Tom glanced over at the kitchen to see Alex happily chattering to his adopted mother about something, Kaitlyn laughing at his words as she worked on the chocolate layered cake for Alex's birthday. Zach was currently at work and would be at the house in another hour or so while Alex's best friends Kacey and Lily would be showing up soon with Larissa and the gang. Tom smiled as he surveyed the area. A few years ago, he'd never expect any of this. He'd never expect Alex to be without Jack or Ian, to be a spy, and to even be a kid once more. He knew Alex wouldn't trade it for anything, this life he now had. He was able to enjoy both sides of his life without fear of being pulled into another mission anymore, though he had heard from Ben that Mrs. Jones had tried to get Alex interested in spying for when he was older, sending spy kits for kids as presents since Alex's memories were faded enough that he no longer had the fear of MI6 and found amusement in actual children toys thanks to time.

"Tom! Tommy!" Alex called, waving his hand in Tom's face and snapping the teen out of his stupor.

"Call me Tommy again and I'll-" he didn't get very far on his threat before the eight-year-old interrupted him as fast as he could.

"tie me to the attic pillars by my thumbs with a shoe string," Alex finished with a wide grin.

"One of these days brat I'll actually do it," Tom threatened, hiding the way his lips nearly quirked upward in amusement.

"Course you will," Alex said dismissively, "Now come play this new game with Uncle Derryck and me. I got it for my birthday from dad!"

"Fine fine," Tom laughed as he stood up to join the two in the game room in the garage. It had been a long four years of tears, fears and cheers among the group who knew Alex Rider. From a regular teenage boy to a super spy, he had experienced a world of hurt and grew up far too fast. At fifteen Tom had known his best friend would never be the same again. He knew now at eighteen that Alex was never the same person that he used to be. But this time, it was a good reason. He had a mother and a father. He had a brother and even a godfather. Friends who were his age physically and friends who were his age mentally, he had them. Though they had seen Alex go through some pretty emotional times over the years, they knew he had recovered. As Tom entered the room to see Alex thrashing his godfather at the new video game he had gotten, he couldn't help but smile and think about the difference. Yeah... life was good for one Alex Daniels.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note: That's the end! No sequel either. At least I didn't plan one. I'm working on "The Little Soldier" now until that's done which is probably around another six to ten more chapters for that story. This story took me forever but I thank everyone for being patient with me and I really hope you enjoyed the fanfic story. I do not own Alex Rider series, though I wish I did of course. Who wouldn't? This was a tribute to my dad and there'll be more stories from me to come! I wanted to give K-Unit a family since they ARE getting old over there and Ben already had a family. If anyone wants to write a one-shot or derivation from this story, you're welcome to so long as you provide me a link so I can attach it in my profile. I'm frankly hoping someone could write a one-shot over Ben's proposal to Kaitlyn, or Wolf becoming Alex's godfather, but I just don't have the time to work on that. **

**Ciao,**

**Kiamii  
**


End file.
